


In another life

by marvelSPhaNdom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge is a little shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), chat fic, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelSPhaNdom/pseuds/marvelSPhaNdom
Summary: Just a normal chat fic, pining Lance and Keith. mostly group chats with sarcastic Pidge, sweet Hunk, dad Shiro and his sassy girlfriend.Shiro and Keith are brothers.Pidge is 14, Hunk, Keith and Lance are 17, Shiro and Allura are 22There are story parts too.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keith: I hate you so much right nowLance: hey! it's not my fault you don't know how to hide your phone!!Hunk: what happened?!Keith:Lancehappened, that's what!Pidge: okay but what specifically happened?!Keith: Lance got us both detention with IversonHunk: wait, you're in detention with Iverson?!andyou're on your phone?!Pidge: do you guys have a death wish?!Lance: what's he gonna do?! Give usmoredetention?!Lance: wait, shit hecando that!Shiro: guys put away your phonesPidge: oooh dad mode activated!Shiro: come on don't call me that?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance** : I'm bored!  
**Keith** :  why are you messaging me?  
**Keith** : you're like 3 feet away  
**Lance** : hey, I can't just talk out loud  
**Lance** : Iverson'll have my head on a silver plate,  _literally!_  
**Keith** : well? if he catch us on our phones he'll kill us both  
**Keith:** I'm putting my phone away  
**Lance** : but I'm _boreeeeeed_  
**Keith** _:_ idgaf!  
**Lance** : :(  
**Lance** : oh shit

**Group chat**

**Keith** : I hate you so much right now  
**Lance** : hey! it's not my fault you don't know how to hide your phone!!  
**Hunk** : what happened?  
**Keith** : _Lance_ happened, that's _what._  
**Pidge** : okay, but what specifically happened?  
**Keith** : Lance got us both detention with Iverson  
**Hunk** : wait, you're in detention with Iverso  _and_ you're on your phone?!  
**Pidge** : do you guys have a death wish?!  
**Lance** : what's he gonna do? Give us _more_ detention?!  
**Lance** : wait, shit he _can_ do that!  
**Shiro** : guys, put away your phones  
**Pidge** : oOoh, dad mode activated   
**Shiro** : come on, don't call me that?

**Group chat**

**Lance** : guys, September is finally over. you  all know what that means  
**Pidge** : HALLOWEEN BITCH!!!  
**Keith** : it's October 1st  
**Shiro** : Lance, did you really wake us up in the middle of the night to say just that?!  
**Lance** : yesssss  
**Shiro** : go back to sleep  
**Lance** : nope :P  
**Lance** : gotta promote the spookiness!!  
**Lance** : spooky scary skeletons  
**Pidge** : send shivers down your spine  
**Shiro** : what are you doing?!  
**Lance** : setting the mood to spooky  
**Hunk** : shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
**Lance** : yay, hunk is up!  
**Pidge** : seal your doom tonight  
**Shiro** : guys, stop?!  
**Lance** : spooky scary skeletons  
**Pidge** : speak with such a screech  
**Lance** : you'll shake and shudder in surprise  
**Hunk** : when you hear these zombies shriek  
**Lance** : we're so sorry skeletons you're so misunderstood  
**Shiro:** _…ugh!_  
**Pidge:** you only want to socialize  
**Hunk:** but I don't think we should  
**Allura:** cause spooky scary skeletons  
**Shiro:** Allura, you too?! Why?  
**Allura:**  you know what they say if you can't beat them…  
**Keith** : join them  
**Keith:** shout startling shrilly screams  
**Lance:** Keith, My man! I knew you wouldn't let me down :)  
**Shiro:** fine, I give up  
**Shiro** : they'll sneak from their sarcophagus and just won't leave you be  
**Shiro** : there, now will you all go back to sleep?!  
**Lance** : well ... we could finish the song?!  
**Shiro** : Lance  
**Lance** : alright goodnight  
**Shiro:** thank god!  
**Lance:** don't let the bed bugs bite!  
**Shiro:** _Lance!!!  
_

**Group chat**

**Pidge** : in the honor of spooky month I say a name change is necessary  
**Pidge changed Lance 's nickname to spoopyblue.**  
**Spoopyblue changed pidge's nickname to madgenius.**  
**Madgenius changed shiro's nickname to creepydad.**  
**Creepydad** : please don't call me that  
**Madgenius** : do you prefer creepdaddy?  
**Creepydad** : creepydad it is  
**Spoopyblue changed allura's nickname to queenbeast.**  
**Spoopyblue changed Keith's nickname to scaryalien.**  
**Scaryalien** : hey!  
**Spoopyblue** : you wanna change to gay alien?  
**Scaryalien** : I can work with scaryalien but that doesn't sound too bad either   
**Spoopyblue changed hunk's nickname to cinnamonroll.**  
**Cinnamonroll** : that's not spooky?!  
**Spoopyblue** : but Hunk, you're too precious to have a scary name  
**Madgenius** : true  
**Cinnamonroll** : Aw, you guys are making me blush again.

**Spoopyblue >>Cinnamonroll **

**Spoopyblue** : would it be too obvious if I changed Keith's nickname to hotstuff?  
**Cinnamonroll** : what do you think?!  
**Spoopyblue** : :’(

**Group chat**

**Creepydad** : guys. I'm telling you early so no one makes plans  
**Creepydad** : sleep over at our place october 16th ( _now that they've shared Keith's birthday 23rd)_ for Keith's birthday!  
**Spoopyblue** : do we have to?! I think we can think of better things to do than go to Keith's birthday  
**Scaryalien** : fuck you, Lance  
**Spoopyblue** : thanks, but no thanks ;)  
**Madgenius** : _oOoh_  
**Scaryalien _: ..._**  you asshole! that's not what I meant  
**Creepydad** : guys  
**Cinnamonroll** : so... Keith what do you want for gift?  
**Spoopyblue** : isn't tolerating him enough of a gift?!!  
**Madgenius** : savage  
**Scaryalien** : do you wanna fucking go ?  
**Spoopyblue** : fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง  
**Scaryalien** : I would but you'd totally lose  
**Cinnamonroll** : I mean he has a point  
**Spoopyblue** : Hunk my buddy, my pal!  
**Spoopyblue** : why would you betray me like this?!  
**Cinnamonroll** : sorry bro, but it's true  
**Creepydad:** anywayeveryone's in?  
**Cinnamonroll** : yup  
**Queenbeast** : definitely  
**Scaryalien** : Allura, you practically live in our house. I don't think that question was meant for _you!_  
**Madgenius** : count me in  
**Spoopyblue** : I guess I will ... if I _have_ to  
**Scaryalien** : well, I'm not sure _I_ can make it!  
**Spoopyblue** : so you _do_ have a sense of humor!  
**Scaryalien** : fuck you, buddy  
**Spoopyblue** : well aren't you just persistent?! ;)  
**Spoopyblue** : but I already said no  
**Scaryalien:** _ughhhh_

**Creepydad >>Scaryalien **

**Creepydad** : How upset are you that Lance didn't pick you up on your offer?  
**Scaryalien** : I swear I _will_ murder you!  
**Creepydad** : but I'm buying pizza!  
**Scaryalien** : I guess I can wait till tomorrow  
**Creepydad** : …

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** guys,  
**Spoopyblue:** I've been thinking  
**Scaryalien:** that's _new_  
**Madgenius:** that's _dangerous_  
**Spoopyblue:** _ouch_  
**Spoopyblue:** anyway, I wanna go as the left shark for Halloween  
**Madgenius:** dude that meme is _ancient,_ actually ancient  
**Cinnamonroll:** and that's not even scary  
**Madgenius:** I don't know about _that;_ anything that has Lance in it, sounds scary!!  
**Spoopyblue:** _rude_  Pidge and also a bit kinky?  
**Spoopyblue:** hunk that's the point!  
**Spoopyblue:** I have to watch my the twin this year  
**Scaryalien:** well, that's exactly what I thought someone like you would wear  
**Spoopyblue:** hey! what's _that_ supposed to mean?  
**Scaryalien:** just that you're predictable  
**Spoopyblue:** _I'_ _m_ predictable? you're _Mr.I go as Mothman every single year!_  
**Scaryalien:**  Mothman is a very interesting character!  
**Spoopyblue:** _sure_ he is  
**Spoopyblue:** note the sarcasm  
**Spoopyblue:** _and_ I'm rolling my eyes at you  
**Madgenius:** omfg, you guys fight like a old married couple  
**Madgenius:** it's fucking _annoying_  
**Creepydad:** Pidge, language!  
**Madgenius:** Shiro, I'm fucking tired of your bullshit  
**Madgenius:** how come you never ask Keith to watch _his_ language?!  
**Creepydad:** cause it's too late for him. I've given up on him years ago.  
**Creepydad:** but there is still hope for the rest of you.  
**Scaryalien:** oh and pidge we're not like a couple  
**Madgenius:** sure thing, jan  
**Scaryalien:** …

**Spoopyblue >>Cinnamonroll **

**Spoopyblue:** Hunk, buddy  
**Spoopyblue:** help me out  
**Spoopyblue:** what should I buy him for his birthday?  
**Cinnamonroll:** dude it's _Keith,_ he doesn't care.  just buy him a shirt and he'll be happy  
**Spoopyblue:**  but it's exactly because he's Keith that I can't just buy him _anything._  It has to be something unique, something special something he'll remember!!  
**Cinnamonroll:** you know, sometimes I wish you would go back to being his rival  
**Spoopyblue:** believe me I've been wishing that for the past year. ever since I found out I have a crush on _him_  
**Cinnamonroll:** wait _a year?_! You only told me like 4 months ago!  
**Spoopyblue: ...** I spent _a lot_ of time trying to make it go away  
**Cinnamonroll:** you procrastinate anything, don't you?  
**Spoopyblue:** yup :)  
**Cinnamonroll:** *shaking my head*  
**Cinnamonroll:** maybe you should ask pidge what to buy for him  
**Spoopyblue:** good idea

**Spoopyblue >>Madgenius **

**Spoopyblue:**  Piiiiiiiidge  
**Spoopyblue:**  Pidgeon  
**Spoopyblue:** my Pidgey  
**Madgenius:** what do you want?  
**Spoopyblue:** why do you just assume I want something?!  
**Madgenius:** well, _don't_ you?  
**Spoopyblue: …**  
**Spoopyblue:** I actually do  
**Spoopyblue:** what should I buy Keith for his birthday?  
**Madgenius:** Lance notice _who_ you're talking to  
**Madgenius:** I don't even know what _I_ should buy him!!  
**Spoopyblue:** well thanks, you're no use!  
**Madgenius:** _thanks_ that just warmed my heart

 **Spoopyblue >>Cinnamonroll** 

 **Spoopyblue:**  Pidge was as useless as shit!  
**Cinnamonroll:** Lance!  
**Cinnamonroll:** look if it's that important to you just ask Keith himself

**Spoopyblue >>Scaryalien **

**Spoopyblue:** Keith  
**Spoopyblue:** Keithy boy?!  
**Scaryalien:** what, Lance?  
**Spoopyblue:** what do you want for your birthday?  
**Scaryalien:** not everyone’s like you  
**Scaryalien:** I don't give out a list of everything I want one month before my birthday!  
**Spoopyblue: :(**  
**Spoopyblue:** I don't know if anyone has told you, but you're mean  
**Scaryalien:** you have  
**Scaryalien:** a few times a day  
**Spoopyblue:** well maybe you should listen  
**Scaryalien:** maybe you should stop complaining  
**Spoopyblue:** maybe you should stop about me complaining  
**Spoopyblue:** come, on just tell me what I should get you  
**Scaryalien:** where's the fun in that?  
**Spoopyblue:** …  
**Spoopyblue:** the fun is that I don't rack my brain trying to figure it out  
**Scaryalien:** Lance it's not that big of a deal  
**Scaryalien:** I really don't care that much about presents  
Spoopyblue: I do

**Scaryalien >>Creepydad **

**Scaryalien:**  Dhiro he just called me _Keithy boy_  
**Scaryalien:** I want to be mad at him but it's just too cute!!!   
**Scaryalien:** my heart can't handle it  
**Creepydad:** little bro I had no idea you were such a sap  
**Scaryalien:** _am not!_  
**Creepydad:** sure ;)  
**Scaryalien:** …

 **Spoopyblue >>Creepydad** 

 **Spoopyblue:** dad, help me out!  
**Creepydad:** if you want my help you shouldn’t call me dad  
**Spoopyblue:**  sorry  
**Spoopyblue:** Shiro help me  
**Spoopyblue:** you're my last hope!  
**Spoopyblue:** what should I buy Keith?  
**Creepydad:** you know, I have a feeling he'll love anything you buy him  
**Spoopyblue:** well, that's _not_ helpful!!!  
**Spoopyblue:** Shiro I'm going out of my mind here  
**Spoopyblue:** help me  
**Spoopyblue:** just tell me what are you buying him?  
**Creepydad:** I can't tell you that!  
**Spoopyblue:** I swear I won't tell anyone  
**Spoopyblue:** I just need an idea to help me  
**Creepydad:** ok, butjust because you sound desperate  
**Spoopyblue:** I do _NOT!!_  
**Creepydad:** keep telling yourself that  
**Spoopyblue:** _Shiro!_  
**Creepydad:** do you want to know or not?!  
**Spoopyblue:** no please tell me!  
**Spoopyblue:** man, I _do_ so _und_ desperate!  
**Creepydad:** I'm buying him a motorbike  
**Spoopyblue:** that’s … so cool!!!  
**Spoopyblue:** he always wanted one  
**Creepydad:** I know  
**Spoopyblue:** wait that gave me an idea! Holy shit! He's gonna love it ... I think  
**Spoopyblue:** thanks Shiro!!!!  
**Spoopyblue:** I owe you one  
**Creepydad:** wait, get back in here  
**Creepydad:** what are you gonna buy him?!

**Spoopyblue >>Cinnamonroll **

**Cinnamonroll:** so did you think of anything?  
**Spoopyblue:** I found something  
**Cinnamonroll:** well, what is it?  
**Spoopyblue:** I'm _not_ telling, it's a surprise :)

**Spoopyblue >>Scaryalien **

**Spoopyblue:** happy birthday to the mullet man himself!  
**Scaryalien:** thanks ... I guess  
**Spoopyblue:** I'm the first one who said it to you, aren't I?  
**Scaryalien:** actually, Shiro just past my room a few minutes ago and he said it  
**Spoopyblue:** but I stayed up sacrificing my beauty sleep so I could be the first one to say it!  
**Spoopyblue:** no fair  
**Scaryalien:** life's not fair  
**Spoopyblue:** :’((

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** happy Keith's day everyone!  
**Madgenius:** I can't believe you called it that  
**Cinnamonroll:** happy birthday Keith!  
**Madgenius:** I'm so stupid  
**Spoopyblue:** glad you can finally see that  
**Madgenius:** and short, I'm like a tiny little pain in the ass   
**Madgenius:** I fucking suck at everything  
**Cinnamonroll:** Pidge, buddy are you okay?  
**Madgenius:**  I'm the worsbyrzcygyubi677keactyggydrjuhyl  
**Spoopyblue:** wtf?!  
**Madgenius:** that was my asshole of a brother  
**Spoopyblue:** your brother sounds like a wise man!!  
**Madgenius:** stfu Lance!!  
**Creepydad:** Matt's in town?! Invite him for tonight  
**Madgenius:** hell _NO!_  
**Madgenius:** shit he saw that he said he'll call you 5  
**Queenbeast:** who is this matt and why is he trying to call my boyfriend? Do I need to slap a bitch?!  
**Spoopyblue:** oOoh possessive allura sounds hot  
**Creepydad:** Lance, shut up! Allura, Matt is pidge's brother and my best friend remember I said he studies abroad? apparently he's back  
**Creepydad:** Pidge, why didn't you tell me he's back?!  
**Madgenius:** because I didn't _know_  
**Madgenius:** the bastard just showed up in our house this morning out of the blue!  
**Creepydad:** that… that sounds like Matt!  
**Spoopyblue:** I already like this Matt  
**Creepydad:** that's because Matt's practically a combination of you and Pidge  
**Cinnamonroll:** now he sounds _scary!_  
**Creepydad:** oh btw guys everyone be at our place at 7  
**Spoopyblue:** where is the birthday boy? He hasn't said a word?!  
**Creepydad:** I gave him my gift!  
**Spoopyblue:** I take it he liked it?  
**Creepydad:** well, he hasn't left it's side since this morning so I'm guessing yes  
**Cinnamonroll:** wait what's your gift?!  
**Madgenius:** and how does Lance know about it?!  
**Creepydad:** I guess you'll see tonight   
**Madgenius:** no dad give us answers now!!

 Lance took another look in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with blue skinny jeans and a beanie on his head. This was the fourth outfit he'd tried and he still wasn't sure of it. Actually no, he _hated_ it; it was too casual. He should change again; maybe something with more black? _Yeah Keith likes black,_ He felt nervous. He wanted to look good.

 N _o,_ he wanted to look good _for Keith._  Honestly, sometimes he wished he could go back to the good old days when he hadn't figured out his true feelings for the other boy. His life was way much easier back then, though it was really confusing. Hell, up until a year ago he thought he had a rivalry the guy!! _well_   _no, not_ rivalry more like he had a friendly rivalry with him?! _honestly_ not even that! more like he always had pressed down his emotions toward Keith , until one day they just couldn't be pushed back anymore. It wasn't like they were doing something out of the ordinary when Lance found out; they were sitting in their group of friends, Lance had said something funny and Keith had broke into a laugh. One of his genuine cute laughs.  _Dear god,_ Lance loved that sound, he'd wanted to make Keith laugh all the time. He'd had found himself unable to look away, feeling his face warm up at the sight of the sparkles that shined in Keith's eyes and the cute way his head tilted back. That was the last fucking straw before he had to admit to himself he had feelings towards the boy.

 Lance was sent out of his thoughts by his phone. He opened the group chat as it kept vibrating:

  
**Queenbeast:** Lance do you _always_ have to be late?!  
**Creepydad** : everyone's already here hurry up  
**Cinnamonroll:** Lance I've put a lot of work on that cake's frosting if it melts bacause of you I'll never forgive you!!

  
 Okay, maybe Lance shouldn't have spent that much time changing. His phone vibrated again;

  
**Scaryalien:** Lance get your ass in here  
**Spoopyblue:** or what? you'll spank me?!

  
_Wait shit no!_ Lance didn't mean to say _that!_ at least not out loud;

  
**Madgenius:** oOoh kinky  
**Creepydad:** _Lance!_  
**Creepydad:**  P _idge!_  
**Spoopyblue:** wait…no…I didn't mean ... I didn't mean  _that_  
**Cinnamonroll:** Lance, just get in here  
**Spoopyblue:** okay, I'm on my way

  
 Lance picked up his present, it was wrapped in a paper with colorful alien faces on it. He doubted once again if Keith would like the gift, but it was too late to change it. He said good bye to his mom and got on the cab.

 Lance took a deep breath before knocking on  brogane' door. Keith opened the door. Lance took a moment to look him up and down. Keith by no means was wearing anything special: wearing a red flannel on a black shirt, with black skinny jeans. And yet he looked  _too_   _cute,_  and yet, Lance _felt_ hypnotized. They both just stood there, staring at each other for quite some time before Pidge came into the doorway, “Are you gonna come in, or you just wanna keep staring at each other?!”

  
 Lance felt a blush on his face as he followed Keith inside.  
Allura looked up, throwing him a glare,  _“finally!"_

 Lance looked around the room, everyone was there, plus a guy who looked very much like Pidge but a bit taller and more handsome. 

 Lance grinned, “So that's why Pidge looks like that," he gestered up and down her, "cause someone else  took the good-looking-genes in the Holt family!!” he teased

 Pidge narrowed his eyes at him, nudging his side, "Shut up!" 

“Oh, I already like this friend of yours,” Matt  said as he shook Lance ’s hand. Lance had a feeling they could bond over messing with Pidge.

 He sat down next to Keith on the couch and threw an arm around Keith's neck, “Aw, our little boy's finally growing up?!”

 Keith rolled his eyes at him but didn't push him away, “Lance, I'm _older_ than you.”

 “Yes, 9 months. You _never_ let me forget it!” Lance silently thanked whatever god there was for that strategic age difference that still let them be in the same grade together. "plus it's the mind that counts not the age." he added with a wink.

 “Then you're a fucking two year old.“ Pidge snickered from across the table. Lance pouted at her.

“Pidge,  _language!”_ Shir _o_ scolded.

 “Uh oh, Shiro's in dad mode again.” Matt laughed.

 Lance looked at him, “Please,  _please_ tell me you call him dad too.” 

 “Of course! He was practically born a dad!” Matt smirked.

 Lance grinned at Shiro, “see?! it's not just us.”

 "Oh, and plus he looks like a true daddy." Matt added, winking at Shiro.

 Shiro shook his head, “I think I prefer it when you're a continent away.”

 “You and me both,” Pidge added.

 Matt put an arm around either one, “Aw, you both love me.” he said in which both of them answered with a growl.

  
 Shiro lit up the candles on the cake. They sang the song. Shiro had bought the most ridiculous party hats. Keith was wearing a pink one with a fluffy end. Lance couldn't stop himself laughing at him.

 Though he felt pinned in place with the look Keith gave him right before he blew out the candles. Lance felt a big thump in his heart at that look. Funny, Keith always said it was dumb to make a wish on candles, but he didn't this time.

 Afterwards, they continued talking and joking while Keith opened the gifts. Hunk had bought him a shirt plus he'd made the cake. Pidge had brought him some computer parts and programs. Allura had bought coffee for him. Shiro had given him the bike that morning. It was time for Lance to give him his gift.

 He had made his gift to be the last one on purpose. _wow,_ He felt nervous, he swallowed as he handed Keith the alien wrapped package. Keith made a tiny laugh as he saw the gift wrap. It made Lance's heart beat faster. Keith started unwrapping it carefully so the paper wouldn't be torn, it was such a sweet act.

 “Something to go with the bike.” Lance said with a nervous laughter, once Keith finished unwrapping it.

 Pidge snatched the gloves out of Keith's hands before he had a chance to look at them. She inspected them, "holy shit! it has little mothman designs on the wrists?! where the hell did you find this thing?!"

 Lance nervously scratched the back of his neck, "I bought the gloves and um ... well, I sewed the design mysel." He ignored the way his face was threatening to flush again.

 Keith took the fingerless gloves back for himself, to examine them with interest, "you did?"

"yeah?!"

 Keith only kept staring at the fingerless gloves. Lance 's heart began to sank, “you don't like them!” he cried. He spent so much time on those designs to make it out perfectly. He'd been almost sure that Keith would like them and yet ...

 “No, no. I _do!_ I love them.”, Keith said quickly. "Thanks Lance." He smiled softly a t him before hugging him. 

 “Now that's just _disappointing!_ I was expecting them to at least kiss!”, Matt's voice came from behind them.

 Lance and Keith quickly split apart. ”What?! Why would we kiss?" Lance asked, trying not to sound too defensive. Not like he didn't want to kiss Keith. 

 “Well, that's normally what boyfriends do in this situations,” Matt answered. Pidge burst into a laugh. _Little gremlin,_ Lance felt his face go red.

“We're… we're not ... he's not ... we're not boyfriends!” Keith managed.

 Matt smirked,  _“Sure thing,_ jan!”

 Lance couldn't stop himself from saying, “you're like a more vicious version of Pidge!”

Everyone laughed at that and seemed to forget about the earlier conversation,  _thankfully._  After a few more hours of jokes and laughs, Shiro got up, “okay guys, it's time for bed. you 4 have a school tomorrow,” that gain him groans from everyone.

 “But _daaaaaad!”_ Pidge whined.

 “No _buts!_ I'm not gonna explain to your parents why you fell sleep in class!”

 They all slept in the living room next to each other—like they always did when they had a sleep over at broganes'. Shiro and Allura cuddling on the couch. And the rest of them on the floor. Somehow, Keith and Lance always ended up next to each other. Which made it impossible for Lance to actually sleep. After a while he pulled out his phone;

**Spoopyblue >>Scaryalien **

**Spoopyblue:** you sleep?

  
 He saw Keith pulling out his own phone next to him, 

 **Scaryalien:** well if I was, I wouldn't be _anymore_  
**Spoopyblue:** sorry  
**Scaryalien:** it's okay  
**Spoopyblue:** so you really liked the gloves?!  
**Scaryalien:** yes Lance for 20th time I love them  
**Spoopyblue:** :)  
**Scaryalien:** now can you let us sleep?!  
**Spoopyblue:** okay  
**Scaryalien:** goodnight Lance  
**Spoopyblue:** night ;)

  
 Lance didn't sleep though, he waited until Keith's breaths grew quieter after a few minutes, then he leaned to his side facing Keith. Keith's bangs were pushed back, showing his forehead. His thick eyelashes were closed. His freckles glowing on his pale skin, there was a crooked smile on his lips that made Lance wonder what he was dreaming about. Lance 's eyes drift off to the sight slowly.

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:**  well that was fun! we should have more sleep overs  
**Creepydad:** I'm glad you had a nice time last night  
**Madgenius:** _of course_ he did!!  
**Madgenius:** he got to sleep next to his _boyfriend!!!_  
**Scaryalien:** Pidge, don't fucking start  
**Spoopyblue:** you know on second thought, I don't think I like Matt anymore  
**Madgenius:** _wow_ you just made me happy enough to stop torturing you!  
**Cinnamonroll:** the way to  pidge's heart; just hate her brother  
**Queenbeast:** that's cold! even for you Pidge

**Spoopyblue >>Scaryalien **

**Spoopyblue:** dude you don't even drive the bike yet  
**Spoopyblue:** why are you wearing the gloves?!  
**Spoopyblue:** you don't have to wear them all the time  
**Spoopyblue:** just to prove to me you like them  
**Scaryalien:** but I do like them  
**Scaryalien:** and I want to wear them :P

 **Spoopyblue >>Cinnamonroll** 

 **Spoopyblue:** how am I supposed to control my feelings when he's being this cute?  
**Cinnamonroll:** dude, have you noticed that Keith is the only thing you talk about these days?!  
**Spoopyblue:** I can't help it man!! he's taking over my world!  
**Cinnamonroll:** as annoying as it is it's also kinda sweet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I can't believe I guessed Keith's birthday so close!


	2. Chapter 2

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** guys who'll come trick or treating with me?!  
**Queenbeast:** aren't you a little old for that?!  
**Scaryalien:** Allura this is _Lance_ we're talking about  
**Madgenius:** he's a fucking 12-year-old!  
**Queenbeast:** you may have a point  
**Spoopyblue:** stop cyberbullying me!  
**Spoopyblue:** I have to take my siblings trick or treating because my asshole big brother has ran off to college  
**Scaryalien:** _ugh,_ aren't big brother’s just the worst?!  
**Creepydad:** …  
**Spoopyblue:** as both the younger brother and the big brother I feel conflicted answering that  
**Spoopyblue:** but I'll tell you one thing mine sure as hell is  
**Spoopyblue:** anyway, any one wants to join me?  
**Cinnamonroll:** you know I'm always up for anything food related  
**Madgenius:** a chance to get free candy? Sign me the fuck up!  
**Spoopyblue:** Keith what about you buddy?  
**Creepydad:** haha _as if!_  
**Spoopyblue:** ?!  
**Creepydad:** Keith has never gone trick or treating in his life!  
**Spoopyblue:** WHAT?!  
**Queenbeast:** WHAT?!  
**Cinnamonroll:** WHAT?!  
**Creepydad:** he always goes ghost/alien hunting.  
**Queenbeast:** _ofc_ he does  
**Spoopyblue:** why am I even surprised?!  
**Scaryalien:** they're out there  
**Scaryalien:** I believe!  
**Spoopyblue:** why are you like this?!  
**Scaryalien:** why are you like you?!  
**Spoopyblue:** … _fair enough._  
**Spoopyblue:** but you're coming with us  
**Scaryalien:** nope  
**Spoopyblue:** come on **  
**Scaryalien:****  no   
**Spoopyblue:**   _please?!_  
**Scaryalien:** let me think ...  
**Scaryalien:**  how about ... no  
**Spoopyblue:** but I wanna show your mothman costume to the twins!  
**Scaryalien:**   _ugh_ fine  
**Scaryalien:** wait why do I feel like _I'm_ the one who just got tricked?!

**Group chat**

**Madgenius:** Keith why are you wearing Lance’s jacket?!  
**Madgenius:** did _something_ happen between you two?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Scaryalien:** yes  
**Queenbeast:** WHAT?!  
**Scaryalien:** I was cold Lance gave me his jacket  
**Scaryalien:** what's the big deal?!??  
**Queenbeast:** that's … _not_ what we meant  
**Spoopyblue:** what the hell Pidge?! Allura?!  
**Madgenius:** _ugh_ I'm just disappointed at both of you!

**Cinnamonroll >>Spoopyblue**

**Cinnamonroll:** dude, you have a cold  
**Cinnamonroll:** you shouldn't have just given away your jacket  
**Cinnamonroll:** you're gonna get worse!  
**Spoopyblue:** but Hunk he was shivering,  _shivering!_  
**Spoopyblue:** I couldn't just leave him like that  
**Cinnamonroll:** aw bro  
**Cinnamonroll:** you got it bad, don't you?!  
**Spoopyblue:** you have no idea!

**Ggroup chat**

**Spoopyblue:** Hunk do you think I could be the top of my class? Like ever?  
**Cinnamonroll:** of course you can  
**Spoopyblue:** easy for you to say! You and Pidge have always been the top of you're classes! But me?!  
**Spoopyblue:** I'm in the same class as Keith?! How am I supposed to compete with him?  
**Madgenius:** Lance I feel like I should tell you this is the group chat?!  
**Spoopyblue:** shit  
**Spoopyblue:** I thought I was talking to Hunk  
**Spoopyblue:** where's the lie though?  
**Spoopyblue:** we all know I'm much dumber than Keith  
**Queenbeast:** Lance are you okay?  
**Scaryalien:** …  
**Scaryalien:** Lance, you're not dumb. you're  just as smart   
**Creepydad:** Lance?  
**Madgenius:** wow that's the nicest thing Keith has ever said to Lance and he's not even around!   
**Scaryalien:** I say nice things to him _…_ right?!   
**Queenbeast:** well…   
**Scaryalien:** oh _god._ I don’t, do I?!   
**Cinnamonroll:** Keith _relax,_ that's just the dynamic between you two but he knows you don't mean bad 

**Scaryalien >>Creepydad**

**Scaryalien:** I can't decide whether I'm happy he thinks I'm smart or sad he thinks like that about himself.  
**Creepydad:** aw, you're still at the stage where you care about him as much as yourself  
**Creepydad:** wait till you get to the point that his feelings are the only one's that matter  
**Scaryalien:** sometimes I forget how much you love Allura  
**Scaryalien:** talk to Lance? Please?

  
**Creepydad >>Spoopyblue**

 **Creepydad:** Lance where is this sudden lack of self esteem coming from?  
**Spoopyblue:** … nowhere  
**Creepydad:** _Lance_  
**Spoopyblue:** just something one of my teacher said  
**Creepydad:** let me guess; Iverson  
**Spoopyblue:** how … did you know?!  
**Creepydad:** he used to be an ass to me too  
**Spoopyblue:** what?! But you're one of the broganes ?!!  
**Spoopyblue:** (I can't believe you just said ass btw)  
**Creepydad:** well I was in the same class with Matt, Pidge's brother  
**Creepydad:** so I understand what you're going through  
**Spoopyblue:** I don't think you do  
**Spoopyblue:** I have to compete with Keith! _Keith_ who's just perfect!  
**Spoopyblue:** how am I supposed to one up someone who's good at everything?!  
**Spoopyblue:….**  
**Spoopyblue:** don't tell him I said that  
**Creepydad:** my lips are sealed  
**Creepydad:** but Lance you always work so hard  
**Creepydad:** and I know for a fact that your grades are just as good Keith’s  
**Creepydad:** don't let Iverson get to you  
**Spoopyblue:** …okay  
**Spoopyblue:** thanks  
**Creepydad:** anytime  
**Creepydad:** that's what dads are for  
**Spoopyblue:** so you finally accepting it?!  
**Creepydad:** do I have a choice with you guys?!!

**Group chat**

**Creepydad:** listen up straight you guys  
**Spoopyblue:** can't  
**Spoopyblue:** the only straight I do is straight up bi!  
**Madgenius:** and we all know Keith is as gay as they come  
**Scaryalien:** I wanna argue but that's just true  
**Creepydad:** why are you all like this?!  
**Queenbeast:** children stop tormenting your father  
**Creepydad:** ...  
**Creepydad:** just listen up  
**Creepydad:** I'm buying everyone pizza  
**Cinnamonroll:** yassss  
**Madgenius:** Lance you should have mental breakdowns more often  
**Spoopyblue:** _thanks_ Pidge, that makes me feel so loved  
**Madgenius:** that's my job

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** guys my mom invited you over for dinner tomorrow  
**Spoopyblue:** she's making a new dish for the restaurant  
**Spoopyblue:** and wants you to try it out first  
**Madgenius:** so we're gonna be her guinea pigs?! No _thanks!_  
**Cinnamonroll:** Pidge shut your mouth  
**Cinnamonroll:** we'll eat anything Lance’s mom makes  
**Madgenius:** you really become scary when it comes to food, you know that?!  
**Cinnamonroll:** trust me you won't regret it!  
**Cinnamonroll:** she's the best cook ever!  
**Spoopyblue:** so I'll tell her you said yes?  
**Scaryalien:** well, I'm not coming  
**Creepydad:** yes you are, you need a healthy course for a change  
**Scaryalien:** ...  
**Creepydad:** I would've joined too but I'm busy  
**Scaryalien:** doing what?!  
**Spoopyblue:** more like doing _who_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Spoopyblue:** …. Am I right Allura?  
**Queenbeast:** shut up Lance  
**Queenbeast:** Shiro and I are supposed to have dinner with my father tomorrow  
**Madgenius:** uh oh!!  
**Spoopyblue:** wow if her dad is half scary as Allura, Shiro's gonna be pissing his pants  
**Queenbeast:** Lance seriously, just shut the fuck up!  
**Queenbeast:** Shiro is already stressed out  
**Spoopyblue:** :P  
**Creepydad:** I'm not stressed out  
**Creepydad:** why would you say I'm stressed out  
**Creepydad:** I am fine  
**Scaryalien:** yeah we can see _that_  
**Queenbeast:** Takashi, honey breath  
**Spoopyblue:** oh my god! Shiro, Allura is cheating on you with someone named Takashi  
**Scaryalien:** Lance, Takashi _is_ Shiro's first name  
**Spoopyblue:** _omfg mullet!_ I was just trying to lighten him up  
**Spoopyblue:** I know what his name is! _how_ stupid do you think I am?!  
**Scaryalien:** do you really want me to answer that?  
**Creepydad:** alright guys I'm okay now cut it out  
**Spoopyblue:** :p  
**Spoopyblue:** anyway if it's only gonna be us tomorrow  
**Spoopyblue:** you guys should come with me to my house from school  
**Cinnamonroll:** yeah sounds like a plan

**Scaryalien >>Creepydad**

**Scaryalien:** how terrified are you about tonight?  
**Creepydad:** you have no idea!!!  
**Creepydad:** my hands won't stop shaking  
**Scaryalien:** relax it's not like you haven't met the guy before!  
**Creepydad:** okay, you're right  
**Creepydad:** btw have fun at Lance’s tonight.  
**Creepydad:** try not to have a fight with your future in law family  
**Scaryalien:** SHIRO  
**Scaryalien:** _NO!_ JUST NO!  
**Creepydad:** I'm just kidding, kiddo  
**Scaryalien:** I hope her dad hates you  
**Creepydad:** that's just mean Keith, even for you

 Keith put down his bag as he slumped down into the couch. The four of them had just arrived at Lance’s family house from school. Hunk looked really comfortable sitting on the chair he usually chise here. He looked as if he was home, and considering Keith knew Hunk had been friends with Lance since kindergarten this place probably did felt like home to him.

 Keith had been here a lot too, it felt like a second home to him. He loved the place, there was something homey, comfortable, and familiar about the place, and about Lance’s  family. Speaking of them, where were everyone?  The place usually was much more noisier and crowded.

 Lance noticed him looking around, “Yeah, the twins are at my aunt's house,” he laughed, “thank god, it's nice to have _some_ peace around here.”

 Keith didn't believe him for a second, he knew how much Lance enjoyed having his little siblings around. It was one of the things he really liked about Lance, how much the boy loved his family.

 Lance squeezed himself in the space between Keith and Pidge on the couch, putting an arm around each of them, “ So watcha loser wanna do till my mom gets home?”

 “We could try doing some of our home works?” hunk suggested. 

 Lance deflated pouting, “are you for real?!”

 Keith couldn't help  smiling at him. _He is such a big baby._  “We can play Mario kart," Keith offered. “ _if_ you're up for losing again.”  He smirked.

 That made Lance’s eye shine in competition, “hlHell no! I've been practicing so I can finally kick your ass.”

 “Oh, is that so?"

“That is so.” Lance nodded in his face.

 “We'll see, pretty boy.  _we'll_ _see!”_ Keith answered before he could stop himself. Wait ...  _No no no,_  He flushed as He saw Lance’s eyes grow wide at him, “Fid you just—”

 “NO!” Keith cut him. He blushed as he heard Pidge and Hunk's laughter around them. Lance got up to bring them controllers. Keith thanked god that Lance didn't pursue the matter.

 What the hell was he thinking calling Lance _pretty boy?!_ _I mean, sure, yes_ , he did think Lance was pretty. S _o_ ,  _so pretty,_ with his beautiful blue eyes that had tides in them, the smile that made the room light up, his gorgeous coloured skin covered with freckles ... _the point_ was just because he thought Lance was beautiful didn't mean he should've said it out loud!

 _What the hell?!_ he'd been putting too much effort in keeping his his feelings at bay, considering he knew Lance didn't reciprocate. He'd thought if he just ignored those feelings, they would eventually go away. But they _hadn't._  Infact, if anything Keith felt more and more for him with every day that went by, he had less and less control over his actions and words.

 He watched as the said boy sat down next to him, giving him one of the controllers with a smile. They began playing. Pidge and Lance both let out a stream of curse words during the game that if Shiro were there he would've given them at least a two hour lecture about it. Pidge came out as 1st, Keith 2nd , Lance 3rd, and Hunk 5th.

 Keith smirked at Lance, _“Now_ who's the one who got his ass kicked?” Lance stuck his tongue at him.

“Pfft, more like you all got your ass kicked!” Pidge said sitting cross legged on the floor.

 They played a few more rounds, Pidge came as first everytime, with Keith and Lance competing for second. “Oh man, You guys _really_ suck!” Pidge snorted as she won again. Keith tried not to grit his teeth. She sounded way too smug.

 Lance must've been feeling the same, he squinted at her, “Okay, that's _it!_ I don't care what I have to do but You're _definitely_ going down this round!”he turned to give Keith a meaningful look, gesturing his head to the screen which Keith deciphered as ‘ _let's team up to take the gremlin down_ '. Keith nodded at him in silent.

 That's when Hunk stood up, “You guys play this round without me. I'm gonna get some snacks.”

 The rest three started playing, Keith and Lance throwing all their items at Pidge, it didn't took long for her to realize their plan,  “You motherf—”

 Hunk interrupted her from the kitchen, “Lance, come here for a second.”

 “Hunk, I'm in the middle of—”

 _“Now!_ I'm starving here, man.” Hunk emphasised.

 _“Ugh, fine,”_ Lance accepted as he got up. He put a hand on Keith's shoulder and smiled in a way that made Keith go weak at the knees,   “Keith, kick her butt!” he winked, and left for kitchen.

 Keith tried not to focus on the tingling in his skin where Lance’s fingers had been. He could hear Lance and Hunk's hushed whispers from kitchen, he tried to focus on the game, instead.

 _Yes!_ now he was going in the 1st place. Unfortunately his bangs didn't seem tp get the gist and decided _this_ was the moment to fall into his eyes, they were itchy and he couldn't see much, but he didn't want to risk moving his hands from controllers.

 Suddenly, someone else's hand tucked his hair behind his ears,  _“There,_  now focus on wining.” _Lance,_ Lance was sitting that close to him, Keith tried not to focus on the fact that Lance had just touched his face. But how could he not? Thankfully, the race ended then and Keith won.

 Before Keith had a chance to react, Lance pumped his fist victoriously,  _“Ha!_ Take that Pidge!”

 Pidge frowned at him,  _“Whatever,_ I lost like one time and why are _you_ the one who's happy? _Keith's_ the one who won?!”

 “I helped.” Lance looked at Keith, “we did it together! We make a good team!”, he held up a hand and Keith high fived it. He was expecting Lance to move his hand away but Lance didn't. slowly his fingers moved, interlocking with Keith's, so they were almost holding hands when Pidge said, “Yeah, I'm too old for this shit!”

 Lance looked like he'd come out of a trance, he removed his hand from Keith's immediately and looked at Pidge, “You're 14! you're like a fetus!” he leaned down, ruffling Pidge's hair and started running for dear life as Pidge chased after him. Meanwhile Keith sat there, staring at his hand, specifically the one that Lance was just holding, he tried not to think about how their hands fitted perfectly together, not to mourn the loss of the warmth.

 Eventually Lance and Pidge ran out of breath. They sat down as Hunk came back with snacks. Their phones vibrated at the same time, taking their attention;

  
**Creepydad:** oh my god  
**Creepydad:** Allura left for bathroom  
**Creepydad:** and her dad threatened me  
**Creepydad:** actually _threatened_ me!! What the hell?   
**Madgenius:** woman up!  
**Scaryalien:** relax, you got this  
**Cinnamonroll:** we believe in you Shiro  
**Madgenius:**   talk to him, just one dad to another ;)  
**Creepydad:** wow the only reason I'm surprised is why Lance didn't make that joke  
**Creepydad:** thanks guys

 It _was_ weird that Lance hadn't said a thing; he was always the first one to offer moral support to anyone in need of it. Keith looked up from his phone to find Lance sitting on the floor drawing on one of the twins' drawing books. Keith laughed, “What are you? 12?!”

 Lance didn't look up from the paper, “Yeah, on a scale of one to 10!”

 Keith rolled his eyes and then looked at what Lance was drawing; _oh my god!!_ Lance was drawing stick figures of the 4 of them;  _god he is 12!_ Keith laughed again, “Well you’re drawing is definitely a zero!”

 

 They hung around until Rosa, Lance's mom, came home, she hugged everyone, holding on to Keith just longer than the others as always. She, then, cupped his face asking him how he was doing. Keith loved her, she was like a second mother to him.

 Once they finally sat down at dinner table she put down plates filled with lasagna for them, Lance looked confused for a second before grinning, “Mom, I hate to break it to you but lasagna has been around for a long time now.”

 “Not this good, it _hasn't!!”_ Hunk corrected.

 Lance looked at his mom, “Seriously though, I thought you wanted to try a new dish?”

 His mom ruffled his hair lovingly, “Sorry mijo, you've been down lately. I knew you felt alone without your siblings. I just wanted you to spent some time with your friends." she bent down and kissed his forehead.

 Lance blushed, looking down. Keith looked at him, she _was_ right; Lance had been a bit down lately and there _were_ bags under his eyes, Keith couldn't believe he hadn't noticed earlier. Lance caught his eyes and smirked, “See something you like, mullet?!”

  _“Lance!_  We talked about this, don't call him that!” Rosa scolded. 

 Keith smiled at her, “It's okay Rosa. I'm used to him calling me names by now, they're usually _much_ worse!”

 Rosa looked at Keith, then at Lance, then at Keith again, she looked confused, “he does? but, but he's always saying nice things about you at home! Complimenting—”

 Lance cut her mid sentence,  _“Mooooom!”_ he was blushing. _Hell,_  Keith was blushing himself. Lance _Lance_ had said nice things about him to his mom?! _What the hell?!_

 Hunk, of course, was the first one to finish his plate, “That was amazing Mrs.Mcclain. _the_ Best thing I've ever eaten!" He praised, "please marry me!” he joked.

 It was wierd that the only people Lance's mom had ever asked to call her Rosa were Keith and Shiro, probably had something to do with the orphan thing but something told him it was more than just.

 _“Duuude,_ not cool. stop hitting on my _mom!_ Or I'm telling Shay!”

 “Who's Shay?!” Rosa asked.

 Pidge smirked, “No one, just his _giiiiiirlfriend!”_

 “No, she's just a girl that I met and I admire very much.”

 Hunk was blushing way too profusely for Keith to be able to stop himself. He turned to Lance, “Aww, you hear that? He admiiiires her.” 

 Lance's evil smirk was a mirror of his own, “He liiiiiikes her.” he turned to Hunk, “you _liiiiiiiiiiike_ her!”

 _wow,_ poorHunk, he looked like he couldn't blush any more. 

 Rosa smacked lance's shoulder slowly, “Stop tormenting the poor boy!”

 “Those two started it!” Lance pouted.

 

 After a while a loud familiar beep came from outside. Keith checked the window, _yup_ the black Chevy was outside, he looked at Pidge, “let's go. Shiro's here.”

 They said goodbye, Rosa hugging him one more time. Keith and Pidge hadn't even made it  a few steps outside when Lance yelled, “Wait!”

 Keith turned around, almost colliding with the moving Lance, “What the—”

 Lance pushed a few boxes to his arms, "Mom made these for you and Shiro. she said and I quote ‘ _those boys are too damn skinny_ '”

 Keith laughed at Lance precise impression of Rosa, “Tell her thanks.” She always did kind things like that.

 “You got it.” Lance nodded, “bye mullet!” he winked.

 

**Group chat**

**Creepydad:**  Lance this food is _amazing!_ as _always!_  
**Creepydad:** I could kiss Rosa for these!  
**Queenbeast:** uhhh, _Excuse me?!_  
**Spoopyblue:** what is it with you people and my _mom?!_

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN!!  
**Spoopyblue:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN!!  
**Creepydad:** calm down  
**Spoopyblue:** no I will _not_ calm down  
**Spoopyblue:** I've waited 364 days for this!!  
**Spoopyblue:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN!!  
**Spoopyblue:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN!!  
**Scaryalien:** Lance, Iverson is giving you the death glare  
**Creepydad:** put your phones away before he takes them  
**Spoopyblue:** oh, don't worry. he's gonna have more important things to do than that  
**Scaryalien:**  ... what did you do?!  
**Spoopyblue:**  oh you'll see!! ;)  
**Scaryalien:** oh god!

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue:** pay back bitch!  
**Video sent**  
**Creepydad:** you _didn't!_  
**Cinnamonroll:** Lance, if Iverson ever finds out it was _you_ he's gonna kill you  
**Spoopyblue:** he can't prove anything!!  
**Scaryalien:** he doesn't have to prove it to make your life _hell_  
**Spoopyblue:** he _already_ does that! So there is only gain here!  
**Madgenius:**  Lance, I am so  _so_ proud of you right now  
**Madgenius:** I've been laughing my ass off for the past 10 minutes.  
**Spoopyblue:** see?! Pidge is the only sane one here  
**Creepydad:** _or_ you're _both_ crazy!  
**Spoopyblue:** party poopers!! can't you just be supportive?! for once?!

 **Cinnamonroll:** I admit it _is_ kinda funny  
**Scaryalien:** and Iverson's face right after was definitely  _something!!_

 **Spoopyblue:** thank you!! It wasn't _that_ hard!!  
**Spoopyblue:** anyways guys be at my house at 7!!

**Group chat**

**Scaryalien:** wtf?!  
**Scaryalien:** I got to Lance's house early  
**Scaryalien:** his mom let me in  
**Scaryalien:** Lance was doing the spooky skeleton dance in his shark suit!  
**Madgenius:** please, _please_ tell me you got a video  
**Video sent**  
**Cinnamonroll:** oh my god!!  
**Madgenius:** today is the best day of my life  
**Spoopyblue:** I'm not even sorry!! ;)  
**Creepydad:** you really _really_ should be  
**Spoopyblue:** nope  
**Spoopyblue:**  Hunk, Pidge hurry up!!

**Spoopyblue >>Scaryalien**

**Spoopyblue:** I hate you so much Keith!  
**Scaryalien:** what?! why? Because of the video?  
**Spoopyblue:** no because ever since you left the twins won't shut up about the Mothman!  
**Scaryalien:** …  
**Scaryalien:** those are some smart kids  
**Spoopyblue:** _shut_ up!! You've ruoned my life  
**Spoopyblue:** I swear if one of them says mothman one more time I'm killing you.  
**Scaryalien:** once you're in the mothman army there is no way out  
**Spoopyblue:** why are you like this?!!

**Group chat**

**Spoopyblue changed their nickname to Lance.**  
**Lance changed Madgenius’s nickname to Pidge.**  
**Lance changed Cinnamonroll’s nickname to Hunk.**  
**Lance changed Scaryalien’s nickname to Keith.**  
**Lance changed Creepydad’s nickname to Shiro.**  
**Lance changed Queenbeast’s nickname to Allura.**  
**Lance:** it's over! No more Halloween!  
**Lance:** no more candy!  
**Lance:** no more jump scares!  
**Lance:** :’(  
**Lance:** now it's time for thanksgiving ;)

 **Keith:** don't you fucking dare start!!  
**Lance:** okay _Mr.edgy._ I was joking!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Group chat**  

 **Lance:** Allura you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
**Pidge:** Bitch, Allura is _definitely_ a 10  
**Shiro:** Lance we've talked about this; no flirting with my girlfriend!  
**Lance:** Hey as long as you're not married I still got a chance  
**Allura:** You really _really_ don't  
**Pidge:** Ouch  
**Lance:** You wound me!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
**Lance:** I'm gonna die alone, aren't I?!  
**Pidge:** Probably  
**Lance:** _gee,_ pidge please tell me what you _really_ think  
**Pidge:** Sure, you’re _definitely_ gonna end up alone  
**Lance:** Hey! no I won't!  
**Lance:** if I don't found the lovely lady by the time I'm 40 Hunk'll have to do  
**Hunk:** Sorry buddy I've already made a pack with Shay  
**Pidge:** Oooh, I didn't know you guys were _that_ far into your relationship  
**Hunk:** Pidge for the 100th time Shay is _not_ my girlfriend  
**Pidge:** _Yeah right_  
**Lance:** Guys, hello we were focusing on me  
**Lance:** I'm having a crisis here  
**Lance:** How about you Shiro will you be my back up?  
**Shiro:** I have a girlfriend Lance, one who is reading this right now  
**Lance:** Ugh fine, Keith… I can't believe I'm saying this but will you?  
**Keith:**  no  
**Lance:** Come on  
**Keith:** No  
**Lance:** Please?!  
**Keith:** _No_  
**Lance:** you're my last hope  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance** : don't let me die alone ಥ_ಥ  
**Keith:** fine  
**Lance:** really?!!  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance:** please please please please please please please please  
**Lance:** please please please please please please please please

 **Lance:** please please please please please please please please

 **Lance:** please please please please please please please please

 **Lance:** please please please please please please please please

 **Lance:** please please please please please please please please

 **Keith:** okay stop! Okay _okay_  
**Lance:** yay  
**Lance:** I promise you won't be sorry( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Keith:** I take it back  
**Lance:** Nope you can't do that once the cards are out, they're out for good  
**Keith:** _Ugh_

 **Shiro >>Keith** 

 **Shiro:** Sooooooo  
**Keith:** don't you fucking dare  
**Shiro:** when's the wedding?  
**Keith:** STFU!!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** Guys!! look at this pic of me and this new kitten I just found!! Isn't she cute?!  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** Awwwww  
**Keith:** Cute  
**Pidge:** If _Keith_ is calling it cute then it's gotta be _fucking adorable!_  
**Shiro:** Pidge language  
**Shiro:**  Lance we've talked about this too, you take them to the shelter.  _not_ your house as cute as she is she could be sick!  
**Lance:** okay I'll take her to the shelter  
**Lance:** _tomorrow_ >;3  
**Shiro:**   _Lance!_  
**Lance:** fine daaaaaad, I'll take her now

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:**  so just to make it clear, when you said _cute_ did you mean the cat or _L_ _ance?_  
**Keith:** ugh, god I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you about him

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** are all big brothers assholes?  
**Lance:** only to our little siblings ;)  
**Lance:** what did sShiro do this time?!  
**Lance:** no no let me guess  
**Lance:** he took away your bike again?  
**Keith:** nope  
**Lance:** stole your lunch?  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance:** did he offend one of your conspiracy theories?  
**Keith:** he'd be dead if he did  
**Lance:** okay this could go on for a while  
**Lance:** just tell me what he did?!  
**Keith:** I told him a secret now he won't shut up about it  
**Lance:** oOoh now _I'm_ curious! what's the secret?!  
**Keith:** yeah, like I'm gonna tell _you_  
**Keith:** because I want another person to annoy me about it too  
**Lance:** come on, tell me and I'll tell you how to stop him

 **Keith:….** Fine  
**Keith:** I told him about… someone  
**Keith:** someone that I... like  
**Keith:** now he won't stop teasing me

  
**Keith:**  Lance?

 **Keith:**  Lance?!  
**Keith:** are you still there?  
**Lance:** yeah  
**Lance:** so you like someone?!  
**Keith:** yeah  
**Lance:** who is it? Do I know them?!  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** yeah you do  
**Lance:** who is it?!  
**Keith:** I'm not saying.  
**Lance:** come on  
**Keith:** no, not saying  
**Keith:** anyway we're getting off topic here what do I do with Shiro?  
**Lance:** honestly as a big brother myself the only way to stop him is …  
**Keith:** what?!  
**Lance:** nothing there is no way he'll stop  
**Keith:** well aren't you just useful ...  _not!_  
**Lance:** always happy to help!  
**Keith:** whatever  
**Keith:** see you tomorrow?  
**Lance:** ugh, that reminds me we have Iverson's class tomorrow  
**Lance:** I hate that bastard  
**Keith:** finally something we can agree on  
**Lance:** I'll bond with anyone who hates Iverson too  
**Lance:** gotta go now need my beauty sleep (︶｡︶✽)  
**Keith:** you know If it was gonna work it _would've_ by now  
**Lance:** hey!  
**Keith:** jk  
**Keith:** goodnight lance  
**Lance:** night

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:**  Hunk!  
**Lance:**  Huuuuuunk!!!  
**Lance:** he likes someone  
**Lance:** he likes someone _else_  
**Hunk:** I'm assuming you're talking about Keith  
**Lance:** honestly when am I _not_ talking about Keith?!  
**Hunk:** true  
**Lance:** why can't he like me? Why does he like someone else?!  
**Hunk:**  um how do you know this? or are you just assuming again?!  
**Lance:** he _told_ me! He was whining about Shiro and he told me.  
**Hunk:** are you sure? I really don't think…  
**Lance:** he said I knew him  
**Hunk:** oh?!  
**Lance:** what am I gonna do?!!  
**Hunk:** I'm sorry buddy.  
**Hunk:** want me to come over?  
**Lance:** nah, I'll be fine plus it's too late.  
**Lance:** your mom will kill me and then my mom will bring me back just to kill me again!  
**Hunk:** okay but I'm baking you some sympathy muffins tomorrow.  
**Lance:**  Hunk thanks man! you're the best!  
**Hunk:** you're making me blush  
**Lance:** but it's true

  **Group chat**

 **Lance:** guys do you realize Every Scooby-Doo episode would be two minutes long if the gang just went to the mask store first and asked a few questions?!  
**Keith:** what the actual fuck?!  
**Hunk:** it's 3 am!  
**Pidge:** he has a point though!  
**Shiro:** don't you guys have school tomorrow?  
**Allura:** everyone go the fuck back to sleep or so help me…  
**Pidge:** oOoh, you know shit is about to get real when Allura curses!  
**Allura:** I swear I _will_ murder you all if you don't shut the fuck up!  
**Lance:** wow, someone's in a bad mood.  
**Allura:** and I'll start with Lance  
**Keith:** lance it's 3 fucking am, we're _all_ in a bad mood!  
**Lance:** okay, sorry. good night!

 **Pidge >>Lance** 

 **Pidge:** are those Hunk's sympathy muffins I just witnessed in your hands?  
**Lance:** um no  
**Pidge:** oh _yes_ they are!!  
**Pidge:** who broke your heart Lance?!   
**Pidge:** sorry that's a stupid question, of course it's Keith!!   
**Lance: …**  
**Pidge:** what did he do?!  
**Lance:**  Pidge, I'll make you a deal; I'll share you the muffins if you stop saying things that make no sense   
**Pidge:** oh, I see _denial it is!!_    
**Lance:** are you taking the deal or not?!   
**Pidge:…** fine

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** how did you tolerate Iverson?! he's such a dick!  
**Shiro:** I would tell you to watch your language but since it's true I'm gonna let it pass  
**Shiro:** what did he say to you?  
**Keith:** not me, to Lance  
**Keith:** he's always a jerk to Lance. Always making fun of him, but today's definitely a record  
**Keith:** he spend half of our class yelling at him  
**Shiro:** is Lance okay?  
**Keith:** I honestly don't know, he vanished after the class?!  
**Keith:** I'm still trying to find him.  
**Shiro:** don't you have a class to go?  
**Keith:** … maybe  
**Shiro:** go to your class  
**Keith:** but it's _Lance!_  
**Shiro:** go to your class, Lance can handle this on his own  
**Keith:** I'll look a few other places and then I'll go

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:**  Hunk do you think I'm stupid?  
**Hunk:** what?! No of course not  
**Hunk:** what gave you that idea  
**Lance:** … Iverson might've had mentioned something.  
**Hunk:**  Lance you know he's full of bullshit   
**Lance:** Is he?  
**Hunk:** yes!  
**Lance:** Is he Hunk?  
**Hunk:** YES  
**Lance:** come on, let's face it; he's right. All of you are geniuses and prodigies. for god's sake; Pidge is 3 years younger than me but she's smarter than I could ever imagine. I'm the only one who can't do _shit!_ I'm useless.  
**Hunk:** Lance don't say that! Where are you? I have to talk to you in person about this

 **Hunk:**  Lance?

 **Hunk:**  Lance where are you?

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** oh god, I found him!  
**Keith:** he's in the bathrooms. Shiro he's crying and shaking. it's not like him, he looks so fragile.  
**Keith:** what should I do? I don't know what to say. What do I do?  
**Shiro:** stop panicking Keith. just go stay with him until he calms down.

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** guys does anyone know where Lance is?  
**Allura:** shouldn't you _all_ be at school?  
**Hunk:** yeah but something happened  
**Pidge:** oOoh what?!  
**Hunk:** Iverson  
**Pidge:** oh _shit_  
**Allura:** I don't understand?!  
**Pidge:** Iverson is a dickhead who's always mean, specially to Lance  
**Allura:** how _dare_ he?!  
**Keith:**  Hunk, he’s with me  
**Keith:** he says he's fine  
**Pidge:** tell him we'll make that bastard pay  
**Shiro:**  Pidge _no_  
**Pidge:**  Pidge _yes_  
**Keith:** he says he looks forward to your evil plan  
**Hunk:** so he's okay?  
**Keith:** well … I've seen him better

**Group chat**

**Lance:** baby I'm back!  
**Hunk:** welcome buddy!  
**Allura:** are you better?  
**Lance:**   _are_  you worried about me?! Shiro you might have some competition after all!  
**Pidge:** yup there he is!  
**Keith:** classic  
**Allura:** see this is exactly why I can't be nice to you  
**Lance:** it's okay I'm into rough love too! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Shiro:**   _Lance!_  
**Lance:** I’m joking, Shiro. you can have _mommy_ all to your self  
**Allura:** please don't ever call me that again

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** you're better?  
**Lance:** yeah, thanks for you know staying with me and all that  
**Keith:** Lance you know _none_ of what Iverson said is true, Right?  
**Lance:** Keith, I'm fine just drop it

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** who do you think gets more annoyed when Lance flirts with Allura, you or me?  
**Shiro:** well, I've been in an actual relationship with her for 2 years and you...what? Have been knowingly pinning over him for like mostly a year? No offence but I think the answer is clear  
**Keith:** so … me?!  
**Shiro:** this is why I asked mom and dad not to adopt you  
**Keith:**  Shiro, shut up! you were 5!  
**Shiro:** jk I love you little bro!  
**Keith:** I … tolerate you  
**Shiro:…**  
**Keith:** fine I love you too  
**Shiro:** now that's better, do you want me to buy anything from the store  
**Keith:** no, I'm fine. I just hope Lance is.

 **Lance >>Keith** 

 **Lance:** hunk do yiu think Keith would at least be dtf?  
**Keith:** lance this _is_  Keith  
**Keith:** and what does that mean “dtf”?  
**Lance:** oh  
**Lance:** _oh_ fuck  
**Lance:** if I wasn’t so wasted riggt now I”d probabbly be panicking.  
**Keith:** you're drunk?  
**Lance:** maube :*)  
**Keith:** you said you were okay?  _why_ did you get drunk? _How_ did you get drunk?! who sells alcohol to a 17 year old?!  
**Lance:** I have my charns ;)  
**Keith:** I'm sure you do.  
**Keith:** where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?  
**Lance:** naaah I'm drink  
**Keith:** I know, that's why I'm asking.  
**Lance:** but I'm tooo drunk ti be near you?!!  
**Keith:** what does _that_ mean?!  
**Lance:** :)))  
**Keith:** well you have to go home someway!  
**Lance:** tell humk to call me he can gets me hone!  
**Keith:** okay  
**Keith:** so you didn't tell me what does “dtf “ mean?  
**Lance:** oh  
**Lance:** heh  
**Lance:** uhm  
**Lance:** oh yeah it mesns, down to fight  
**Keith:** well you don't have to ask hunk that!  
**Keith:** you know I'll always be dtf with you!  
**Lance:** oh my gid  
**Lance:** _please stoop!_  
**Keith:** stop what?!  
**Keith:** hunk says he's on his way stay where you are!  
**Lance:** okay ;)

**Group Chat**

**Shiro:**  Lance you are so grounded!  
**Lance:**  Keith you _didn't!_  
**Shiro:** of course he told me! What were you thinking?  
**Shiro:** you're too young to be drinking!  
**Allura:**  Lance I am disappointed in you!  
**Lance:**  omfg! and you guys keep wondering _why_ we call you mom and dad!  
**Shiro:** do not try to turn this around! You are in so much trouble young man I'm gonna have a talk with your mother!  
**Lance:** my dad said the exact same thing when I got home last night!  
**Lance:** but don't worry, I've learned my lesson. Nothing and I repeat _nothing_ is worth getting yelled at for 3 hours while hung over.  
**Shiro:** good!  
**Pidge:** is no one gonna mention the fact that Shiro called Lance _young man?!_ Shiro you're 21 stop acting like a fucking 70 year old man!  
**Shiro:** Pidge! watch your language!  
**Pidge:** like I said; 70 year old man  
**Lance:** and what does that even mean? Watch your language? How can you watch a language?!   
**Shiro:** oh no! not doing that again! we're not having that fucking conversation again!  
**Lance:** _watch your language Shiro_  
**Pidge:** oOoh how the tables have turned!  
**Allura:** stop teasing your dad! he's too old for this.  
**Shiro:** Allura, you too?!  
**Allura:** you _do_ act like an old dad  
**Shiro:** betrayed by my own family!  
**Lance:** and they call _me_ the drama queen  
**Keith:** you _are_ a drama queen!  
**Lance:** whatever mullet :P  
**Keith:** I don't even have a mullet  
**Lance:** sure you do  
**Keith:** why do you have to be so annoying?!  
**Shiro:** children children calm down  
**Lance:** so you finally appreciating the dad role  
**Shiro:** well if the Mrs agrees then I have no choice  
**Allura:** that's so sweet honey  
**Lance:** someone's getting laid tonight! *cough* Shiro *cough*  
**Keith:** _please no_! I'm the one who has to listen to your weird sex noises.  
**Shiro:** this conversation is over _right now_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance >>Keith**

**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** hey, how is this selfie?  
**Lance:** I want to sent it to Nyma  
**Keith:** it's...  
**Keith:** it's okay  
**Lance:** okay?!  
**Lance:** that's not good enough!  
**Keith:** it's fine  
**Lance:** fine?! Just say I look ugly and be done with it  
**Keith:** no, that's not what I meant  
**Keith:** actually the opposite  
**Keith:** you look ... beautiful?!  
**Lance:** (*^.^*)  
**Keith:** wait... who's Nyma?  
**Lance:** oh, just this girl that transferred to our school  
**Lance:** totally hot  
**Keith:** oh  
**Keith:** well good luck

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** I may have used Nyma as an excuse to send Keith a selfie  
**Lance:** he said I look beautiful  
**Lance:** BEAUTIFUL  
**Hunk:** wait who's Nyma?  
**Lance:** ugh do you people have no social life?! she's the new transfer girl!  
**Hunk:** let me get this straight  
**Lance:** can't! I'm _not!_  
**Hunk:** lmLance!  
**Lance:** okay sorry go on  
**Hunk:** you asked Keith to give an opinion on a selfie you wanted to send to a girl?!  
**Lance:** no, weren't you listening? I don't even know her!  
**Lance:** I only said that to know what Keith thought of the pic  
**Hunk:** _buddy..._  
**Hunk:** I don't think that's how you should do this  
**Lance:** who cares?!  
**Lance:** he thinks I'm beautiful! _Me?!_  
**Lance:** I don't think I can sleep tonight! or ever!!  
**Hunk:** aren't you always walking around saying you're the most handsome person ever?!  
**Lance:** it's different  
**Lance:** it's _Keith!_ it's what _he_ thinks!  
**Hunk:** I actually kinda understand that  
**Lance:** so... Shay?!  
**Hunk:** yeah I really like her  
**Lance:** dude, you should definitely ask her out  
**Hunk:** I should?!  
**Lance:** yes! You guys are gonna look so cute together

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** oh my god  
**Keith:** what am I gonna do?!  
**Keith:** Lance just sent me a selfie  
**Keith:** he looks so cute!  
**Shiro:** I don't see a problem here?!  
**Keith:** the problem is that he was gonna sent it to some girl!  
**Shiro:** oh are you sure?  
**Keith:** yes and I told him he looks beautiful!  
**Keith:** what is wrong with me?!  
**Keith:** he's never gonna look at me that way  
**Shiro:** I'm sorry little bro but do have some faith in him

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** what's up with you Lance?!  
**Pidge:** You haven't stop smiling all morning  
**Pidge:** it's creeping me out!  
**Keith:** so I take it went well with Nyma?  
**Lance:** what?! no!  
**Lance:** It has nothing to do with her!  
**Pidge:** then what?  
**Lance:** no reason  
**Lance:** can't I just smile?  
**Hunk:** of course you can buddy!

**Shiro >>Hunk**

**Shiro:** okay I'm just gonna ask this once  
**Shiro:** is Lance being happy have something to do with his conversation with Keith?!  
**Hunk:** what?! who told you?!  
**Shiro:...** _you_ just did!  
**Hunk:** oh oh shit  
**Hunk:** Lance is gonna kill me!  
**Shiro:** don't worry I'm not gonna mention it to anyone  
**Shiro:** plus I had my suspicions for months now  
**Shiro:** so Lance likes Keith too?  
**Hunk:** yeah  
**Hunk:** wait _too?_ I knew it  
**Hunk:** it's mutual isn't it?  
**Shiro:** _definitely_  
**Hunk:** aw they're so cute!  
**Hunk:** I can't wait to tell Lance  
**Shiro:** wait no  
**Shiro:** you can't say anything  
**Hunk:** but  
**Shiro:** no they have to make this work on their own  
**Hunk:** but...  
**Shiro:** trust me it's better that way  
**Hunk:** okay

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** why do you have to flirt with everybody?!  
**Lance:** what are you talking about?!  
**Lance:** I don't flirt with everybody!  
**Keith:** oh please I just saw you flirt with that girl  
**Lance:** but... I wasn't?!  
**Keith:** yeah right is there any girl in our school you haven't flirted with?  
**Lance:** yes there _is!_  
**Lance:** why do you even care?  
**Keith:** believe me, I _don't!_  
**Keith:** it's just embarrassing to be friends with someone so shallow! Stop acting like a pathetic loser!  
**Lance:** I'm not!  
**Keith:** yes you are. Maybe Iverson is right about you!  
**Lance:**... I know you don't mean that **  
**Keith:**  **oh, I _do_  
**Lance:** why are you being so mean to me?!  
**Keith:** I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the truth  
**Lance:** fuck you man 凸( •̀_•́ )凸  
**Lance:** you're gonna pay for this

**Group chat**

**Lance:** I wasn't gonna post this but since Keith's being a jerk  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** here you guys have a picture of Keith in the library drooling while asleep  
**Lance:** isn't it just _disgusting?!_  
**Hunk:...**  
**Keith:** when did you even take that?! You weren't even there that day!  
**Pidge:** so you just have a picture of Keith sleeping in your phone!  
**Pidge:** that's just _creepy!_  
**Hunk:** and I think illegal  
**Lance:** I did _not_ see this back firing on me  
**Keith:** why didn't you wake me up?! I had to rewrite that paper!  
**Lance:** good! You fucking  _deserve_ it!  
**Pidge:** I still think it's weird!  
**Allura:** I think it's sweet.  
**Keith** : what?!  
**Allura:** well, he took an embarrassing photo of you but didn't share it with the rest of us he just kept it to himself that's cute!  
**Lance:** no that's _not_ what happened  
**Pidge:** Allura's right it _is_ sweet!  
**Pidge:** Lance do you have a secret photo album of Keith that you watch everyday?!  
**Lance:**  No  
**Lance:** no I don't  
**Shiro:** guys stop teasing Lance  
**Shiro:** but Lance if you have any blackmail material of Keith can you share it with me?!  
**Lance:** _ugh,_ why are you guys like this?!

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** so what did you do to unleash the wrath of Lance?  
**Keith:** I might have pick a fight with him about his flirting with anything that moves  
**Shiro:** Keith this is not the way to go about it!  
**Keith:** look I can't help it  
**Keith:** I saw him flirting with some girl and I just blew up!  
**Shiro:** are you sure he was flirting? He could be just talking!  
**Keith:** come on, it's _Lance!_

**Shiro >>Hunk**

**Shiro:** did Lance really flirt with that girl?  
**Hunk:** what?! What are you talking about?  
**Shiro:** Keith said he saw Lance flirting with this girl  
**Hunk:** no man  
**Hunk:** Lance was just asking about a face cream or something like that  
**Hunk:** wait so _that's_ what they're fighting about! that's just stupid?!  
**Hunk:** Lance hasn't actually flirted with anyone in months  
**Shiro:** _what?!_  
**Hunk:** yeah that's how I found that he likes Keith  
**Hunk:** I kept asking him if he was okay  
**Hunk:** and he finally told me  
**Shiro:** but ... he still flirts with Allura?!  
**Hunk:** I asked him about that too. he said it was so you guys wouldn't suspect anything  
**Shiro:** oh my god!  
**Shiro:** so he's serious about Keith?!  
**Hunk:** yeah, it's kinda scary I haven't seen him like someone this much before  
**Shiro:** same goes with Keith

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** that was embarrassing! I hate this day  
**Hunk:** don't worry. they're just joking  
**Hunk:** but out of curiosity you don't have a secret album of Keith do you?  
**Lance:** ... well  
**Hunk:** you _do?!_  
**Lance:** kind of  
**Hunk:** aww man that's so sweet  
**Lance:** Hunk, not you too!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** oh my god he did it  
**Lance:** he finally did it!  
**Allura:** _who_ did _what?_  
**Lance:** Hunk asked Shay out!  
**Pidge:** about damn time! Did she say yes?  
**Lance:** well no  
**Allura:** she said no?!!  
**Lance:** no  
**Keith:** Lance there are _only_ two options here either she said yes or no!  
**Lance:** don't talk to me mullet  
**Pidge:** hey continue your fight _after_ Lance tells us the details!  
**Lance:** for your information mullet apparently there _is_ a third option where she kisses Hunk  
**Pidge:** oh my god!  
**Allura:** you go Shay!  
**Lance:** you should've seen Hunk's face  
**Lance:** he just kept getting more red  
**Shiro:** well thank god he finally made his move  
**Shiro:** the rest of you could learn a thing or two from him!  
**Lance:** dude, who are you talking about?!  
**Shiro:** no one  
**Pidge:** okay, that was just weird  
**Pidge:** now you two can continue your fight  
**Lance:** I have nothing to say to him since I'm just so _shallow and pathetic!_  
**Keith:** glad you can finally see it too  
**Lance:** you asshole! you're not even sorry, are you?!  
**Keith:** sorry for what? Being honest?

**Lance:** well, if that's what you really think of me maybe we shouldn't be friends any more?!  
**Keith:** fine   
**Lance:** fine

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** _so not fine!_    
**Lance:** how can he say that?!!   
**Lance:** do I really mean that little to him?!   
**Hunk:** no I think he's just angry, like you are

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!  
**Shiro:** I have no idea what you're talking about  
**Keith:** you know I'm talking about Lance  
**Shiro:** hey I didn't tell anyone  
**Keith:** then what was _that_ about; “the rest of you could learn a thing or two from him!”  
**Shiro:** I didn't say _who!_  
**Keith:** ...  
**Shiro:** btw I think you should apologise to Lance  
**Keith:** what?! no way!  
**Shiro:** he _doesn't_ know you like him, it's not his fault!  
**Keith:**  no, it's not that  
**Shiro:**  then what?!  
**Keith:**  ...  
**Shiro:** come on tell me  
**Keith:** I don't know how to apologise, okay?! what I said to him it was horrible! I'm a terrible person! I can't even look at him in the eyes! how can I expect him to forgive me?!  
**Shiro:** I'm sure it's not as bad as you think  
**Shiro:** and we both know Lance is a forgiving person  
**Keith:**  I know, that's why this is harder

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself last couple of days?   
**Lance:** I'm fine, Just peachy!   
**Hunk:** Lance   
**Lance:** what do you want me to say?! That I'm doing horrible?  
**Hunk:** are you and Keith still fighting?   
**Lance:** no   
**Hunk:** oh thank god   
**Lance:** no, I mean he hasn't said a word to me, he hasn't even looked at me _once!_    
**Hunk:** but ... all of your classes are together?!   
**Lance:** I guess he really doesn't want to be friends any more 

**Group chat**

**Lance:**  Hunk tell Keith to give me back the pencil he borrowed three days ago  
**Pidge:** ....  
**Hunk:** Lance he can read it _himself!_  
**Lance:** please deliver the message  
**Hunk:** Keith give Lance back his pencil  
**Keith:** then tell him I want my notes back  
**Hunk:** Lance he wants his notes back  
**Lance:** fine then tell him I want the gloves back.  
**Keith:** those were gifts! You can't take back a gift!  
**Lance:** oh, I'm sorry did _someone_ say something?! I couldn't hear it  
**Keith:** now you're just being petty  
**Lance:** I'm being petty?! You are unbelievable!! _I'm_ being petty?! After _Everything_ you said, I'm being petty?!  
**Lance:** You said Iverson was right about me! How could you?! ... how could you say _that?!_  
**Lance:** You know everything he's called me! How he humiliates me! Do you really think that _low_ of me too? Do you really _hate_ me that much too?!  
**Keith:** NO  
**Keith:** no I don't  
**Keith:**  Lance listen to me

**Keith:** Lance?!  
**Pidge:** dude, I don't think he's here anymore  
**Hunk:** did you...did you really say that to him  
**Keith:** ...yes  
**Shiro:** Keith!  
**Keith:** look I know I shouldn't have said that  
**Shiro:** you're gonna apologise to him _now!_  
**Keith:** okay

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** Lance   
**Keith:** I'm really sorry

**Keith:** Lance what I said that day wasn't true at all  
**Keith:** I didn't mean a word. god you don't know how sorry I am

**Keith:** Lance please I'm so sorry  
**Lance:** don't lie to me! unlike what you might think, I'm _not_ stupid! you meant all of it!!  
**Keith:** no! I swear I _didn’t!_ I was upset about something else and I took it out on you  
**Lance:** I'm not your fucking punching bag  
**Keith:** I know I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! it was stupid and childish and I'll never do that to you again  
**Keith:** I'm gonna make it up to you I promise  
**Lance:** okay  
**Lance:** I forgive you  
**Keith:** what really?  
**Lance:** yeah but you owe me a ride on your motorbike  
**Keith:** okay   
**Keith:** Lance I really am sorry  
**Lance:** it's okay man let's just forget about it.  
**Keith:** just one last thing  
**Keith:** Iverson _is_ wrong about you  
**Keith:** you _are_ smart, so smart  
**Keith:** and funny and amazing and kind and caring and forgiving and you are the best person I know. we all care about you so much.  _I_ care about you so much. I know I don't always act like it but I _do._ what I said, I really didn't mean it. I was stupid and jealous and I'm so so sorry.  
**Lance:**  do you really mean all this?!  
**Keith:**  every word  
**Lance:**  thank you :)  
**Keith:**  :)

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** buddy are you okay?  
**Lance:** yeah I'm good  
**Hunk:** did he... did Keith apologise to you?  
**Lance:** yup I forgave him  
**Hunk:** what?!  
**Hunk:** you can't just let him off the hook that easily!  
**Lance:** look I wasn't even that upset _at_ him in the first place, I was just afraid he was right   
**Hunk:** but what he said you can't just forgive him for _that!_  
**Lance:** I can! You don't understand I care about him so much I can’t stay mad at him

**Hunk >>Keith**

**Hunk:** Keith you are my friend and I love you but if you ever hurt Lance again I'll personally make sure that he won't ever talk to you again  
**Keith:** okay, if I do, I don't deserve to talk to him.

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** so?  
**Keith:** I apologised to him  
**Shiro:** and?  
**Keith:** he forgave me.  
**Keith:** I wish he hadn't forgiven me that easily . it makes me feel even more guilty  
**Shiro:** you know, something tells me there isn’t _much_ he wouldn't do for you  
**Keith:** what do you mean?  
**Shiro:** nothing

**Group chat**

**Lance:** oh my god  
**Lance:** you won't believe what just happened  
**Lance:** Keith just yelled at Iverson  
**Hunk:** no way!  
**Pidge:** details! I need more info _right now!_ how did it happen?  
**Lance:** so Iverson was being a dick to me as usual, nothing new and Keith just stood up and yelled, “ _why don't you shut the fuck up you stupid asshole!”_  
**Hunk:** oh my god  
**Pidge:** Keith I'm _so_ proud of you!  
**Lance:**  Keith I like you so much right now I take back anything bad I've ever said about you!  
**Keith:** thanks  
**Keith:** wait what bad things have you said about me?!  
**Shiro:** you did _what?!_  
**Shiro:** is this true?!  
**Lance:** oh boy  
**Pidge:** _busted!_  
**Keith:** um yes  
**Keith:** you might want to come with me to school tomorrow  
**Shiro:** _want to?!_  
**Keith:** okay, have to  
**Shiro:** unbelievable

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** Keith you can't just go around yelling at your teachers like that  
**Keith:** like hell I can't!  
**Keith:** he called Lance a mindless loser!  
**Shiro:** okay I accept that's harsh, but you can't fight Lance's battles for him just because you feel guilty  
**Keith:** but...  
**Shiro:** no buts! And learn some self control, will you?!  
**Keith:** ...

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** how's my new favourite person doing?!  
**Keith:** not so good, Shiro's giving me the silent treatment plus death glares  
**Keith:** and worse he changed the Wi-Fi password!  
**Lance:** oh my god you poor thing! Hang in there.  
**Lance:** btw I didn't say it earlier, but thank you  
**Lance:** but you really didn't have to do that  
**Keith:** I wanted to and he deserved it for saying those  lies about you  
**Lance:** :))  
**Keith:** :)

**Group chat**

**Lance:** sooooo  
**Lance:** did you two meet with Iverson  
**Lance:** how did it go?  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Shiro:** it could've gone better  
**Keith:** shut up, it went _perfect_  
**Keith:** Shiro punched him  
**Allura:** what?!  
**Shiro:** I really tried to act civilized but  
**Shiro:** that guy is just a true piece of shit  
**Lance:** Shiro I've always looked up to you but now you're my fucking hero!  
**Pidge:** shit, I think he's the whole school's hero now!  
**Hunk:** he's gonna go down in history as _the guy who punched Iverson_  
**Shiro:** I don't think that's something I wanna be remembered by  
**Lance:** too fucking late  
**Lance:** Pidge can you print some posters of Shiro that says “slayed the dragon”  
**Pidge:** on it  
**Shiro:** guys please don't do that

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** so about that self control thing  
**Shiro:** not a word and I'll tell you the Wi-Fi password  
**Keith:** deal  
**Keith:** but I really don't get why you wanna forget about the coolest thing you've ever done  
**Shiro:** debatable

**Group chat**

**Keith:** I can't believe you _actually_ put up those posters!  
**Shiro:** please tell me you didn't  
**Pidge:** we did  
**Lance:** and we're proud of it  
**Hunk:** Shiro the whole school is praising you right now  
**Lance:** except for Iverson  
**pidge:** you saw him?  
**Lance:** yup, he looked like he was about to blow into pieces  
**Keith:** I think the fact that you kept waving and sticking your tongue at him had a small part in that  
**Lance:** sorry not sorry  
**Lance:** couldn't resist!  
**Shiro:** well, I'm just hoping that this thing can blow off as soon as possible  
**Lance:** not really  
**Hunk:** yeah, Shay told me  
**Hunk:** some of the girls are making a memorial for Shiro  
**Pidge:** oh my god  
**Shiro:** no  
**Lance:** yes :)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance >>Keith**

  
**Lance:** you know that ride you owe me? I'm calling for it now  
**Keith:** but it's raining  
**Lance:** I _know,_ that's _why_ I need a ride  
**Keith:** okay, just give me 10 minutes to go home then I'll pick you up infront of the main door?  
**Lance:** you're so lucky your house is so close to school  
**Keith:** hey if your house was close too, you wouldn't get a ride with me! And believe me you would be missing something  
**Lance:** wow,  _cocky much?!_  
**Keith:** look _who's_ talking?!  
**Lance:** ugh just hurry up!

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** _omfg!_ Lance and Keith just drove off on the bike like a _badass couple!_  
**Shiro:** excuse me?! Keith you know you're not allowed to use the bike in rain?!  
**Lance:** he's busy driving right now  
**Lance:** he says to tell Pidge, “we're _not_ a couple.”  
**Lance:** but we're totally badass ;)  
**Lance:** oh shit  
**Lance:** Shiro, your brother is crazy  
**Lance:** oh my god does he even _know_ about speed limit?!  
**Lance:** gtg I have to hold on for dear life!  
**Shiro:** oh god, he's gonna end up killing them both  
**Shiro:** why is he so careless?!  
**Allura:** relax Shiro, you worry too much. Let them have some fun

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** did you drive _faster_ than usual so Lance would cling on to you?  
**Keith:** no  
**Keith:** ... maybe  
**Shiro:** you're grounded!  
**Keith:** what?!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** that was awesome  
**Keith:** so you liked it?  
**Lance:** are you kidding me? I'll admit at first I thought I was gonna die! But once I got used to the speed I loved it!  
**Keith:** :)  
**Lance:** I want a ride _everyday!_  
**Keith:** yeah; that's _not_ happening  
**Lance:** come on!  
**Keith:** it's really not up to me, Shiro has taken away my bike privileges for two months  
**Lance:** _no!_

**Group chat**

**Lance:** Shiro you _fucker_ give him back his bike  
**Shiro:** _language_  
**Shiro:** and no, he needs to learn some responsibility  
**Lance:** come on, please please please?  
**Pidge:** someone can't wait to have another ride with Keith!  
**Lance:** you don't understand it's the best feeling in the world!  
**Keith:** I'm glad you liked it that much  
**Allura:** well aren't you two just cute?  
**Pidge:** so lance which part was your favourite riding the bike or _riding Keith?!_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Lance:** Pidge!  
**Keith** **:** Pidge!  
**Shiro:** Pidge!  
**Pidge:** Lance! Keith! Shiro!  
**Shiro:** that's my baby brother you're talking about  
**Keith:** I'm not a baby anything!

**Lance >>keith**

**Lance:** _HOLY FUCK_  
**Lance:** Keith you're never gonna believe who I ran into  
**Lance:**  Keith?!  
**Lance:** answer me,  _damn it!!_

**Group chat**

**Lance:** holy fucking hell, holy fucking hell, holy fucking hell  
**Shiro:** language  
**Lance:** holy fucking _heck,_ holy fucking _heck,_ holy fucking _heck_  
**Shiro:** why do I even try anymore?!  
**Lance:** the dadness is strong with you  
**Shiro:...**  
**Hunk:** hey Lance, what's up?!  
**Lance:** the sky?!  
**Hunk:**  Lance  
**Lance:** what? the sky is _technically_ up  
**Hunk:** ....  
**pidge:**  Lance fucking spill already!  
**Lance:** alright Pidge! calm your non gender specific flaps  
**Lance:** so I was at coffee shop  
**lance:** waiting for my order, laughing at people complaining about the barista writing their names wrong  
**lance:** then I look up and you'll never guess who I saw  
**lance:** Gerard Way!  
**Hunk:** _NO!_  
**Lance:** Yes!  
**Pidge:** _no fucking way!_  
**Lance:** yes fucking way!  
**Lance:** _Gerard fucking Way_  
**Lance:** I even took a picture with him  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** holy shit! Keith is gonna flip out when he finds out!  
**Lance:** speaking of Keith, where is our hot headed mullet?! He wasn't answering me?  
**Pidge:** why?! You wanna rub salt in his wound?!  
**Lance:** something like that ;)

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** looks like your childhood crush and current crush had a meet up ;)  
**Keith:** wtf?!  
**Shiro:** go read the group chat

**Group chat**

**Keith:** fuck!  
**Keith:**  Shiro, you're a dick!  
**Keith:**  Lance I can't believe it! why do you always run into famous people?!  
**Lance:** well, you know _us_ celebrities like to stick together! ;)  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** _touché_  
**Lance:** oh now, don't go all broody on me just _yet_  
**Lance:** I _did_ get his autograph for you ;)  
**Lance:** here have a picture of it. I'll give the real thing to you tomorrow  
**Picture sent**  
**Pidge:** omfg! I can't believe it actually says ‘ _to my friend mullet'_  
**Keith:** dghjfvuiujjyt46ygdfju  
**Keith:** fnhzhy4tdhjrs8jh  
**Lance:** huh, I thought you would at least appreciate it (゜-゜)  
**Shiro:** oh he appreciates it, alright! He just dropped his phone in excitement!  
**Hunk:** aw  
**Keith:** LANCE  
**Keith:** oh my god Lance! Thank you  
**Keith:** thank you so much!  
**Keith:** I could kiss you right now

 **Lance:** oh  
**Lance:** okay  
**Lance:** _cool_  
**Lance:** totally cool  
**Lance:** _totally fine_  
**Pidge:** smooth Lance,  _smooth_  
**Lance:** shut it pigeon!  
**Keith:** _wait,_ I didn't mean it like _that!_  
**Lance:** psh, I knew that  
**Lance:** of course I knew that  
**Keith:** still though thank you  
**Lance:** no problem man :)))  
**Pidge:** _sooo,_ how come the rest of us didn't get an autograph?!  
**Lance:** uhhh  
**Allura:** yeah Lance, why just for Keith?! ;) we kinda feel left out  
**Lance:** oh come on!! I didn't even get to get one for _me!_  
**Pidge:** why?! Were you too excited to tell someone?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Lance:**  ...someone please end my suffering  
**Shiro:** guys stop teasing him!  
**Hunk:** yeah, I can actually _feel_ your evil grin through your words Pidge!  
**Pidge:** haha not even gonna deny it

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** aw little bro are just looking for excuses to kiss him now  
**Keith:** _oh my god_  
**Shiro:** you know if you _would_ just kiss him it would be much easier.  
**Keith:** shut up Shiro!  
**Keith:** what. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me?!  
**Keith:** I can't believe I actually said that to him?!  
**Shiro:** relax Lance knows you're just excited  
**Keith:** ... yeah right,  _just excited_  
**Keith:** _that's_ the reason I want to kiss him  
**Shiro:** I don't deserve your sass Keith! I've done nothing but support you through all your moppings’ around Lance!!  
**Keith:** you literally were _just_ making fun of me and my feelings  
**Shiro:**  oh wow you sound like an angsty teen  
**Keith:** ...  
**Shiro:** right, sorry for a second I forgot you _are_ an angsty teen!  
**Keith:** and you're an asshole

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** for the love of god Lance  
**Hunk:** stop screaming  
**Hunk:** I can hear you  
**Hunk:** from our house  
**Hunk:** _a block_ away from yours  
**Lance:** nope, no nope  
**Lance:** I can't do that!  
**Lance:** why do I always embarrass myself?!  
**Hunk:** you didn't embarrass your self  
**Hunk:** I mean you kinda did but ...  
**Lance:** I knew he didn't mean it like that,  _I knew_  
**Lance:** but for a second, a tiny moment I just hoped that maybe just _maybe..._  
**Lance:** _ugh,_ I'm an idiot!  
**Hunk:** you're not an idiot  
**Lance:** _wrong!_ all the evidence point to the contrary!  
**Lance:** I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life  
**Hunk:** really not even that time in the second grade that you had to run around the school in your underwear because your brother dared you?!  
**Hunk:** or when you finally realised that pidge was actually a girl after 2 months?!  
**Hunk:** or when...  
**Lance:** _okay!_ I get the gist, don't go reminding me of every single stupid thing I've ever done  
**Hunk:** oh, I couldn't even if I wanted to. we'd both be _dead, long_ before I'd finished.  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** you _do_ see the problem with this pep talk, right?!  
**Hunk:** my point was that you can bounce back easily. Your personality knows how to flow. you're the most adaptive person I know.  
**Lance:** okay  
**Lance:** I might just a bit feel better  
**Lance:** thanks buddy :)  
**Hunk:** happy to help.

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** sorry I didn't answer when you messaged me earlier  
**Keith:** You should keep it though.  
**Lance:** keep what?  
**Keith:** the autograph  
**Lance:** what?! _nO!_  
**Keith:** look I'm grateful but I can't take it if you didn't get one for your own.  
**Lance:**  Keith, my man, you _do_ realise I took the autograph _for_ you. Because I knew _you_ would want it!  
**Keith:** ... you did?!  
**Lance:** yeah man you used to have his posters all over your room and phone and shirts and ...  
**Keith:** shut up  
**Lance:** what?! You _did!_  
**Keith:** ugh, it was 3 years ago let it go!  
**Lance:** never! ;)  
**Lance:** You have to take it from my cold dead hands  
**Keith:** is that a _challenge?!_  
**Lance:** Keith! Why you gotta be like that?!  
**Keith:** ... jk  
**Keith:** seriously though thanks a lot  
**Lance:** like I said np :)))  
**Lance:** see you tomorrow  
**Keith:** good night Lance  
**Lance:** night mullet ;)

**Lance >>hunk**

**Lance:** oh my god Hunk, Keith was so excited  
**Lance:** when I gave him the autograph he had this big smile  
**Lance:** I swear he has _the best smile_ in the world  
**Lance:**  Hunk, I literally would do _anything_ for him to smile like that again.  
**Lance:** and then he _hugged_ me?!  
**Lance:** and my heart stopped?!  
**Lance:** and I know, okay?! I know we've hugged a thousand times before!  
**Lance:** but usually I'm the one who hugs him, not the other way around  
**Lance:** god I didn't wanna let go of him or his stupid cute mullet!  
**Lance:** what am I gonna do?!

 **Hunk:** wow I wonder when you'll realise _I_  didn't actually take any part in this conversation.

**Group chat**

**Lance:** hey Shiro, so my mom asked me to check with you  
**Lance:** you and Keith are coming to our house for thanksgiving this year too, right?!  
**Shiro:** well ... actually  
**Allura:** my dad has invited them to stay with us  
**Keith:** wait what? how come no one told me?!  
**Lance:** but ...  
**Lance:** you've spent the last 3 years with us!  
**Lance:** it's ... it's kinda tradition  
**Allura:** well I think being Shiro's girlfriend beats ‘kinda tradition’  
**Lance:** well I'm their ... friend!  
**Allura:** oOoh compelling argument there  
**Pidge:** not your best though, Lance  
**Lance:** ugh, fine you can have them. are you all happy now?!  
**Shiro:**  Lance please apologise to Rosa from me and Keith's side  
**Lance:** fine, I get it Allura is more important I hope you have a fun time at princess pretentious' house  
**Allura:** Lance don't be like that  
**Lance:** why not? I bet mullet can't wait to see your castle  
**Keith:** hey don't put this on me! I didn't even _know!_  
**Lance:** _ugh whatever_

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:**  Keith talk to him  
**Keith:** this is all _your_ fault. you could've at least told me!

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** this isn't my fault, I didn't even know!  
**Lance:** well, why would you? it's not like it even _mattered_ to you who you spend it with! My family, her family who cares right?!I'm just a replacement!  
**Keith:** shut up and listen to me  
**Keith:** of course it matters to me! Of course I want to spend it with yours. You know I count your family as my own ever since ...you know. But she is my brother's family so I _have to_ go with him! have to,  _not_ want to!  
**Lance:** then you have to spend the next one with us?!  
**Keith:** gladly!  
**Lance:** fine ... then have fun  
**Lance:** but not _too much_ fun  
**Keith:** without my McClain family, impossible!!  
**Lance:** you know you can be really charming when you want

**Group chat**

**Lance:** yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes  
**Shiro:** what are you so happy about?  
**Allura:** please don't tell me you found  someone stupid enough to date you  
**Lance:** nope, the school is taking us to aquarium tomorrow!  
**Lance:** it's my favourite place in the world :))))  
**Hunk:** yeah, Lance is kinda _obsessed_ with anything related to sea  
**Hunk:** he used to watch the little mermaid _all_ the time  
**Pidge:** now, that's just embarrassing  
**Lance:** I'm not even sorry!  
**Shiro:** well, have a nice time.  
**Shiro:** Keith are you going?  
**Lance:** of course he's coming. What do you mean?!!  
**Keith:** I don't know...  
**Lance:** no you _have to_ come there's so much I wanna show you!  
**Keith:** I'll think about it.  
**Lance:** well if you're not going,  _I'm_ not going!  
**keith:** but you just said you love it there  
**Lance:** that's why _you_ have to come with me!  
**Keith:**   fine I'll go  
**Lance:**  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yay, I can't wakt to show you everything.  
**Shiro:** I can't believe you convinced him  
**Shiro:** he hasn't gone to a school trip since second grade!  
**Lance:** I have my charms ;)  
**Keith:** don't make me change my mind  
**Pidge:**  I feel like I should point this out, this is _so_ gay!  
**Keith:** Pidge  
**Lance:** Pidge  
**Allura:** she's not even wrong!  
**Shiro:** Allura!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** do you think zombies can get pregnant?  
**Keith:** wtf Lance? don't you ever sleep?  
**Lance:** I can't sleep!  
**Keith:** well I _can._ gn!  
**Lance:** no! talk to me  
**Lance:** if they can get pregnant will the baby be a human or zombie?!  
**Keith:** Lance go to sleep!  
**Lance:** I told you I can't.  
**Keith:** _ugh,_ fine  
**Keith:** why can't you sleep?  
**Lance:** I'm too excited! I can't stop moving around  
**Keith:** that's...  
**Lance:** annoying?  
**Keith:** no, it's actually kinda _cute?!_  
**Lance:**  cute?  
**Lance:** _…cute?!!_    
**Keith:** yeah, your enthusiasm!  
**Lance:** are you messing with me?!  
**Keith:** no, I _really_ think it's amazing how you can be so passionate about something  
**Lance:** ... thanks?!  
**Keith:** now go the fuck back to sleep  
**Lance:** okay  
**Lance:** have fishy dreams!  <º))))><

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** he's killing me  
**Lance:** he's actually _killing_ me!  
**Lance:**  Hunk?  
**Lance:** oh, I guess you're too asleep to answer

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** omg he's too cute  
**Keith:** I think I'm gonna die  
**Keith:** his eyes actually sparkle when he's looking at them!!  
**Keith:** and when we passed the sharks tank?! _God,_ he was so excited! Why is he so adorable?!  
**Keith:** Shiro, what am I gonna do?  
**Shiro:** how about breath?!  
**Keith:** I can't Shiro  
**Keith:** I think ... I might love him  
**Shiro:** woah, little bro. slow down we can talk about this after school  
**Keith:** okay

**Group chat**

**Lance:** that was _amazing!_ They were so beautiful and magnificent! It was magical!  
**Keith:** I hate to agree with you but that's just so true.  
**Pidge:** I'm surprised you even noticed the fish Keith, You seemed too busy staring at Lance to notice anything else!  
**Lance:** what?!  
**Keith:** I was _not!_  
**Hunk:**  Pidge, stop teasing him  
**Pidge:** oh, I'm _not_ teasing! I actually have proof this time  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** ...  
**Hunk:** that's a bit hard to argue with  
**Allura:** Shiro, how come you never look at me with that much awe?  
**Pidge:** see I _told_ you  
**Keith:** no shut up there was an aquarium window next to Lance I was looking at that!  
**Shiro:** _sure_ you were

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** you traitor!  
**Shiro:** hard to argue with facts  
**Keith:** Shiro, what if he finds out?!  
**Shiro:** what if he does?  
**Keith:** I don't wanna lose him!  
**Shiro:** I really don't think you will  
**Keith:...**

**Keith >>Pidge**

**Keith:** is it your life mission to destroy my life?!  
**Pidge:** oh, shut up  
**Pidge:** if you're gonna act like idiots then yes it is

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** how happy are you right now?  
**Lance:** do you ...  
**Lance:** do you really think he was looking at me?!  
**Hunk:** yes!  
**Lance:** but he said he liked someone  
**Hunk:** have you considered that _someone_ might be you?  
**Lance:** me?!  
**Hunk:** yes  
**Lance:** but it's Keith we're talking about! He hates me!  
**Hunk:** you can't really think that's true! You guys spent all your time together  
**Lance:** even if he doesn't hate me, he couldn't possibly like me?!  
**Hunk:** why not?  
**Lance:** because I'm Lance! To use his words _“obnoxious loud annoying Lance”_  
**Hunk:** hey, I'm not saying he's in love with you or anything! I'm just saying you could test the waters, maybe he's interested  
**Lance:** test the waters?!!  
**Hunk:** come on man, I've seen how much you like him, don't you think you at least owe it to yourself to give it a try?  
**Lance:** okay  
**Lance:** I’m gonna flirt with Keith!  
**Lance:** well,  _openly_ flirt with Keith  
**Lance:** I must be going nuts

 **Lance:** no  
**Lance:** nope  
**Lance:** I can't do it  
**Hunk:** Lance  
**Lance:** look, what if I say something wrong? What if he hates me for it?  
**Hunk:** I don't think that's possible  
**Hunk:** but I can see that you need to take this on your own pace  
**Lance:** thanks man :)

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** has anyone actually heard from Pidge since the last two days?!  
**Lance:** no.  _thank_ you lord.  
**Shiro:** isn't it time for her annual ATLA rewatch?!  
**Lance:** noooooo  
**Lance:** she promised to rewatch it with me!  
**Pidge:** sorry Lance  
**Lance:** no, you _Didn't!_  
**Pidge:** oh, I _did_  
**Lance:** how _could_ you?!! You've betrayed my trust!!!  
**Keith:** stop being so melodramatic Lance!  
**Keith:** you're making it sound like she cheated on you or something  
**Lance:** well she did! With ATLA  
**Keith:** yeah, what is that?!  
**Lance:** you don't know what avatar is?!  
**Keith:** avatar? Oh, that anime?!  
**Lance:** THAT ANIME?!  
**Lance:** YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT?!  
**Keith:** well ... no  
**Lance:** are you kidding me?! please be kidding me!!  
**Keith:** no I haven't seen it  
**Lance:** what the hell have you been doing all these years?!  
**Lance:** listening to MCR on repeat?!  
**Shiro:** you're joking but that's pretty much true  
**Lance:** oh _hell NO_  
**Lance:** I refuse to be friends with the guy who hasn't seen avatar  
**Lance:** Keith I'm coming _over right_ now, we're watching all of it today. even if I have to stay the night!

 **Lance:** Keith can you pick me up I need a ride?  
**Shiro:** I'm afraid he's still not allowed to use the bike  
**Shiro:** and don't you have school tomorrow?!  
**Lance:** STFU Shiro! you're the one with the uneducated brother, you don't get a say in this!  
**Shiro:** hey!  
**Keith:** hey!  
**Lance:** Like I said. Keith, isn't Shiro at work right now? Just take the keys and come pick me up.  
**Shiro:** fine I allow it but just this one time  
**Keith:** be there in 10  
**Pidge:** _ride, movie, sleepover_ am I the only one who thinks they're going on a date?!  
**Lance:**  Oh STFU Pidge! I am not in the mood to deal with you right now  
**Pidge:** Jesus Lance, I'm really glad you're not a girl  
**Pidge:** or we'd have some serious issues every month  
**Lance:** I swear to god I will murder you

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** I came home to them sleeping on the couch, the tv is still playing  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** awww  
**Allura:** are they holding hands?! Cute!  
**Pidge:** oh I'm looking forward to see them try and deny this one  
**Shiro:** actually they don't have to, you're deleting these  
**Pidge:** over my dead body!  
**Shiro:** Pidge, please? they have to solve this on their own  
**Shiro:** come on, I give you black mail material on Matt?!  
**Pidge:** fine  
**Conversation Deleted**

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** so did you like ATLA Keith?! **  
Keith:** yeah it was cool **  
Pidge:** just out of curiosity, who's your favourite character?! **  
Keith:** I liked sokka, zuko and toph **  
Pidge:** but if you had to choose one? **  
Lance:** nope! no! nuh uh!! Keith you are _not_ answering that! **  
Lance:** I see what you're doing there Pidge, Not happening!

 **Pidge:** damn it, we were so close

**Group chat**

**Lance:** this is the worst day of my life  
**Hunk:** what happened now?!  
**Keith:** Iverson as usual  
**Allura:** why can't that guy just give it a rest?!  
**Lance:** I need to let some anger out  
**Lance:** someone fight me?!  
**Lance:** Keith, buddy you on?!  
**Keith:** Lance you know I'm always dtf with you  
**Lance:...**  
**Lance:** _WHAT?!_  
**Pidge:** it's happening.  
**Pidge:** IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!  
**Keith:** what is up with you two?!  
**Shiro:** guys calm down  
**Shiro:** Keith, what exactly do you think ‘dtf ‘ means?  
**Keith:** down to fight, obviously  
**Pidge:** ofc that's what you think it means!  
**Shiro:** Keith what gave you _that_ idea?  
**Keith:** Lance told me  
**Lance:** I did _not_  
**Keith:** yes you did  
**Lance:** did not  
**Keith:** you did!  
**Lance:** did not  
**Lance:** I have 4 siblings, I can do this _all_ day  
**Keith:** but _you did!_ that time you were drunk  
**Keith:** and you thought I was Hunk!  
**Lance:...**  
**Lance:** _did not_  
**Keith:** fine

 **Pidge:** it's un-Mieth like to just give up?!!  
**Keith:** that's because I _didn't_  
**Keith:** I went to get proof  
**Keith:** here's a screenshot of my conversation with Lance that day  
**Lance:** wait, Keith buddy DON'T!  
**Picture sent**

 **Lance:** ugh, this  _is_ the worst day of my life!  
**Allura:** ...  
**Pidge:** _AWKWARD_  
**Shiro:** I don't know how to respond to _that!_  
**Lance:** I was drunk, okay  
**Pidge:** you know I'm not even surprised ;)  
**Keith:** wait, so what does dtf actually means?  
**Shiro:** I don't think I can tell him?!  
**Hunk:** Keith, just Google it!  
**Lance:** HUNK!  
**Hunk:** he's gonna find out somehow!  
**Keith:** okay, I'll Google it.  
**Keith:....**  
**Keith:** LANCE?!  
**Keith:** what?!!  
**Keith:** WHAT?!!  
**Lance:** look, I was very _VERY_ drunk okay?  
**Lance:** I practically wanted to be with  _anything_ that moved okay?  
**Shiro:** Lance  
**Hunk:** Lance  
**Lance:** look, Keith I really didn't mean it okay?  
**Lance:** Keith?

 **Lance:** Keith you still there?  
**Keith:** okay, I believe you  
**Allura:** *face palm* idiots!  
**Pidge:** well, I _don't_ believe you  
**Pidge changed Lance's nickname to WANTS TO FUCK KEITH.**  
**Pidge changed Keith's nickname to ALWAYS DTF WITH LANCE.**  
**WANTS TO FUCK KEITH:** you little shit  
**WANTS TO FUCK KEITH changed their nickname to Lance.**  
**Lance changed ALWAYS DTF WITH LANCE’s nickname to Keith.**  
**Lance changed Pidge's nickname to fuck off.**  
**Lance:** there, now that's better  
**Shiro changed fuck off's nickname to Pidge.**  
**Shiro:** Pidge, stop teasing Lance  
**Shiro:** if Keith can forget about it, so can you  
**Allura:** but Pidge only used _their own_ words! You can't blame her for _that_  
**Lance:** why am I friends with you people?  
**Allura:** you love us  
**Pidge:** _specially Keith_  
**Lance:** _ugh!_

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** you okay over there kiddo  
**Shiro:** you haven't stop staring at your phone for the last 30 minutes  
**Shiro:** you're still in shock, aren't you?

 **Lance >>Pidge**  
**Lance:** why do you hate me?!  
**Pidge:** I don't _hate_ you  
**Pidge:** I just think what you're doing is stupid  
**Pidge:** just tell him already  
**Lance:** I don't know what you're talking about?!  
**Pidge:** sure you don’t!

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** dude, just talk to him  
**Lance:** nope nopity nope nope nope nope NO!  
**Lance:** in fact I don't think I'll ever be talking to him again or anyone else  
**Lance:** I'm just gonna live in my house of shame alone and die!  
**Hunk:** stop being melodramatic and go talk to him  
**Lance:** noooOooooOoooOooo

**Hunk >>Shiro**

**Hunk:** they're idiots  
**Shiro:** truer words have never been said

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** you really didn't mean it?!  
**Lance:** ...no  
**Lance:** I didn't, let's just forget about it  
**Lance:** okay?  
**Keith:** okay

**Group chat**

**Allura:** I'm officially worried about Lance  
**Allura:** he hasn't said a word _all_ week  
**Allura:** and now he misses our girls' night?! He _never_ misses our girls' night!   
**Pidge:** nah, it's just exams' week or as Lance calls it _hell week_  
**Allura:** you're telling me that Lance,  _Lance_ is studying?!  
**Keith:** you don't have to sound _too_ surprised! _And girls' night?!!_  
**Hunk:** Yeah, Lance normally procrastinates studying so hard but when we have exams he actually studies  
**Hunk:** like _a lot,_ as in doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, just study!  
**Pidge:** he kinda turns into a zombie  
**Pidge:** remember last year?! He slept for 3 days straight after exams!  
**Keith:** it's _not_ funny! And this year he's already been pushing himself too hard. _Seriously though girls' night?!_  
**Hunk:** oh thank god! I thought it was just _me_ who thought he's trying _too_ hard  
**Keith:** atleast Monday is his last exam, he can actually rest after that  
**Allura:** _aw!_ you know his schedule that’s so cute!  
**Keith:** ... Allura, we have the _same_ schedule  
**Pidge:** you say that like it makes it _better_  
**Pidge:** the only reason you have the same schedule is because you two took your literally _every single_ class _together!_  
**Keith:** ... we just liked the same courses  
**pidge:** yeah, keep telling yourself _that_  
**Keith:** fuck off Katie  
**Pidge:** :p  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** anyway are we really not gonna talk about the fact that Lance and Allura apparently have girls' night together?!  
**Pidge:** yeah, how come I'm not invited?!  
**Allura:** Pidge, Lance literally begs you _everytime_ to join us!  
**Pidge:** oh _yeah_  
**Allura:** ...  
**Keith:** so you really have girls' night with Lance?! _Lance?_  
**Allura:** yes, why is that so hard to believe?!  
**Keith:** I don't know?! I guess I didn't know you were that close. I mean you're always so ... mean to him?!  
**Allura:** he knows I'm just joking, like I know his flirting is just joking  
**Keith:** what?! How do you know _that?!_  
**Allura:** he told me?! Like the second time he did it and I yelled at him  
**Keith:** oh  
**Allura:** aw, were you _jealous?!_  
**Keith:** what?! _no!_ don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous?! I'm _not_ jealous!  
**Pidge:** yeah _clearly_  
**Keith:** ...  
**Hunk:** so what exactly do you two do Allura?! Because everytime I ask Lance he just says _that's classified information!_  
**Allura:** you know the usual stuff; we talk and...  
**Keith:** wait, what the hell do _you_ and Lance talk about?!  
**Allura:** oh a _lot of things,_ but mostly we like to talk about our favourite broganes ;)  
**Shiro:** did I hear my name?!  
**Pidge:** oh yeah, Allura was just telling us how she and Lance get together to gossip about their _boyfriends_  
**Shiro:** I _know!_ Allura gets so excited everytime about their girls' night  
**Keith:** he's not my boyfriend!  
**Keith:** and am I the only one who didn't know about the girls' night?!  
**Pidge:** yup! you might wanna pay closer attention to your _boyfriend_  
**Keith:** Pidge cut it out _already!_ he's _not_ my boyfriend!  
**Pidge:** but you _want_ him to be!  
**Keith:** I stg if you don't shut up  
**Shiro:** guys, that's enough!  
**Shiro:** Allura you were telling us what you and Lance do?!  
**Allura:** _ooh_ settle Shiro! we couldn't tell you were trying to change the subject _at all_  
**Shiro:** ... just humour me  
**Allura:** well, I don't know... we usually go to spa?! Oh once I painted his nails and he got so excited he even got a picture  
**Picture sent**  
**Allura:** I'm kinda jealous he has long fingers, the nails polish looks so good on him!  
**Keith:** yeah he has nice hands  
**Pidge:**  oh,  _does he now?!_ I bet they would look even nicer wrapped around your...  
**Shiro:**  Pidge, enough already!  
**Hunk:** yeah what's up with you today?! you're being horrible  
**Hunk:** well,  _more_ horrible than usual  
**Pidge:** what?! I'm just using the fact that Lance is not here to annoy Keith!  
**Keith:** and this has nothing to do with the fact that I broke your mario kart record last night,  _does it?!_  
**Pidge:** well, you know two birds one stone!  
**Allura:** I'm still surprised Lance hadn't said anything, by now he should be running to Keith's rescue, or be making fun of him!  
**Hunk:** he hasn't turned his phone on since last week! We weren't kidding when we said he gets really _intense_ into studying. he's so frantic it kinda scares me.  
**Hunk:** like I called his house and he literally said 4 words to me: _can't talk gotta study_  
**Allura:** if he's that bad, then we definitely have to get a spa day after this to calm him,  **Allura:** wait that reminds me he also loves braiding my hair  
**Allura:** there is also another person who he _really_ wants to braid their hair but he's too shy to ask  
**Keith:** shy?! we're talking about the same _Lance,_ right?  
**Allura:** oh I let you know he's shy about a lot of _other_ things he wants to do with them  
**Keith:** what are you talking about?  
**Allura:** wow, you're _really_ dense aren't you?!  
**Keith:** excuse me?!  
**Hunk:** Keith might be dense in this things Allura but Lance isn't and he's gonna be _so_ pissed when he see _this_  
**Keith:** seriously, what the fuck are you talking about?!  
**Allura:** oh shit you're right! Pidge you have to delete this  
**Pidge:** why the fuck would I deprive myself of all the laugh I'm gonna get when Lance freaks out over this!  
**Allura:** well you know that laptop part you've been looking for for a while now?! My uncle found it for you  
**Conversation deleted**  
**Pidge:** now when will I get my payment?  
**Allura:** I'll give it to shiro tomorrow pick it up?  
**pidge:** always nice to do business with you

**Keith >>shiro**

**Keith:** what the fuck just happened?!  
**Shiro:** oh my god, you _are_ so dense!  
**Shiro:** how you got a scholarship will forever be lost on me!  
**Keith:** ... thanks big brother  
**Shiro:** anytime  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** asshole!

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** oh my god, Lance just threw his book across the library  
**Pidge:** while yelling ‘ _what the fuck does that even mean?!’_  
**Keith:** what do you mean _at the library_?! He told me he would go home!  
**Pidge:** nah, he's here  
**Keith:** but... but it's almost 8! he was there since early morning  
**Keith:** why hasn't he gone home yet?!  
**Keith:** one of you tell him to go home  
**Hunk:** _not it_  
**Pidge:** well, I'm not getting near _that_ time bomb!  
**Allura:** don't tell me the _great Pidge_ is scared of him?!  
**Pidge:** fuck yeah!! he's terrifying right now! I told him to take a rest earlier and he yelled at me for 5 minutes, giving me a lecture  
**Keith:** but he _has_ to go home somehow

 Keith looked up from his phone, “Shiro we have to take a detour.” he told Shiro who was driving the car.

 Shiro raised his eyebrow in question. “Lance, he’s still at the library. He told me he would go home after lunch!” he explained. 

  “I'm sure he can go home on his own.”

 Keith objected, “Shiro, you don't understand! He gets crazy intense. He already looked so tired this morning. and he told me to go home saying he couldn't concentrate with me around! Like What the fuck does _that_ even mean?! and I said I would if he would and he said he'd leave after lunch, why hasn't he—”

 His worried rant was interrupted by shiro putting a hand on his shoulder, “Woah, okay. we'll go pick him up.  _calm down!”_

 Keith bit his lip nervously as Shiro chamged the course of the car, “I'm just worried about him.”

 Shiro moved his hand from the wheel once again to ruffle keith's hair, “It's okay, kiddo. I'm sure he's fine.”

 Keith doubt that _very much._ That whole week he'd had to watch Lance look constantly tired, the bags under his eyes grew bigger and darker with each day that went by. He clearly was over-working himself. _I swear he actually has lost weight this week._ Lance shouldn’t have to try this hard. Keith's hands were curling into fists when Shiro announced they've arrived. He practically jumped out of the car.

 Lance was sitting on the same sit as that morning. He didn't look like he'd moved an inch from the spot since then. He was staring at the page infront of him, his shoulders slumped, his eyebrows furrowed His eyes were red, and he had black circles around his eyes. Across him Pidge and Hunk were sitting, shaking hands at Keith in greeting.

 “Hey guys,” Keith sat on the empty seat next to lance, “Lance?” he called but Lance didn't look up.

“He kinda has been staring at that page for about half an hour now.” Hunk said.

 “Yeah, I don't think his brain is working anymore!” Pidge added.

 “Lance?!” Keith called once more but Lance didn't answer, only frowned more at the book.

“Lance!” Keith said louder, shaking Lance's shoulder gently.

 That finally made Lance look up. For a horrifying moment Keith felt like Lance had no idea who he was, before his eyes finally focussed on Keith, “Keith?!” his hands came to rest on either sides of Keith's face pressing keith's cheeks together, “guys, look it's Keithy boy!” he said excited.

 “Oh sure, sure. I get yelled at but Keith only gets a fish face! Yeah, that's fair.”

Keith ignored Pidge muttering, instead he looked to Hunk, pointing at Lance, “What's wrong with him?!” his voice came out weird since Lance was still pressing his cheeks. 

 Hunk sighed, “I think the sleep deprivation is finally getting to him?!”

 Keith looked back at Lance, “Lance, did you get any sleep last night”

 Lance looked up thinking, “hmm, I don't think so?! I honestly don't remember the last time I slept. I think I had an hour nap two days ago?! Or was  it three days ago?”

 _“Lance!”_ Keith was filled with worry now, he knew lance was doing bad, but he didn't knew he was pushing _this_ hard.

Lance tilted his head, smiling, “Aw, keithy is worried about me! I'm honoured!”

 Keith sighed, “of course I'm worried, you idiot! Why are you pushing so hard?”

 Lance stared at him biting his lip nervously,  “I really wanna get in?! What if you guys do and _I_ don't! I really wanna go. What if I don't, Keith?”

The nervousness in his voice and the worry in his eyes tugged at Keith's heart. But Keith had no idea what he was talking about, and there was a high chance that Hunk was right, “He's not making any sense.” he told Pidge and Hunk.

 “Dude, just get him home.” Hunk said.

 Keith nodded, tidying Lance's stuff, putting them in his backpack. He was almost done but Lance wouldn't let go of the book in his hand,  _“come on,_ Lance! you have to go rest.”

“What?! why? I'm ffff...fiiiine”

 Keith shook his head, “When you stutter on the _fine,_ you're clearly not _fine!”_ he forcefully took the book, throwing it in Lance's bag, “come on.”

 Lance walked behind him for a while but he kept stumbling and Keith wmovedas worried he'd end up falling. He moved to Lance’s side putting Lance's hand around his shoulder, and wrapping his own around Lance’s back, half carrying him to Shiro's car. He put Lance, in the back seat and sat next to him.

 Shiro looked back, “Hey Lance how—” he stopped mid-sentence once he saw the state Lance was in, “wow, you were _not_ kidding! he looks horrible!”

 “I _know!_ just drive.” Keith said through his teeth. He _was_ angry, at the education system for making Lance feel like he wasn't doing enough, and at Lance for pushing himself so hard.

 Though his anger evaporated very quickly as Lance rested his head on his shoulder. Keith's cheeks began to flare up as he wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulder automatically, feeling his heartbeat in his chest when Lance curled in around him. _Okay, that's happening_. They stayed like that all the way. Once they arrived at Lance’s house, Keith opened the door but Lance wouldn't budge, “Lance, you have to move.” he said gently if it was up to him, neither of them would have to move for the eternity. 

  Lance only pressed himself more to Keith making Keith blush all the way to his neck, which was exactly where lance was pressing his face to, “I don't wanna ... It's cold out there and you're warm  ... and soft and comfy and ... just so K _eith!”_ Lance said in his muffled sleepy voice.

 Keith's heart was in his mouth; he swallowed hard, “And that's a ...  _good_ thing?!” he hesitantly asked. Lance nuzzled his nose to Keith's neck, his breath sending shivers down Keith's spine, “hmm, the _best.”_

  _“You're_ the best,” Lance added, whisper barely audible.

 Keith's heart was beating so fast, he was sure even Lance in his half sleep state could feel it. Keith was sure his face looked like a tomato right now, and a quick look to the front mirror confirmed that. Unfortunately that's when he locked eyes with Shiro who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 “Shut up, Shiro!”

 Shiro laughed, “I didn't say anything!”

 “He's, he's  just _... delusional!”_ Keith huffed, wishing the blush would leave his face, which felt impossible with the way Lance was _snuggled_ against him.

 Shiro just laughed more, getting off the front seat, coming to his help. Keith helped Lance wrap his each arm around either one of them. They got to the front door.

 Izzy, Lance's 5 year old sister, one of the twins opened the door, “Keef!” she said excitedly before looking at Lance,  “mama hermano's home.”

 She looked at Lance with big blue eyes, as Keith and Shiro helped him inside, “Is he okay?” she asked in a worried tone.

“He's just sleepy,” Keith reassured the worried kid. She was Keith's favourite out of all Lance’s siblings.

 Rose frantically walked to them, “Lance where have you been?! I was so worried—” she stopped when she saw Lance's state. Her expression softened, “Oh, mi hijo!”

 Keith and Shiro took Lance to his room upstairs. Rosa invited them to stay for dinner, Shiro left the room after her, “you coming?” 

 “Yeah, just a second.” Keith said, Shiro nodded, leaving.

 Keith looked back at Lance; he'd curled into a small ball on the bed. Keith sighed as he pulled the blanket over him, “your grades are fine, I don't get why you're pushing so hard.”

 He went downstairs and joined Lance's family and Shiro for dinner. he was drinking some of Rosa's homemade lemonade, the ones Lance said _he would kill for,_ when Izzy tugged at his sleeve, taking his attention, “Are you gonna give me nieces?”

 Keith spluttered his drink all over Shiro's face,  who was sitting across him and looked _far too_ amused to care, “What?!” Keith questioned, knowing his face was red. He probably had heard that wrong.

 She looked at him with eyes that were a replica of Lance's, hence why she was Keith's favourite, “You and hermano, you're gonna give me nieces, right?”

 Theo, her twin brother, laughed, “Iz, they're both boys. Boys can't _have_ babies, right?” _like that's the only problem!_  Keith screamed in his head.

 “Izzy, your brother and me, we ... we're not ... _together,”_  Keith managed to say.

 “But ... I want pretty nieces!” Izzy said, voice on the verge of crying. She looked at Keith with wide eyes, already filled with tears, “you'll give me pretty nieces, right? Keef?! Please?” 

 Keith sighed, frustrated.  _I don't wanna make her cry,_ but he couldn't exactly say _yes!_  The quiet wimper that escaped Izzy was Keith's undoing, “sure Izzy, I'll give you pretty nieces.” the table broke into laughter.  
She looked at him with watery eyes, “you promise?!”  _oh, come on! That's not fair!_

 Keith looked to Shiro for help but he was laughing at him, alongside Lance's dad. The two got along so well together, Lance always joked it was because of their _dadly spirits_. He even looked at Rosa but she was laughing too.

 Keith just sighed and turned to Izzy again, “Sure, I promise.”

 Keith watched in fascination as Her face turned happy in a second, “Yes! I can't wait to tell hermano.” she ran off the table. _What?! no!_

 “What?! Izzy, wait!  _no,_ get back in here!” Keith called uselessly after her.

 Theo looked at him, shaking his head, “I can't believe you fell for her act.” he said, going after her. G _reat! now I'm getting sassed by a five year old!_

 “She's gonna hold you up to that promise!” Rosa said with an amused voice, returning his attention to the table where the three adults were looking at him with amused and way too _knowing_ faces for his comfort, he blushed looking down.

  
  _Thankfully,_ the rest of the night went less eventful. Rosa gave them some food to take with them as usual. She hugged Keith, kissing his cheek, “Thank you, for looking after him.” Keith blushed for the 100th time that night before leaving.

**Group chat**

**Lance:** finally _freedom!_  
**Hunk:** aw, buddy nice to have you back!  
**Lance:** nice to _be_ back  
**Pidge:** well, you look _better_ than last night; at least you're not yelling anymore! Or throwing books!  
**Lance:**  shit, I did _that?!_ Sorry!  
**Pidge:** wow, you don't _remember?!_  
**Lance:** not really? it's kind of a blur like I was on auto pilot?  
**Hunk:** yeah, you were acting kinda like you were drunk  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing  
**Hunk:** nah, man you were cool  
**Shiro:** oh, I don't know about _that!_  
**Pidge:** _oOoh_ I feel like we're missing something here  
**Lance:** oh god, what did I do?!

**Lance >>hunk**

**Lance:** if it turns out I confessed to Keith in my half sleep state, I'm gonna throw my self off a cliff  
**Hunk:** I think we'd know by now if you'd done that  
**Lance:** I hope you're right or cliff it is

**Group chat**

**Keith:** don't you fucking dare Shiro  
**Shiro:**  Lance remember any place _warm_ and _soft_ and _comfy?!_  
**Allura:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Shiro:**  Allura! 

 **Lance:** oh  
**Lance:** _fuck!_  
**Lance:** nope, nuh uh, don't remember, didn't happen, moving on to next topic.  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:**  Keith, on the next topic, what the hell did you told my sister? I woke up to her asking me where are her _nieces?!_  
**Lance:** and when I said I had no idea what she was talking about she kept saying _but keef promised!_  
**Pidge:** oh, this day just keeps getting better  
**Shiro:** ha ha!  
**Keith:**  Shiro, I have enough embarrassing photos of you I won't hesitate to use them if you say _a_ word!  
**Pidge:** do it Shiro! _do it_  
**Shiro:** no thanks, I would like to keep what's left of my dignity  
**Allura:** aw, honey it's nice that you think you have any left to begin with  
**Shiro:** ....

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** seriously man what did you promise her?! she's been latching to my feet ever since I got back from school  
**Keith:** yeah,  _no fucking_ way I'm saying  
**Lance:** fine, I'll just ask her  
**Keith:** no Lance,  _don't!_

 **Lance:** _YOU SAID WHAT?!_  
**Keith:** it’s not my fault! she's staring at me with teary puppy dog eyes! What else was I supposed to do?!  
**Lance:** you are _weak_ man  
**Lance:** How are you not used to her tactics by now?  
**Keith:** I don't know! She was just looking at me with those round blue eyes and I just couldn't say no  
**Lance:** but we have the same eyes, how come you say no to ... wait, does this mean _I_ can use the same tactic?!  
**Keith:**  ...oh god, why do I feel like I just gave a two year old a gun?!  
**Lance:** ;) because you _did!_ (⌐■_■)–︻╦╤─ I'm _so_ gonna use that on you!  
**Keith:**  Lance, you're not a cute five year old I can say no to _you!_  
**Lance:** are you _sure?!_ ;) Try saying that again to these eyes  
**Picture sent**

 **Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** _oh my god,_ it actually works?! How hadn't I found out about this sooner?!  
**Keith:** oh, shut up!  
**Lance:** why so you can stare into my eyes more?! ;)  
**Keith:**   _Lance!_  
**Lance:** I'm just kidding, Keithy boy, no need to get so _antsy_ about it.  
**Keith:** oh just shut up, and get some of your famous beauty sleep! We both know you need it!  
**Lance:** are you calling me ugly, mullet?!  
**Keith:** good night, Lance  
**Lance:** _night_ ;)

**Group chat**

**Lance:** it's snowing! it's snowing!  
**Lance:** it's SNOWING!!!IT'S SNOWING!  
**Lance:** IT'S FUCKING SNOWING!!!  
**Shiro:** for the love of god, it's 5 am!!  
**Lance:** IDGAF  
**Lance:** it's SNOWING! (:^)_)_)  
**Pidge:** STFU LANCE!!  
**Hunk:** we have to wake up at 7! just sleep,  _please!_  
**Lance:** I CAN'T!!  
**Lance:** how can any of you sleep?!!  
**Lance:** the last time it snowed here was _15_ years ago!  
**Lance:** I don't even _remember_ that  
**Lance:** Pidge, you weren't even _alive_ back then  
**Allura:** if you don't shut up, you won't be alive for this _one!_  
**Lance:** I can't! I just can't! it's so beautiful!  
**Keith:** I'm blocking you!  
**Lance:** Keith, my man just look outside the window. you'll see, it's amazing!!  
**Pidge:** okay, that's it! If you don't stfu right now  
**Pidge:** I actually will build something that'll make it all melt  
**Lance:** you ... can't?!  
**Pidge:** _try me bitch!_  
**Lance:** okay, fine. I'll let you go back to sleep  
**Shiro:** Pidge, you _are_ my god!

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** what do you see in that _crazy idiot?!_  
**Keith:** he's adorable, passionate, a ball of life and energy _and he's right_  
**Keith:** if you look outside the view _is_ amazing  
**Shiro:** oh I get it; so you're a crazy idiot? too  
**Keith:** wow, you really  get cranky without your sleep don't you?!

 

 Lance pulled Keith and Hunk behind him, running to the school yard. His breath hitching at the amazing view, everything was covered in a layer pf white, the whole yard filled with snow, “it's so beautiful!” he gasped.

 The other two nodded in agreement. “Where the hell is Pidge?! We were supposed to meet here.”

 He looked around and saw Pidge walking towards them. He grinned as an idea formed in his head, he made a snowball throwing it at Pidge, who was too busy looking at her phone to notice. As the ball hit her shoulder, she looked up, “The fuck?!”

  
 As soon as her eyes landed on Lance, a determined evil look came to her face. Lance gulped, _she looks scary?_ “Uh, I was just trying to hit ... Keith?!” he improvised hoping she would believe him. She squinted her eyes at him in disbelief. Just at that moment something hit his head from behind, _what the ..._

 “Huh, like that?!” Keith raised an eyebrow at him. As if the playful tone alone wasn't  making Lance’s heart beating fast, that damn attractive smirk was doing unspeakable things to his heart. 

 Soon, they were all playing around, chasing each other, well mostly Keith and Lance were. Lance threw a very big snowball at Keith's face which hit right home and made Keith chase  after him. Lance thanked god that he had longer legs ... _wait, too soon._ he stumbled over a rock falling to the ground.

 Keith who was right behind him, couldn't stop himself in time and ended up falling on top of him. They both were laughing. Keith sat on top of him and started shoving snow from the ground to Lance's face. Lance raised his hands in defense and took both Keith's wrists in his hands, he managed to say between laughs, “stop!  _stop!”_

 Suddenly he was very aware of their position, of how Keith was sitting on top of him. he looked up at Keith who was still laughing. He looked at his pale face, his dark hair and his big purple eyes that right now had turned into a line from laughter, and he knew it. He was sure of it.  _he loved Keith!_

 Maybe somehow Keith read his mind because his laugh turned into a smile and he stared back down at Lance through those thick lashes. Lance could've sworn the space between them was getting lesser and lesser ... a tiny green thing fell between them.

 Lance realised the _thing_ was actually a person, and it was Pidge, “Why are you lying  in the middle of the way you idiots?!”

 Lance got up and helped the other two up two, Keith's cheeks were red and Lance wasn't sure it was because of the cold or because of whatever that almost happened, but didn't a few seconds ago.

 Lance looked around and sighed, “Man, our first white Christmas since forever, and I'm not even gonna be _here!”_

“What? Why _not?!”_ Keith asked in a concerned voice.

 _Oh,_ had he forgotten to tell them? “My grandma, the one in Cuba, she's, she's not doing very well, we're gonna stay with her.”

  
 He must've looked miserable because Hunk hugged him, “we'll, miss you.” he said afterwards.

 Lance smiled, “It's okay, it's not that bad. There is a beach there, so that's something.”

 Hunk and Pidge started walking inside infront of Lance and Keith.

 Keith, though, he was pouting and staring at the ground, as he stumped his steps. He looked cute, like a grumpy cat. Lance tilted his head looking at him, he wrapped his hand around Keith's neck drawing him closer, “Don't look so sad, Keithy. I'll send you a photo _everyday!”_

 Keith rolled his eyes, a small smile came to his lips though, “please _don't!"_

 Lance stuck his tongue at him, “Deny it all you want, mullet. I _know_ you'll miss me.”

 “In your dreams!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Group chat**

**Lance** : last day of school this year  
**Lance:** thank god I don't have to see Iverson's stupid face for the next 3 weeks!  
**Keith:** amen to _that_  
**Hunk:** Lance, buddy I can't believe you're not gonna be here for Christmas!  
**Pidge:** I know ... isn't it just ... _awesome?!_ We can finally have some peace!  
**Hunk:** but who's gonna wake us up in the middle of the night asking weird questions about Santa?! Or use weird Christmas pick up lines on Allura?!  
**Lance:** don't worry buddy I can still do that from another country!  
**Pidge:** you just _had_ to remind him didn't you Hunk?!  
**Allura:** Lance making ‘an annoying little shit’ an international job  
**Lance:** always happy to serve ;)

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** I can’t believe he's not gonna be here for 3 whole weeks  
**Keith:** I'm gonna miss him so much!!  
**Keith:** this is the first time he won't be here in the last 4 years!  
**Shiro:** you could tell him that, you know?!!  
**Keith:** _yeah,_ right after I tell him I like him  
**Shiro:** exactly  
**Keith:** I was being sarcastic!  
**Keith:** are you crazy?!  
**Shiro:** ...

**Group chat**

**Lance:** this is the first time in my entire life that I actually would rather stay here than go to a beach!!!  
**Keith:** wow I didn't know you like snow this much!  
**Lance:** the snow?!  
**Lance:** yes right the snow ... that's why I don't wanna leave  
**Pidge:** you guys are pathetic!  
**Keith:** ?!  
**Allura:** they really are, aren't they?!

  
**Group chat**

  
**Lance:** wake up everyone, I'm leaving! see ya in 3 weeks  
**Pidge:** for fuck’s sake it's 2 am! Nobody gives a crap just go already!  
**Hunk:** hey _I_ give a crap! Have a nice time there buddy  
**Lance:** thank you at least one person here loves me  
**Lance:**  Hunk?

 **Lance:**  Hunk?!  
**Lance:** you're sleep aren't you?!

  
**Group chat**

 **Lance:** Ho Ho Ho, it's the middle of the Christmas night  
**Lance:** you all know what that means?!  
**Allura:** oh no, not _again!_  
**Pidge:** hunk I'm blaming you for this one  
**Lance:** that's right it's time for my weird pick up lines!  
**Hunk:** buddy if you know they're weird, why are you using them?  
**Lance:** because it's fun to watch you all suffer  
**Shiro:** some of us more than the others  
**Keith:** please don't use any of traumatizing ones?  
**Lance:** you know what mullet,I'm in a good mood so I'll listen to you!  
**Pidge:** yeah,  _only_ because you're in a good mood not _who's_ asking you!  
**Lance:** Pidge unless you wanna hear about Santa's sex life you should shut your mouth  
**Lance:** hear we go!  
**Lance:** Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?  
**Pidge:** we've heard worse  
**Lance:** Are you Christmas, because I want to Merry you!  
**Pidge:** a bit forward but tolerable  
**Lance:** no one's asking your opinion Pidge  
**Pidge:** hey if I have to sit through your cringey pick up lines you can handle some of my opinion!  
**Lance:** fair enough.  
**Lance:** Shouldn't you be on top of the tree, Angel?  
**Pidge:** I'd give it a 2 out of 10  
**Lance:** If I was the Grinch, I wouldn't steal Christmas. I'd steal you.  
**Lance:** that's it! you're all free now  
**Lance:** I've decided I don't wanna torment you that much this year!  
**Allura:** _interesting!_  
**Pidge:** _interesting_ indeed! couldn't help but notice how you didn't add _allura's_ name to any of your lines as always! I wonder who were they meant for this year?!  
**Lance:** … no one  
**Lance:** I've decided that I belong to all of you  
**Pidge:** oh _really?!_  
**Allura:** and Pidge did you notice they were mostly sweet and innocent ones, nothing disgusting and graphic like the past years  
**Pidge:** yeah, it's as if Lance has actual feelings for the person  
**Lance:** I  
**Lance:** that's not ... true  
**Shiro:** all right you guys knock it off  
**Keith:** what just happened?!  
**Allura:** oh you oblivious poor thing!!

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** for the love of god stop blushing at your phone  
**Keith:** look, I know they're cheesy, stupid and were meant for Allura but they're still cute?!  
**Shiro:** oh, you really are an oblivious poor thing, aren't you?  
**Keith:** ?!

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** you little bitch!  
**Lance:**  Merry Christmas to you too, Pidge  
**Allura:**  I love how you just knew she was talking to you  
**Pidge:** I can't believe you fucking bought me a Pokemon onesie  
**Lance:** I fucking bought everyone a Pokemon onesie.  
**Lance:** _come on!_ I couldn't resist you're my little pidgey :)  
**Lance:** and it's still better than what you bought me, which is _nothing!_  
**Pidge:** I updated _everything_ on your laptop you ungrateful asshole!  
**Shiro:** okay, less cursing on the holy day  
**Hunk:** don't worry Shiro, it's just how these two show their love for each other  
**Lance:** it really  
**Pidge:** is not!  
**Keith:** look at them finishing each other's sentences  
**Lance:** shut up!  
**Pidge:** shut up!  
**Hunk:** aw and they're in sync  
**Shiro:** hey I have a question for you Lance, you said we all got just _a_ Pokemon onesie?!  
**Lance:** yup  
**Shiro:** ha, I could've sworn Keith got two boxes from you?!  
**Allura:** notice how with lance it's _always_ about Keith?!  
**Pidge:** oooh Keith is just _that_ special for you isn't he?  
**Lance:** why do you all hate me?  
**Lance:** I have done nothing to deserve these kinds of cruelty from my friends  
**Allura:** no one made you buy him two presents!  
**Lance:** I got him two onesies because I couldn't decide  
**Lance:** there that wasn't so _special,_ was it, you assholes?!  
**Lance:** un-freaking-believable!

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** okay, I get that I'm too obvious  
**Lance:** and they all are laughing at my feelings  
**Lance:** but do they really have to mock me about it _infront_ of him?  
**Hunk:** I'm sorry buddy

**Hunk >>Pidge, Allura, Shiro**

**Hunk:** guys, I know you're just joking  
**Hunk:** but you are actually hurting him  
**Hunk:** you know Lance has a breaking point too  
**Shiro:** you're right  
**Allura:** we'll tone it down a bit  
**Pidge:** I make no promises  
**Hunk:** Pidge, he's actually very insecure about this so _please?_  
**Pidge:** fine  
**Hunk:**  so you all will promise to let them be?  
**Shiro:** of course  
**Allura:** yes  
**Pidge:** fine  
**Pidge:** maybe Hunk's the real mom friend

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** thank you thank you thank you!!!  
**Lance:** I can't believe you got me a star projector  
**Lance:** and all I got you was a stupid lousy onesie  
**Keith:** well,  _two_ stupid lousy onesies  
**Lance:** so you read that, huh?!  
**Keith:** yeah don’t worry, they are just joking  
**Keith:** and I love both of my onesies  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** I swear sometimes you're the kindest person I know

 **Lance:** now don't go blushing on me  
**Keith:** shut up, I'm not  
**Lance:** prove it  
**Keith:** fine  
**Keith:** … how?!  
**Lance:** take a selfie?! _Duh!_  
**Keith:** you know I don't take selfies  
**Lance:** dude it's not rocket science! Just take a picture  
**Lance:** and if you don't I'm just gonna assume you're blushing! ;)  
**Keith:** I _am not!_  
**Lance:** then take the selfie  
**Keith:** I don't want to! I'm wearing the onesie  
**Lance:**  aw ... wait which one?  
**Keith:** the Charmeleon?!  
**Lance:** oh my god! now you definitely have to send me a pic  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance:** please?! Please, please please? you're gonna make me beg, aren't you?!  
**Keith:** I'm not taking a selfie  
**Lance:**  fine, I'm gonna try this another way  
**Lance:** I … I really miss you and I want to see a picture of you, please?  
**Keith:** … fine  
**Lance:** _ugh,_  I should've just said that in the first place  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** …  
**Lance:** oh my god

 **Keith:**  Lance?  
**Keith:** you still there?!  
**Keith:** ?!

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** how do you tell someone you think they're the cutest, most adorable person in the whole world, without actually _saying_ that?!  
**Hunk:** dude just tell him  
**Lance:** fine I'm gonna try a bit

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** okay I'm back  
**Keith:** are you okay? You haven't answered me for the past _30_ minutes!  
**Lance:** I'm gonna put it this way; your picture shocked me  
**Keith:** I told you! I'm bad at taking pictures  
**Lance:** no no no! that's _not_ what I meant at all  
**Keith:** I don't understand?!  
**Lance:** it was a good picture! A very _very_ nice one actually  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** thanks?  
**Lance:** :) I gtg my mom's calling me  
**Keith:** ok bye

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** for god's sake, why is this so hard?!  
**Lance:** I've called hundreds of people that I didn't even _like_ beautiful!  
**Lance:** and yet I just can't tell him _once?_  
**Lance:** even though I think he's prettier than all of them!!  
**Hunk:** you could screen shot this and sent it to him  
**Lance:** do you _want_ me to have a heart attack?!

**Keith >>lance**

**Keith:** happy New year!   
**Lance:** I can't believe you beat me into saying that!!  
**Lance:** I'm always the first one who says happy New year to **others!**  
 **Keith:** well, apparently not always :)  
 **Lance:** anyway, this is gonna be a great year  
**Keith:** really?!  
**Lance:** yup, I have a feeling something amazing is gonna happen very soon!  
**Lance:** either that or I'm reading something very wrong and this is gonna be the worst year of my life!  
**Keith:** well I hope it’s the first one  
**Lance:** me too

**Lance >>hunk**

**Lance:** happy New year my brother from another mother!  
**Hunk:** happy New year to you too!  
 **Lance:** ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆ 

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** happy New year everyone  
**Pidge:** I can't believe Lance didn't wake us up to say that last night?!  
**Allura:** I have to admit it is _boring_ here without Lance  
**Pidge:** yeah he's been really quiet these past few days  
**Keith:** maybe if you had treat him better, he would talk to you too  
**Pidge:** oOoh, so you _two_ do talk?!  
**Keith:** none of your damn business Pidge  
**Lance:** alright, I'm back stop fighting! I've just been spending a lot of time at the beach  
**Pidge:** the beach?!  
**Lance:** yes Pidge the _warm sunny sandy_ beach while you’re suffering in the cold!! :P  
**Pidge:** I'm sending you my hatred and the finger from under 3 layers of blankets  
**Lance:** love you too, pidgey   
**Hunk:** you guys are weird  
**Lance:** takes one to know one! ;)  
**Lance:** so how's the _Lanceless_ life?!  
**Shiro:** not bad, for me it's the A _lluraless_ part that really hurts  
**Lance:** ah, young love  
**Lance:** aren't you just adorable?!  
**Allura:** I keep telling him that

 **Lance:** aw look at this little fish I caught  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** awww!!  
**Lance:** man I _can't_ kill it!  
**Pidge:** stop being a wuss  
**Lance:** nope :P  
**Lance:** I'm gonna let it back to the ocean  
**Lance:** it's gonna find its love and they're gonna live happily ever after  
**Pidge:** you _really_ have gone soft, haven't you?!  
**Lance:** …maybe (◠‿◠✿)  
**Lance:** but who cares?!  
**Lance:** I still can kick all of your asses!  
**Lance:** well maybe not mullet’s  
**Lance:** but the rest of you I can  
**Lance:** okay maybe not Shiro's or Pidge's  
**Lance:** or Hunk's or Allura's  
**Lance:** maybe I should just take it back?  
**Pidge:** you know it really amazes me how you can have a conversation with _yourself_ and end up _losing_  
**Lance:** it's a gift really  
**Pidge:** keep telling yourself that

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** do you see how he has a heart of gold?!  
**Keith:** he just made us all come together with one conversation  
**Shiro: ...** you really love him, don't you?  
**Keith:** I think I do  
**Keith:** what is happening to me?!

**Group chat**

**Lance:**  ~hello to you from the beach side!~  
**Pidge:**  Lance I'm _begging_ you here, stop posting beach pictures and beach puns!!  
**Shiro:** while we're on the subject, stop posting shirtless photos too, will you?!  
**Shiro:** I'm sharing the house with a living tomato here  
**Lance:** why would … oh  
**Lance:** _OH!!_  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:**  Keiiith?!  
**Shiro:** I just asked you _not_ to?!  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:**  Keith, how do I look?  
**Lance:**  K _eith?!!!!!!!_  
**Lance:** do you like it?  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** how about this one?  
**Lance:** do you _liiiiiiiiiiiike_ it?  
**Lance:** _K_ _eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith?_  
**Keith:** stop okay?  
**Picture sent**  
**Keith:** yes yes, I like them! are you happy?!  
**Lance:** _veeeeeeeeeeery_

 **Allura:** wtf?!  
**Pidge:** I can’t believe we promised not to say anything  
**Pidge:** look at _this_ situation

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:**  I no longer have a big brother!   
**Shiro:** oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!  
**Shiro:** you get that he sent those pictures because you would _like_ them, right  
**Keith:** maybe you're not that dead to me!

**Hunk >ance**

**Hunk:** how hyped up are you right now?!  
**Lance:** I'll give you a clue  
**Lance:** my mom just asked me if I was high?! ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬  
**Hunk:** now will you talk to him?  
**Lance:** I will  
**Hunk:** thank god!  
**Lance:** when I come back ;)  
**Hunk:**  Lance you can't procrastinate this forever  
**Lance:** I mean technically … I _can_  
**Hunk:** okay, you _shouldn't!_  
**Lance:** it's just two more days

**Group chat**

**Lance:** I'm both happy that I'll be back home today and sad that I'll have to go to school tomorrow!  
**Shiro:** oh come on, you don't have much of it left, and school is not _that_ bad  
**Pidge:** _really?!_ Have you noticed only people who _don't_ have to go to school say that?!  
**Lance:** and Pidge once again proves that she is _indeed_ a genius  
**Pidge:** thank you *bows*  
**Allura:** I can never decide whether you two hate each other or love rather?!  
**Lance:** it's called being in a sibling relationship  
**Pidge:** stop making crap up!  
**Lance:** psh, by now you should know that I'm 90%crap  
**Pidge:** true, very true!!  
**Lance:** of course the other 10 % percent is pure gorgeousness! ;)  
**Pidge:** you're the _only_ person who's ever gonna believe _that_  
**Lance:** actually  all I have to do is scroll up a bit and I can see proof that at least _one_ other person thinks so too!  
**Keith:** shut up!  
**Lance:** _make_ me!  
**Keith:** there is a way?!!  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Pidge:**  Hunk I hate you so much for making me promise not to say anything, look at this shit!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** I'm glad to inform you all you're once again breathing the same air as Lance McClain!  
**Pidge:** I knew I should've bought a mask  
**Hunk:** welcome back buddy

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** you're finally back it's _time!_  
**Lance:** it's late, I'm gonna wait till tomorrow  
**Hunk:** all right, but that's it, tomorrow you will finally end this ridiculousness 

 **Lance:** I can’t wait till _tomorrow_  
**Lance:**  Hunk?!  
**Lance:** you're sleep aren't you?!  
**Lance:** how should I do this?  
**Lance:** man this is hard

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** Keith  
**Lance:** Keith?!  
**Keith:** please don't start, it's fucking 4:30 am  
**Lance:** but it's important?!  
**Keith:**... fine I'm listening  
**Keith:** or reading or whatever  
**Lance:** okay here we go  
**Lance:** are you an alien?  
**Lance:** because you abducted my heart!! ;)  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** that's a pick up line?!  
**Lance:** yes it is  
**Keith:** you're … flirting with me?!  
**Lance:**  have been for the past few months but thanks for finally noticing  
**Keith:** but …  
**Keith:** _why?!_  
**Lance:** isn't it obvious?!  
**Lance:** I _like_ you!

  
 Keith read the words for the 100th time, “ _I like you_ ” he read them for the 1000th time. Even though _that_ definitely was what's written, Keith still couldn't believe it, he'd been sitting there staring at the phone hoping it would start making sense,  but nope! an hour had passed and still nothing. It still seemed too good to even consider the possibility. Maybe it said ' _I hate you'_ but Keith's brain had finally gone haywire and was reading it wrong. 

 _Ugh,_ he couldn't tolerate this anymore. He needed to know for sure, he got upfrom his bed going to Shiro's room. Thank god Allura hadn't stayed over tonight. Keith shook his brother, trying to wake him up

 Shiro jumped up in his bed, “What the…?”

 Any other time Keith would be laughing at his startled reaction, nut right now he couldn't. More important things were at stake. He took the phone in front of Shiro's  face, “tell me what this says.”

 Shiro looked at him with wide eyes, “Are you crazy?! Do you know what time—”

 Keith cut his sentence, shaking the phone to his face, “It's important, tell me what it says here.”

 The urgency in his voice made Shiro took the phone from him looking at where he was pointing on the screen, “Um, it says I like you?”

 I like you , _I like you. Oh god!_  Lance had actually said _that!_ he had said he liked Keith! _he likes me! he likes me!_ He'd been so sure Lance didn't reciprocate, he hadn't even considered how it would feel if Lance did _._ Keith's world exploded into a thousand fireworks, a laugh came out of his lips and then another and another, “He likes me!!!”

 Shiro looked at him as if he'd gone crazy, then looked at the phone again smiling, “oh it's from Lance, well finally!”

 Then his expression changed, “Keith this was sent like 2 hours ago! Please tell me you've answered him?!”

 Keith's silence was Enough of an answer Shiro scrolled down the chat to reveal more of Lance's words:

 **Lance:** Keith?  
**Lance:** are you there?  
**Lance:**  Keith?!  
**Lance:** I know you need some time  
**Lance:** but please say something?  
**Lance:** anything  
**Lance:**  Keith?  
**Lance:** please?  
**Lance:** look, even … even if I'm wrong  
**Lance:** and you don't feel the same just ... say it  
**Lance:** Keith?!  
**Lance:**  Keith, did I lose you?   
 **Lance:** oh god   
 **Lance:** I knew I shouldn't have said anything   
 **Lance:** I'm so sorry

 Keith’s heart sank as he read the last ones. ' _Did I lose you?'_ _No,_ he was not letting Lance think like that, not for a single more second. He had to see Lance, _right now!_ He turned around, walking to the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Woah, where do you think you're going?”

 Keith tried to explain, “I have to tell him in person,  _I have to tell him right now._ ”

 “Okay, but if you just wait an hour, you could see him in school?”

 School?! _Who the fuck cares about that, right now?_

 Shiro looked at him again, smiling, “Look, I get it you want to tell him _now,_ but you … how do I put this? you look very _disoriented?!_ Maybe just take a shower, eat something calm down and then find him in school?!” Keith nodded reluctantly.

 Shiro had been right, though. After Keith took a shower he felt much better, calmer, more energized.

He got out of the car, “Go get him,” Shiro called after him giving him the thumbs up.

 Keith walked inside school, to halls. It took him less than a second to find Lance: he was standing farther from everyone else, leaning against the lockers, hands in pockets, eyes closed. Even from this far Keith could see with how much pressure he was biting his lower lip and he kept banging his head backwards. The sight made Keith's heart ache, but it was not gonna last long, Keith would make sure of it. He fastened his speed, maybe Lance felt him somehow; he opened his eyes suddenly and looked in Keith's direction, as soon as he laid eyes on Keith, “Keith? Keith, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn—”

 Whatever he was trying to say, went forever lost as Keith pulled him into a kiss, crashing their lips together. Lance went stiff for a second, clearly surprised before he was kissing back, tough after a few moments Lance pulled back, “Wait, does this mean you like me too?!”

 Keith raised his eyebrow at him, leaning in to another kiss. He felt Lance's mouth curling into a smile, after a few seconds as Lance pulled back just a little so their foreheads were still touching, looking at him with shiny blue eyes, Keith had only dreamed of seeing this close, _oh, god, it's actually happening_

 “No, seriously, does this mean you like me?” Lance whispered, as if scared if he said it any louder he would make this go away. Well nothing could make Keith go away.

 And of course,Keith could see how Lance was trying to sound like his usual self, but insecurity was dripping through his tone.

“Yes, you idiot! of _course_ I like you!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Group chat**

**Pidge:**  ~I know something you don't know!~  
**Allura:** if this is another weird sex fact,  _please_ keep it to yourself. I'm still having nightmares from that last one!  
**Pidge:** oh _believe_ me, you wanna know this!  
**Pidge:** we've been waiting for it for a _very_ long time  
**Shiro:** I think I might know  
**Pidge:** don't you dare ruin this moment  
**Allura:**  Pidge, just tell me!  
**Pidge:**  oh I can do better than that, how about I _show_ you?!  
**Picture sent**  
**Allura:** FUCKING FINALLY  
**Shiro:** aw my baby brother is all grown up  
**Lance:** wtf Pidge?!  
**Lance:** you took a picture of us kissing?!  
**Pidge:** actually I took a video, that's just a frame!  
**Lance:** what the fuck is wrong with you?  
**Pidge:** hey, I just savored your first kiss with Keith forever and this is the thank you I get?!  
**Keith:** she has a point  
**Lance:** okay 1. I'm gonna remember that kiss forever on my own because it was just _perfect_  
**Lance:** 2\. don't you think it's creepy?!

 **Pidge:** are you saying that you don't want the video?  
**Lance:** I didn't say _that!_ In fact I think I'm gonna watch it a 1000 times  
**Lance:** no a 1000000 times  
**Lance:** no for the rest of my life!  
**Lance:** aw, Keith as cute as you are stop blushing  
**Lance:** Iverson is staring at you  
**Keith:** then stop talking!!  
**Lance:** okay just because _you_ asked  
**Lance:** and I don't want to get detention  
**Lance:** although I would want to have detention with you everyday! ;)  
**Pidge:** ew, how the hell did you get to the disgusting part this quick?!  
**Lance:** a _lot of time_ suppressing it! Like a lot  
**Lance:** I'm gonna stop talking now since Iverson just asked Keith if he was okay :))  
**Keith:** I'm gonna kill you Lance!  
**Pidge:** wow that's gotta be a record; not two hours into relationship and their first fight starts  
**Lance:** this isn't a fight! This is ... tough love ;)  
**Keith:** oh, I'll _show_ you tough love!  
**Lance:** by all means please _do!_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Keith:** _ugh_  
**Lance:** omfg stop blushing  
**Keith:** shut up! I'm not blushing  
**Lance:** oh, you're _not?!_  
**Keith:** no  
**Picture sent**  
**Keith:** did you actually took a picture of me in the middle of class?!  
**Lance:** yes ;)  
**Lance:** oh my god! are you actually blushing more by looking at a picture of yourself blushing?!  
**Lance:** and now I'm sitting next to a tomato!  
**Lance:** haha, they're gonna write songs about you; the tomato that learned how to fly  
**Pidge:** something tells me their relationship is gonna end sooner than expected, like in 5 minutes  
**Lance:** don't even _joke_ about it Pidge, okay  
**Lance:** I'll shut up

 **Hunk:** I can't believe it! the first day that I missed school in 2 years and that's when everything happens?!  
**Pidge:** wow, you're just one lucky guy aren't you?!

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** buddy, how do you feel?!  
**Lance:** remember the happiest you have ever seen me, now multiply it a thousand times and maybe that's even a little bit of what I'm feeling right now!!  
**Lance:**  (~˘▾˘)~  
**Lance:**  ~(˘▾˘~)  
**Hunk:**  aw I'm happy for you bro!  
**Lance:**  Hunk ...I'm also really scared?!  
**Lance:** I don't wanna do anything to mess this chance I got!  
**Hunk:** relax you won't  
**Hunk:** but maybe just tell him?! I'm sure he's nervous too.

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** so how is it going?  
**Keith:** for the love of god! we haven't spent _a day_ together and up until this part all of it has been common knowledge!!  
**Shiro:** calm down kid  
**Keith:** but I can't, it's _finally happening!_

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** okay, babe I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh?!  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** did you just call me babe?!  
**Lance:** yup  
**Lance:** wait is that okay?!  
**Lance:** you don't like it?  
**Keith:** no  
**Keith:** I do  
**Keith:** it's … nice  
**Lance:** … you're blushing, aren't you?! ;)  
**Keith:** don't fucking start  
**Lance:** okay _babe,_ back to the point  
**Lance:** promise not to laugh?!  
**Keith:** are you trying to rickroll me again?  
**Lance:** no just promise  
**Keith:** okay  
**Lance:** I … I keep feeling like this is a dream and I'm scared I'm gonna have to wake up and you won't be there and none of this would've happened and I would lose this. And I know it hasn't  even been a day but I don't think I could handle that; losing this ... losing you  
**Keith:** … Lance, why would I laugh at that?  
**Lance:** I don't know, it's stupid!  
**Keith:** it's not?!  
**Lance:** it _is_  
**Keith:** then we're both stupid because I feel like that too  
**Lance:** …  
**Keith:** but even if it is a dream I don't wanna wake up  
**Lance:** wtf Keith?!  
**Lance:** when did you get this smooth?!  
**Keith:** :)  
**Lance:** oh man I'm not gonna survive you am I?!  
**Keith:** good night, Lance  
**Lance:** night babe ;)

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** He. Is. Too. Fucking. Cute   
 **Lance:** He's too cute! And too nice! And too adorable!   
 **Lance:** Abort the mission, I don't think I can handle this   
 **Lance:** he's too perfect I'm gonna die   
 **Lance:** Hunk?   
 **Lance:** ugh, why are you always sleep?!

 **Hunk:** because you keep messaging me in the middle of nights?!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** happy dayiversary!!! :)  
**Keith:** dayiversary?!  
**Pidge:** you weirdo  
**Lance:** yes babe! yesterday at this exact time, you kissed me for the very first time!  
**Hunk:** haha, that rhymed  
**Keith:** wtf?  
**Keith:** what have I gotten myself into?!  
**Lance:** aw, babe don't be like that  
**Lance:** this is my way of saying where are you and why are you not in my arms?  
**Allura:**  Lance has turned into a poet  
**Pidge:** and Keith has turned into a tomato  
**Lance:** aw, again babe?!  
**Keith:** shut up  
**Keith:** I was just parking the bike  
**Lance:** holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,  _holy shit_  
**Lance:** does this mean I can get another ride?  
**Keith:** maybe ... depends  
**Lance:** on what?!  
**Lance:** Keith _please?!_  
**Lance:** I'll do anything!  
**Keith:…**  
**Pidge:** _anything?!!_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Lance:** no  
**Lance:** wait  
**Lance:** no, that's not  
**Lance:** _ugh ..._  
**Lance:** I didn't mean _that!_  
**Hunk:** haha, now Lance is the tomato!  
**Pidge:** aw, now they match!  
 **Hunk:** and now they're kissing  
 **Pidge:** stop making out in the hallway, you disgusting lovebirds!!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** you know that's not what I meant, right?!  
**Keith:** it wasn't?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Lance:**  Keiiiiiiiith!!!!!  
**Lance:** what has gotten into you?!  
**Keith:** I'm just joking  
**Lance:** don't do that to my heart!!! You have already stolen it!  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** I'm sorry!?!  
**Lance:** wtf?! this can not be legal?!  
**Keith:** ?!  
**Lance:** how is it possible to be this cute?!!!  
**Keith:** I'm … not?!  
**Lance:** oh but you are  
**Lance:** you are like the cutest thing in the world  
**Keith:** … I'm gonna put my phone away now  
**Lance:** aw, so you won't blush?!  
**Keith:** Shut up  
**Lance:** see, you _are_ cute  
**Keith:** if you want your ride you will shut up right now and won't talk until I say so!!

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** wtf?! Lance hasn’t said a word to me all morning?!  
**Hunk:** he hasn't answered any one of my questions either!!  
**Shiro:** Lance are you okay?  
**Keith:** omfg is it because of what I said?!!  
**Pidge:** yes!! I told you guys they wouldn't last a week without a fight  
**Keith:** no it's not _that!_  
**Keith:**  Lance?!  
**Keith:** _ugh,_ just talk already!  
**Lance:** and I'm back!!  
**Hunk:** what just happened?  
**Keith:**  Lance you idiot I didn't mean don't talk to _anyone_  
**Keith:** I just meant for you to shut up at that moment!  
**Lance:** I know, I just didn't want to do anything to risk my ride :)  
**Keith:** you _are_ crazy!  
**Hunk:** no, seriously what just happened?!  
**Pidge:** I think Keith blackmailed Lance to shutting up?!!  
**Keith:** I was just _joking!_ I didn't mean literally!  
**Lance:** it's okay babe, I _know_  
**Lance:** but really next time there are much better ways to shut me up ;)  
**Keith:** I didn't know there was any way to do that?!  
**Pidge:** he's too innocent for you Lance  
**Lance:** shut up Pidge  
**Lance:** babe here I show you one way right now!  
**Hunk:** aren't you at class?!!

 **Keith:** I can't believe you just kissed me in the middle of class!!!  
**Shiro:** _what?!_  
**Lance:** relax Ms.Nory wasn't even looking, I was careful!  
**Keith:** that doesn't mean _everyone else_ didn't see!  
**Lance:** let them see! Who cares what they think?! All that matters is what _you_ think! What you _feel!?!_  
**Allura:** that was so sweet I can't believe it was L _ance_ who said it!  
**Keith:**  Lance … I'm not good with words so …this is how I felt  
**Keith:** <3  
**Lance:** ffciftcictnjubuthjjtdnii  
**Keith:** wtf?!  
**Keith:** are you blushing?!  
**Keith:** you are  
**Keith:** pay back time  
**Picture sent**  
**Allura:** oh my god even his ears are red!  
**Hunk:** buddy breath  
**Pidge:** haha apparently Keith really _has_ the ability to make Lance speechless!  
**Lance:**  Keith! You can't just say things like that and expect me to function!!  
**Keith:** but you can just kiss me out of nowhere and expect me to function?!  
**Lance:** … fair enough  
**Pidge:** have a nice ride ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** thanks for the ride babe  
**Lance:** <3

**Group chat**

**Lance:** this is turning in to the worst day of my life!   
**Hunk:** why buddy?  
**Allura:** what happened?  
**Lance:** in 40 minutes school's over and I won't get to see Keith all weekend :’(  
**Pidge:** you melodramatic bastard, I actually worried for a second there  
**Lance:** there is a up point though  
**Lance:** babe, I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave! ;)  
**Keith:** … you are an idiot!  
**Lance:**  maybe but I'm a very cute idiot ;)  
**Keith:** yeah  
**Keith:** yeah you are  
**Lance:** :)))) Keith!  
**Lance:** I have the best boyfriend in the world  
**Keith:** … boyfriend?!  
**Lance:** yes _my boyfriend_  
**Lance:** you know the shorty with a mullet, but somehow he pulls it off?! And it's the softest thing ever?! he's so adorable but somehow hot as hell too?! He has these pretty eyes that can make holes in my skull and their color?!! They remind me of galaxies! and don't get me started on his laugh! Man I swear his laugh shines up the whole room?! he has these adorable freckles on his pale face, And he's so pretty?! The most beautiful person I've ever met?! And sometimes he has this cute little tiny pout that makes me want to kiss him forever! His name starts with K ends in eith!

  
**Hunk:** I don't know about you guys but I'm in tears  
**Allura:** this is too cute for my taste  
**Lance:**  Keith are you still there?!  
**Pidge:** I think you broke him

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** hey, are you okay?  
**Lance:** it's okay that I called you my boyfriend right?!  
**Lance:** I didn't mean to upset you  
**Keith:** you think I'm _mad?!!_  
**Keith:**  Lance! that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!  
**Lance:** psh, not possible  
**Lance:** I bet you hear things like that everyday  
**Keith:** I don't?!  
**Lance:** well you're gonna from today :-*  
**Keith: ...** you know I think you were wrong before  
**Lance:** ?!  
**Keith:** I have the best boyfriend in the world  
**Lance:** aw babe  <3  
**Keith:** <3

**Group chat**

**Pidge:**  Keith stop making out! we have to start walking home?!  
**Pidge:** it's not like you're never seeing each other again  
**Pidge:** it's only 2 days!  
**Pidge:** _finally!_  
**Lance:** shut up Pidge, let me enjoy my boyfriend!  
**Lance:** my boyfriend, ha  
**Lance:** Keith is my boyfriend!!  
**Lance:** I still can't believe it  
**Keith:** well, believe it  
**Pidge:** _ugh,_ enough with the disgustingness  
**Pidge:** you're making me wish klance didn't happen!  
**Keith:** klance?!  
**Lance:** did you just ... give us a ship name?!  
**Pidge:** NO, I gave you a ship name a few year ago  
**Keith:** you are unbelievable?!  
**Pidge:** I can't believe I had to suffer quietly all that time, watching you two dance around each other!  
**Lance:** wait _quietly?!_  
**Lance:** really Pidge?! Suffer quietly?!!  
**Lance:** _QUIETLY?!!!_

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** what do you think it would feel in space?  
**Keith:** wtf, Lance?  
**Lance:** would it feel too cold?  
**Keith:** it's too late for this shit!  
**Lance:** would it be lonely or free?  
**Keith:**  Lance, go to sleep  
**Lance:** okay

 **Lance:** how do you think sleep feels in space?  
**Keith:**  Lance  
**Lance:** it's a valid question  
**Keith:**  Lance please go the _fuck_ to sleep  
**Lance:** … okay

 **Lance:** wait, now I'm curious about what other things feel in space?! Like kissing or you know….  
**Keith:**  Lance I'm blocking you  
**Lance:** okay sorry, night  <3  
**Lance:**  Leith?!  
**Lance:** you really _did_ block me?!

 **Lance:** good morning, babe  
**Lance:** oh come on!  
**Lance:** I'm still blocked?!

**Group chat**

**Lance:**  Shiro please make Keith unblock me  
 **Hunk:** what did you do to make him block you?!  
**Lance:** nothing  
**Shiro:**  L _ance_  
**Lance:** come on, please?  
**Keith:** okay, you're officially unblocked  
**Lance:** I still can't believe you blocked me in the first place!!  
**Pidge:** I still can't believe the rest of us haven't blocked you yet!!  
**Lance:** :P  
**Lance:** it's cause none of you can live without me  
**Keith:** keep telling yourself that  
**Pidge:** haha roasted by bae  
**Lance:** _Keith_ don't betray me like that!  
**Lance:** it's supposed to be us against the world!  
**Lance:** or you know these 4 idiots  
**Keith:** just so you know I'm rolling my eyes  
**Lance:** :(  
**Lance:** babe come on  
**Lance:** are you still mad because I kept you awake last night?!  
**Allura:** _ooOoOooh!_  
 **Hunk:** I just choked on my coffee!  _what_ were you two doing last night?!  
**Pidge:** was there any more choking involved?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Shiro:** EXCUSE ME?!  
**Lance:** Keep your kinks away from my sweet innocent boyfriend!  
**Lance:** we were just talking  
**Keith:** more like you were asking stupid questions about space while I was trying to sleep!  
**Lance:** aw babe, you knew what you were getting yourself into with this relationship  
**Lance:** and it's not like you need any beauty sleep?! you're already the most beautiful person ever  
**Keith:** see that's just not fair! Now I _can't_ stay mad at you!  
**Lance:** life's not fair! ;)

**Group chat**

**Keith:** wtf?!  
**Keith:** I tried to pull the curtains in Pidge's room to let some light in  
**Keith:** and she hissed at me?! Actually _hissed_ at me?!  
**Pidge:** keep your stupid sunlight away from my fortress of solitude!  
**Lance:** man, are you at Pidge's place again?!  
**Lance:** this is so not fair! How come you two live so near each other?  
**Pidge:** omfg, are you actually jealous Lance?!  
**Lance:** yes, I'm jealous of any one who gets to spend time with my boobear instead of me!  
**Keith:** don't ever _ever_ call me that again  
**Lance:** oh?! you don't like that?! ;)  
**Lance:** then tell me which one of these you do like  
**Lance:** mullet?  
**Lance:** keithy boy?  
**Lance:** pumpkin?  
**Keith:** what are you doing?!  
**Lance:** finding a suitable petname for my boyfriend!  
**Lance:** hot stuff?  
**Lance:** keith kat?  
**Lance:** sugar pie?  
**Keith:** stop  
**Lance:** samurai?  
**Lance:** eye candy?  
**Lance:** pretty boy?  
**Lance:** wait sorry I forgot that one's what you call _me_ ;)  
**Keith:** stop please  
**Lance:** sunshine?  
**Lance:** hot shot?  
**Lance:** Prince charming?  
**Lance:** sweet cheeks?  
**Lance:** heart breaker?  
**Lance:** still no?! how about  
**Lance:** Mi alma? (my soul)  
**Lance:** Mi Media Naranja? ( my better half)  
**Lance:** Mi Amor?!  
**Lance:** Mi cielito? (my sun)  
**Lance:** Mi vida?! (my life)  
**Pidge:** dude,  _stop!_  
**Pidge:** he's making whale noises now  
**Lance:**  so which one did you prefer?!  
**Hunk:** oh my god, it should be definitely one of the the Spanish ones!  
**Allura:**  Shiro how come you never call me anything like these!!  
**Shiro:** _L_ _anceL,_ you're making the rest of us look bad!!  
**Lance:** sorry not sorry, my baby deserves the best!  
**Keith:**  Lance!! what are you doing to me?!  
**Hunk:** aww  
**Allura:** honestly I was expecting Lance to be so sappy but K _eith_ being romantic is news!!  
**Shiro:** not to me!  
**Shiro:** I had to tolerate his pining ass for _a_ year!! None of you knows what I've been through!  
**Shiro:** I just did a quick search and keith has told me _137_ times that he thinks lance is cute  
**Lance:** awww, babe!  
**Keith:** Shiro stfu right now!!  
**Shiro:** no I've suffered in silence enough!  
**Hunk:** haha, Lance was not like that at _all_  
**Lance:**  Hunk, thanks man  
**Hunk:** oh no, Lance was much worse!!  
**Lance:…**  
**Hunk:** dear god he wouldn't shut up about keith! Keith is _this!_ keith is _that! Oh I like him so much!_  
**Lance:**  Hunk I'm begging you here stop  
**Hunk:** in the last 6 months I only had two conversation with Lance that wasn't about Keith! _Two!!_  
**Pidge:** I'm really enjoying this klance roast  
**Hunk:** oh and man he just kept listening to _angry rock songs?!_ His mom kept complaining about him to my moms!!  
**Allura:** wait, I always thought Lance was more of a pop guy?!  
**Lance:** I _am!!_  
**Pidge:** then why?  
**Lance:…**  
**Lance:** they reminded me of him!!! okay?!  
**Allura:** that is oddly ... sweet?!  
**Pidge:** and Keith is back to making whale noises  
**Lance:**  Hunk this is all your fault  
**Lance:** you are the worst  
**Hunk:** you know I have video footage of you singing them right?!  
**Lance:** I stand corrected: you are still the _best_  
**Shiro:**  I think they've suffered enough for today  
**Shiro:** I'm gonna propose something that's gonna make you really happy Lance  
**Shiro:** how about we have a movie night today at our place?! But no sleepovers you all have school tomorrow!  
**Hunk:** I'm in!  
**Lance:** that's what he said! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Shiro:**  Lance  
**Lance:** sorry;)  
**Lance:** obviously I'm all pro to this  
**Allura:** well I'll be there at 5?  
**Shiro:** okay 5 it is. then Pidge Keith start coming back to our house I need some help?  
**Keith:** you got it  
**Pidge:** wait should we bring a movie back?  
**Pidge:** what are we gonna watch?  
**Hunk:** nothing scary, Pidge  
**Shiro:** how about Indiana Jones?!  
**Allura:** ugh _no_  
**Keith:** not again  
**Pidge:** you've made us watch all of them a 1000 times  
**Shiro:** okay just a suggestion!  
**Keith:** I can't believe Lance is not raining ideas at us?!!  
**Hunk:** I know, by now he should've at least suggested two dozen movies  
**Pidge:** I say let's use his absent and decide on the movie?!  
**Keith:** we could watch…  
**Pidge:** nope, not even gonna let you finish that sentence!  
**Hunk:** yeah last time you made us watch documentaries on big foot!!!  
**Shiro:** I think we have doctor strange on blueray?!  
**Pidge:** yup  
**Allura:** it's decided  
**Hunk:** okay, there is definitely something wrong with lance?!  
**Hunk:** by now he should be making sherlock jokes  
**Keith:** where is he?!  
**Lance:** don't worry Keith, I'm here! can you open the door?  
**Keith:** what?  
**Lance:** I'm in front of your house, open the door  
**Hunk:** dude, how did you get there that quickly?!  
**Keith:** yeah even me and Pidge haven't gotten there yet and she practically lives next door?!  
**Lance:** I was persuaded, okay?  
**Lance:** now Shiro open the _damn_ door  
**Shiro:** okay

 

 Lance tried to hide the flower in his pocket, as he waited for Shirp. What was he thinking? Bringing flower?! This wasn't even a date, with 4 more people.

 It was just that as soon as he had rushed out of his house to get here quickly, his mom's rose bushes had caught his attention, and this particular red one just reminded him of Keith. So he had just picked it instinctively,  _Stupid._ he made sure it would be out of sight as Shiro opened the door.

 “What the hell, Lance?! How did you get here this quickly?”

 He smiled, as he followed Shiro inside: “hello to you too, Shiro! And in your answer I might've threatened the cab driver and maybe ran a few blocks?”

 Shiro shook his head at him, “unbelievable!” he went back to kitchen. Lance sat down on the couch and took out his phone;

  
**Pidge:** seriously, how _did_ he get there sooner than us?!  
**Hunk:** that is not normal  
**Lance:** it's because I'm secretly an alien  
**Pidge:** would explain why Keith likes you!  
**Pidge:** infact that would be the _only_ possible explanation  
**Lance:** hey!!

  
 Lance looked up as he heard the door opening. Pidge and Keith came in. He stood up and went to put a kiss on Keith's lips.

 Keith smirked after they broke apart, he raised an eyebrow, “Why are you all sweaty? did you run here?!” he was clearly teasing, _oh boy._

Lance's involuntered blush seemed to be enough of an answet,  Pidge laughed, “You _actually_ did run here?!”

 “Not all the way!” Lance defended hopelessly.

 Keith's eyes rounded, looking at him in shock, “You _are_ crazy!”

 Pidge rolled her eyes at them and left to kitchen, “daaad, we're here!”

 Lance made sure she was out of sight before turning back to Keith, “Don't laugh."

 He reached into his pocket, pulling out the holding it up to Keith. Keith just stared at it with rounded eyes before laughing as he took the flower from Lance.

 “Hey, I _just_ said don't laugh!” Lance pouted and crossed his arms, trying to hide his growing blush

 “I made no promises.” Keith said before leaning up to kiss Lance's said blush, making him melt. "Thanks." 

 “Get in here and help me make some snacks” Shiro yelled from kitchen.

 Soon Hunk and Allura arrived, too. Shiro and Allura occupied their usual couch infront of the tv. Hunk and Pidge took the other one, as they always did. Which meant Lance and Keith had to take the a puddle of cushions and pillows on the floor, which was perfectly fine with Lance as long as he got to be close to Keith.

 He put his hand around Keith's waist, pulling him closer. His heart fluttered when Keith leaned into him, slightly resting his head on Lance’s shoulder as the movie started. Honestly, _L_ ance had no idea what was playing on the screen. All his attention was on Keith. His brained seemed unable to notice anything else when Keith was thisclise to him. He looked at Keith, taking every detail of his face in, watching his expressions, the subtle way his lips quirked up in amusement, the pout and scowl he got when he disagreed with something on screen, the way his eyes rounded in sympathy. Really, Lance couldn't  understand why people said Keith wasa reserved person, to Lance, he'd always seen how much emotion Keith showed, it might sometimes be in his own subtle way, but he showed so much.  Lance thought he could watch Keith forever.

 “Hey Lance, that was a cool move Han solo did, wasn't it?” Pidge's voice came from behind.

 Frankly lance had no idea what she was talking about, without taking his eyes off Keith he said, “Yeah, it was.”

 The sudden bark of laughter that came from everyone, including Keith was a shock to him.

 “We're not even watching star wars!" Pidge cried between his laughs.

 “Dude, stop staring at Keith for a second!” Hunk said.

 Lance felt his face growing red. Keith didn’t say anything but continued laughing and looking at Lance with a fond expression that worsened his blush.

 “Hey! it's not _my_ fault! You try sitting this close to him and see if you can focus on anything else!” Lance tried to defend.

 Keith pulled him for a kiss, “Am I really that distractive?!” Keith whispered in a playful tone, raising his eyebrow in a way that made Lance swallow hard.

 “Yeah, you are.” he whispered back as he leaned for another kiss. If only Keith knew how distracting he already had been to Lance. 

 “Aw, young love. so cute!” Allura said as she unpaused the movie.

 

 After _that,_ Lance definitely couldn't keep his eyes off og Keith, which meant he saw as Keith's eyelids fluttered close, his breathing became relaxed. Somehow in his sleepy state Keith had cuddled Lance, his head was on Lance's chest, his hands around lance's torso, making his heart want to jump out of his chest. Lance wrapped his hand more tightly around Keith and drew him closer, resting his chin on the top of his head, the berry scent of Keith's shampoo filling his nose.

 Something loud happened on tv, the sound made Keith jump slightly in his sleep, “Allura can you lower the volume? he's sleep.” Lance whispered.

 Allura lookedat them, her eyes rounding as she listened to Lance’s request, “Who knew Keith could be so cuddly?!” 

 “Everyone.” Lance answered without a second thought.

 “What are you talking about?! he barely lets anyone touch him.” Hunk said

 “That's ridiculous! I always touch him.”

 “I'm sure you do,” Pidge snickered in a nasty voice.

 Lance threw a pillow at her, “I don't mean like _that!”_ he continued, “Shiro, help me out here.”

 “Actually, they're kinda right.” Shiro shrugged.

 “Not you too?!”

 “Dude, you're the only one Keith ever allows near him. I don't think he even lets Shiro!” Hunk explained.

 “You guys are being absurd!” Lance protested.

 “No, seriously. He never liked physical contact. he barely ever hugged me or … or our parents.” Shiro's voice wavered and Allura hold his hand tightly.

 Lance looked back at Keith who was still sleep in his arms, curved around him comfortably and yet Lance began to panic; he'd always been a well, touchy feely kind of person. Even with Keith, even if he'd noticed that Keith didn't normally initiate much, he'd never said anything when Lance had. Lance had been comfortable, touchinghim in friendly gestures since the day they met.  had he been making Keith uncomfortable all this time?! how could he not notice? “But I've always been touchy feely with him! even before! And, and he never said anything! I-I didn't knew he was uncomfortable!” he cried.

  
 Shiro smiled at him, “Calm down. I don’t think he is uncomfortable, not with _you._  Even back when you guys first met and all you did was fight, he allowed you to be near him more than _anyone!_  That's how I knew one day you guys would turn into something more. you've always been special to him.”

 Lance's  heart perked up, he couldn't help the smile that took over his face, the thought that he was someone special to Keith warmed his heart and he tugged Keith closer. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** guys look at this picture I found of Allura, She is so amazing  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** Allura you look hot ;)  
**Shiro:** Lance  
**Keith:** …  
**Lance:** oh shit  
**Lance:** I'm sorry Keith  
**Lance:** I didn't mean … fuck  
**Lance:** I'm _so_ sorry  
**Lance:** I … I just keep forgetting that _this_ happened! That _we_ happened  
**Lance:** that you actually like me back, That I don't have to pretend I like anyone else anymore, that I finally got you!  
**Allura:** _pretend?!_ I feel like I should be offended but that too sweet?!  
**Lance:** Keith please don't be mad at me?!  
**Keith:** relax I'm not mad  
**Lance:** you're not?!  
**Lance:** wait, does this mean I can flirt with other people again?!  
**Keith:** _Lance!!_  
**Lance:** just teasing!  
**Lance:** but I swear I don't have eyes for any one but you, haven't for a long time now!  
**Keith:** :)  
**Pidge:** ugh disgusting lovebirds

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** I can't believe I just did that what is wrong with me?  
**Lance:** I claim that I love him then I do this?!  
**Hunk:** it’s okay, Keith knows you better to be offended by this  
**Hunk:** wait, you love him?   
**Hunk:** _I_ mean I knew you did, everyone knows  
**Hunk:** but I thought _you_ needed convincing  
**Lance:** of course I love him! And I don't deserve to.  
**Lance:** he shouldn't have to put up with my shit  
**Hunk:** Lance calm down it was just a mistake!  
**Lance:** I have to make it up to him

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** I'm so so so sorry  
**Lance:** I really didn't mean it!  
**Lance:** I swear you're the only one in my mind okay?!  
**Keith:** Lance, I'm not mad I know they were just empty words.  
**Lance:** good because you have to know I don't have feelings for anyone but you  
**Keith:** Lance stop it! please calm down!  
**Lance:** okay anything that you want  
**Lance:** just one thing you should know  
**Lance:** I really _really_ like you  
**Keith:** I really like you too lance, it’s okay I'm really not upset  
**Lance:** good night babe  <3  
**Keith:** night  <3

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** If I were a fruit what would I be?  
**Keith:** Lance, wtf?!  
**Lance:** I'll tell you what you would be; a fine-apple!  
**Keith:** …  
**Lance:**  babe, why aren't you blushing?  
**Keith:** you're _trying_ to make me blush in class?!  
**Lance:** yes, that's my job!  
**Lance:** Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.  
**Keith:** …  
**Lance:** still no blush?! :( you're not still mad at me?!  
**Lance:** If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.  
**Lance:** huh, you're really getting resistant to my charms, aren't you?!  
**Lance:** guess I'll just have to up my game ;)  
**Lance:** Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.  
**Lance:** haha gotcha  
**Keith:** okay I admit it you did  
**Keith:** now stop before we get thrown out of class …. _Again_  
**Lance:** anything for you babe!  <3  
**Keith:** <3

**Group chat**

**Lance:** _ugh,_ is Iverson making the rest of you take the test tomorrow or is he an ass just to our class?!  
**Hunk:** nah, he's making the whole grade take it  
**Lance:** man, I can't do poorly on this! I can't give him another excuse  
**Keith:** maybe I can come over, help you study?!  
**Lance:** aw Keith! that's so sweet  
**Lance:** but let's be honest; I can't do any studying if it's just me and you?!  
**Keith:** fine, I'll bring Pidge too  
**Pidge:** yeah that's the dream: be your third wheel  
**Lance:** we can bring Hunk too so you won't be the only extra wheel?!  
**Hunk:** sure  it's not like Hunk has anything better to do  
**Lance:** what if I ask my mom to make some cookies?  
**Hunk:**  you got yourself a deal.

**Lance >>Keith,Hunk,Pidge**

**Lance:** thanks you guys for today  
**Lance:** I can't wait to see the look on Iverson's face when we all ace the test

**Group chat**

**Lance:** Shiro, I still can't believe you told my mom about me and Keith before _I_ did  
**Shiro:** I wasn't gonna allow my baby brother to be alone with his boyfriend and his empty house  
**Keith:** wtf Shiro?!  
**Lance:** empty house?! what did you thought I was gonna do to him infront of Hunk _and_ Pidge _and_ my 2 younger siblings  
**Allura:** come on Lance! of course Shiro worried it's you! You would've found a way to try something  
**Pidge:** he did found a way! they disappeared for about half an hour before dinner ;)  
**Shiro:** what?!  
**Keith:** we were watching the stars  
**Pidge:** is that what you kids call it these days?! ;)  
**Lance:** we were _literally_ just watching the stars on the roof top and holding hands _only_ holding hands!  
**Lance:** I can't believe your making me spill this Shiro! What happened to you you used to be such a cool dad  
**Shiro:** sorry Lance  
**Lance:** whatever  
**Shiro:** don't be mad at me! I have to look out for both of you not to rush into anything  
**Lance:** wait both of us?!  
**Shiro:** of course you are like a brother to me Lance   
**Lance:** awww now you're forgiven bro  
**Hunk:** well, if things go well with klance you two will end up actual brothers  
**Lance:** woah, there slow down! it's only been ... it's not even been two weeks!  
**Hunk:** I'm just putting it out there!  
**Pidge:** it's not like you and Keith haven't thought about it, we've all seen the looks you two give each other!  
**Keith:** okay this conversation is over _right now!_  
**Lance:** and we're never ever _ever_ talking about this again  
**Allura:** _ever?!_ you're gonna regret that in a few years  
**Lance:** nope, that's it I'm blocking you all!  
**Shiro:** alright you guys that's enough stop teasing my _brother in law_  
**Lance:** BLOCKED!

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** stop being so lovey dovey! you're making me feel like a third wheel!  
**Pidge:** hah, I'm so glad I decided to study at home today  
**Lance:**  Hunk, buddy, Shay is sitting right next to you  
**Keith:** and we're not being lovey dovey, we're studying!  
**Hunk:** maybe _you_ are! but lover boy over there won't stop throwing you heart eyes!  
**Lance:** I'm … not  
**Hunk:** I took this while you were too busy worshipping Keith with your eyes  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:**  Hunk, stop betraying me  
**Keith:** Lance why don't you ever look at me like that when I'm looking back at you?!  
**Pidge:** you oblivious thing, he's _always_ looking at you like _that!_ Like you’re his world  
**Lance:** why are all my friends betraying me?  
**Keith:** he does?!

 **Hunk:** stop making out! This is a library for God's sake

**Group chat**

  
**Pidge:** guys! The Lego Batman movie is gonna be out this week we should go watch it together  
**Lance:** NO! you nerdy midget! stop ruining my plans you annoying little shit!!  
**Shiro:**  Lance  
**Hunk:** She just asked us to go a movie  
**Lance:** no, she asked us to go to the movie I've been planning on taking Keith to for a date  
**Keith:** a date?!  
**Lance:** I ... just thought it was time we should go on a real date  
**Lance:** I mean unless you don't want to  
**Keith:** of course I want to, you don't even need to ask  
**Allura:** wait, you were taking him to watch a _cartoon_ on your first date?!  
**Allura:** I mean I know you're Lance, but really?!  
**Lance:** hey, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for your standards, I've been planning this for _a week_!  
**Lance:** we were gonna watch it as the comedy portion of the evening, and then I've found this place, just near my house with amazing view so we were gonna ride there a bit, And there is this tiny dinning there that has the best ice creams _ever!_ And we were gonna end the night on our roof top, watching the sky. I even begged my mom for days to allow us have some wine with us! until Pidge had to go and destroy it!! So forgive me if I'm bitter about this!  
**Hunk:** oh buddy  
**Shiro:** wow  
**Allura:** I'm sorry for doubting you  
**Pidge:** okay, I'm feeling just a tad guilty now  
**Keith:** we are _still_ doing that  
**Lance:** what?!  
**Keith:** you clearly spent so much time on this we're going on this date!  
**Lance:** _really?!_  
**Keith:** really

**Keith >>shiro**

**Keith:**  Shiro how did I get this lucky?! he's fucking perfect!  
**Shiro:** oh my god he's cheating on you with ‘perfect’?!  
**Keith:** … no just _no_  
**Shiro:** jk and you were bound to have some good in your life

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** so Saturday is okay for our date?!  
**Keith:** yup  
**Lance:** man I can’t wait!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** oh my god!!  
**Lance:** look at this picture I found of Keith   
**Picture sent**  
**Pidge:** that my friend is some blackmail material you got there  
**Lance:** look at my baby being all emo and broody  
**Keith:** shut up Lance  
**Shiro:** aw, that actually reminds me of your emo phase!  
**Keith:** stfu Shiro  
**Lance:** wait, what?! He actually went through one?!  
**Hunk:** how did we _not_ know about this?!   
**Lance:**  Shiro, I'm begging you here, please, _please_ tell me you have pictures  
**Keith:**  Shiro, don't you fucking dare!!  
**Shiro:** oh, I've waited all my life for this day  
**Picture sent**  
**Picture sent**  
**Pidge:** omfg!! I forgot how hilarious you looked  
**Allura:** is he missing a tooth?!  
**Hunk:** This is the best thing I've ever seen  
**Allura:** are those clip on earrings?! Cause you don't have piercings!  
**Hunk:** is that eyeliner?!  
**Keith:** I was 10 and my parents had just told me I was adopted!  
**Pidge:** don't even try to pull the orphan card,  you've used it way too many times!  
**Keith:** _ugh,_ I don't care what any of you thinks except for Lance  
**Pidge:** jokes on you, he's gonna be all over this!  
**Keith:** Lance?  
**Keith:** lance?!!  
**Hunk:** yeah, I don't think he's gonna be able to answer you for a while  
**Hunk:** he’s kinda on the floor, cradling his phone  
**Hunk:** and he keeps saying _too cute_  
**Pidge:** use your damn camera, Hunk  
**Hunk:** he screamed and ran away  
**Lance:** Pidge you really shouldn't announce your evil plans publicly  
**Lance:** Shiro, I will forever owe you for this!!  
**Lance:** Keith, babe _that_ right there is proof I was right; you are indeed the cutest person on this planet!  
**Keith:** I can't believe it; so you're really not gonna make fun of me?!  
**Lance:** babe, come on you know me better than _that!_ Of course I will fkr years to come  
**Keith:…**  
**Pidge:** bet you're second thinking your relationship right now?!  
**Lance:** Pidge, stop saying that! I already told you to never ever joke about that! Okay _ever?_

**Pidge >>Lance**

**Pidge:** I'm just kidding, why do you get all so defensive over this everytime?!  
**Lance:** how would you feel if I kept telling you your worse fear would come true?  
**Pidge:** … your worst fear is losing Keith?!  
**Pidge:** even I have to admit that's sweet  
**Lance:**  Pidge, don't laugh but I'm just so scared all the time. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess it up?  
**Pidge:** Lance, you're not gonna do that  
**Pidge:** come on, man. it's obvious he's never gonna let you go.  
**Lance:** you really think so?!  
**Pidge:** yes! Now stop being all insecure so I can be mean to you again  
**Lance:** yeah, this is creeping me out too ;)  
**Pidge:** I hate you, you tall weirdo  
**Lance:** hate you too, pidgey  
**Pidge:** don't call me _that!_  
**Lance:** and all was well with the world  
**Pidge:** are you narrating our conversation?!  
**Lance:** maybe  
**Pidge:** _idiot_  
**Lance:** :P

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** man, I think this is the first time in _years_ that I've seen Lance wear something that's not blue  
**Lance:** hey technically purple is a shade of blue!!  
**Pidge:** I wonder what could possibly make you stop wearing your favourite color?!  
**Lance:…** it was the only clean one!  
**Keith:** obviously, why would anyone think anything else?  
**Lance:** and why do people _always_ assume blue is my favourite color?  
**Keith:** it's not?!  
**Lance:** it kinda is?  
**Keith:**  ...  
**Lance:** I love blue but my very favourite shade of it is almost purple?! Like the color  ocean gets during storm?! Or stars and galaxies?!  
**Shiro:** huh … just saying this off the top of my head but like Keith's eyes?! ;)  
**Lance:** yes exactly like Keith's eyes  
**Keith:**   how do I even respond to that?!  
**Lance:** it's okay babe I accept you with your flaws including your social awkwardness ;)  
**Keith:** again I don't know how to respond to that, but in a _very_ different way

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** he is killing me  
**Shiro:** why did I ever thought I would get some peace when you two finally dated?!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow  
**Lance:** tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow  
**Keith:** I swear to god for someone who's always complaining about not getting enough sleep you never fucking _try!_  
**Lance:** babe, but how can I sleep?!  
**Keith:** you're not gonna let me get any sleep tonight, are you?  
**Lance:** nope  
**Lance:** we're going on a date! Can you believe it? we're finally going on a date!!  
**Keith:** Lance calm down, it's just gonna be you and me  
**Lance:** but that's exactly why I can't calm down! it's finally gonna be _just_ you and me!!  
**Keith: ...** that does sound nice  
**Lance:** aw Keith!

 **Keith:** … I think there's something in my room  
**Keith:** I gotta go look  
**Lance:** no, Keith wait  
**Lance:** ugh haven't you ever seen a scary movie. Rule #1: never investigate when something is in your room  
**Keith:** Nevermind it was just a moth  
**Lance:**   _just_ a moth?! JUST A MOTH?!  
**Lance:** did you kill it?  
**Keith:** no, why would I kill it?!  
**Lance:** wtf? Why would you _not_ kill it?! haven't you seen silence of the lambs?!  
**Keith:** but look at it! It could be a descendent of Mothman?!  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** what the _actual_ fuck?! That is the _biggest ugliest_ moth I've ever seen!  
**Lance:** kill it, Burn it with fire! Just get rid of it!  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance:** oh, for the love of god!

**Group chat**

**Lance:**  Shiro!!  
**Pidge:** wtf?!  
**Lance:**  Shiro!!!  
**Shiro:** Lance, it’s 2 am!  
**Lance:** idgaf! there's a moth in Keith's room; can you please go kill it before it suffocates my boyfriend in his sleep!  
**Shiro:** Keith is a big boy, he can handle a stupid moth on his own  
**Lance:** I know he's a big boy (not _a_ word Pidge!) but he refuses to kill and I quote ‘descendent of mothman’!  
**Shiro:**   _ugh_ ... fine

 **Keith:** noooooo!  
**Keith:** how could you?! Now we'll never know  
**Pidge:** I'm screenshoting this, so when the future generations ask why would _anyone_ date Lance, I can prove to them Keith was just as crazy as him  
**Keith:…**  
**Lance:…**  
**Shiro:** everyone go back to sleep

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** is today finally the big date?!  
**Lance:** yesssssssssssssssss

 Keith checked in the mirror one more time, he was wearing a shirt that was the same color as his eyes, just to tease Lance. with a black jacket and black skinny jeans. He put his hair into a pony tail with shaky and sweaty hands _—god,_ even the gloves had gone wet with how much his hands were sweating.

“Relax, little bro. Remember it's just Lance!” Shiro laughed.

  _Just_  Lance?! _Just_ amazing beautiful Lance! _Just_ his funny perfect boyfriend Lance! Yeah,  _nothing_ to be worried about.

 Shiro must've sensed his nervousness, “You got this.” he reassured, squeezing Keith's shoulder slightly.

 Keith took a breath in and started walking to the door when Shiro called again, “Aren't you forgetting something?!” 

  “Right, the flowers!” Keith slapped his forehead as he made his back to pick them up.

 “Actually I meant your keys, but that too, ”Shiro mused. _Right, keys! God, keep it together Keith!_

 Keith embarrassingly took both items and left as soon as possible. He was wearing his helmet when he felt his phone vibrate:

 **Lance:** babe, you're late  
**Lance:** you're not getting cold feet on me are you?!  
**Keith:** in your dreams

 

 Keith smiled and started the motor. And maybe he drove a little faster than usual, but it helped him get calmer by the time he parked the motor-bike, in front of Lance's house.

 Lance was leaning against a pillar, and _dear god, did he look_   _handsome._ He was wearing a white button down shirt that was covered by his blue sweater, with light blue jeans, waiting with a smirk on his face. But who was Keith kidding? he could be wearing a potato sack and Keith would still find him hot.

 Keith leaned to his bike and watched Lance up and down as he walk towards him. Lance smirked, “See something you like, hot stuff?!” he winked.

 Keith felt his face growing warm, but Lance's grin was way too shit eating, well two can play this game; he took of his helmet, in a more than usual dramatic way, he raised an eyebrow at Lance and licked his lips, biting it, on purpose, “And what if I do?”

 He laughed as Lance's cheeks turn red, his eyes rounding. He was too cute, Keith got up and pulled Lance for a kiss. Lance's hand immediately went to his ponytail, playing with it, “I like your hair this way.”

 Keith raised an eyebrow, “What, no jokes about the mullet?!”

 _“Ha,_ so you admit you _have_ a mullet!” Lance grinned.

 Keith rolled his eyes. _Okay,_ now was the time. He pulled out the flowers. Keith couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as lance took the dark violet roses to his face.

 “You're going full purple on me, aren't you?” Lance pointed to the flowers and then Keith's shirt.

  
 Keith made the least guilty face he could muster, batting his eyelashes innocently at lance, “I thought you liked this color.”

 Lance squinted his eyes at him, “You're lucky we're late for the movie or I would've shown you _exactly_ what I like!”

 It might have somthing to do with Lance's very inviting tone, but Keith couldn't help the blush or the smile that came to face as he handed Lance the extra helmet. He waited for Lance to sit behind him and made sure he was holding on tight before looking back and smirking, “Ready babe?” he did not wait for Lance to answer before he turned the engine on.

 “Wait did you just call m—” Lance's voice got lost in the wind as Keith rushed the motor as fast as he could, and he had to hold on for dear life. It was a short ride to the cinema.

 “Aw, we're too late to see any of the trailers.” Lance whined as he went to buy them popcorn.

 “Thank god,” Keith handed him the drinks.

 “But Keith, they're the best part!” Lance said as they sat down next to each other.

 “Debatable.” 

  
 To be honest, as the movie started the attentiong Keith should've been paying to it was mostly on Lance instead. Lance and his stupid perfect laughs that brought smiles to any living thing around him.

 “That was awesome, right? did you like it?” Lance asked the second the credits rolled, he turned to look at Keith with a smile.

 Keith looked all over his face and couldn't help saying “yeah, I loved it.”

 He noticed the way Lance's cheeks redenned before he took Keith's hand in his own, “Come on, babe. it's time for the second portion of our date.”

 Keith couldn't help his laugh as Lance practically dragged the two of them between the crowd, tuning to the bike. Lance held on tight during the way, tighter than usual, not that Keith was complaining about it or about the fact that Lance was practically breathing on his neck.

 Lance was right; the view was amazing. Keith was pretty sure Lance had planned it so they would be here at the sunset. Lance gave him the directions.

 It was probably the tiniest building Keith had seen in his entire life. Lance must've noticed the look he was giving the diner, “I know it doesn't look like much but trust me you're gonna love it.” 

And he did as soon as they set foot inside, it was warm and cosy and gave out the feeling of home to Keith. And the best part was that it wasn't crowded like every single other place in town, there was only one other costumer. Lance and Keith sat across the table.

 “See, I told you.” Lance smiled.

 Keith was about to agree, when an old lady, probably the waitress beat him into talking, “Back again so soon, Lance?” she said as she walked to their table, though she seemed like she was having trouble walking. She knew Lance's name?!

 Lance smiled at her, standing up, helping her walk to the table, “Ms. Davis you didn't have to come here, I would've come to the counter.”

 She made a dismissing gesture with her hand, “Nonsense. You're always helping me when you're here. I'm not making you do that when you're on a date.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 Keith couldn't help his laugh; she was so lively for such an old person. The sound made her look at him, “Oh, is this the one you've been telling me about?” Lance had talked about him to her too? Who was she anyway?

 Lance blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, this is Keith.”

Keith stood up from his seat, shaking her hand. He really wasn't sure how he should go about this, so he went for formal, “Nice to meet you, ma'am.”

 She hummed, turning her head towards Lance, “Firm handshake, that's always a good sign.”

 She didn't let go of his hand though, instead kept it in her hand putting her others on it. Keith felt pinned under the gaze she gave him next, “He's a good kid, and he's crazy about you.” Lance's tiny protest of embarrassment went unnoticed by her, “Don't blow it.” she warned.

 The only reaction Keith could think of was nodding. He was shocked, who was this lady?

 “Good,” She smiled, letting go of his hand, pushing them both down to their seats, “I'm gonna leave you two to it then.”

 She took their orders which Lance for some reason decided he was gonna choose for both of them without asking Keith. “Have fun kids.” she winked before leaving.

 Seriously, who was she?! First things first though, Keith crossed his arms raising his eyebrow, “Taking charge, are we?”

 Lance leaned in and took Keith's hand in his own, pulled it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, “Don't be like that Keith-Kat! I just know what's good here.”

 Keith tried his hardest not to blush and failed miserably. “Yeah about that, who is she and how do you know her so well?” 

 Lance shrugged, “I just come here a lot.” 

 “I've never heard you mention this place! Or Hunk.” considering how close Lance's house was to Hunk's, he must've known about here.

 Lance looked a little guilty, “Yeah I haven't told him about here.” 

 Keith raised an eyebrow, because there were a few things Lance wouldn't tell Hunk about. Oh wow, now Lance looked really guilty, “Look, it's not like I'm keeping this place from him. It's just this place is so quiet and peaceful and I like it that way. I kind of like having a place that no one knows about it's not like I don't wanna share it with everyone, but yes I kind of don't want to share it with anyone.” 

 Keith laughed at his defensive rant, even though he understood what Lance meant. Sometimes you just needed a place to be by yourself, yet Lance had shared it with Keith, “I'm here, though. So I guess that makes it anyone but me.” 

 Lance looked at him with shy eyes, “Yeah, anyone but you.” 

 Lance went to the counter to bring their orders, so Ms. Davis wouldn't have to make the trip. He was so sweet. He was amazing that a woman who didn't even know him that much felt protective of him enough to tell Keith not to blow it. _Damn it. Why is he so kind? God,_ Lance was gonna be the end of him.

 And Lance was definitely right, this place _did_ have the best ice creams. Keith finished his ice cream in less than a minute once Lance had returned with it. He looked up to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes, “Well, you sure like it!”

 Keith laughed, a mischievous idea came to his mind. He put aside his bowl, and took Lance's icecream from in front of him and started eating it.

 “Keith, what are you doing?!”

 “What?” Keith grinned, “didn't you keep saying _anything_ _for_ me?! Well, I want your icecream.”

 Lance snatched back his ice cream, eatting the rest of it faster than Keith would've thought humanly possible, “Not happening.” he stuck his tongue out.

 Keith pouted. Teasing Lance aside, the ice-cream was really good, and he really had wanted to eat more. before he knew what was happening Lance's lips were on hidms own, kissing him, “There, now we shared the ice cream.”

  
 They went back Lance's house next. “Mama, we're here!” Lance yelled, as they walked in.

 Rosa walked out the kitchen, greeting them. She hugged them both at the same time. she was one of the few people Keith didn't mind hugging.

  “Mom, you're killing us.” Lance whined.

 Rosa laughed, taking a step back, “I'm just so happy for you, mis hijos.” she cupped Keith's face tenderly.

  Lance mumbled something like “I swear she loves you more than she loves me.” and pulled Keith after him upstairs.

 “Just wait here for a second.” he told keith and vanished for a few minutes, “Okay, all set, come on.” Keith followed him to the roof top.

 Shit, if he thought lance was romantic up to this point, he was definitely something else _now!_ There where blankets and pillows on the roof's floor,  tiny candles all over the place, two red drinks and sandwiches.

 Keith raised an eyebrow, “What, did you came right out of a chick flick?”

 Lance chuckled and pull them both to sit down. He handed Keith one of the glasses; “it's just grape juice, I was so close to convincing mom to let us have wine, but as soon as she saw the bike that was out the window.”

 Keith laughed and scooted a bit closer to Lance. Lance took his hand in his own. They were barely touching eachother, Only their shoulder and their knees were in contact but that seemed enough to send electric shocks down Keith's entire body. Apparently Lance felt the same, “Woah, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?”

 “Either that or the fake wine's getting to you!”

 Lance laughed shaking his head, “When did you become so funny, mullet?” he reached gor Keith's hair pulling it out of the pony tail.

  _“Lance!”_  Keith protested as he tried to tidy the hair.

 “What? I missed your mullet.” Lance said, looking at Keith with innocent blue eyes that were too close to Keith's face.

“I thought you hated it?!” he questioned.

  Lance was even closer now, if that was possible, “I guess that's something else you thought I hated that I actually loved.” the whisper was too quiet, barely even there.

 Before Keith had a chance to ponder on what Lance had said, Lance's lips were on his own, claiming them as their own. and _damn it_ no matter how many times they've kissed, those lips were still the sweetest things in the world. They were Keith's undoing. So he let hkmself drown in them, in Lance, tasting every part of his mouth.

 He leaned back, Lance following him immediately, it caused them to be almost lying. Keith allowed his hands to wander; one of them going to Lance's neck, tugging at the short hair,  _god they're soft._  His other hand found its way to Lance's waist, feeling his warmth. Lance cupped his face with one hand, deeping the kiss even more, the other on the hem of Keith's shirt, setting fire to the small  amount of skin in contact there. Keith wrapped one of his legs around Lance to bring him closer ...

 “You boys better not ne doing any funny business up there!” Rosa's voice came from down stairs. What, Did she have a radar or something?!

 The two of them stared at each other before laughing. Lance chuckled and rolled off Keith to lay next to him, “well, that was a buzz kill.” he took Keith's hand in his own.

 Keith nodded, he still moved closer  so his head was on Lance's shoulders.

 “You know, you never told me how you think it would feel in space.” mischief was dripping from Lance's voice.

 “Lance, don't you fucking dare _start!”_ Keith growled with a fake threat.

  Lance winked at him, “Okay, anything for you Keith.”

 Keith groaned at the reminder, “Apparently anything but ice cream.”

 “Aww baaabe!” Lance drawled lookimg at him fondly before returning his face to the sky.

 _God,_ did Lance even knew what he was doing to him? He turned his head, facing Lance, taking every inch of that beautiful face in. 

 “Man, stars are beautiful. aren't they?!” Lance asked, still stargazing. Keith didn't even bother to take his eyes off of Lance.

 “Yeah, they are.” he agreed in a whisper.

 “How would you know?! you're not even looking at them!” Lance chuckled turning his head to look back at keith.

 Keith put his free hand on lance's face, “I'm looking at one right now.” he stroke his chin, feeling Lance shiver under the slight touch of his fingers.

 Unfortunately _that_ was the moment Keith's alarm rang, reminding him he had to get home. Lance walked him to the bike.

 “I hate that you have to go.” Lance said in a sad tone.

 “Maybe one day I won't have to.” Keith answered before his brain could catch up to what he'd said.  _stupid!_ Why did he say _that?!_ they've been barely going out for a month!

 Wierdly enough that seemed to cheer Lance up, “Yeah, one day you won't have to.” and _god, K_ eith could have sworn lance's eyes were shining like stars at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** so how did I do?  
**Keith:** ?!  
**Lance:** the date! How was it?  
**Lance:** good, bad, awful?!  
**Lance:** God, you hated it, didn't you?!  
**Keith:** Lance, relax. it was perfect  
**Lance:** really? :)  
**Keith:** yes, it was a 12 out of 10 ;)  
**Lance:** aw, Keith! Look at you using my own lines against me.   <3  
**Keith:** <3  
**Lance:** you know that puts the ball in your court  
**Keith:**  ball? what ball? _What_ are you talking about?  
**Lance:** wow, babe. you're lucky you have your looks  
**Keith:**  L _ance_  
**Lance:** jk!!!  
**Lance:** I meant you're gonna plan our next date  
**Keith:** I don't think that's a good idea  
**Lance:** you … you don't wanna go on another date?  
**Keith:** no, you idiot  
**Keith:** I mean I don't think _I_ should plan it!  
**Lance:** why not?!  
**Keith:** I've never done this before!  
**Lance:** well, I haven't either  
**Lance:** this was my first date ever and according to you I did good!  
**Keith:** wait,  _what?_  
**Lance:** what?  
**Keith:** this couldn't have been your first date _ever_  
**Lance:** why not?!  
**Keith:** because you're ...   _Lance!_  
**Lance:** and you’re _Keith!_  
**Keith:** but … I just thought … with all the flirting  
**Lance:** I don't see why you're so surprised, Come on man!  
**Lance:** you've known me for 4 years, have I ever been actually involved with anyone?  
**Lance:** well, anyone but _you_!  
**Keith:** oh my god  
**Keith:** I'm such an idiot!!  
**Lance:** _true, b_ ut you're a very hot idiot! ;)  
**Keith:** okay, I'm gonna plan our second date. But don't expect too much?! I'm not good at this stuff  
**Lance:** is the great Keith Kogane finally admitting that I'm better than him at something?

 **Keith:** In your dreams, I'm gonna make this the best date of your life!  
**Lance:** there's the mullet I know ;)  
**Lance:** but seriously don't worry  
**Lance:** you could take me to a barn and I'm still gonna have the time of my life, because I'm with you  
**Keith:** :) good night   
**Lance:**  night <3

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** how the fuck am I gonna do this?! I don't knowhow to do this date stuff!  
**Keith:** help me  
**Shiro:** Nah **  
Keith: ** aren't you gonna at least hear me first?  **  
Shiro:** no, it's much more fun to watch you suffer  
**Keith:** …

**Group chat**

**Lance:** hey Pidge, did you finish the last part?  
**Pidge:** yes, After you and Keith ran off to god knows where!  
**Keith:** I still think we should've gone with my idea  
**Lance:** babe, we were not gonna do our group project on Mothman!  
**Pidge:** what _group project?!_ I had to do all the work by _myself!_ Where did you two even vanished to this morning?!  
**Hunk:** oh man! please tell me you weren't making out in the bathrooms again  
**Shiro:** _excuse me?!_  
**Lance:** we weren't ;)  
**Hunk:** thank god!  
**Keith:** we were making out in the closets this time ;)  
**Pidge:** omfg, that is so _so gay!_  
**Keith:**  Pidge, I thought you were _smart_  
**Keith:** we are two guys dating, of course it's gay!  
**Keith:** aren't you supposed to be a genius?!  
**Lance:** wow, my boyfriend is a fucking savage  
**Pidge:** you know what Kogane?! Go suck a dick  
**Lance:** I volunteer mine!  
**Pidge:**  Lance that was smooth as fuck  
**Allura:** I think that was the point (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
**Shiro:** stop talking like that about my baby brother  
**Shiro:** and Keith stop blushing at your phone, you're making me want to puke  
**Lance:** aw babe, I was just joking!  
**Keith:** you were?! Too bad ;)  
**Lance:** wait what?  
**Lance:** what?!  
**Lance:** WHAT?!  
**Keith:** _aw babe I was just joking!_  
**Lance:** …  
**Allure:** you were right Lance; Your boyfriend _is_ a fucking savage!  
**Pidge:** Lance is taking his own medicine and he does not like it

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** hey are you okay?  
**Keith:** Iverson was being pretty rough on you today ...  _again!_  
**Lance:** don't worry, I'm fine! nothing new here but more importantly  
**Lance:** how's the most beautiful person in the world doing?  
**Keith:** I don't understand how you can do this?!  
**Lance:** do what?!  
**Keith:** say things like that so easily  
**Lance:** oh  
**Lance:** it used to be hard for me too  
**Lance:** I kept wanting to tell you how amazing you are or how pretty  
**Lance:** but I couldn't?!  
**Lance:** but after I told you I like you and you reciprocated , I just couldn’t stop? I wanted you to know how perfect you are!  
**Lance:** and I just can't close the can now?!  
**Lance:** does that make any sense?  
**Keith:** it kinda does  
**Keith:** I think I'm gonna try that sometime  
**Lance:** so anyway, you didn't answer me  
**Lance:** how's the most beautiful person doing?  
**Keith:** I don't know, how are you doing?!  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** wtf?!  
**Keith:** I just told you I'm gonna try it!  
**Lance:** but you can't just say _that!!_  
**Keith:** I just said the same thing _as you?!_  
**Lance:** but I was being honest!  
**Keith:** and you think I wasn't?  
**Lance:** no?!  
**Keith:** _Lance!_ you're the hottest person I know  
**Lance:** I know you're trying to flatter me, but we both know I'm _not_  
**Keith:** are you kidding me?! Have you seen yourself?! you're fucking gorgeous!  
**Lance:** you … you really think that?  
**Keith:** yes Lance  <3  
**Lance:** I don't know what is it I did to deserve, you but I'm glad

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** I'm starting to have some serious problems with Iverson  
**Keith:** he's making Lance doubt himself so much  
**Keith:** I … I don't like seeing him this way  
**Keith:** I wish I could do something to make him feel better  
**Shiro:** if he's down again there's only one solution  
**Keith:** what?  
**Keith:** Shiro?!

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** I say it's time for another sleepover  
**Lance:** man, just what I needed!  
**Hunk:** sorry, I promised my moms a family night  
**Allura:** I can't make it either  
**Lance:** shit, does that mean Shiro's cooking?  
**Keith:** NO,  he's gonna burn down the kitchen ... _again!_  
**Shiro:** that was _one_ time you people! let it go!  
**Lance:** never :P  
**Pidge:** you know I think I'm comfier at home  
**Keith:** don't make me come over there and drag you here  
**Pidge:** then at least tell me you've fixed your ps4?!  
**Shiro:** well, no but we can play another thing … like monopoly or something!  
**Lance:** I don't know, last time we played me and Keith almost killed each other  
**Shiro:** fine, we could play twister?  
**Pidge:** fuck no! what are you, 12?!  
**Pidge:** plus I don't want to watch Lance and Keith dry hump each other!  
**Shiro:**   _Pidge!!_  
**Pidge:** I'm bringing the Nintendo switch, end of the story! Lance bring controllers  
**Lance:** you got it  
**Keith:** hey, Lance?  
**Lance:** yeah babe?  
**Keith:** don't run here this time! ;)  
**Lance:** _keiiiiiiiiiiiiith!_

 Lance raised his hand to knock on their door again when Keith opened the door, “Keith, what took you so long?!” he whined as he bent down to kiss Keith.

 Keith closed the door behind them, “Sorry, Pidge is playing music from her laptop.”

 Lance looked to the couch to find Pidge and Shiro playing Mario kart. Pidge looked up, “Get over here Lancelot so I can kick your sorry ass,  _Again!”_

 Lance grinned as he sat down pulling out the controllers, “Not happening.”

 Shiro got up, “Well, now that you're here I'm gonna go make us something to eat.” he walked to kitchen.

 “Be careful!” Lance teased calling after him, in which Shiro answered with a growl.

 The rest three started playing, of course as always Pidge was winning.  _little gremlin!_ A loud thud followed by a cry of pain took their attention to the kitchen. “You okay, Shiro?” 

 A hesitant “Yes” came from a kitchen. The three shared a look laughing. 

Pidge smirked getting up, “Now that I've wrecked you two, I'm gonna help Shiro not burn us all!”

 Lance shook his head, looking at Keith, “I still have no idea how you two made it till this point.”

 “We practically live on noodles and cereal.” 

 “No wonder you're so short.” Lance teased, laughing at tge way Keith glared at him in response. Though he did make a mental note to ask his mom to make these guys real food more often. 

 “Babe, you up for one last round?!” he asked Keith, as Pidge turned the music on again.

 “You're on.” Keith answered.

 The race was ending, Keith was in the first place. _As usual_ but oh _wait,_  Lance grinned as he threw the item.

 “Did you just fucking blue-shell me?!” 

 “Haha, eat it mullet!” _yes!_ Lance was in first place now and the end line was very close as long as everything ... wait, he listened to the song Pidge was playing, “hey, I love this song!” He really did. Abandoning  the controller, he got up, swaying his hips to the music.

 Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “I can't believe you gave up on winning just to _dance!”_

  _“No,_ I gave up on winning to dance with _you.”_

 Keith crossed his hands, shaking his head, “No way, I don't dance!” _oh, you will._

 Lance sang along the music, wriggling both eyebrows, “~ _I'm just saying it's fine by me if you never leave and we can live like this forever it’s fine by me_!~”

 He pointed finger guns at the wide eyed Keith and winked at him, “Come on, babe. dance with me!”

 Lance pulled keith up by his hand. He resisted a bit but eventually gave up, moving with the beat getting closer to Lance. They spun around a bit like that until Keith put his hands on Lance's hips, drawing him even closer, Lance grinned, “Huh, maybe we should've gone with twister!” he whispered to Keith's ear.

 Keith shoved him but didn't pull back. They kept dancing, Lance smirked as he did the dip move, putying a kiss on Keith's neck. The little gasp that came from Keith was something.

 “Gaaaaaaaaay!” Pidge's yell from behind them, made them both lise balance, falling to the couch. Boy, Keith was blushing as Lance landed on top of him.

 Pidge and Shiro came back, bringing the sandwiches with them. Lance took one, raising an eyebrow, “You took all that time to make these?!”

 Pidge pointed at Shiro, “Nope, what he made was inedible, so I had to improvise.”

 Shiro pouted, “Hey, they weren't _that_ bad!”

 “There wasn't a single part that wasn't burnt to cridps!”

 Lance laughed, “Dude, just accept it; you can't cook.”

 

 They watched tv, making fun of different shows together until it was really late and they agreed it was time to sleep.

  _shit_ had he forgotten? “Um, I kinda forgot to bring anything?” Lance pointed to his clothes.

 Keith smirked, “Why? were you in a rush to see _someone?!”_

 Lance squinted his eyes at him, he _was._ Keith laughed, “Come on, you can borrow some of mine.” he gestured to his room with his head.

 He was gonna wear Keith's clothes?! _And_ sleep in them?! He felt his cheeks warm up.

 “Unless you rather sleep in jeans.”

 _Okay,_ fair point. Lance followed him to his room. Keith pulled a shirt and pajama pants out of a drawer, handed it to Lance, leaving the room.

 Lance changed quickly, looking in the mirror once he was done. The pants were fine but the shirt was a little tight on the shoulders and too short. It revealed part of his lower abdomen.

 A movement in the door frame took his attention, he looked around to see Keith was back, staring at him with a slight blush, it mirrored Lance’s. Lance smiled,  “I like wearing your clothes. They … they smell like you.” 

 Keith turned complete red at _that,_ He walked up to Lance and pulled him for a kiss. “I like you wesring my clothes too.”  he whispered before tsking claim of Lance’s lips again, his hands wrapping behind Lance's neck.

 “What's taking you—” Pidge's voice caused Keith to pull back faster than the speed of light.

 Lance pouted, glaring at Pidge, “Stop ruining my love life, you midget!”

 Pidge rolled her eyes at him. They all went back to tge living room. Shiro taking the couch as usual. Lance was lying down next to Keith when he heard Shiro sigh, “Why did I thought it was a good idea to have a sleep over with two hormonal teenagers?! Pidge you're sleeping between these two.”

 Pidge whined, “No daaaad! Please don't sentence me to _that_ torment!”

 “Better safe than sorry.” Shiro shook his head, insisting.

 Pidge lied down between Lance and Keith. _Ugh,_ honestly this was stupid. They weren't gonna do anything, Lance just wanted to sleep next to him!

 After a while Shiro started snoring, _snoring! Seriously,_ how could he sleep?! Lance kept fidgeting, moving around but the thought that Keith was that close, but still out of reach wouldn’t leave his mind.

 After a few minutes Pidge sighed, whispering, “Man, I'm so thirsty, I'm gonna get some water. I wouldn't mind if someone had taken my place when I come back.” she got up, going to the kitchen.

 Lance wasn't sure who pulled who closer, but now Keith was lying next to him, facing eachother. Lance took Keith’s hand in his own, ”Thank you, I know this whole sleepover thing was to make me feel better.”

 “It was actually Shiro's idea.” Keith admitted.

 “Still, I know you made him do it.” Lance said.

 Keith just smiled and moved his head closer for a quick peck, “good night, Lance.”

 “Night Keith.”

 When lance woke up, he was in someone's arms and his face was on something soft warm. He opened his eyes to see that _something warm_  was in fact Keith's chest. He felt his ears grow red as he looked up to see Keith was looking at him with amusement.

 D _amn it!_ morning Keith was definitely _something_ with those sleepy hazy eyes and the bed hair! the smile came to Lance's mouth automatically, “Morning gorgeous.”

 Now it was time for Keith to blush. Lance laughed at his reaction, “I have to tell you; last night was definitely the best sleep I've gotten in _years!”_

 Keith nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

  
“I should think so.” Pidge said, sitting down next to them. Lance and Keith sat up. there was something too evil about her smile that urged Lance to ask, “And _why_ is that?!”

 She tilted her head at Keith, “Did you know you speak in your sleep ... well, more like, what's the word _… moan?!”_

 Keith went full on tomato at her, “No, I don't!”

 “Oh, trust me, you _do.”_ Pidge grinned, “And I've got proof,” she pulled out her phone, playing a video for them; it was Keith and Lance cuddling each other in their sleep, the video zoomed on Keith's face ...

 Keith suddenly snatched the phone out of her hand, running away behind the couch, he smiled after tapping on the screen, “There now there's no proof!” 

 Pidge was being weirdly calm about this. Lance looked at her to see the evil grin on her face, “Nice try, But I've already sent it to Lance.”

 Keith visibly paled as Lance pulled out his own phone and played the video. After it zoomed in on Keith's face, Keith was drooling. And he kept moaning something. Something very much like Lance's name. _Oh,_ Lance felt his face warm up.

 Though he managed to smirk as he looked up from his phone, arcing an eyebrow at Keith, “Babe who were you dreaming about?!” he asked, teasing.

 Keith was blushing, still he frowned, “you know exactly who I was dreaming about.”

 Lance couldn't help his smug smirk, “Let me rephrase: what were you dreaming about me doing?” he wiggled his eyebrows, before running for his life as Keith chased him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I wrote this whole chapter to mention Keith's love for hippos. I mean how cute is that?!

**Group chat**

**Allura:** Shiro I can't believe you're serious!!  
**Shiro:** it'll be fun  
**Pidge:**  why are are mom and dad fighting?!  
**Shiro:** we're _not_ fighting  
**Keith:** Shiro asked her to go to a funfair for tomorrow  
**Pidge:** jfc! You suck   
**Hunk:** dude that's the worst idea for Valentine's day!  
**Lance:** pfffft Shiro, bro you have _no_ game  
**Shiro:** hey she said she'd never been to one and I mildly _suggested_ it!  
**Hunk:** that's not romantic, like at all

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** you gotta help me out  
**Keith:** nah, this is _too_ hilarious  
**Shiro:** Keith, come on. please?!  
**Keith:** wtf you expect me to do?!  
**Shiro** : anything I'll owe you one  
**Keith:** ugh fine

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** I mean even _I_ can tell that's not good enough for Valentine  
**Allura:** thank you! See Shiro?!  
**Keith:** I don't know I think Shiro is onto something  
**Lance:** _seriously_ babe?! Who wants to spend Valentine like that?  
**Keith:**  ... me! it would be fun I love amusement parks  
**Lance:** oh ...  
**Lance:** I was planning something ... nevermind  
**Lance:** if that's what you wanna do we can go to the fair too  
**Keith:** fuck _no_  
**Allura:** didn't you just say it was a good idea?!  
**Keith:** ... right, okay

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** I fucking hate you right now  
**Keith:** Lance was probably planning the best night of my life  
**Keith:** you're gonna owe me the rest of your life for this  
**Shiro:** ... I never asked you to turn it into a awkward double date  
**Keith:** you ungrateful asshole!

**group chat**

**Hunk:** hey, we can all go together?  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Allura:** cause that'll make it _more_ romantic  
**Pidge:** and what about Shay?!  
**Hunk:** she's visiting her family for the next two weeks  
**Lance:**  Aw that sucks! sorry buddy  
**Hunk:** it's okay.  
**Shiro:** so we all are going?  
**Pidge:** apparently  
**Hunk:** but how? I mean no offense to Shiro but your car is tiny and it's a 2 hour ride to there. We won't all fit?!  
**Lance:** well, I selflessly say me and Keith use the bike  
**Pidge:** _selflessly,_ my ass!  
**Pidge:** hey Lance, is Keith on a bike your kink?!  
**Lance:** shut it Pidge  
**Allura:** I agree with Pidge  
**Lance:...**  
**Keith:** well,  _is it?!_ ;)  
**Lance:** _keiiiiiiiiiiiiith!!_  
**Shiro:** guys stop tormenting Lance  
**Keith:** but it's too much fun  
**Lance:** that is my _boyfriend_ everyone!  
**Keith:** jk  <3  
**Lance:** <3  
**Shiro:** anyway then guys be ready at 4pm tomorrow

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** happy Valentine's day babe!!!!♡♡♡♡  
**Keith:** we're in class and you've already said that 20 times to me today!  
**Lance:** sorry can't help it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Keith:** it's okay you're ... cute.  
**Keith:** and happy Valentine's day to you too my Lance

 **Keith:** what?! Why are you blushing?

 **Lance: ...** you called me your Lance  
**Keith:** _oh ... sorry?!_  
**Lance:** noooooo  
**Lance:** don't be sorry  
**Lance:** I am _your_ Lance  
**Keith:** my Lance, huh _my_ Lance  
**Keith:** I like how that sounds  
**Lance:** so do I :)))  
**Keith:** jfc, Lance are you _crying?!_  
**Lance:** ... no no I'm not  
**Keith:** you are!  
**Lance:** it was _one_ tear!  
**Keith:** you're so dramatic  
**Lance:** shut up  
**Lance:** it's just ... I'm just happy. _Very_ happy  
**Keith:** I'm happy too  
**Lance** : <3  
**Keith:** <3  
**Lance:** btw ‘my Lance' is the only thing I'm responding to from now on ;)  
**Lance:** roll your eyes all you want, I'm serious.

 Keith banged his head on the cafeteria's table one more time, “Why the hell did I agree to this?!”

 “Dude, it was _your_ idea!” Hunk pointed out, smiling at him from the other side of the table, next to Pidge. 

 Keith bit his lips nervously, “I don't think I can do this.”

 Pidge rolled her eyes, “Suck it up Kogane, he's here.”

 Keith turned his head,  Lance had his lunch tray in his hand, looking for them in the crowd, “Lance, over here.”

 Lance's eyes landed on him and he took a step forward before a smirk came to his lips and he started looking around again. _What?! Why_ _is he ignoring me?_

 Hunk witnessung the whole thing shook his hand at Lance, “come on Lance!”

But Lance only continued to look around with a cheeky grin on his lips. _What's going on?_ that's when it hit Keith. _He can't be serious!_

 Lance's eyes landed on him again with the challenge. Keith gritted his teeth _. there's no way I'm saying that infront of all these people!_

 Keith admitted defeat as Lance continued to stand there expectantly. A blush came to his face even before he said the words, “my Lance, over here!”

 As Lance arrived at the table Keith frowned at him, “You are insufferable!”

 But Lance only laughed and sat down next to Keith, placing a quick kiss on his temple. The smile crept to Keith's mouth involuntarily.  
Lance was talking to Hunk.

  _Alright, now is the time ... but I can't do this ... come on just say it ..._ His internal conflict must've shown up on his face, “Lance, Keith has something to tell you.” Pidge interfered.

 Lance looked at him with a smile, givind his hand a squeeze, “Yeah babe?”

  
  _Here we go,_  Keith tried to avoid eye contact with Lance as he nervously said, “Who, who took the … stars out of sky … and put them in yo-your eyes?”

 Keith bit his lip, waiting for a reaction but Lance had gone unnaturally still. Keith took a glance at him; his face was blank. _Maybe he didn't hear it?!_ Keith tried to think of another one of the lines he and Pidge had found last night, “Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And, and … baby, I’m lost at sea.”

  
 Keith stole another glance but Lance was still very much unresponsive, just staring at Keith. Keith couldn't help turning to Pidge, “Um, did I say it wrong?!”

 Hunk laughed next to the grinning Pidge, “Buddy, I don't think that's a _bad_ reaction!”

 That's when Lance suddenly moved, covering his face with both his hands. Not before Keith saw the redness on his cheek, though, which now was travelling to his ears.

 Oh,  _oh_. confidence filled Keith as a grin came to his face, “Hey _my_ Lance, Cupid called ... he says to tell you he needs my heart back.”

 Lance made a shrieking noise, burying  his face deeper in his hands. Huh, _now_ Keith understood why Lance always did this to him.

 He took Lance's wrist in his hands, pulling them off his face.  _oh god,_  Lance's entire face was crimson. Keith's grin grew wider, “By the way sorry I didn't get you chocolates for Valentine's Day, but if you want something sweet,  _I'm_ right here.” He added a wink at the end.

 Next thing he knew Lance was pulling him by his shirt, his lips devouring Keith’s. Kissing him with passion. Keith smiled returning the kiss. When Lance finally pulled back, he stayed there, their foreheads still touching.

  
 “Definitely something sweet!” Lance smiled, still out of breath. His hands came to caress Keith's face, “you're driving me crazy, you know that?!” Lance whispered softly. His eyes looking at Keith so fondly it made Keith's already fast beating heart to beat at the speed of light. It was Keith's turns to blush.

 “Are you fucking serious?! Right in front of my salad?!” Pidge said from across the table, making them all laugh and return to normal conversation. Though Lance took Keith's hand in his own again, he kept smiling at Keith.

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** I've died, I've died and descended into heaven  
**Lance:** this is too good to be true  
**Lance:** how did I get so lucky?!  
**Hunk:** aw, you two are so cute  
**Hunk:** well except when you're being disgusting  
**Hunk:** I'm happy for you  
**Lance:** I'm happy too ... it's kinda _scary_  
**Hunk:** but you deserve it  
**Lance:** pshh,  _not_ possible I don't think _anyone_ deserves Keith  
**Lance:** he's too good for this world  
**Lance:** maybe I'm really in heaven and he's an angel  
**Hunk:** okay you're being _too_ sweet, you're kinda forcing my hand here

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** look at this sweet idiot  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** _Hunk!_ I trusted you!  
**Pidge:** Hunk, you've done well my young padawan  
**Pidge:** and Lance I get that you're all lovesick but I can't believe you called Keith,  _Keith_ of all people an _angel!_  
**Shiro:** she's right what kind of angel pours the milk first, then the cereal?! he's a little _demon!_  
**Keith:** hey, that way you can tell how much cereal you add  
**Pidge:** I am disgusted, Keith!  _truly_   _utterly_ disgusted!  
**Allura:** as despicable as Keith's actions are, I think you're all missing Hunk's point here!  
**Shiro:** nah, we're just used to Lance worshiping Keith  
**Lance:** I don't _worship_ Keith  
**Pidge:** and the sky is not blue  
**Hunk:** sure you _don't_ buddy  
**Lance: ...** I think I'm gonna go find better friends  
**Shiro:** well while Lance fails at that the rest of you get ready I'm picking you up soon

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** so how's it going up there in heaven?  
**Keith:** too many clouds?  
**Keith:** there aren't naked babies flying around, are there?!  
**Keith:** send my hello to jesus ;)  
**Lance:**  they were right  
**Lance:** you _are_ a demon  
**Lance:** who crawled right outta hell  
**Keith:** because I'm so _hot?!_  
**Lance:** What. The. Fuck?!  
**Lance:** who are you and what have you done to my shy flustered boyfriend?  
**Keith:** ;) I don't think I know who you're talking about  
**Lance: ...**  
**Keith:** I'll be there in 10

 Lance made his way to Keith's bike making sure his hands were behind his back and out of Keith's sight, ”Hey Keithy.”

 Keith took off his helmet, putting it between his legs on the bike. He smiled at Lance, “Hey We should probably hang here for a while, we'll arrive way sooner than the others.”

 ”Oh, trust me, we _won't.”_

 Keith raised a questioning eyebrow. Lance revealed the picnic basket he'd been hiding behind him, “We're taking a detour.”

 Keith smiled, shaking his head, “Of course we are.” Lance laughed as Keith pulled him for a quick kiss before handing him the extra helmet. He used Keith's shoulder as a support to get on the bike. If one day Lance was gonna get used to holding Keith that close, today was _not_ that day.

 Keith pulled all kinds of crazy stunts on their way out the city, making Lance both laugh and scream. _And they call me the show off!_

 They finally stopped across a beautiful area, filled with flowers. Settling dowm there, Lance took everything out of the picnic basket. Once he was done, Keith sat down on the sheet next to him, “Sir Lancelot at it again with the romcom bullshit.”

 Lance batted his eyelashes, “Aw, babe, you always know the _most romantic_ thing to say.” he mocked a little.

 Once they were done eating the small sandwiches, Lance lied down pulling Keith with him. Keith rested his head on his chest. Lance let his fingers brush through Keith's hair, Keith leaned in to the touch, a hum that suspiciously sounded like a purr escaping him after a while.

 He turned his head, facing Lance. The sunlight that came from behind, turning his face into a silhouette. “God, you’re beautiful.” the words would've flown out of Lance's lips _even_ if he hadn't meant to say them.

 Keith blushed, trying to hide his face in Lance's chest, but Lance put his hand on Keith's face, stopping him from doing so, “You _are._ You're the most beautiful person I've met, actually you're probably the most beautiful person in the entire universe!”

 Keith blushed more, before smiling. He locked eyes with Lance, “No, I'm _not.”_

 Lance frowned, “Yes, y—” his protest stoppedin his mouth as Keith crawled on top of him, smirking.

 “Because there can only be _one_ most beautiful person, and that's _you.”_

 Lance opened his mouth to protest again, to say that he wasn't, not even by far. The words never left him, though, as he saw the look in Keith's eyes. Even if Lance disagreed, Keith's eyes, the fond determined look in his eyes told him that's what Keith believed.

 He noticed the way Keith's face began reddening as he started stroking Lance's face, _“You_ have the most beautiful eyes in the world. You love the ocean? Well, I do too because I can see it everyday in your eyes. And I know they're blue but I can never decide what shade?! I swear they change color everyday.” He leaned down placing a kiss on each of his eyes, making Lance's heart drop in his chest.

 Keith's thumb came to rest on Lance's cheek, ”Your freckles?! I know _You_ hate them and try to cover them, but I love each one of them.” he put kisses on Lance's cheeks and one on his nose. “and I should not be attracted to a nose and yet here we are.” he joked not so jokingly. A laugh escaping Lance's mouth.

 Keith's eyes came to rest on his lips. He licked his own, “God, Lance if you knew how much time I spend thinking about your lips ... they're so pink and gorgeous, they should be illegal.” he leaned down again kissing the said lips. Lance kissed back, closing his watery eyes. He tried to put all his gratitude, all his love for Keith in that kiss. His hands came to rest on Keith's back. _I love you, I love you, I love you so much it hurts,_ the words almost flew out of Lance's mouth when a loud beep startled them, causing them to break apart.

 They both looked around frantically to find Shiro's car at the side of the road. All the passengers laughing at them from the car, Pidge had her head out of the window, “That's what you get for making out in the middle of nowhere, you perverts, get your asses back on the road.” Shiro drove the car back to the road.

 Keith turned his head to stare at him for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. They started cleaning up the basket and soon they were on the road.

 “Hold on tight,” Keith said as he increased the bike's speed.

 Lance rested his chin on Keith's shoulder as he teased, “Keith, babe, if you want me to hold you, you just have to ask. no need for these _tactics!”_

 Keith's answer was to drive even faster, making Lance half laugh half scream again, and _yes,_ hold on even tighter.

It only took them a few minutes to get next to Shiro's car. Pidge lowered the window, “Lance if you hold Keith any tighter, you're gonna turn into one.”

 Lance stuck his tongue out at her, he tightened his hands around Keith, “I have his full consent.”

“Yeah, he does.” Keith laughed.

 His laugh encouraging Lance to continue, “And atleast I'm not stuck with a _turtle_ as driver!”

 Pidge's _‘fuck you'_ and Shiro's _‘hey'_ went lost in the wind as Keith fastened their speed, yet again.

 They arrived at the fair in 10 minutes.  
Lance jumped off excitedly, “Soooo what should we do now?!”

 Keith looked at him with shiny eyes, which probably mirrored his own. There was no need for words. They both knew they were gonna try every horrible scary ride together. That was always kinda their thing. Everytime they went to a theme park, even after everyone else had gotten tired or had refused to try a weird looking ride, Keith would always join Lance, both in love with the speed and adventure. Something that made Lance love Keith even more.

 After about half an hour Shiro texted them to head back to the entrance. As soon as they joined the others Lance pulled them towards _the_ ride. It was the worst one there, called ' _the death ride'._ He had convinced Keith to wait and do this one when everyone else was there because, well, because it's always fun to see your friends suffer.

 Hunk noticed where Lance was heading; “Lance,  _no!”_

 Lance grinned, pulling Hunk so he couldn't run off, “Lance, _yes!”_

 The ride was awesome even with all the screams. There was a part when it stayed upside down for a moment. Lance couldn't help it he kissed his fingers and put them on Keith mouth, “there, babe. now I've kissed you in zero G!” technically that wasn't zero G but who cared he wanted to be romantic. Keith only had a second to laugh before they moved again.

 As soon as they got off Hunk grabbed on to the first thing he saw, trying not to throw up, “Lance, I'm never ever listening to you again!”

 They tried a few more devices, till they finally got to the ferris wheel, waiting in the line for their turn. Lance only let himself and Keith in before closing the door, “The rest of you can join the next one!”

 Shiro began to protest, “Lance—”

 Lance cut him off, hding up a finger, “Nuh uh, Shiro, you've already made my Valentine's day into to a group date. We're taking this one alone.”

 Lance sat down next to Keith, “Now where were we?!” he took Keith's hand in his own ” last you called me the most beautiful person, now it's my turn; you're the most beautiful person alive.” 

 Keith laughed, rolling his eyes, “Shut up, you ridiculousl idiot.” he pulled Lance for a kiss. One which Lance happily returned as the wheel started to move.

 The view would probably be amazing but neither seemed to care. This was more amazing. Each too busy feeling the other's lips. Keith leaned down on the chair pulling Lance down with him, now Lance was almost on top of him. One of his hand in Keith's hair behind his neck massaging the scalp, the other resting on Keith's hip making the boy shiver in a good way if the little gasp was any indication. Keith's hand was almost beneath Lance's shirt burning the skin there. Lance began tracing the kiss to Keith's jaw and then Keith's neck making Keith gasp. Lance grinned,  _“oh,_  I'm guessing that was _nice?”_ he began sucking on that spot he could feel Keith melting underneath him, his fingers burning Lance up as they roamed on his back, under his shirt ...

 A sudden shake made Lance look up, “What the ... ?”

 Keith laughed with his flushed cheeks, “I think the ride is over.”

 “Aw, but it was such a nice ride,” Lance winked, joining Keith in laughing as they sat up.

 He laughed even more at Keith's failed attempt at tiding his hair, “Here, let me help.” and he intended to but he just couldn't help himself. He ran both hands through Keith's hair, locking eyes with him and smirking as he ruffled the hair entirely instead.

  _“Lance!”_ Keith practically yelled which didn't stop Lance's  smirk at his handy work; Keith with bed hair will definitely be forever one if his favourite things.

 They waited for the others to finish their ride. And after Hunk announced that he would throw up _again_ if they tried another one, they  decided to go to one if the restaurants in the park. 

 Sitting down at the table, Lance wrapped one hand around Keith's shoulder, “I gotta admit; today turned out better than I thought,  definitely better than last ones!”

 “Yeah, I don't think sitting at home, crying over Keith is _that_ hard to beat!” Pidge joked.

 Lance felt himself blush as Hunk choked on his drink with laughter. _Oh no_

 “Oh, you're joking but that _is_ literally what he did last year.” Hunk managed between laughs.

 _"Hunk!"_  Lance shrieked.

 "That's for making me go through the death ride,  _literally_ and _figuratively!!"_ Hunk shrugged a shoulder.

 Keith turned to Lance raising an eyebrow, “Didn't you tell us you had a date?!”

 Lance was sure at this point even his ears had gone red, well there was no point in hiding anymore, “Uh, I _did._ and she was amazing, her name starts with _vod_ ends in _ka?!”_

 Keith looked at him surprised, but didn't have a chance to respond before Shiro,  _“Lance!”_ Shiro threw him the disappointed dad look.

 Lance sighed in defeat,  _“What?!_ I was sulking.”

 “Seriously?!” Keith who still seemed pretty surprise with those rpunded eyes, asked.

 Lance shrugged, “A broken heart wants what a broken heart wants.”

 Both Keith's and Shiro's faces softened at that. Shiro smiled, “Hey, if it makes you feel any better Keith practically did the same thing but more pg rated, He almost ate 3 gallons of icecream! I didn't think he was gonna live.”

 “Shiro, shut up!”

 “That does make me feel better,” Lance teased before placing a kiss on Keith's red cheek, “but hey, at least we're matching sulking boyfriends.”

 Keith and the others laughed at that. And of course since the universe thought Lance hadn't felt enough shame that night Allura squinted at Keith a few times before finally asking, “Is that ... a _hickey?!”_

 Keith's hand ran to his neck to shield the area from more eyes as he shared a look with Lance that left them both blushing more.  _Oh crap._

 “Please don't answer that, I really _really_ don't wanna know!” Lance had never felt more grateful for Shiro's existence.

 He avoided eye contact with anyone in embarrassment for the rest of the dinner, which is how his eyes caught the booth a bit farther. It was one of those shooting games and within the prises was ... what Lance knew Keith would love. _I have to get that for him._

 “Cover for me, Hunk,” he whispered quietly.

 Before he had more than a few seconds to sneak off Pidge asked “why are you trying to ditch us?!” _damn it gremlin_

 Keith noticed him too, crossed his arms, “Yes Lance, why _are_ you trying to ditch _us?!”_

 “Uhhh, I was ... um,  trying to ... use the bathroom?!” _yeah, smooth Lance. totally believable._

 Since no one said anything he slowly exited the group walking to the booth. He asked the owner what he had to do for that plushy and he told him he had to shoot 4 of the smallest targets with only 6 bullets, since it was the biggest prise.

 _Alright you can do this,_ he almost did. he shot down the three targets and he had one bullet left for the last one but he lost it when he heard Keith's voice from behind him, “So this is what bathroom looks like these days?!”

 He turned back to see the rest of the group looking at him expectantly. Keith raised his eyebrow in question, hand on his hip.

 Lance pouted; it would've been such a nice surprise, “Fine, you caught me ... I was trying to win that.” he pointed to the prize; a giant soft pink hippo plushy almost as big as Pidge.

 Everyone except Keith who's eyes rounded as a soft blush took over hus face, burst out laughing. Pidge snorted, “O _h my god!_ what are you, a fucking seven year old?!”

 “Hey! hippos are Keith's favourites!” Lance defended, making them grow quiet as they realised he wasn't trying to win it for himself.

 “Yeah, he used to have their posters all over his room.” Shiro laughed fondly, “I'm surprised you even remember that, Lance; It was a long time ago.”

 “As if I could forget anything about him,” Lance whispered so only Keith would hear it, turning back to the owner paying for another round.

 “Are you sure? You know these places are frauds!” Keith questioned.

 Lance laughed as the owner made an indignant noise at Keith's lack of verbal filter. He threw a grin at Keith, “Babe, don't doubt my sharp shooting skills.”

 If there was one thing Lance felt confident about, it was his targeting skills which he kinda owed to playing way too many shooting video games while growing up. The others cheered as he shot the first 3 targets. He hesitated at the last one. Taking a deep breath to calm down.

 “Come on, you can do this!” Keith's voice took away his doubts as he shot the last target.

 The owner gave them the hippo with an open mouth and Lance couldn't stop grinning specially not when he saw how Keith hugged the plushy with the biggest smile ever. His face looking so young and adorable Lance couldn't help wrapping his arms around both Keith and the plushy, “you're just a big softie at heart, aren't you?”

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** alright Lance I come bearing gifts  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** awww  
**Allura:** is Keith cuddling the _toy?_  
**Lance:** _damn it!!_ every time I think he can't get any cuter he goes and proves me wrong!  
**Pidge:** hey, how much would you pay to be that plushy right now  
**Lance:** thanks Pidge now I feel jealous of a _stuffed toy!_  
**Pidge:** anytime ;)  
**Lance:** you gremlin

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Group chat**

  
**Lance:** oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!  
**Lance:** Mark is back!!!  
**Lance:** and he's staying for the weekend!  
**Pidge:**  omfg  
**Hunk:**  dear lord, we should find shelter  
**Shiro:** run for your lives!  
**Allura:** I don't understand?!  
**Lance:** Mark's my brother and he is fucking _awesome!_  
**Keith:** verydebatable  
**Allura:** I still don't understand?!  
 **Hunk:** imagine Lance but 1000 times more troublemaking and an asshole then you may have an idea of the horror that is Mark  
**pidge:** he's bad news!  
**Lance:** he's not _that_ bad!  
**Pidge:** really?! Really?! REALLY?!  
 **Hunk:** he is a fucking pain in the ass  
 **Hunk:** forgive the language but it's _true!_    
 **Pidge:** yeah, he once broke my laptop and then blamed it on Hunk   
 **Pidge:** I mean _Hunk_    
 **Keith:** which is nothing compared to the fact that he once caused you to break your leg Lance   
 **Lance:** that was an accident   
**Hunk:** was it?!   
 **Lance:** Yes!   
 **Lance:**  look I know he's not the best person but he's my brother and he's been gone for a year I really missnhfgjbzsdgjkbffbnxvbbf  
**Lance:** fvhvcbngesgjjret7u885tgn  
**Hunk:** and I'm assuming that's Mark  
**Lance:** oooh Keith I love you so much  
**Lance:** I wanna marry you and have your babies  
**Lance:** ffj8t458kbea5i963tj8jhfdhkk  
**Lance:** sorry about that!  
**Lance:** Mark took my phone  
**Hunk:** called it!  
**Lance:** omfg I can't believe he actually wrote _that!!_  
**Lance:** I take back everything I just said about him! he _is_ an asshole!  
**Keith:** yup  
**Lance:** he always used to tease me about you

 **Lance:** hey, atleast he's offering to take me on a ride on his new car! Any one wants to join?!  
**Pidge:** fuck no  
**Hunk:**  I've seen how crazy he drives so that's a firm  _no!_  
**Lance:** what about you, babe?  
**Keith:** yeah, I don't think so  
**Lance:** :(  
**Keith:** Lance ... be careful?  
**Lance:** aw, are you worried about me?!  
**Keith:** _yes!_ tell me when you're back  
**Lance:** aww okay  
**Hunk:** this is not gonna end well

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** are you back yet?  
**Keith:** Lance?  
**Keith:**  Lance?!  
**Keith:** I'm getting worried please answer me  
**Keith:** Lance, it's really late how are you not back yet?!

**Group chat**

**Keith:** okay, I'm really worried why hasn't he returned yet?!  
**Allura:** I'm sure he's fine

 **Hunk:** oh god  
**Hunk:** I just called their house  
**Hunk:** apparently they had a minor accident  
**Hunk:** he's in hospital

 Keith read the words again. _Oh god,_   _No. No,_  this was not happening. He felt panic rising within him. _N_ _ot again._ he wasn't losing anyone else this way. This wasn't happening again, specially not to _Lance._ _no no,_ he curled in on himself. _No, please no._ He couldn't breath.

 Hands wrapped around him, “It's okay, Keith. he's okay.”

 “Shiro ... I can't lose him ... not this way ... not like them ... not like our parents. _Please,_ I can’t go through this again ... Lance, he's my Lance ... _please_ not _him.”_  Keith managed to say between hiccups.

 Shiro hugged him tighter, brushing his hair, “Keith look at me, breathe, okay? I just talked to Rosa; Lance is alright. He just has some minor injuries. But he's _okay_ you're not losing him. He's okay, just breathe.” Shiro repeated a few times allowing him to calm down a little.

 “I have to go there.” Keith said once he could find his voice. He needed to make sure Lance was okay, to see him withhis own eyes

 Shiro didn't even protest, making their way to the car. Being in a damn car was the last thing he wanted to do right now. But he wasn't in a state to ride the bike and this was  the fastest way to get to the hospital. Keith rested his head to the window, staring outside, watching roads go by, “Maybe I'm cursed. First our mom and dad and now Lance?! Something like this probably happened to my real parents too.”

 “You are not _cursed, Keith!_ Accidents happen, no one has any control over them. Lance is fine and this, in no way, is your fault.” Shiro's voice was steady, emphasizing on each word. Keith remained silent, though. He could feel Shiro's anxious looks on him.

 As soon as Shiro pulled the car in the hospital's driveway, Keith jumped out of the car.

 “Wait a second!” he heard Shiro yelling after him, but he didn’t stop, running to the emergency. He asked for Lance's room, the nurse giving him the number and he ran over there. There was a guy standing outside the room. 

 “Is this room 126?”

 “Yeah,” the guy hesitated, “Wait, Keith?”

 Keith finally managed to focus on him instead of the door; _Mark._ he'd always been the only person in Lance's family Keith hadn't liked, but now, _right now,_ he hated him. He could feel his blood boil; it was all his fault that Lance was _here!_ that Lance was _hurt!_ Keith felt his fingers forming into a fist ... someone put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from placing it home.

 “Hey Mark, it's nice to see you. how's Lance doing?” shiro asked.

 Mark made a dismissive hand motion, “Oh, he's fine, just a few bruises, nothing too serious. They're just making a big deal out of it.” _yeah, that's why he's in a fucking hospital!_

 Keith's growl at him was aligned with the door opening, Lance's dad and Rosa walking out. Comfort washed over Keith as heard Lance's voice, “Mom, go easy on Mark! it wasn't his fault ... well I mean it kinda was but still.” _damn Lance and his stupid big heart!_

 As soon As Rosa's eyes laid on Keith, she pulled him into a hug and then pushed him inside the room closing the door behind him, leaving Keith was alone with Lance. he could hear Lance's parents yelling outside the door. Keith stayed there. 

  
 “Hey mullet!” Lance smiled. It hurt Keith to even look at him; every visible part of his skin was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. Keith looked down.

 “What, don't tell me I look _that_ bad!” Keith could tell from his tone he was trying to lighten Keith up. 

 “I almost punched Mark,” Keith announced, still looking at his feet.

 “That is so _you,_ Keith,” Lance laughed, “don't worry, he kinda deserves it.”

 Keith still stared at the ground. As he continued to stay silent, Lance spoke up in a gentle voice, “I'm so sorry, Keith. I know this must be hard for you because of your ... parents.” 

 “I, I thought I was gonna lose you.” with that confession all the tears he'd been holding back, broke lose. “I thought I was gonna lose you!” 

 “Keith? Keith are you crying?! Please stop, I'm okay. look, I'm _fine!”_  Lance pleaded.

 But that only made Keith cry even more hysterically. A cry over his relief that Lance wasn't seriously hurt and his fear of what could've happened.

 “Keith,  _please_ stop crying. I'm okay, please _please stop,_  Keith—OW!”

 Keith looked up as he heard Lance's pained cry. Lance was trying to get off the bed, clearly trying to get to him. Keith rushed to his side, pushing him down to the bed, “What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!”

 Lance ignored the question putting both his hands on Keith's face wiping away his tears, “Don't cry, _please_ don't cry!” Lance was begging. He looked so desperate that Keith tried to stop.

 “Please don't _ever_ cry again.”

 Keith made a laugh,  _stupid Lance,_ ”I don't think that's humanly possible.”

 Lance looked at him with teary eyes of his own. Keith was taken aback by how much his crying seened to affect Lance, “Then don't ever cry because of me, _please?”_

 Something in his voice made Keith nod. Lance pulled Keith's face down and kissed his forehead, “You won't lose me that easily, I promise I'm gonna annoy you for a very long time!”

 Keith laughed again. Lance really knew how to calm him down.

 Someone knocked on the door. Keith took a step back from Lance but took his hand in his own. Shiro came inside, he looked at Lance, “You alright there, kiddo?!” Lance burst into laughter. Keith and shiro shared a confused look.

 “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. it's just my dad said the exact same thing when he got here.” 

 Keith and Shiro began laughing too when a nurse came barging inside, “What is going on here?! This isn't a party, Only family is allowed!”

 Rosa followed her in, “They _are_ family.” Keith sent her a grateful smile.

 The nurse, however, frowned, “Only one person is allowed inside the room at nights.”

 Keith hold Lance's hand tighter, “Well, I'm _not_ leaving!”

 Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, “Keith, maybe we should—”

 He was interrupted by Lance mid sentence, “Please, can he?!”Lance threw a pleading look at his mom.

 Rosa looked at the both of them smiling, “Of course, I'll be right outside if you need anything.”

 With that everyone left them alone, Lance smirkedat him, “Sooo, any special plans?!” he winked.

 Keith rolled his eyes, puting a chair right next to the bed, sitting down on it. He rested his head on his hand on Lance's bed. Lance took the othe hand in his own lying on the bed, he didn't say anything just massaging Keith's hand and smiling reassuringly at him. Funny how he was the one in the hospital bed, and still he was comforting Keith. It was almost sunrise when Keith finally fell asleep.

 When he woke up next he, was still in the same position, he opened his eyes to see Lance was half sitting on the bed, his one hand still holding Keith's and the other under his chin, he was staring at Keith with a smile.

 Keith raised his eyebrow, “Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

 “Who says I didn't?!”

 Keith began to ask, “What—” but he was interrupted by the door opening, two figures running inside.

 They jumped on Lance's bed, Hunk pulled him into a bear hug. “Hunk buddy, you're _crushing_ me!” Lance whined.

 “Yeah, leave some of him for the rest of us!” Pidge agreed.

 As soon as Hunk let go of Lance, Pidge was hugging him. Lance patted her back, “Aw Pidgey, I didn't know you cared!” His tone was teasing but Keith could see the genuine smile on his face.

 Pidge pulled back, and started hitting Lance, “Don't you _ever_ dare scare us like that again, you stupid tree!” 

 They all laughed Shiro and Allura came inside too. “I'm glad you're okay Lance.” Allura hugged him.

 They all stayed a few hours until the visiting hours were over.

 “Wait,” Lance called as Shiro was about to leave, he pointed to Keith, “take him with you and please make him eat something.” _absolutely not!_

 “I'm not leaving!”

 Lance ignored his protest, “Shiro, please take his stubborn ass outta here and make him rest.”

 Shiro laughed, pulling Keith by his arm. _“Hey!”_  

 Shiro shook his head, “Sorry,  _brother in law's_ orders.” he winked at both of them. Keith gave up as he felt a blush on his cheeks.

  _“Shiroooo!!!”_ they heard Lance's scream as the door closed

**Keith >>Lance**

  
**Keith:** I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be back in less than an hour  
**Lance:**  Keith, I'm _fine!_  just rest a bit, please?  
**Keith:** ... you're the one in the hospital,  _you_ need to rest!  
**Lance:** hey I'm not going anywhere  
**Lance:** I mean even if I wanted to I couldn't with all these tubes! ;)  
**Keith:** okay but I'll be back tomorrow morning  
**Lance:** you really don't have to! I'm getting released tomorrow afternoon  
**Keith:** I'll be back tomorrow morning  
**Lance:** ... fine  
**Lance:** now get some rest!  
**Keith:** okay  <3  
**Lance:** <3

**Group chat**

**Hunk:**  Lance, it's nice to have you back!  
**Pidge:** yeah man, I was so fucking bored  
**Allura:**  it's been really silent  
**Lance:** wow if I knew all I had to do was nearly die for all of you to be nice to me I would've done it sooner  
**Keith:**  L _ance_  
**Lance:** jk  
**Keith:** well don't joke about _that!_  
**Lance:** okay , anything you want   
**Pidge:** ugh, disgusting! I take it back it was nice having some peace around here  
**Shiro:**  Pidge!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new chapter 10

**Keith >>Hunk**

**Keith:** um, Hunk, I need your help  
**Hunk:** sure  
**Keith:**  so you've known Lance longer than anyone else  
**Keith:** can you tell me some of his favourite places?  
**Keith:** cause I've been drilling my fucking brain out and I have no idea where to take him for a date  
**Hunk:**  I don't know? I guess there is the aquarium?  
**Keith:** yeah, I thought of that too, but we've been there just a few months ago?!  
**Hunk:** yeah, right, I forgot  
**Hunk:** oh I know there is this park he goes with the twins, he really loves it there  
**Keith:**  Hunk, no offense, but I can't take him to a _park_ when he fucking took me to a dinner under moonlight!  
**Keith:** wait,  _moonlight,_ that's it!  
**Keith:** Lance is right, you _are_ a genius Hunk!  
**Keith:** thanks so much! oh and don't tell Lance about this  
**Hunk:** you're welcome?! Even though I don't know what just happened?

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** I got it!  
**Lance:** got what?  
**Keith:** what to do on the date  
**Lance:** well, what?  
**Keith:** oh, it's a surprise  
**Lance:** tell me!  
**Keith:** nope  
**Lance:** :(  
**Keith:** is Friday night okay with you?  
**Lance:** yes Mr.cryptid  
**Keith:** ...

**Group chat**

**Lance:** somebody saaaave me!!  
**Pidge:** wtf?!  
**Lance:** I'm trapped in this cube we call class  
**Pidge:** you melodramatic little shit!  
**Keith:** you know it wouldn't hurt you if once in a while you would actually pay attention to class?!  
**Lance:** aw, but it _is_ hurting me; My brain physically hurts!  
**Lance:** it's raining!! I wanna go outside!  
**Hunk:** dude there is literally just 30 minutes left until the bell  
**Lance:** but I wanna go _now!!_  
**Keith:** you're such a big baby  
**Lance:** well you're dating this _big baby!_ So who's the real loser here?!  
**Keith:** you  
**Lance:**  Keiiiiiith! don't be mean to me I'm depressed right now!  
**Lance:** don't roll your eyes at me! I can _see_ you!  
**Keith:** ... fine, let's put it like this  
**Keith:** you're the real loser here because I got the better boyfriend  
**Lance:** aww babe  <3  
Keith:<3  
**Hunk:** you guys have a weird relationship

 **Pidge:**  Lance, you idiot! stop running in the rain  
**Hunk:**  Keith, don't join him! You should be stopping him!  
**Hunk:** you'll both catch a cold!  
**Pidge:**  Hunk your mother hen mode is showing  
**Hunk:** well, Shiro is MIA so I _have_ to step up  
**Shiro:** nah, I'm here. I've just given up on those two acting like normal human beings

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** you know why I blame you for global warming?  
**Keith:** I don't know how I'm still not used to you waking me up in the middle of the night with some nonsense crap?!  
**Lance:** cause your hotness is too much for the planet to handle!  
**Lance:** babe, don't call my flirting _nonsense crap!_  
**Lance:** I already know you love my pick up lines  
**Keith:** says who?!  
**Lance:** says your blushes everytime I use one ;)  
**Keith:** …  
**Lance:** oh and Shiro told me too   
**Keith:** that traitor!  
**Keith:** fine … you may have a point  
**Keith:** but can't you do this tomorrow, like normal people?!  
**Lance:** oh, are you tired? Probably because you’ve been running through my mind all day ;)  
**Keith:** …  
**Lance:** My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?  
**Keith:**  L _ance_  
**Lance:** You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall ... is in love with me (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
**Lance:** Are you my phone charger? Because without you, I’d die.  
**Lance:** Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!

**Group chat**

**Shiro:**  Lance, I don't know what the hell you're telling Keith at 2 am but stop it!  
**Lance:** how do you know it's _me?!_  
**Shiro:** because I can hear him squealing and you're the only one who can make him do that  
**Keith:** I'm not _squealing!_  
**Lance:** aw babe, you are so cute  
**Shiro:** yup there's another squeal  
**Keith:**  Shiro, stfu!  
**Shiro:** then go to sleep, Both of you!  
**Keith:** _ugh_ fine

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** goodnight Lance  
**Lance:** night Keith   
**Lance:** have wet dreams  
**Keith:** _L_ _ance_  
**Lance:** oops, I meant sweet dreams!  
**Keith:** you need Jesus  
**Lance:** I was just joking ;) you know I don't mean it!

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** you lucky bastards  
**Pidge:** why am I the only one who has to go through _this?!_  
**Lance:** go through what?  
**Hunk:** are you okay?  
**Pidge:** no, my uterus is fucking killing me!!  
**Lance:** aw poor pidgey! it's _that_ time of the month again?  
**Pidge:** ya think?!  
**Lance:** well, I know what's gonna make you feel better  
**Keith:** murder?!  
**Hunk:....**  
**Lance:** _chocolate!_ Babe why do you think murder is the answer to everything?!◉_◉  
**Pidge:** I don’t know, it doesn't sound that bad to me?!  
**Keith:** see!!  
**Lance:** okay  I'm kinda afraid of both of you now so I'm gonna make Hunk bring the chocolates to you  
**Hunk:** hey!  
**Pidge:** Lance I'm half your size, How are you afraid of me?!  
**Lance:**  Pidge, you are _terrifying!_  
**Keith:** true

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** so ... it's Friday  
**Keith:** no shit,  _Sherlock_  
**Lance:** Keith, don't sass me. You know what day it is!  
**Keith:** nah, no idea  
**Lance:** keiiiiiiiiiiiiiith!!!  
**Keith:** laaaaaaaance  
**Lance:** you really aren't  telling me what we're gonna do today, are you?!  
**Keith:** nope  
**Keith:** be ready at 6  
**Lance:** ...

  
**Keith:** I'm here

 Lance walked to Keith's bike from the porch, “hey, babe.” he said, sitting behind Keith, holding on to his waist.  He put his ching on Keith's shoulders as he started riding, “So, where are we going?!”

  
 Keith looked back smirking, “I told you; it's a surprise.” He sped up.

 Lance hopped off  once they arrived, lookeing around, “Seriously?!” He couldn't stop his laugh, “a park?! What is this, a _play date?!”_

 Keith's cheeks turned a shade darker, “No!  _here,_ isn't what I planned. but we have to wait until it's darker for that.”

 “Oh?!”  Lance smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, “I like where this is going!”

 Keith rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully, “Shut up, you know that's not what I meant.”

 They were walking when Lance noticed something, he bounced up and down on his heels in excitement, “We have to buy one!” he said, shaking Keith's arm.

 “Buy _what?!”_  Keith followed his gaze, laughing when he saw what Lance was talking about, “Lance, you can't be fucking serious!”

 “Why not?! Everyone wanted to fuck Sirius.”

 Keith looked at him confused. Lance winked, “It's a pun Keith, you know Sirius black from harry potter.”

 “Right, I forgot  how much you love those.” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing but Lance pulled him towards the balloon kiosk.

 He wanted to buy one blue and one red balloon but Keith protested, “Nope, I'm not carrying a balloon in my hand.”

 “But Keith, think about your inner child!” Lance protested.

 “My _inner child_  ... thinks this is stupid.”

 “Fine.” Lance pouted, mumbling “your inner child is a buzz kill.” Instead of buying two, he bought one purple balloon. Oh, this could work, “I'm gonna name it,” he paused for dramatic effects, _“Keith.”_

 Keith laughed, “Don't name the _balloon!_ And definitely don't name it after _me!”_

 “why not?! you're both soft, purple, and squishy!”

 “I'm not _squishy!”_ Keith huffed crossing his arms. With that pout, he definitely looked squishy. 

 “Sure you are,” Lance put his index finger on keith's cheek, pushing. He grinned, “see?! _Squishy!”_

 

 Lance had been playing with the balloon when henoticed Keith staring at him, Lance turned to him, “What?”

 “It's just ...” Keith paused, smiling at Lance, “it's amazing how excited you get about the most mundane stuff, you get passionate about the smallest things!” his voice was filled with praise, which was nothing compared to the way his eyes were adoring Lance, it made Lance blush and look away. 

 Before he knew what was happening Keith's lips were pressed on his own,  _woah._ With the way Keith was kissing him, Lance's hand wrapped around his Keith's neck, before he had to tell them to, pulling him closer, as if that was possible. Keith did not let go, not that Lance wanted him to, until they were both out of breath.

 After they broke off, Lance stood there panting against Keith's skin, until he noticed something was missing. _Shit,_ he'd gotten too distracted by Keith, he'd let go off the balloon. He looked up at the dark sky where the balloon was flying away, “No, Keith don't leave me!” he said dramatically.

 Keith gave him a puzzled look, “What?”

 Lance pointed up at the balloon, he wiped a fake tear, “You will be missed.”

 Keith chuckled, “You are such a drama queen.”

 “Oh, _please._ you know you love me!” Lance caught up to what he'd said a second too late,  _shit, shit!_  why did he say _that?!_

 He took a glance at Keith who was looking away, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. _Great job, Lance, as always! You made it awkward. Just because you love him doesn't mean he loves you back!_

 Lance tried to take both their minds off it, “So is it dark enough yet for whatever it is you want to do?!”

 “Um, yeah,” Keith answered, they went back to the bike.

 This time Keith was driving even faster. Lance could feel him being nervous, he tried to help, “Are you ever gonna tell me where we're going?!”

 “Patience, patience yields focus.” Keith said with amusement.

 “Don't quote Shiro's nonsense at me! What the fuck does that even mean?!” Lance snorted. He felt Keith laugh and relax a bit. _Yes, mission accomplished._  

They were riding just a bit out side the city now, “You're not kidnapping me, are you, babe?!” he joked, but then he noticed where they were heading. _Holy shit!_ “Oh my god! Keith, you didn't! Keith!”

 “Well, I just thought maybe this would finally make you shut up about space.”

 “Never!” Lance answered shaking Keith's shoulders, not even caring it was dangerous to do that on a moving bike.

 Keith stopped at the planetarium's. Lance practically jumped off and started running, Keith following him with a laugh. They spent a few hours there. Lance felt like he was in the middle of stars. God, he owed Keith so much for this.

 Eventually they ended up outside, sitting on the grass, looking at the night sky. Lance was pointing at different stars, naming them with enthusiasm, even though he knew Keith already knew most of those names. Keith was just watching him with a smile. “You know one day I'm gonna go up there! I'm gonna find all their secrets.” Lance exclaimed. _If only I make it in._ Lancedidn't let the thought down on him.

 Keith rode them back to Lance's house. They both got off the bike, Keith leaning against his bike, staring at his shoes ”I know this wasn't as good as the other date, but you still _had_ fun, right?!” He was biting his lip. 

 Lance put his hand under Keith's chin and lifted his head up, making them eye to eye, “Kieth Kogane you just proved that you _are_ perfect at everything you do, because I had the best time of my life!”

 Keith smiled shyly, “Thanks, Lance McClain.” and then he winked. He _fucking winked._

 Lance's heart skipped a few beats, “You're killing me, you know that?!”

 “Hey, I'm just returning the favour!”

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** Shiro, I wanted to tell him I love him so many times today  
**Keith:** but I don't wanna freak him out  
**Shiro:** you over complicate anything, little bro

**Group chat**

**Lance:** in order to reach higher you need to let go!  
**Allura:** Lance, I didn't know you were so wise  
**Pidge:** that's some deep shit  
**Keith:** y'all think he's saying some philosophical crap when he's actually talking about _balloons!_  
**Hunk:** _balloons?!_  
**Pidge:** (Keith don't you fucking dare bring y'all back)  
**Keith:** yes balloons, because Lance is still a 7-year-old who buys balloons and fucking looses them!  
**Lance:** psh, you're just jealous of the strong bond I shared with Keith! ;)  
**Hunk:** what?!  
**Keith:** he named the balloon Keith  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Pidge:** ofc he did!  
**Allura:** I don't even get surprised anymore

**Pidge >>Lance**

**Pidge:** so you named your balloon Keith  
**Pidge:** and you lost it?  
**Lance:** hoe, don't do it!!!  
**Pidge:** I guess you could say your worst fear did come true; you lost Keith ;)  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** this is why I never tell you anything!


	13. Chapter 13

**Group chat**

**Allura:** everyone, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today to our family house?  
**Shiro:** 'llura what are you doing? We could finally have some _alone_ time  
**Pidge:** wow, dad's thirsty _af!_  
**Shiro:** _Pidge_  
**Allura:** sorry sweetie, but I haven't seen them in a while; I miss them  
**Lance:** wait, are you inviting us to the _castle?!_  
**Allura:** it's not a castle  
**Lance:** well, according to Keith it has a pool, a tennis court, a garden and a pond. it's definitely a castle!  
**Allura:** fine, call it whatever you want are you coming or not?!  
**Hunk:** I'm cool  
**Pidge:** yeah me too  
**Keith:** I don't think Shiro's gonna give me a choice  
**Lance:** I'm only coming if we use the pool  
**Shiro:** I don't know Lance, it's still a bit cold?!  
**Allura:** we could use the indoor pool?  
**Lance:** come on,  _please?!_ I miss swimming _so_ much  
**Pidge:** oh please, you just want to have Keith shirtless  
**Lance:**  ... man, I hadn't even thought about _that_ part. Now we _definitely_ have to use the pool!  
**Pidge:** wow, you're not even trying to sugar coat it, are you?!  
**Lance:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Allura:** well then everyone bring swim suits with them  
**Lance:** hooray! :3

 Keith and Shiro got out of the car, Allura waiting for them. She kissed Shiro, “Everyone else is already at the pool, come on.” She showed them to guest rooms, vanishing with Shiro after that,  _as usual._

 Keith changed to his red swim suit. Even though he'd been here a couple of times, the place was huge, he ended up wandering off for a while before he finally found the pool.

 He could hear Hunk and Lance talking. They were standing next to the pool’s edge but were looking the other way so they didn't notice Keith was there.

 Keith though couldn't notice anything but Lance. He felt his face warm up as his eyes roamed down those beautifully broad shoulders down to his back, god he had the urge to run his fingers down his spine line. He might only be getting a view of Lance's back, but he couldn't look away,  _damn._

 “Lance chill out, it's just _Keith.”_ Hunk seemed to be reassuring Lance about something.

 Lance ran his hand through his hair,  _“Just Keith?!_ Why did I thought this was a good idea?! he's gonna be half naked! he'll be all hot and wet and slippery! I can't do _this!”_ he cried nervously.

 As Lance was talking, Keith made his way to them. Hunk noticed him but Keith had pointed at him to stay silent. Now Keith was standing right behind Lance, he stood on his toes and moved his mouth right next to Lance's ears without touching him, “Why _babe?_ Are you _scared?!”_

 Lance yelped, losing his balance, falling into the pool. Keith laughed.

 Lance emerged up looking angry, but then his cheeks flared up as he looked at Keith up and down,  _“Dios mío, Keith!_ ” his tone, and his wide eyes made Keith's face warm up, too.

 But then Lance looked around, clearly remembering why he was in water and pouted,  _“What the hell,_ Keith?!”

 Keith leaned down, resting his hands on his knees, “Sorry, couldn't resist.”

 Lance smirked, “well, in that case ...”  
Before Keith could do anything Lance pulled him by his wrists, making him fall into the pool, too.

 Once he found his balance in the water, Keith threw him a glare.

 “S _orry, couldn't resist_!” Lance smirked, mocking his own words.

 “I could've drowned!”

 Lance laughed, “Babe, you _just_ did the same thing to me and this is the 4 feet part of the pool. the only one who could drown here is _Pidge!”_

 “Shut your mouth, Lancelot!” Pidge showed up of nowhere splashing water at Lance. Soon, they were all playing and chasing each other. After a while Allura and Shiro joined them, too.

 “Did you two have _fun?”_   he laughed as Shiro blushed. _Yes,_ pay back was nice.

 They all broke to teams. Obviously Allura and Shiro together, Pidge and Hunk together and Lance and Keith as the last team. And _wow,_ Lance and him really worked well together. They won almost every game. _Okay,_ that might have something to do with the fact that Lance was impossible to beat in water too. Once they won the last round, Lance held his fist, Keith fist bumped it, looking at his eyes, “You were right m; we really _do_ make a good team.”

 Lance's eyes shined in response. Lance always joked that water was his _element,_ and right now with water reflecting on his face,  making waves on his body, making his eyes look a thousand times more blue, droplets that fell from his hair, running down that gorgeous skin, Keith definitely agreed.

 Lance smiled, his expression turning very fond, he took Keith's hand, “hold your breath.”

 “Why?!” Keith questioned.

 “I wanna try something, just do it!” Lance said with his mischievous smile.

 As soon as Keith draw a breath in, Lance pulled them both down the water, until they were at the bottom of the pool. He put his hands on either sides of Keith's face, and he said something. Keith couldn't hear it under water but from the way his lips moved,  Keith could've sworn he said ... his thoughts were shattered as Lance pulled him close, kisseing him under water. Now, he could see why Lance wanted to try this, it felt amazing. They stayed there until they were out of breath and had to resurface. T _hough Keith didn't mind drowning like that!_

 “Man, I always wanted to try that!” Lance exclaimed and _okay, yes_ that was an spectacular kiss but Keith was still gasping for breath when Lance was laughing. Keith looked at him suspiciously, “What are you? a mermaid?!”

 “Aw, if only!” Lance pouted.

 Keith rolled his eyes, “By the way, what did you say, I couldn't understand.”

 “I know, that _was_ the point!” Lance smirked.

 “What?! come on, tell me what you said.” Keith insisted.

 Lance only smiled more mysteriously, “Nope!”

 He turned back to the clock, “Oh would you look at the time, I have to go back home bye everyone!” he just walked out of the pool and the room in less than seconds. _What the hell?!_

 Keith yelled after him, “Hey, get back in here and tell me what you said!”

 The rest of them looked stunned, “What just happened?!” Hunk asked.

 Soon Hunk and Pidge were leaving, too. Allura and Shiro went on doing god knows what. He knew Shiro and him were staying there that night. So Keith went back to the guestroom. He pulled out his phone;

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** tell me what you said!  
**Lance:** nope  
**Keith:** come on!  
**Lance:** no ;)  
**Keith:** _tell_ me!  
**Lance:** :P  
**Keith:** I think I almost heard you but I'm not sure  
**Lance:** _good_  
**Keith:** _Lance_  
**Keith:** Lance?

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance** : do you think I should tell Keith?  
**Hunk:** I'm feeling a sense of deja-vu here  
**Hunk:** but tell him what?  
**Lance:** that I love him  
**Hunk:** you still _haven't_ told him? I thought by now you would be singing it to him, everyday!  
**Lance:** dude, I _want_ to!  
**Lance:** it's taking every ounce of my self control not to say it everytime I see him but I just ...  
**Hunk:** you what?!  
**Lance:** what if ... what if it scares him? I don't wanna make him uncomfortable  
**Hunk:** you're an idiot  
**Hunk:** you're an absolute idiot  
**Lance:** _gee thanks_ Hunk! you're doing wonders to my self esteem  
**Hunk:** just tell him  
**Lance:** but ...  
**Hunk:** trust me you have _nothing_ to worry about  
**Lance:** I don't know ...  
**Hunk:** if you don't tell him, _I_ will  
**Lance:** Hunk, my _buddy,_ my _pal_  
**Lance:** you wouldn’t do that to me, _would you?!_  
**Hunk:** you're right, I wouldn't.  
**Lance:** oh thank god  
**Hunk:** I could always ask Pidge, though. I'm sure she'd be glad to  
**Lance:** _nooooo_  
**Lance:** fuck no  
**Lance:** I'll tell him myself!  
**Lance:** just don't tell the gremlin  
**Hunk:** that's better  
**Lance:** Hunk you're growing mean :(

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** okay, I'm back babe  
**Lance:**   and I'm ready to tell  
**Keith:** why the change of mind?  
**Lance:** Hunk might've blackmailed me  
**Keith:** _Hunk_ ... _black mail_ doesn't seem possible  
**Lance:** we gotta stop letting him spend so much time with Pidge  
**Keith:** yeah, but he really didn't have to, I would've made you spill your guts at school tomorrow  
**Lance:** _thanks babe!_ that's just so _romantic_  
**Keith:** you know I don't do romantic  
**Lance:** keep telling yourself that _Mr.even if it is a dream I don't wanna wake up_  
**Keith:...**  
**Lance:** anyway here we go  
**Lance:** just don't freak out  
**Lance:** I said ...  
**Lance:** I said I love you

 **Keith:** you can't just do _that!_  
**Lance:** I'm sorry  
**Lance:** look, I know it's early and you still don't feel the same  
**Lance:** and it's okay I can wait. I'm gonna win your heart eventually  
**Keith:** NO  
**Lance:...**  
**Keith:** no, I mean  
**Keith:** you can't do something like _that!_ just say that and run off without giving me a chance to say I love you too. Or text it so I can't kiss you right after.  
**Keith:** Lance?

 **Lance:** you love me?!  
**Keith:** no, I was just _joking_

 **Lance:** Keith ... that's ... cruel. don't ever say it if you don't mean it.  
**Keith:** Lance, I was being sarcastic  
**Keith:** of course I love you too  
**Lance:** you _do?!_  
**Keith:** yes!  
**Lance:** you're not joking again,  _right?!_ You really love me?  
**Keith:** yes, I really really love you  
**Lance:** you love me  
**Lance:** oh my god,  _you_ love me  
**Lance:** you love _me_  
**Lance:** you _love_ me :)  
**Keith:** Lance  
**Lance:** you love me :)  
**Lance:** you love me :)  
**Keith:** stop  
**Lance:** you love me :)  
**Lance:** you love me :)  
**Lance:** this is the best day of my life!  
**Lance:** you love me :)  
**Keith:** I'm gonna take it back if you don't stop spamming me  
**Lance:** no, you can never take it back,  _ever!_ You have to love me to infinity!  
**Keith:** to infinity and beyond! ;)  
**Lance:** oh my god,  _Keith kat_  
**Lance:** you're making me love you even _more_  
**Lance:** and I didn't think that was even possible  
**Keith:** why not?!  
**Lance:** because I already love you more than anything in the world!

 **Keith:** more than _anything?_  
**Lance:** yup!  
**Keith:** more than _space?_  
**Lance:** yes  
**Keith:** even more than _ocean?_  
**Lance:** babe, what part of I love you more than _anything,_ don't you understand?!  
**Keith:** ... nothing just  <3  
**Lance:** <3  
**Keith:** good night Lance :-*  
**Lance:** aww, that's the first time you sent me that  
**Keith:** _what?!_  
**Lance:** the kiss emoticon! :)  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** I'm gonna give you a thousand real kisses tomorrow  
**Lance:** I think my heart just exploded  
**Lance:** now I can't wait for tomorrow  
**Lance:** I'm gonna count, I'm not accepting anything less than a thousand  
**Keith:** _good night Lance_  
**Lance:** night babe  <3

 **Lance:** ps: not romantic my ass!

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** I told him, I fucking told him  
**Keith:** I mean he said it first but then I said it back  
**Keith:** Shiro?  
**Keith:** are you and Allura _still_ at it?! Are you two _even_ human?  
**Shiro:** we are just cuddling  
**Keith:** _sure_  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Shiro:** so you told him what?  
**Keith:** like you don't know!  
**Shiro:** I can guess but it's funnier to make you say it  
**Keith:** ... asshole  
**Keith:** I told him I love him and he said he loves me more than anything  
**Keith:** more than _anything!!_  
**Keith:** and I wanted to tell him I love him more than anything and anyone too but I couldn't  
**Shiro:** why not?  
**Keith:** what do you mean _why not?_ it's me we're talking about! you're acting weird, Shiro  
**Shiro:** probably cause I'm Allura  
**Keith:** _what?!_  
**Shiro:** yeah, he's sleep so he asked me to answer you  
**Keith:** oh fuck  
**Keith:** fuck  
**Keith:** tell him I don't have a brother anymore  
**Keith:** and slap him from me  
**Shiro:** I've already done _that,_ I don't think he minded ;)  
**Keith:** ew, just _ew_  
**Keith:** I could've lived my whole life without _that_ mental image  
**Keith:** I'm gonna go wash my eyes with soap

**Group chat**

**Pidge** : Lance, wtf stop singing  
**Lance:** why would I? The birds are singing! The sun is shining! Keith loves me!  
**Keith:** so those three have the _same_ importance to you?  
**Pidge:** yeah, I'm all glad for you but that doesn't mean you should sing at the school hallways! it's annoying.  
**Hunk:** oh my god, that’s _you?!_  
**Lance:** yup  
**Keith:** _unfortunately!_ I've been trying to make him stop but _nooo_  
**Lance:** I can't help it! I just want to tell the whole world I love you.  
**Pidge:** 20 bucks he just lowered his voice and only said it to Keith and then saying _because you are my world_  
**Keith:** he _did_  
**Hunk:** 20 bucks Keith blushed  
**Lance:** he _did_  
**Keith:** no, I didn't  
**Lance:** babe, there's no point in denying it anymore  
**Lance:** we all know I take your breath away  
**Keith:** just because I have to keep sighing at the stupid things you do  
**Pidge:** REKT  
**Lance:** _Keith!!_  
**Allura:** oh don't worry Lance, he might act so high and mighty but he really loves you  
**Keith:** no, Allura NO  
**Allura:** in fact I know for a fact last night he ran to Shiro fangirling over you like a 13-year-old girl  
**Keith:** shut up, you don't have proof  
**Allura:** don't I now?! I might've screenshot it and sent it to myself  
**Keith:** don't do it  
**Keith:** don't fucking do it, Allura  
**Allura:** how about I do anyway!!  
**Picture sent**  
**Keith:** you're dead to me  
**Hunk:** 20 bucks Lance just short circuited  
**Pidge:** I'm not taking you up on that, that's just fucking obvious

 “Lance?” Keith nervously asked, looking up from his phone to realise Lance wasn't walking with him anymore. He was standing a few steps back staring at his phone motionless.

 Keith walked back to him, “Hey, are you okay?”

 Lance looked at him with intense eyes, “Do you ... did you really say _that?”_  
Keith nodded.

 “And you mean it?”

 “why would I say it if I didn't?!” Keith said.

 Lance's face lit up into a smile, and suddenly Keith wasn't on the ground, he was in the air, getting spinned around by Lance—he was 100% sure Lance couldn't normally do something like that—a laugh escaped him without permission, “Lance, what the fuck? put me down!”

 Just as he was about to get dizzy, Lance stopped and pulled Keith into a hug, burying his face in Keith's neck, pushing Keith to himself, “God, I love you so much!” he whispered kissing his shoulder blade.

 Keith laughed, running his fingers through Lance's short hair, “I love you, too.” that only made Lance hug him tighter.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** Keith  
**Lance:** Keiiiiiiith!!  
**Lance:** you're gonna be late!  
**Lance:** Keithyyyy!  
**Lance:** _Keith?!_  
**Lance:** babe, seriously where are you?!  
**Lance:** :(

**Group chat**

**Lance:** where is Keith?  
**Lance:** where is my boyfriend?!  
**Lance:** what have you done to him?!  
**Lance:** give him back immediately or face the consequences!  
**Pidge:** do you have to be so melodramatic _all_ the time?!  
**Lance:** _melodramatic?!_ The love of my life is missing!!!  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** I'll take that as a yes  
**Lance:** Pidge, I have no time for your sass! I must began my quest to take back my beloved  
**Keith:** that's so cheesy I think I'm gonna puke  
**Lance:** jealousy thy name is Keith  
**Keith:** ... you do realise that I _am_ your beloved  
**Lance:** okay,  _fair_ point!  
**Lance:** seriously though, why aren't you at school?!  
**Allura:** jfc Lance, aren't _you_ at school?! stop making my phone buzz!  
**Lance:** nope! not until you people tell me why my baby is not here  
**Shiro:** he was sick so I made him skip school today  
**Shiro:** now can you just start paying attention to your class, so I can do the same?  
**Lance:** sick?! why are you sick, Keith? you're _never_ sick!  
**Keith:** no reason  
**Shiro:** he just has a cold  
**Lance:** a cold? Wait is it because I made you go to the pool?!  
**Lance:** shit, I'm so sorry, Keith  
**Lance:** go rest

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** _great job,_ Shiro, just what I was trying to avoid; now he feels guilty!  
**Shiro:** ... how was I supposed to know he was gonna blame _himself_ for you catching a cold?!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** it's so _boring_ without you here  
**Lance:** I've nothing to do in class  
**Lance:** I've started counting Iverson's moustaches, I'm up to 44  
**Lance:** _shit!_ he moved now I've gotta start again  
**Lance:** did you know there are exactly 96.5 tiles in this class?!  
**Lance:** a whole row of them are halves!  
**Lance:** it's driving me nuts  
**Lance:** how haven't I noticed them before?  
**Lance:** why do they make the classes' windows so big?!  
**Lance:** it's like they're saying _here have a amazing view of outside while you're trapped in here_

**Lance >>Pidge**

**Lance:** Pidge  
**Lance:** Pidgey  
**Lance:** Pidgeotto  
**Pidge:** what do you want?!  
**Lance:** I am _officially_ offended! can't I just want to talk to my very smart friend without an ulterior motive?  
**Pidge:** oh, you _definitely_ want something  
**Lance:** ... you have the school's Wi-Fi password, right?!  
**Pidge:** oh, I _see!_ trying to feel the void of Keith by internet  
**Pidge:** don't you have class?  
**Lance:** well, so do you. plus I'm bored  
**Pidge:** here's a _shocker;_ maybe try actually listening to the class  
**Lance:** no can do  
**Lance:** turns out Keith is the _only_ thing stopping me from bashing my skull to the table everytime Iverson opens his mouth  
**Pidge:** you just _had_ to pull the Iverson card, didn't you?!  
**Lance:** <(￣︶￣)>  
**Pidge:** _fine_ the pass is ‘ _notforstudents_ '  
**Lance:** pfffft, seriously?! What idiot chose _that?!_  
**Pidge:** our _oh so brilliant_ counsellor  
**Lance:** wow, anyway thanks pigeon  
**Pidge:** don't call me _that_  
**Lance:** :P

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** did you know crocodiles can't poke their tongues out?  
**Lance:** poor things! How do they mess with each other?!  
**Lance:** how do they answer if they don't have a comeback?!  
**Lance:** and their babies are called hatchlings  
**Lance:** aw, imagine a baby hatchling trying to stuck his tongue out at his friend but it can't  
**Lance:** :’(  
**Lance:** female kangaroos have 3 vaginas,  
**Lance:** _3 Keith!_ How does the guy decide which one to ...  
**Lance:** wait, do you think kangaroos have orgies?!  
**Lance:** ew,  _that's_ a mental picture I could've lived without  
**Lance:** here have a picture of baby sloth to get you're mind off of _that horrifying one_  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** did you know sloths are great swimmers?!  
**Lance:** they only poop once a week and it's called the _poo dance!_  
**Lance:** they sleep 18 hours a day! _18_!!!  
**Lance:** I think I wanna be a sloth in my next life  
**Lance:** I mean if I can't be a shark of course  
**Lance:** nope wait, I take that back!  
**Lance:** apparently they have nipples in their armpits! Wtf?!  
**Lance:** why are jelly fish babies called ephyna? Like _why?!_  
**Keith:** WHAT THE FUCK?!  
**Keith:** I took a two hour nap and came back to _this_  
**Keith:** _30 new massages!_ I thought someone had died  
**Keith:** wtf Lance? I leave you alone for one day and _this_ is what happens?!  
**Keith:** It hasn't even been _a_ day or a morning for that matter  
**Lance:** don't yell at me :’(  
**Lance:** you're not here  
**Lance:** I thought it would entertain you  
**Lance:** also I'm worried  
**Lance:** this is how I cope  
**Keith:** Lance I'm _not_ yelling  
**Lance:** I'm sorry  
**Keith:** why are you sorry?! I was being a dick right now  
**Lance:** yeah you kinda were  
**Keith:** sorry  
**Lance:** np babe :)  
**Keith:** and you don't have to worry it's just a cold  
**Lance:** yeah, but you _never_ get sick!  
**Lance:** it makes me feel like when you do it's horrible.  
**Keith:** well, it's _not!_ Just a normal cold  
**Lance:** ... okay but I'm coming to check up on you this afternoon  
**Keith:** Lance, I'm _fine!_  
**Lance:** I'm still coming  
**Keith:** NO  
**Lance:...**  
**Lance:** why not?!  
**Keith:** look, if you show up to babysit me Pidge will never let me hear the end of it  
**Lance:** haha, that's true  
**Lance:** fine, I won't come but if you don't get better tomorrow ...  
**Keith:** I will. I'm not even _that_ sick right now  
**Keith:** Shiro's just gone to mother-hen mode  
**Keith:** we should start calling him mom instead of dad  
**Lance:** nah, Allura is the mom  
**Lance:** plus Shiro likes to _think_ he's the man in their relationship  
**Keith:** which he definitely is _not!_  
**Lance:** I know, _right!_  Allura can kick his ass _everyday_ of the week  
**Lance:** anyway try to get some rest  
**Keith:** try to pay some attention to class  
**Lance:** Keith, you know me better than _that_  
**Keith:** unfortunately I do  
**Lance:** uh _rude!_ it's an honour to know me  
**Keith:** keep telling yourself that  
**Lance:** :P

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** that was close  
**Shiro:** what?  
**Keith:** Lance, he wanted to come over later  
**Shiro:...**  
**Shiro:** yeah, I don't see how that is a _bad_ thing  
**Keith:** I don't want him to see me look like shit  
**Shiro:** what?!  
**Keith:** you saw me this morning  
**Keith:** I look like death with a runny nose, it's not exactly _attractive!_  
**Shiro:** I really don't think Lance would care  
**Shiro:** and he's already seen you in much worse cases  
**Keith:**  ...  _maybe_  
**Keith:** I'm not risking it, though  
**Shiro:** you are so stubborn  
**Keith:** ...

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** oh my god!  _oh my god! OH MY GOD!_  
**Keith:** what?!  
**Lance:** I just realised K and L sit together  
**Keith:** didn't you learn that in _kindergarten?!_  
**Lance:** Keith! don't be mean!  
**Lance:** they're the first letter of our names, it's like _even_ the alphabet wants us together!!  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** you're an idiot  
**Lance:** oh, you love it!  
**Lance:** holy shit, you _do_ love it  
**Keith:** you're realising that _just now?!_  
**Lance:** well, yeah   
**Keith:** you're an idiot  
**Lance:** yes, you've already established that! :(  
**Keith:** an adorable one though  
**Lance:** *gasp how _dare_ you?! I'm _not_ adorable I'm manly as heck!  
**Keith:** _sure_  
**Lance:** I'm just gonna pretend you didn't mean that sarcastically  
**Lance:** btw are you better?  
**Keith:** yup  
**Lance:** so you'll show up tomorrow, _right?_  
**Keith:** wow, miss me much?!  
**Lance:** yeah  
**Keith:** _you ... did?!_  
**Lance:** are you kidding me?! You were practically the only think I thought about all day, love  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** did you... did you just call me _love?!_  
**Lance:** yup  
**Lance:** you're blushing aren't you?! ;)  
**Keith:** no  
**Lance:** aw, you are so cute!  
**Keith:** _*gasp how dare you?! I'm not ~~adorable~~ cute I'm manly as heck!_  
**Lance:** babe, don't sass me, you _are_ cute!  
**Keith:**   _... good night Lance_  
**Lance:** night, cutie pie ;)  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** see you tomorrow, honey lips  
**Keith:** _Lance_  
**Lance:** what, sugar pops?  
**Keith:** don't srart  
**Lance:** why not, angel eyes?!  
**Keith:** _fine ..._  
**Keith:** fine _pretty boy,_ do what you want ;)  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** I _love_ you  
**Lance:** I really _really_ love you  
**Keith:** I love you too  
**Keith:** now go sleep _pretty boy_  
**Lance:** okay anything you want babe  
**Lance:** have nice dreams  <3  
**Keith:** you too  <3

**Group chat**

**Lance:** who's ready to have a _Keithful_ day again?!  
**Pidge:** ugh, not me  
**Shiro:** actually not _any_ of you  
**Lance:** no, Shiro _No!!_  
**Lance:** _don't_ you dare!  
**Shiro:** sorry Lance, he has a fever I can't sent him to school like this  
**Lance:** noooooo  
**Lance:** Keith you told me you were better?!!  
**Keith:** I ... uh, didn't want to worry you  
**Keith:** _any more_  
**Lance:** that settles it, I'm bringing you some of my famous soup after school  
**Pidge:** oh wow, Keith I really feel sorry for you _now_  
**Pidge:** you're gonna have a cold _and_ food poisoning  
**Lance:** rude Pidge,  _rude!_  
**Lance:** I'll let you know that I'm a great cook, maybe not as good as Hunk but even he admits I make _killer_ soups  
**Hunk:** it's true! I can vouch for that  
**Lance:** thanks buddy, see Pidge?!  
**Pidge:** _doubtful_  
**Keith:** it really doesn't matter because you're _not_ coming  
**Lance:** yes, I am  
**Keith:** no, you're not  
**Lance:** why _not?!_ Why don't you want me to come over?!  
**Keith:** I ... didn't say _that_  
**Lance:** yes, you _did!_ you didn't want me to come yesterday either  
**Lance:** is ... is something wrong?  
**Keith:** no, nothing's wrong!  
**Shiro:** he doesn't want you to see him when he's sick  
**Lance:** _uh ... what?!_  
**Keith:** Shiro!  
**Shiro:** what?! you said and I quote _‘I don't want him to see me look like shit’_  
**Keith:** _Shiro!_  
**Lance:** and you call _me_ the idiot one  
**Lance:** I don't care if you look sick, I just wanna be sure you're _ok_  
**Allura:** aw, you two are sweet  
**Pidge:** yeah it makes me want to puke  
**Lance:** :P  
**Keith:** I'm still not opening the door  
**Lance:** Keith, babe, I know where Shiro hides the spare key to your house for like 3 years now  
**Lance:** but A+ for effort ;)  
**Keith:** Shiro, look _what_ you've done!  
**Allura:** oh, boo hoo! your boyfriend's coming to take care of you, what a _horrible_ fate!  
**Keith:** you ... may have a point  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** thanks Allura  
**Lance:** see you later, babe  
**Keith:** ... fine

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** _ugh,_ I'm _never_ telling you anything ever again!!  
**Shiro:** sorry, kiddo I have to work all afternoon I just wanted to make sure someone would look after you.  
**Shiro:** and he sounded really worried  
**Keith:** ... ok,  _maybe_ I'll consider talking to you again   
**Shiro:**  *smh

 Lance took the key from under the small flower pot next to the door. _that's really not a safe place to hide a key_. He smiled, opening the door, “Well, here I am. What were your _other_ two wishes?”

 "Lance? you're early?” Keith asked. _Wow, he sounds bad!_

 "I may or may not have ditched the last period and you sound horrible, by the way.” Lance said,  walking in.  _Shit,_ Keith looked really sick. he was half laying on the couch, a blanket on top of him. Surrounded by about a thousand tissues. His skin was pale,  _well paler than usual,_ except for his nose that was really red, “wow you _look_ horrible.”

 Keith pouted,  _“Thanks_ Lance, just what I wanted to hear.”

 Lance walked next to him, bending down to kiss the top of his head, “Don't worry babe, I love you no matter how you look.” _finally,_ some color came to Keith's cheeks, as well as a smile.

 Well, Lance couldn't resist, he smirked, “ _Even_ when you look like a clown,” he bumped Keith's nose with his free hand.

 Keith glared at him, nudging his side. Lance laughed and dodged the cushion Keith sent flying at him. He went to the kitchen putting the food his mom had sent for the broganes in the freeze. All except for the soup _he_ had made for Keith. Thankfully, it was still warm, since he had just finished making it. He poured it into a bowl and took a spoon with him, going back to sit on the couch next to Keith.

 Keith raised his eyebrow at the bowl, “Wow, you _were_ serious?!”

 "Of course! If I'd been any more _Sirius_ I'd be falling into a veil,” Lance raised the spoon from the bowl to Keith's mouth.

 Keith did not sigh, like he did everytime Lance made a harry potter joke, instead he stared at the spoon and then at Lance,  _“What_ are you doing?”

  “It's called _feeding,_ I'm sure even _you've_ heard of it!”

 Keith's eyebrows furrowed, “Lance I'm not 5, I can feed _myself.”_

"I know you _can!_ I'm just fulfilling my job as the cheesy boyfriend, now open up for the air plane” but Keith kept his mouth shut throwing an unimpressed look at Lance.

 “Come on, let me take care of my sick boyfriend! I'm the reason you're sick in the first pkace.” Lance pointed out making the best puppy dog eyes he could, “please?”

 Keith resisted for about _five_ seconds before breaking, _“fine.”_ he sighed.

 Lance happily moved the spoon to Keith's mouth. After a few spoons he asked, “How is it?!” he didn't mean to sound so nervous, he just _really_ wanted Keith to like his cooking.

 Keith smiled, “Surprisingly good.”

 Lance smiled back, “It _is?!”_

 Keith nodded, “Yup, why didn't you make this _before?!”_

 "Well, you haven't been sick _before!”_

 Keith smirked, “Well, maybe I should get sick more often.”

 "NO!” Keith looked at him with wide eyes. Lance hadn't meant to say it so loudly or so quickly, but the idea of Keith being sick really did not sit well with him. He scratched the back of his neck, feeding the rest of the soup to Keith but Keith only ate less than half of it.

 Keith sneezed like 7 times in a row. “You know I'd say god bless you but _clearly,_ he already has, since I'm here.” Lance smirked.

 Keith rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully, Lance slowly took his phone out, ”Hey, babe?”

 "Hmm?”

 "Say _cheese!”_ Lancequickly moved up his phone, snapping a picture from the two of them before Keith had _any_ chance to stop him. Lance bolted out of his reach.

 "Lance, don't you dar—”

 Lance had already sent the pic to group chat, he grinned, cutting Keith mid threat, “Done and done!”

 Keith sighed, taking his own phone out of his pocket. Lance deciding the danger has passed sit back down next to him and read the chat;

**Group chat**

**Picture sent**  
**Pidge:** omfg _look_ at Keith  
**Hunk:** he looks so funny with that red nose  
**Pidge:** he looks like a clown  
**Lance:** yeah, that's what I said!  
**Lance:** wait now that I look closer he looks more like a kitten with his pink nose  
**Allura:** wow, he _really_ does  
**Shiro:** stop being mean to my baby brother he's _sick_  
**Shiro:** but to be fair you _do_ have a point  
**Lance:** that's not mean! Mean is the last time _I_ caught a cold and he called me a mandrill for a _whole_ week _(mandrills are these species of monkeys with really red noses, seriously they look so funny look them up)_  
**Hunk:** ok, wow that _is_ mean  
**Allura:** tell me again, how _did_ you fall in love with him?  
**Keith:** that's it I'm gonna go live in a volcano

 Lance looked up from his phone, “Uh, you mean _throw_ yourself in a volcano, right?”

 _“No!_ I always wanted to live in one and after _that_ embarrassment, I think I finally will,” Keith said with a serious look.

 "You… you want to live in a _volcano?!”_  Lance questioned barely keeping the laugh out of his voice, Keith nodded. That was the last straw; Lance burst out laughing, “oh … my …god … you really wanna … live … in a volcano?!” Lance managed to say between laughs while Keith glared at him with his arms crossed and a pout.

 “Keith, that _is … sooo you!”_ Lance continued. Keith still pouting. Lance moved closer to him laughs slowly dying, “god you are ... so _weird!_ I love you,” Lance said before kissing Keith.

 After a few seconds Keith pulled back, making this cute expression, biting his lower lip, “Lance, don't kiss me I'm sick!”

 “I'll stop kissing you, if you stop pouting.” Lance leaned forward kissing him once more, “anyway, we should watch something.” 

 He crawled down to the ground infront of the couch, allowing Keith to lie down. They turned the tv on, surfing the channels until they both agreed on something.

 Yhey got really into the movie or atleast _Lance_ did. A long while passed before he said something pointing at the tv, “Can you believe she said _that?!”_

 "babe?” the lack of answer made him ask again, “Keith?” 

 He turned around when he still didn't get an answer, ”Are you okay?” _crap._

 Keith was shivering, “just cold.” he whispered eyes closed, teeth clicking. But he was sweating and his cheeks were red. _Damn it_ , he should've been paying attention to Keith, not the stupid show.

 Lance quickly put his hand on Keith's forehead,  _“Jesus,_ you're burning up!”

 Panic rose within Lance; Keith had a fever and a really high one at that. _what am I gonna do?!_ Keith already looked half unconscious. Lance was getting really scared, Keith,  _his Keith_ was sick. Lance could feel his own heart racing faster, his breaths hitching.

 But as a whimper escaped Keith's mouth, a chill running through him, Lance finally got out of whatever panicky state he was in. He mentally slapped himself for momentarily losing it. _Get it together, Lance. Keith needs you!_ he reminded himself. I _t's just a fever, nothing you haven't dealt with before!_ For the first time he felt grateful that twins got sick almost every other week. It meant he know how to deal with this.

 He went to bathroom looking for medication, only finding some Advil. He filled a glass with water taking it with the pill back to Keith who was almost unconscious. Lance sat next to him, gently shaking him until Keith opened his eyes a bit, “Keith, I need you to take these.”

 Keith's eyelids closed, “I … can't,“ his voice was barely a whisper.

 Lance forced the panic that was crawling inside him down, carefully helping Keith into a half sitting position, “Please, for me?” Lance said putting the pill to Keith's mouth, placing the glass next to his lips. Keith drank it,  _thankfully,_ and Lance helped him back to his lying position, covering him with a clean sheet instead of the blanket.

 Lance found a towel, damping it with water before going back to living room. He sat on the couch, cradling Keith's head in his lap and brushing the hair out of his face, placing the damp towel to his forehead. Keith shivered upon the contact, a quiet whine escaping his currently chapped lips. Lance caressed Keith's face with his free hand while damping his face with the other one, “Shhh, it's okay.”

 He didn't know how many times he did that, giving Keith a glass of water every half an hour, constantly redamping the towel putting it on Keith's temple or his neck, murmuring reassuring things to him, until Keith's fever finally started to die down.

 Eventually, Lance sat down on the floor next to Keith's couch, resting his head on the couch taking Keith's hand in his own, glancing at him. He hated seeing Keith like this. _Keith should never look like this._ Keith the embodiment of life and fight should never look so pale and motionless. He continued stroking Keith's hand until someone shook his shoulder, “Lance?”

 Lance jumped up in shock, he looked up, “Allura?! when did you get here?” he asked,  letting go of Keith's hand and standing up.

 She half smiled, half smirked, “Oh, I don't know! about half an hour ago with Shiro, when you were too busy swallowing Keith's face with your eyes!”

  Lance immediately felt his cheeks go red, “I _didn't_  ... I wasn't …!”

 Allura laughed,  _“Relax,_ I was joking! And you should probably go home, it's late and you look exhausted.”

 "What are you—” He stopped his question when he saw the clock 9:30. _oh,_ he'd been too busy taking care of Keith to realise how much time has passed. His mom was probably really worried right now. But still he couldn't bring himself to leave Keith like _this._ He took a nervous glance at the asleep boy and bit his lip nervously, “I _don't know,_ maybe I should stay?!”

 "Lance, I'm perfectly capable of taking care—”

 Shiro didn't get to finish his sentence as a quite voice made them all turn to Keith, “Lance?!” he said.

 Lance practically screamed and jumped to him, taking Keith to his hold and placing kisses all over his face, “don't  you ... ever, ever ... do that … to me… you stupid … stubborn … mullet”

 Keith who was laughing at Lance's reaction managed to say between every butterfly kiss Lance put around his face, “Lance … it was … just a fever!”

 Lance cupped his face in his hands, placing their foreheads together, “I don't care! you're not allowed to get sick again! _Ever!”_

 Keith's laugh had descended into smile, he wrapped his hands around Lance's wrists, “Lance, are you _… crying?!”_

 Lance quickly wiped the tear that had escaped his eye as all his worry had finally poured out of him, “What,  _No!_ just … don't do that again, okay?”

 Keith closed his eyes once again making their foreheads touch, “Okay.”

 Someone cleared their throat, making both of them turn their heads to the source. Shiro and Allura were standing further away from them, holding hands, watching Lance and Keith with a smile. Lance started blushing as he realised both of them had seen his outburst. it made Keith let out a soft chuckle which made Lance blush more.

 "I've called a cab for you now hurry up and go home before Rosa gets mad at me.” Shiro said.

  
**Group chat**

 **Allura:** I took this last night while you two were busy fondling  
**Picture sent**  
**Keith:** _wtf?!_  
**Lance:** why would you take a picture?!  
**Lance:** seriously what's with you people and our love life?  
**Hunk:** aw, you're just such a cute couple, we can't help it!  
**Pidge:** Allura, though I really admire your total disregard of private moments, who the fuck says _fondling?!_  
**Allura:** well, it's the _only_ word I can use for how they act with each other!  
**Allura:** you should've seen how soft Lance treated Keith and he even...  
**Lance:** _Allura!_ What have I ever done to you why are you doing this!!!!bji9k  
**Lance:** gnhji7yj65svF:^  
**Allura:** uh?!  
**Hunk:** he just sneezed like _10_ times in a row!  
**Lance:** oh _no_  
**Lance:** oh no no no _no_  
**Lance:** _Keith!_ You gave me your cold!  
**Keith:** it's your fault  
**Keith:** I told you _not_ to kiss me  
**Pidge:** ew, you kissed a sick person?! that's just … well _sick_ (pun intended;))  
**Lance:** …  
**Lance:** you know what?! still worth it! ;)  
**Keith:** … <3  
**Lance: <3**  
**Hunk:** aw you guys  
**Lance:** wow, you're really living vicariously through us while Shay's away aren't you, buddy?  
**Hunk:** yup

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Group chat**

**Lance:** holy shit! you'll never guess who I found on facebook!  
**Pidge:** I'm sorry _grandpa,_ you still use facebook?!  
**Lance:** Pidgey, as the newest friend of Matthew holt I really suggest you tone down the sass!!  
**Pidge:** you friended my brother?! _willingly?!_ why would you do that! Why would _anyone_ do that? btw I'm looking at you Shiro  
**Lance:** well me and Matt bonded over you being a gremlin!  
**Lance:** as for Shiro ... I have no idea  
**Shiro:** oh come on, he's not that bad!  
**Pidge:** _not that bad?!_  are you crazy?!  
**Shiro:** oh please we both know that you look up to him  
**Pidge:** ... you _are_ crazy!  
**Lance:** anyway my new pal just shared some really interesting photos with me  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** ... Pidge I thought you hated outdoors  
**Keith:** yeah, you hate trees why are you _hugging_ one?!  
**Shiro:** more importantly why are you _chained_ to one?!  
**Allura:** and what's with the hippie clothes?!  
**Pidge:** oh shut up! it was a _phase!_  
**Pidge:** we were protesting to save the trees  
**Hunk:** oh my god!! I never thought I would hear _anything_ like that from you  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** that picture wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone  
**Pidge:** I'm going to kill Matt for this  
**Pidge:** you too Lance!  
**Lance:** now now I don't think you want to do _that_  
**Pidge:**  and why the fuck not?!  
**Lance:** because Matty shared about a ton of more photos like this with me! ;)  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** are you threatening me?!  
**Lance:** yup, you're going down, Pidge  
**Pidge:** Lance I'm gonna ask you one more time and I want you to think before you answer, _really_ think  
**Pidge:** are you going up against me? _Me?!_  
**Hunk:** Lance think about this!  
**Allura:** hoe don't do it  
**Keith:** Lance, I'm speaking from experience you _can't_ win against her!  
**Lance:** you bet I am Pidgey! you're reign of fear is over!  
**Pidge:** we'll see  
**Lance:** oh we _will!_  
**Lance:** it is on, Pidge  
**Lance:** _it is on!_

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** it was nice knowing you  
**Keith:** #RIP Lance  
**Lance:** wow, you're confidence in me is _unbelievable_  
**Keith:** Lance, this is Pidge we're talking about!  
**Keith:** she is evil and will stop at nothing,  _nothing!!_  
**Lance:** relax, I got this!  
**Lance:** really babe you should have more faith in me  
**Keith:** I'm gonna go start writing your eulogy  
**Lance:** ...

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** _unbelievable!_  
**Pidge:** I can't even get back at Matt because he's a shameless little shit!  
**Pidge:** literally I could post any pic of him online and he wouldn't care!  
**Lance:** aw, sucks to be you ;)  
**Pidge:**  ≖_≖  
**Pidge:** you know Lance the problem with putting your foot on a tiger’s neck is, you can never let it up  
**Lance:** did you ... did you just quote fast and furious at me?!  
**Pidge:** _this is war!_  
**Hunk:** uhh, you just out drama-d Lance?!  
**Keith:** that's saying _something_

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** ok, I'll be honest now I'm just a bit terrified  
**Lance:** she's taking this _way_ too seriously  
**Keith:** I told you

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** Pidge, stop hacking my phone  
**Hunk:** and my laptop!  
**Hunk:** jesus what do you except to find on my kindle?!  
**Pidge:** where the hell are all the embarrassing photos of Lance?!  
**Pidge:** where have you hidden them?!  
**Hunk:** ... he made me move them all to a usb yesterday  
**Pidge:** no  
**Lance:** yes  
**Pidge:** NO!!  
**Lance:** YES!! (￣︶￣;)  
**Pidge:** ok, I'll admit it  
**Pidge:** you're _good_  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** well, I did learn from the best  
**Keith:** thanks  
**Lance:** yeah _awkward_ ... I was talking about Pidge  
**Keith:** ...  
**Pidge:** you think I'm _the best?!_  
**Lance:** are you kidding me you're a bitch slaying badass!  
**Lance:** Allura might be the princess but you're our queen  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** broooo  
**Lance:** broooo  
**Hunk:** ok I've said this before and I'm gonna say it again  
**Hunk:** you guys are weird

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** why did you ask my mom for embarrassing photos of me?!  
**Keith:** uh ... I didn't?  
**Lance:** but she sai... _oh no_  
**Keith:** what?!

**Group chat**

**Lance:** You _didn't_  
**Pidge:** oh, I _did_  
**Pidge:** and your mom must _really_ love Keith  
**Pidge:** cause it took her about 0.3 seconds to betray you and give him all the embarrassing photos  
**Pidge:** my favourite is this one from when you were 4 and starting swimming  
**Pidge:** apparently you had a disregard for wearing swim suit ;)  
**Lance:** you little gremlin!  
**Pidge:** checkmate mother fucker!!  ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
**Shiro:** Pidge _language_  
**Pidge:** Shiro, don't ruin my moment!  
**Lance:** actually it's not check mate more like a both sided blockade  
**Lance:** I have embarrassing photos of you you have embarrassing photos of me how about we both just don't share them?!  
**Keith:** that's no fun!  
**Lance** : babe,  _whose_ side are you on?!  
**Keith:** neither! I just wanna see embarrassing photos of both you  
**Allura:** yeah, how about you both post them?!  
**Pidge:** yeah, that's _not_ happening  
**Lance:** so truce?!  
**Pidge:** truce  
**Pidge:** wait  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** lol  
**Allura:** aw look at baby Lance and his cute naked butt  
**Lance:** Pidge _why?!_  
**Pidge:** so we're even  
**Pidge:** now truce  
**Shiro:** _thank god!_  
**Lance:** aw, Shiro doesn't like it when his children fight  
**Pidge:** sorry dad!  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Shiro:** maybe you should go back to fighting

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** I hope you learnt your lesson!  
**Lance:** I mean technically she didn't _even_ win, it was a draw  
**Lance:** which is more than any of you guys have ever gone (⌐■_■)  
**Keith:** ... oh my god! you're _right!!_  
**Keith:** you went up against Pidge and _didn't_ lose! that's like a miracle!  
**Keith:** I suddenly feel so proud  
**Lance:** aw thanks babe ;)

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** this bitch!  
**Lance:** OMFG! Hunk cursed and memed!  
**Lance:** I think this is the best day of my life  
**Pidge** : Lance you've already had like 50 best day of your life this year and it's not even april yet!  
**Lance:** what! it's been a great year!  
**Keith:** any particular reason?! ;)  
**Lance:** yeah,  
**Lance:** _you_

 **Lance:** you didn't think I would out right say it did you?! ;)  
**Keith:** ... no  
**Lance:** well this is the best year of my life because of you  <3  
**Keith:** I uh ... yeah I feel the same  <3  
**Allura:** ok as disgustingly cute as that was, I think Hunk was actually trying to say something  
**Hunk:** I'm so angry at this girl in our class  
**Lance:** oOoh what did she do?!  
**Hunk:** she keeps picking up on Pidge  
**Pidge:** Hunk I told you to let it go  
**Pidge:** I can handle her  
**Hunk:** I know you _can!_ but you shouldn't have to! She keeps being rude and mean to you without a reason. I mean some of the things she calls you are horrible! Pidge she made you tear up today!  
**Shiro:** what?!  
**Lance:** she did _what?!_  
**Lance:** who the hell does she think she is? hurting _our_ Pidgey?  
**Allura:** uh ... weren't you fighting with Pidge like _yesterday?!_  
**Lance:** that's different! I'm her friend and self proclaimed big brother, I have a _right_ and duty to annoy her and call her names sometimes ...  
**Lance:** but this bitch _doesn't!_  
**Lance:** Hunk, tell me whose throat do I need to slit?!  
**Shiro:** woah there Lance,  _slow down_  
**Lance:** Shiro, I'm not _actually_ gonna kill anyone  
**Lance:** I'm not _Keith,_ you know  
**Keith:** _... thanks_  
**Lance:** I just wanna help Pidge plot her revenge  
**Lance:** the revenge of the Pidge! if you will  
**Pidge:** oOoh I like the sound of _that_  
**Lance:** now spill Hunk  
**Hunk:** it's Nyma  
**Lance:** oh no  
**Keith:** Nyma? Why does that name sound familiar?!  
**Lance:** no reason, it's just one of those very common names!  
**Allura:** no, it's _not?!_  
**Keith:** didn't you try to flirt with her once? Yeah, you wanted to send her a selfie  
**Lance:** ... you know _what?!_ that's seems like the less embarrassing option! Sure let's go with that  
**Keith:** _what_ are you talking about?  
**Lance:** nothing  
**Hunk:** dude Just tell him  
**Keith:** tell me what?!  
**Lance:** nothing!! don't worry your pretty mullet about it!!  
**Pidge:** did you just complimented the mullet?!  
**Allura:** oh, there is _definitely_ something!  
**Hunk:** I'm gonna make this easy for you Lance  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** Hunk! One of these days I'm gonna take back the best friend title if you don't stop sharing our private conversations!!  
**Pidge:** wow, look at Lance fangirling over Keith calling him beautiful  
**Allura:** this is my new favourite thing!!  
**Keith:** Lance, I think you're beautiful!  
**Keith:** you think you be able to sleep tonight?! ;)  
**Lance:** ...  
**Keith:** wait actually I think you're fucking gorgeous, How about _now?!_ ;)  
**Lance:** I...  
**Lance:** you ... I can't believe _you_  
**Lance:** I think I liked it better when you where shy about giving compliments!  
**Keith:** sorry, you're getting them whether you like it or not, pretty boy! ;)  
**Lance:** ...  
**Hunk:** wow I feel like Keith and Lance just got switched!  
**Allura:**   I love that Keith is the only one who can render Lance speechless  
**Keith:** it's a gift  
**Lance:** ... back to the point at hand  
**Lance:** Pidge, we'll get your revenge  
**Pidge:** it shall be long and painful  
**Lance:** that's what he said ;)  
**Shiro:** Lance  
**Lance:** sorry :)

**Pidge >>Lance**

**Pidge:** hey Lance  
**Lance:** yup?!  
**Pidge:**  ... thanks for having my back  
**Lance:** wow you're _capable_ of saying thanks  
**Pidge:** shut up I'm trying to be nice!!  
**Lance:** I _know!_ it's weirding me out  
**Pidge:** yeah me two  
**Lance:** either way, you're welcome little sis  
**Pidge:** :)  
**Lance:** now about that hoe  
**Pidge:** I say we discuss the plan tomorrow  
**Lance:** ok, but that's not what I wanted to say  
**Lance:** Hunk wouldn't actually tell me what she says to you but he gave me a clue on its whereabouts  
**Lance:** and I want you to know that not one of us cares whether you dress like a boy or a girl, or act like either one, or even are a boy or a girl because to us you're just our nerdy little pigeon  
**Lance:** and honestly I think it's stupid to stereotype clothes or behaviour to gender  
**Pidge:** wow thanks  
**Pidge:** when did you become so wise Lance?!  
**Lance:** uh, I was _always_ wise?!  
**Pidge:** ... yesterday you cried because your fries fell to the ground  
**Lance:** aw but they were curly :(  
**Pidge:** my point  
**Lance:** :P

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** can you keep an eye on these two so they won't get themselves expelled?!  
**Keith:** you're asking me to keep others out of trouble?!  
**Keith:** _me?!_  
**Shiro:** yes _you!_  
**Shiro:** Keith you know how crazy they can get  
**Keith:** I'll try but I won't promise anything  
**Keith:** once Lance get an idea there's no stopping him!!

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** why did I just saw one of the teachers escort a crying Nyma out of the girls' lockers?!  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Pidge:** ;)  
**Keith:** oh _no_  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Pidge:** ;)  
**Shiro:** What did you do?!  
**Lance:** we might've replaced her shampoo with something a bit ... _stickier_ ;)  
**Lance:** uptop pidge  ( ⌒o⌒)ノ  
**Pidge:**   \\(⌒-⌒ )v  
**Shiro:**  well, that's much better than I expected  
**Hunk:** oh thank god they're trying to get it off  
**Lance:** haha, they _can't!_  
**Hunk:** why not?!  
**Pidge:** it's one of those permanent glues that don't get off with anything  
**Lance:** she's gonna have to cut her hair off  
**Keith: ...** don't you think that's a bit extreme?!  
**Pidge:** fuck no! she had it coming  
**Lance:** yeah I asked around and apparently she does this to lots of other kids  
**Lance:** and I hate bullies  
**Shiro:** alright but this ends _here_  
**Pidge:** fine  
**Shiro:** Lance?  
**Lance:** okay _daaad_ :)

**Group chat**

**Hunk:** oh my god  
**Hunk:** they had to shave _all_ her hair  
**Picture sent**  
**Allura:** that's a shiny head ;)  
**Shiro:** Allura don't encourage them!  
**Pidge:** _too late!!_  
**Pidge:** I'm gonna post this to all her accounts  
**Lance:** Pidge maybe ... you shouldn't?!  
**Pidge:** why not?!  
**Lance:** I kinda feel bad. _Really_ bad  
**Pidge:** this was your idea in the first place!  
**Lance:** yeah because I was angry and wanted to get back at her  
**Lance:** I didn't want her to go bald! Now I feel guilty  
**Lance:** she seems like the type who would care a lot about things like that  
**Pidge:** oh,  _she'll live_  
**Pidge:** and what happened to _I hate bullies?!_  
**Lance:** I do! I just... don't wanna become one  
**Pidge:** ...fine I won't

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** you've been quiet all day, are you okay?!  
**Lance:** yeah  
**Keith:** you still feel guilty, don't you?!  
**Keith:** Lance, just because you pulled a prank on someone who clearly deserved it doesn't make you a bad person  
**Lance:** I know, I know! I just ... I feel bad  
**Keith:** well _don't!_ it's not like it won't grow back, she's gonna probably wear wigs until then  
**Lance:** yeah okay  
**Keith:** is that _yeah okay_ or yeah okay?  
**Lance:** ... what's _yeah okay_?! and what's yeah okay?!  
**Keith:** one means you're actually fine, the other's just to get me off your case  
**Lance:** babe, I would never want you off my case I always want you _on_ it( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Keith:** ... Lance, I'm serious  
**Lance:** I know.  
**Lance:** I'm fine,  _really_  
**Keith:** good  
**Keith:** and Lance?  
**Lance:** yes, Keithy?  
**Keith:** don't do things like this, if you're just gonna end up feeling this bad  
**Lance:**  okay babe, whatever you want ;)  
**Keith:** don't do it for _me!_ Do it because you don't deserve to feel bad. you're way too kind-hearted for it  
**Lance:**  ... have I told you I love you today?! because I really _really_ do  
**Keith:** about 3 times ;)  
**Lance:** well that's not near enough! I love you  
**Lance:** I love you  
**Lance:** I love you  
**Keith:** Lance  
**Lance:** I love you  
**Lance:** I love you  
**Keith:** Lance I'm gonna start blocking you if you don't  stop spamming me all the time  
**Lance:** wow, I tell you I love you and you threaten to block me!  
**Lance:** that's a whole new level of romanticness  
**Keith:** ◔_◔  
**Lance:** babe don't roll your eyes at me! ( I _knew_ I shouldn't have thought you that emoticon btw) this is serious!  
**Keith:** _good night Lance_  
**Lance:** night babe (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
**Keith:** ...

 **Keith:** I love you too

**Keith >>Lance, Pidge, Hunk**

**Keith:** where are you, Lance?!  
**Pidge:** yeah, I'm starving!!  
**Hunk:** sorry buddy but the lunch break is almost over I'm gonna start eating with or without you!

 **Keith:** seriously where are you?!

  Keith nervously looked around Hunk and Pidge had gone to their class. Keith probably should too, but he already was half an hour late and something in his gut told him to keep looking for Lance.

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** Lance, I'm worried please tell me where you are

  
 No answer. A Few minutes passed before a vibrate returned his attention to the phone

 **Lance:** second floor bathroom

 Keith hurried there. He had a bad feeling about this. He almost rushed in but the door was locked, “Lance, open the door!”  
Silence.

 “Come on, it's just me, open the door.”

 This time Lance answered, “okay just ... _don't_ freak out.”

 Lance's warning only made Keith feel worse. what was wrong?! _Do I need to freak out?!_

 Lance unlocked the door but didn't actually open it, so Keith barged in, “What's wro—”

 The words died in his mouth when he laid eyes on Lance, instead a gasp escaped him.  
Lance was standing next to the sinks, hair disheveled, clothes messy and dirty but the real problem was his face; all bruised up, his left eye swollen and already getting black. And his lips were cut open in the corner bleeding.

 Lance rubbed the back of his neck and made a nervous laugh, “I look _that_ good, huh?! You should've seen the other guy!”

 Keith didn't waste another second, he jumped to Lance, pulling Lance by his wrist after him. “What the...?”, “Keith!”, “where are you going?!” Lance kept asking questions. Keith didn't bother to stop until they got to the nurses office. She wasn't in, so Keith just helped themselves inside. He'd gotten into enough fights those few months after his parents death that he knew how to deal with this. He pushed Lance gently to sit on the bed as he went to look for the first aid kit.

 “Keith, relax. I'm fine!”

 Keith felt anger shot through him. Who the hell had done this? Who the fuck had dared to lay a hand on Lance?  _My Lance._ Why had Lance let them? And where had Keith been?He handed the ice patch to Lance angrily. Lance made a quick laugh, “Okay, tough love it is.”

 Keith took a few bandages and started cleaning Lance's lips as gently as he could in his half-angry half-worried state. “What the hell happened?”

 Lance bit his lips making it start bleeding again, “Uh, well apparently Nyma's boyfriend doesn't like her new looks, and he somehow figured out it was me, you can guess the rest.”

  _I'm going to kill him!_ But right now he wanted to deal with Lance, make sure he was okay, ”Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 “Nah,” Lance answered looking at him with one eye.

 Keith tried to make Lance move the icepack, “Let me take a look.”

 “Keith it's _fine!_ I know how to deal with a black eye. I've been in a fight before _you know.”_ Lance said, almost sounding amused.

 Keith examined his eye carefully, “Clearly _not!_ Or you wouldn't get this beaten up.”

 Lance scoffed, “Well,  _excuse me,_  but there were 3 of them! And they look _worse!”_

 Keith was furious. _What kind of cowards ganged up on someone like that?!_ “I'm going to kill them.” he gritted his teeth.

 Lance's eyes grew worried, “Keith,  _no!_ you can't get in a fight!”

 “Why not?!”

 Lance took Keith's wrists in his hands, “Keith, you'll lose your scholarship.”

 “Screw the scholarship! Look what they've done to you.” his hands went to brace Lance's face. Lance leaned in to the touch, his eyes closing, “Keith, I'm fine. you don't have to worry so much.”

  _“Okay,”_  Keith quietly said. Not that either of them believed him.

 Lance opened his eyes, looking at his feet, “Can I come over at your place today?! My mom will be terrified if I go home like this after all these years.”

 “Of course”, the answer flew out of Keith's mouth before he had a second to think on what Lance had said. Keith frowned _, what did he mean?! After all these years?_! He didn't get a chance to ask.

 Lance continued, “We definitely have to avoid Hunk and Pidge. Hunk'll  probably have a heart attack if he sees me like this, again.” _again?!_  
Lance hopped off the table, “Come on, the bell’s gonna ring anytime now.”

 They went to the lockers taking their bags. As they walked to the school yard, other kids started getting out. Lance made them fasten their pace but they didn't even made it to the pavement when Hunk called to them from behind, “Yo guys, did you hear?!”

 Keith felt Lance stiffen next to him and whisper _‘great’_ under his breath.

 “Wow this is not Nyma's lucky week! someone just beat the crap out of her boyfriend!” Pidge added.

 Keith watched Lance almost smirk satisfied but it quickly died as Pidge and Hunk caught up to them and saw his face.

 Hunk shrieked, “Lance?! What ... you ... are you okay?!” he practically screamed, pulling Lance for a hug.

 “Yeah, big guy! I'm fine.”

 “It was you?” Pidge asked with a frown. Keith knew that was her worried face.

 “Yup”

 Hunk who looked panicked, “buddy? why would you fight’em?!”

 Lance's eyebrows furrowed, “Hunk, it's not like I went _looking_ for a fight! They attacked me, what else was I supposed to do?”

 Keith felt his rage going up again, Lance probably felt it too, because he squeezed their already joined hands, since Keith just couldn't let go of him, reassuringly.

 “I'm sorry.” Pidge's quiet voice made them all turn to her. She continued, “you only got into this because I—”

 But Lance cut her off wrapping his free arm around her, “Look Pidge, _I_ did what _I_ did! Did you force me to? No! were you the one who punched me? No! This is by no means _your_ fault.” Pidge nodded. “so look alive!” Lance said, ruffling her hair making her run out of his reach and stick her tongue out at him which Lance returned.

 Keith smiled at how Lance could easily calm everyone, even when _he_ was in trouble. _he's definitely something._

 It wasn't until they got to the turn that separated their ways that Hunk spoke up, “Uh Lance, not that I want to seperate you from your Keith, who's kinda latching to your hand like a koala but our houses are this way?!” he pointed to the other side of the pavement.

 Keith felt like he was blushing at the mention but he just couldn't let go of Lance at the moment. He was too worried. Lance once again squeezed his hand comfortingly, “I already texted my mom I'm staying at the broganes'.”

 Keith groaned at the name Lance had given he and Shiro, the first time he'd come to their house. Lance laughed and winked at him.

 “Good call. Your mom would panic if she saw you like this, again.” _again?!_ Hunk continued,“can I join too?!I don't wanna leave you buddy.”

 Pidge clapped her hands, “yeah, I'll stay over too, it'll be a sleepover!”

 Keith quietly mourned the loss of the few hours he could have spent alone with Lance. Lance's sad glance at him confirmed that Lance probably was thinking the same.

 They hung around at Keith's place for a few hours. Keith had called Shiro and told him to buy dinner for all of them.

 Lance was half sitting on the couch his legs resting on the table playing ps4 against Pidge. He paused the game looking at Keith, “When are they getting here?! I'm starving!” he whined.

 Keith couldn't help it, “Hello starving, I'm Keith.” he grinned.

 Though it wavered as he saw the mischief blooming in Lance's eyes and a smirk coming to his lips, “A dad joke? Babe, you seem to be a few years ahead of me in this relation ship.” _what?!_ And then Lance had the audacity to wink at him.

 Keith felt his entire face and neck grow warm at the implication. Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing, making him flush more red, “I ... you, I-I didn't mean ... _ugh!”_ Keith groaned.

 Lance was watching him with amusement and a way too self satisfied smirk for Keith's comfort. “You're impossible!” Keith said, crossing his arms and turning to the other side.

 Lance laughed putting away the controller wrapping both hands around Keith's waist from behind, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder, “Keith, I can't be impossible, I _exist_ that means I'm _possible.”_

 Keith only pouted more, _“ugh, you're impossible!!”_

 Lance nuzzled Keith's neck, “babe _come on_ don't be like _that,_  I was just joking.” Keith knew his mouth had quirked up into a smile.

 “That's more like it, I could never survive you being mad at me,” Lance placed a kiss on Keith's shoulder blade. Keith's heart wavered and he turned his head to kiss Lance when a loud scream made them both jump.

 Keith looked up, “Allura,  _what the fuck_ was that? You just broke the sound barrier.”

 “Keith, I think that happens when you go fast not loud,” Lance quietly whispered to him.

 “What's happened to your face, Lance?” Allura demanded. Shiro next to her looking just as worried.  
_Oh,_ Keith hadn't told Shiro what has caused the sleepover.

 Lance explained to them what had happened. And _wow,_ they both looked angry. Maybe not as angry as Keith felt, but still angry.

 Allura continued to whisper angrily till after they finished eating the pizza. As soon as she stopped, Lance said, “Allura, do you have some make up I can borrow? I don't wanna show up like this tomorrow.”

 Allura went to Shiro's bedroom, which was practically hers too by now, and came back with a bag handing it to Lance. Lance beamed up and grinned at them, “Now watch the magic happen, people.”

 He started working on his face. _wow,_ after a few minutes the only part of his face that didn't look normal was a little bit of swelling on his eye. Add this skill to the things he and Hunk had said earlier, Keith felt his stomach fall.

“Dude!”, “I'm impressed” Pidge and Allura said in awe.

 Keith was impressed too,  _sure_ but also, “I'm worried.”

 Lance looked at him quickly, “What? why?”

 Keith squinted at him, ”Why do you know how to cover up bruises _so well?!”_

 Lance suddenly stopped making eye contact with him, “I used to do this all the time.”

 As Keith's eyebrows shot upwards Lance continued, “What? You're not the only one who used to get into fights all the time.”

 Hunk's dark and quiet voice took Keith's attention, “You didn't get into fights, you were _bullied!_ there is a god damned difference!” _what?!_

 “You were bullied?!” Keith was shocked. he'd known Lance for 4 years now and he hadn't seen _that_ happening, _sure_ a few mean comments here and there but never full on bullying. Keith would know.

 Lance's laugh was too bitter and sad to be counted as a laugh, “Keith, I'm Hispanic, bi, and let's face it kinda annoying.  _plus_ I was a really short and skinny kid _and_ I used to have an accent. I was kinda the perfect recipe!”

 Keith frowned, “You're not annoying, and none of that is a reason to _hurt_ someone!”

 Lance just shrugged, “They sure seemed to think it was, anyway can we go watch something?! I don't wanna talk about this; It was years ago and it's kinda bumming me out,” he said.

 Keith shared a worried glance with the others as they followed Lance infront of the tv. They all ended up on the couches and agreed on watching a movie. But Keith's mind wouldn't stop working. How hadn’t he known about this before?!

 It didn't take long for Lance to fall sleep, his head resting on Keith's shoulder. Keith watched the boy rest. He looked so small and innocent right now. Anger tugged at his heart;  _How could anyone hurt him?!_ As everyone except the asleep Lance turned to him he realised he'd said the words out loud, ”What? How could anyone lay a hand on him _now?_ Let alone when he was younger!” he tried to say in his defence, but his voice came out too caring.

 “Keith, buddy if you're imagining a helpless little Lance,  _don't._ He was a little fire ball. No matter how many came at him, he wouldn't stop fighting. He gave them hell! He even fought anyone who tried to hurt me.”  Hunk said with a smile.

 Keith smiled too, that _did_ sound like Lance. To Keith Lance was a never ending life force. He took a loving look at Lance and wrapped his hand around Lance's waist to draw him closer, when Lance's eyes shot upwards waking up and a quiet whimper left his mouth upon the contact. so quiet that Keith almost felt like he'd imagined it, but just to be sure he pressed Lance's waist again. A pained gasp escaped Lance.

 “What was _that?!”_ Keith asked. His voice loud enough to draw other's attention

 “Nothing!” Lance quickly answered . _Too quickly!_

 “It didn't sound like nothing!” Keith's  hands went to Lance's shirt, raising it up.

 Pidge snickered at him, “Wow Keith, can't get your hands off of him for a—” but her voice caught in her throat as she saw the view Keith was seeing. Everyone else gasped too.

 Lance's entire lower torso, abdomen and around his ribs were bruised looking purplish and extremely painful.

 “Lance, what is that?” Keith watched as Shiro asked _his_ question, still unable to say something himself.

 Keith's free hand carefully reached towards Lance's damaged skin but Lance moved back and took his shirt out of Keith's grasp, pulling it down to hide the bruise, “I might've took a few kicks to the gut.”

 Keith finally found his voice, “Why didn't you say anything all this time?!” his anger was returning to full level now.

 Lance was looking down, “Look, you were already panicking and I didn't want to—”

 Keith cut him off angrily,  _“What?! Worry_ m _e?!_ you _idiot!”_   Lance's quiet glance at him made him soften his voice. he took Lance's face in his hold, “Lance,  _worry me,_ okay? When you're hurt, when you're in pain,  _worry me!”_

 Lance smiled, “look, I've had much worse than this! I'm not even in pain I took an Advil.”

 Keith knew from experience that did almost about nothing. As he turned to ask Shiro to get the cream, Shiro was already handing it to him. It was one of those pain relief creams that made the skin feel cold and numb. Shiro always kept one around in case Keith decided to get into fights again. Keith normally got mad at him for not believing that Keith wouldn't but right now he felt grateful.  
Keith took the cream pulling Lance after him to his room.

 “Uh, what's going on?” Lance asked as Keith closed the door. Keith pushed him towards his bed and to lie down. Lance's both eyebrows shot up, “Not that I'm discouraging whatever is going on, but do you really want us to do this for the first time while everyone's out there?!” Lance joked posing on the bed and winking at Keith.

 Keith rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Lance on the bed. He pushed Lance's shirt up and started applying the cream. Lance flinched at the first contact so Keith put All his attention on rubbing the cream gently and not causing Lance any additional pain. After a while he asked, “It doesn't hurt, right?”

 “No ... it feels nice,” Lance's tone caused Keith to look up at his face. Lance's cheeks and ears were red.

 _oh,_  Keith smirked and placed his hands lower, on Lance's hips. _of-fucking-course_ that's when Shiro opened the door, “None of that on my watch. This door stays open at all times.”

 Lance sighed and buried his face in his hands. Keith wasn't sure which one of them looked more red, he pushed Lance's shirt back down but not before he placed a kiss on Lance's chest that made Lance shiver. For all his talk Lance always melt down so quickly in Keith's touch.

 Pidge wiggled her eyebrows at them as they returned to the living room, “Did you have fun?!”

 Keith rolled his eyes but _wow_ Lance had gotten red again,  _something to tease him later for._

 They watched tv for another hour before Shiro finally announced they should sleep. They started bringing the blankets and pillow. Lance got up to help but Keith throw a _help_ glance to Shiro _‘he's hurt he can't sleep on the floor'._

  _Thankfully,_ Shiro got the message and stopped Lance, “Lance  you're not sleeping on the ground, You can sleep on Keith's bed.”

 Lance pouted, “I'm not sleeping there _alone_ while you're all here!”

 Shiro answered both hands on his hips, “yes you _are,_ you're injured!”

 Lance rolled his eyes, “you make it sound like I lost hand or something. Can I atleast have Keith on his bed?!”

 Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Okay a) bad choice of words, and b) hell no!”

 Lance pouted more, crossing his arms, “Well I'm _not_ sleeping there alone!”

 Shiro sighed in defeat, “Fine, fine. Guess we'll all sleep in Keith's room.”

 They all settled in Keith's room.  
Keith was falling to the sweet sleep on the ground when Lance spoke up, “Guys? I don't feel good sleeping here while you're down there.”

 “Well we couldn't all fit on the bed.” Hunk pointed out.

 “True. but maybe one of you could.”

 Keith buried his head in the pillow, _was it too much to ask to have a normal sleep for once?_

 Pidge snorted, “Oh, so _that's_ what it's about; You wanna _cuddle_ Keith.”

 “I'm not gonna lie; hell yessss!” 

 “Well it's not happening, so go to sleep!” Shiro used his dad voice.

 If Keith had thought that would be the end of it, he was wrong.

 “Come on Shiro!!! I'm hurt?! _Please?!”_ Lance said. Keith could practically feel his puppy dog eyes from his voice.

 “Oh, for fuck's sake!” Keith mumbled and crawled up to the bed behind Lance, wrapping his hands around him careful enough not to touch any of the injured area, “There! now will you shut up and let us sleep?”

 Lance pushed himself back to Keith's chest making Keith's cheek warm up and placed a hand on Keith's arms, “You act like you're mad but I can feel your heartbeat and it's through the rooftop  so I know you actually don't have a problem with this.” he chuckled 

  _Yeah fine,_  it definitely felt nice and it had been a long dream of Keith's to hold Lance like this. Still, he _really_ was tired, “Through the rooftop or not, I promise you Lance, I am  _not_ beyond strangling you just to get some sleep.”

 Lance laughed, Keith feeling every part of him that moved, “Ooh,  _kinky!”_

 “Lance,” Keith rolled his eyes.

 “Hey you two keep it pg rated, there are kids down here!” Pidge said from the floor.

 “Pidge, you haven't counted as a kid for _years_ now,” Lance answered.

“I was talking about Hunk!” Pidge snickered.

“Hey!!!” Hunk complained.

 Keith buried his face in Lance's neck, “ugh, can't we just go to sleep for once?!” he nuzzled the space between Lance's shoulder muscles.

 “Boy, you're cuddly, when you're sleepy.” Lance whispered sounding amused. ”everyone shut up, my boyfriend wants to sleep!” he continued louder.

 For some reason the others listened to Lance. Keith felt his eyes growing warmer. The last thing he heard before drifting off was Lance's sleepy voice, “I can get used to this." So could Keith.

 

**Keith >>Unknown**

**Keith:** hey asshole if you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend ever again, you'll regret it   
**Unknown:** who is this?!  
**Unknown:** Is this some kind of a joke?!   
**Keith:** no, if you ever hurt Lance again I'll personally make sure you get it 100 times worse   
**Unknown:** hurt _Lance?!_ Have you seen what that little fucker has done to _my_ _face?!_  
**Unknown:** I should sue him  
**Unknown:** and you  
**Keith:** oh, I _dare_ you to do that and see what happens!  
**Unknown:** is that a threat?!  
**Keith:** ... _genius_ This whole conversation is a threat  
**Unknown:** I could show this to someone, you know! Get you in trouble  
**Keith:** good luck doing _that_ when your phone simultaneously combusts in two minutes or it erases everything on your phone ..I'm not exactly sure how much Pidge can do over internet   
**Conversation deleted**

**Keith >>Pidge**

**Keith:** thanks Pidge  
**Pidge:** like I was gonna let the bastard do that to Lance and get away with it  
**Keith:** oh god, I just _threatened_ someone   
**Keith:** Shiro would _kill_ me if he found out!   
**Pidge:** dude chill, no one's gonna find out I made sure of it    
**Keith:** good   
**Keith:** I should tell Lance though, I don't wanna keep anything from him   
**Pidge:** aw but do it in person so he won't freak out    
**Keith:** yeah you're probably right  
**Keith:** though he would be so offended if he knew you mentioned him and freaking out in a sentence    
**Pidge:** I know he's such a drama queen   
**Keith:** yup :)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that turned out way too angsty!


	16. Chapter 16

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** guys me and Allura are taking you to dinner  
**Allura:** we have a big announcement to make  
**Lance:** if it's that you're dating you're a _few_ years late  
**Allura:** very funny Lance, this is serious  
**Hunk:** _really?!_  
**Lance:** is that why you're telling us  _today_ of all days?!  
**Pidge:** yeah, what kind of _fools_ do you take us for?! Pun intended   
**Shiro:** guys, it's important! it was the only day we were all free  
**Shiro:** I'll pick you guys around 8  
**Shiro:** Lance, Keith will pick you up on his bike  
**Lance:** fine by me ;)

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** _oh my god_ she's pregnant isn't she?!  
**Lance:** uhh ... who?!  
**Keith:** Allura!  
**Keith:** weren't you paying attention?! that's probably their big announcement  
**Lance:** Keith, babe you do realise today is April’s 1st?!   
**Keith:** yeah so?  
**Lance:** so it's April fools’ day  
**Keith:** _so?_  
**Lance:** so this is probably just a joke!  
**Keith:** Lance, this is _Shiro_ and _Allura_ we're talking about! They don't joke around like that  
**Lance:** ok _clearly_ you neither know Allura nor your brother very well  
**Keith:** _Lance_  
**Lance:** what?! You can't seriously think she's pregnant?  
**Keith:** yeah, I _can!_ because I do think that  
**Keith:** oh _god_ I don't wanna deal with a baby!!!  
**Lance:** ... what's wrong with babies?! I love them!  _specially_ when I don't have to share a house with them and clean up their mess  
**Keith:** _I'll_ have to share a house with it!!  
**Lance:** babe,  _even_ if this doesn't turn out to be a prank _and_ they actually have a big news _and_ it's that they're pregnant, you do realize babies take like 9 months right?! And you'll be off to university in like 6 months?!  
**Keith:** _oh ... yeah_ ... you're right  
**Lance:** I'm _always_ right  
**Keith:** _sure_  
**Lance:** ≖_≖  
**Lance:** but wow man, you were panicking!  
**Lance:** you hate kids _that_ much?!  
**Keith:**  no they just ... they don't like me?  
**Lance:** what are you talking about?! Izzy and Theo worship you!  
**Lance:** and so do my cousins, and they barely know you!  
**Keith:** yeah, but that's a McClain thing! you _all_ love me   
**Lance:** ... babe being cocky is _my_ thing!  
**Keith:** ;)  
**Keith:** but other kids are normally afraid of me?  
**Lance:** that's probably because they look at your broody expression and not the soft thing you're at heart  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** don't even try and deny it you're the softest kindest person I know  
**Keith:** I ... _am?!_  
**Lance:** yeah you are, you just try so hard to hide it  
**Lance:** but nothing  _nothing_ stays hidden from my sharpshooting eyes ⊙‿⊙  
**Keith:** Lance, yesterday you walked into the trash can saying you didn't see it  
**Lance:** _... fine_  
**Lance:** correction; nothing stays hidden from my sharpshooting eyes when you're not there to distract them!  
**Keith:** ...  <3  
**Lance:** <3

 **Keith:** I'll pick you up in 10

 Lance jumped off the bike from behind Keith and handed him the extra helmet. He looked at the fancy restaurant whistling, “Keith I kinda feel underdressed?!”

 “Don't worry, no one's gonna look at us. they'll all be too busy looking at the _bump_ on Allura's stomach!” Keith answered.

 Lance laughed and took Keith's hand in his own, “Babe, I don't think that's how pregnancy works, and you're really hung up on this, aren't you? Like I said Allura is _not_ pregnant.”

 Lance heard Keith mumble _‘we'll see!’, god he's so stubborn_. They walked inside together. _wow,_ the place was nice. Pidge shaked her hand at them, to show where they were sitting. Lance whistled once more as he and Keith, joined the rest at the table, “Holy shit, this place is nice.”

 Allura nodded, “Yeah, my father's friend with the owner.”

 Lance squinted at her, “Your family's _really_ loaded, aren't they?! Shiro looks like you ended up with a _sugar mommy!”_ everyone laughed at that, every one except for Shiro and Allura that is.

 Shiro sighed, “Must you, Lance?”

 “Yes, I _must!_ Since you two knew this place was so ...” he gestured around them, _“razzle dazzly_ and dressed up! but didn't tell any of us anything, making us look like a group of classless baboons! I mean you're wearing a suit and I'm wearing a freakin hoodie!” he finished with a pout. Everyone else was laughing at him.

 Keith looked at him with a crooked smile, “You say the weirdest things.”

 After that they all fall into their usual talks. Lance could feel Keith fidgeting next to him, until he finally spoke up, “What's your big news?!”

 Lance couldn't help laughing at Keith's impatience. Pidge snickered, “And I thought _I_ was curious.”

 Shiro took Allura's hand in his own, smiling at them, “Well, we wanted to tell you ...”

 “We're pregnant!” Allura finished.

 Before Lance, or anyone else for that matter had a chance to react,Keith jumped up, “I _knew_ it! I _fucking_ knew it! I told you Lance, didn't I?! God Shiro, what are you?! a teenager? why couldn't you just use a condom? What the hell are we gonna do with a baby now?!”

 It took about 0.3 seconds of silence after Keith's outburst for everyone to burst into laughter. “Wow, when Allura suggested we joke about this I didn't think any of you would _actually_ buy it!” Shiro managed to say between laughs.

 _Wow,_ Keith's entire face was red and he was pouting, his arms crossed. _He looks way too adorable_ Lance threw an arm around him, still unable to hold back his laugh, “See babe, I told you so!”

 After their laughs finally died down, Allura cleared her throat, “Though we do have some news: I'm moving in!”

 Keith huffed, “How is that _news?!_ You already spent 6 days a week at our place! I don't even know why you still have your apartment!”

 “Keith, I think you're ruining their big moment,” Lance said for some reason actually making Keith quiet down.  
They all congratulated Shiro and Allura.

 “I still cannot believe you thought I was pregnant!” Allura glared at Keith.

 Lance smirked, “Oh, he's been freaking out over it _all_ day!” that made Keith pout even more,  _if possible_.

 “What kind of sloppy teenagers do you take us for?!” Allura squinted at Keith again.

 That took Shiro's attention, “Speaking of sloppy teenagers—”

 Keith practically banged his head on the table saying “Oh no! Not again!” before Shiro could end his sentence. _What the hell?_!

 “What?” Lance asked.

 “He wants to have _‘the talk'_ again,” Keith said even doing the air quote.

 _The talk?! Oh hell no!_ Lance felt his entire face go red, “Shiro, you can't be serious!!”

 Hunk, Pidge and Allura were laughing like hell. Lance glared at them, _thanks._

  Lance saw that Shiro had gone full on dad mode, ”Oh, I'm deadly serious! I've already had the talk with Keith a few times now,” Keith once again banged his head at the table. Lance felt like he wanted to do the same as Shiro continued, “but I wanted to have one while you're both here.”

 _yeah, no._ Lance jumped up from his seat,  “Nope, no, no, no, no, no,  _no!_ not happening! This couple has had their fair share of embarrassment for one night,” Lance pulled Keith up, “Come on, Keith. We're outta here! Allura congrats on you moving in with Shiro but there is _no way_ in hell, I'm sitting through _that!”_ he finished dragging Keith with him out of the restaurant.

 They both leaned on the bike, “Sorry for dragging you with me.”

 Keith grinned,  _“Believe_ me! I'm not complaining for getting me out of _that_!”

 Lance smiled, winking. It made Keith pull him for a kiss. “So, where to?” Keith asked as they broke apart.

 Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I didn't actually think about ... wait,” he clapped his hands as an idea came to him, “I know just the place, let's go!”

 They got on the bike, Lance giving Keith directions. He jumped off quickly as they arrived, preventing Keith from actually get a look. He put his hands on Keith's eyes once he'd gotten off the bike, “Just follow my lead.”

 He directed Keith towards the spot with the best view before letting go of his eyes. Lance smiled proudly when Keith gasped in awe.

 The long pavement was surrounded by trees from either side, the few lamps turning it into a silhouette and it ended to a fountain. The sight had stole Lance's breath, in the day but right now under the moonlight, it felt like a seen out of a fairytale.

 “It's amazing, right?” Lance said, excited, pulling Keith to walk alongside him.

 “Yeah,” Keith whispered, “how do you find these places?”

 “Uh, you know how I like to take detours from school to home?” Lance asked.

 Keith laughed, “I _know,_ Hunk _never_ stops complaining about it!”

 Lance grinned, “Well, sometimes I get lost and come across new places.”

 Keith looked at him with wide eyes, “Lance we're like  _half_ way across the town from your house.”

 “I will deny ever admitting to this, but apparently I have a very _sucky_ sense of direction.”

 Keith smirked, pointing around, “Yeah,  _no kidding!”_

 “I did found my way to your heart, though! Didn't I?” Lance winked and throwing finger guns at Keith.

 Keith rolled his eyes but even in the low light Lance could see his mouth had quirked up into a smile, “I guess you did” he said quietly pulling Lance to a stop. They were standing just next to the the fountain.

 Lance held both Keith's hands in his own, staring in Keith's eyes as he leaned down so his lips were almost touching Keith's,  _“hey babe?!”_

“Hmm?!” Keith answered eyes looking dazed, fixing on Lance's lips.

 “Remember the other week you made me fall into the pool?! This is pay back for that!” before Keith had a chance to react, Lance pushed him to the fountain.

 _“Lance!”_  Keith shrieked, sitting up inside the fountain, clothes all wet.

  Lance bent down holding his stomach  laughing uncontrollably, “Oh man,  _oh_ you should've seen your face ... oh I wish I took a picture. now we're even!”

 “Actually ...” Keith smirked and pulled Lance by his hand, making him fall inside the fountain too. _great. “now,_ we're even!”

 Lance pouted and looked at Keith, but the sight made his heart skip a beat. Keith was laughing, droplets of water rolling down all over his face, reflecting the moonlight on his pale skin, making it shine. His dark hair making a complete contrast to his skin. Eyes shining like gem stones. He looked out of this world. Lance once joked that Keith was an angel and right _now,_ in this view, he really looked like one, he looked too good to belong here. To belong anywhere.

 Lance felt like he had forgotten how to breath. His quietness must've took Keith's attention, because his laughs died down to a smile, “What?”

 Lance's hands cupped Keith's face involuntary, probably to make sure that he _was_ there, that he _was_ real, that he wasn't gonna vanish into a dream, “Nothing, I ... just, you ... _god,_ what did I do to deserve you?”

 Keith leaned his head into Lance's touch, closing his eyes, “You were born.”

 Lance pulled Keith for a kiss, a gentle one. One to tell him exactly how much he loved him, ”I love you.”

 Keith smiled and nuzzled their nose together, “I love you, too.”

 He got up, helping Lance up too, “Come on,  we should probably head home before they call the cops on us.”

 Lance chuckled and followed Keith back to the bike. Keith dropped him off infront of his house but Lance made him come inside and change his clothes. No way in hell was he ever risking Keith getting sick again. 

**Group chat**

**Allura:** Keith, why did you show up in Lance's clothes last night?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Keith:** because my clothes were wet  
**Hunk:** tmi, buddy _tmi!_  
**Lance:** with _water_  
**Lance:** wow, you people have nasty minds!!  
**Pidge:** you know you've gone wrong in your life when _Lance_ calls you nasty minded  
**Keith:** for your information Lance is actually very sweet and innocent  
**Lance:** aw, it's nice that you actually believe that!  
**Keith:** it's _not_ nice that you don't  
**Lance:** I just know what's going on in my mind ;)  
**Pidge:** nothing?!  
**Lance:** uh,  _rude_  
**Shiro:** children do not start  
**Keith:** okay _dad_  
**Shiro:** oh btw you two are not off the hook yet, we're still having that conversation  
**Lance:** over my dead body  
**Keith:** and I'll be using _his_ dead body as a shield  
**Lance:** _thanks babe_  
**Keith:** anytime  
**Lance:...**  
**Lance:** Shiro maybe you should have the talk one more time with him.  
**Keith:** _Lance!_  
**Lance:** jk ;)

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** Keith  can you pick up a few things from store?! I wanna make Allura dinner  
**Keith:** no  
**Shiro:** come on please?! I don't have time to go shopping myself  
**Keith:** still no  
**Shiro:** is this about me trying to have the talk with you?!  
**Keith:** no  
**Shiro:** is this because we pulled the prank on you guys last night?!  
**Keith:** no  
**Shiro:** then why _not?!_  
**Keith:** because I don't fucking want to  
**Shiro:** fine ... but remember you brought this on your own  
**Keith:** brought _what?_  
**Keith:** Shiro?!

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** who wants to see some footage from Keith's old pining days?!  
**Lance:** ooh me  
**Lance:** me  
**Lance:** did I mention; _me?!_  
**Pidge:** I'm always up for watching others’ embarrassment  
**Keith:** Shiro think about this  
**Video sent**

 **Allura:** this is the best thing I've ever seen  
**Pidge:** jfc what is he listening to?  _can't fight this feeling?_  
**Allura:** is that REO speedwagon?!  
**Pidge:** oh god, he's listening to pining rock songs from the 80s?!  
**Allura:** that's some grade A level pining  
**Allura:** Lance any opinions on this video  
**Hunk:** he's too busy screaming right now  
**Keith:** oh _god_  
**Pidge:** wait a second what is he doodling?  
**Allura:** is that..?!  
**Pidge:** oh my god, he's doodling _Keith McClain_  
**Pidge changed Keith's nickname to KeithMcClain**  
**Hunk:** Lance just turned into a screaming machine  
**Allura:** aw Keith I think you broke him ... _again_  
**Pidge:** Keith are you even gonna try and change the nickname back  
**KeithMcClain:** I don't know I kinda like the sound of it?!  
**KeithMcClain:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Allura:** did you just use an _emoticon?!_  
**Hunk:** Lance just stopped screaming  
**Allura:** Lance is really rubbing off on you isn't he, Keith?!  
**Pidge:** yeah _he is_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Hunk:** Pidge shut up  
**Hunk changed KeithMcClain’s nickname to Keith**  
**Pidge:** hey!  
**Keith:** hey!  
**Hunk:** I'm sorry but Lance has gone unnaturally quite! I don't think he is breathing anymore  
**Allura:** some one call an ambulance  
**Keith:** Don’t worry, I know cpr  
**Lance:** _wtf_ Keith?!  
**Hunk:** he just jumped up?!  
**Lance:** That was so smooth babe!!!  
**Lance:** I'm so proud(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
**Keith:** ... _thanks?_

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** why?!  
**Shiro:** you were being a mean brother  
**Keith:** I was doing you a _favour!_  
**Keith:** there is no way Allura will eat your cooking _again_ and stay with you  
**Shiro:** it's a gesture! I'm trying to be romantic  
**Shiro:** now will you go to the store?!  
**Keith:** why the fuck would I do that after _what_ you just did?  
**Shiro:** you realise I have about a thousand more evidence of you sulking for Lance?!  
**Keith:** ... send me the shopping list  
**Shiro:** that's better!

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** so ... ;)  
**Keith:** don't _start_  
**Lance:** start what, Keith McClain?! ;)  
**Keith:** shut up, it was a _joke_  
**Lance:** really?! Cause it didn't look like a joke when you were doodling it like a 11 year old girl with a crush ;)  
**Keith:...** shut up  
**Lance:** nah I'm good ;)  
**Keith:** and stop winking  
**Lance:** nope ;)  
**Keith:** you're telling me you didn't once do something like that?! You,  _the sap lord_?!  
**Lance:...** I can not confirm nor deny any of that ;)  
**Keith:** yeah,  _that's_ what I thought  
**Lance:** see you tomorrow Mr. McClain! ;)  
**Keith:** _ugh,_ you're not gonna let this go,  _are_ you?!  
**Lance:** nope;)  
**Keith:** I'm gonna spit in Shiro's probably burnt dinner for making me go through this!  
**Lance:** haha ;)  
**Keith:** jfc _stop_ winking  
**Lance:** no can do ;)  
**Keith:** why do I even try?  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Keith:** good night Lance  
**Lance:** night babe  
**Lance _:_** _;_ _)_  
**Keith:** _ugh_

**Lance >>Hunk**

**Lance:** he's killing me  
**Lance:** I'm dead  
**Lance:** cause of death; having the cutest boyfriend ever  
**Hunk:** ...  
**Hunk:** how is it that even when you're dating you're still pining?!  
**Lance:** I'm not  
**Hunk:** yeah you are  
**Lance:** well I can't help it ... the Keithraction is strong with me  
**Hunk:** _Keithraction?!_  
**Lance:** attraction to Keith, _duh_  
**Hunk:** wow, sometimes I forget how crazy you can be  
**Lance:** I'm hurt, Hunk. I'm _hurt!!_  
**Hunk:** sorry  
**Lance:** how can you ever forget me being crazy?!  
**Lance:** that's like my no.1 characterisation  
**Hunk:** ...

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Group chat**

**Lance:** but how lucky am I? my boyfriend is _also_ my best friend!!  
**Allura:** I thought Hunk was your best friend?!  
**Lance:** well he _is,_ but so is Keith  
**Keith:** Lance you can't have more than one best friend  
**Lance:** says who?!  
**Pidge:** says logic  
**Lance:** well, I call bull on your logic because they're _both_ are my best friends!  
**Lance:** and so are you  
**Lance:** and so is Shiro and Allura  
**Allura:** thanks Lance  
**Hunk:** aw buddy!!  
**Pidge:** what's with the emotional out burst?!  
**Lance:** _wow_ Pidge!  
**Lance:** can't I appreciate you for once without you getting suspicious?!  
**Pidge:** no  
**Lance:...**  
**Keith:** I bought him a shark phone charm, now he won't stop being excited about it  
**Lance:** my baby has given me a gift, I shall cherish it forever!  
**Allura:** _wow_  ... maybe you should buy him gifts more often  
**Lance:** aw but look at it! it's so tiny and cute!!  
**Picture sent**  
**Hunk:** aww  
**Pidge:** _‘aw but look at it! it's so tiny and cute!!’_ Lance, I bet that's what Keith'll say the first time he'll see your...  
**Shiro:** Pidge!  
**Pidge:** sorry _not_ sorry  
**Lance:** ... you know what Pidge? you can kiss my ass!  
**Pidge:** no thanks, that's _Keith's_ job  
**Shiro:** _Pidge!_  
**Lance:** you little gremlin  
**Lance:** you are evil!!  
**Pidge:** aw thanks ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
**Lance:**   _... unbelievable_  
**Lance:** look what you did to my boyfriend's face!!  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** you can't tell the difference between him and a tomato right now  
**Hunk:** wow  
**Allura:** you really can't!  
**Keith:** for y'all's information Lance is looking just as red  
**Keith:** though unlike _some people_ I'm not gonna take a picture of him in middle of class!  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Pidge:** I hit a nerve there, didn't I?! ;)  
**Lance:** _shut up!! Pidge_  
**Hunk:** though I think Lance would burst into flames when _that_ happens  
**Shiro:** yeah Keith too, he'd probably turn into a real tomato  
**Allura:** don't worry I don't think either of those will happen for _a while_  
**Hunk:** yeah, it took them 4 years to even tell each they like each other! How long do you think it's gonna take them to actually ...  
**Pidge:** do the do?! ;)  
**Allura:** we're gonna be old and wrinkly by then,  _aren't_ we?!  
**Shiro:** fine by me  
**Lance:** I can not believe we're actually discussing this!!  
**Keith:** apparently we are  
**Allura:** well _someone_ has to ;)  
**Pidge:** since clearly you two aren't ;)  
**Keith:** that's enough, you've had your fucking fun now leave us alone!  
**Lance:** and I take it back!! _none_ of you are my best friend except for Keith  
**Hunk:** aw! don't be like that buddy  
**Pidge:** yeah, we're the _best_ kind of friends there are  
**Keith:** ... _doubtful_  
**Lance:** and exactly what kind is that?!  
**Allura:** the kind that enjoys making you suffer  
**Lance: ...** that's it I'm taking back the friend title too  
**Lance:** you're all just acquaintances to me now  
**Pidge:** eh, I'm cool with that  
**Lance:** ≖_≖

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** well, that was embarrassing  
**Keith:** that's an _understatement_  
**Keith:** I'm gonna give Pidge the silent treatment for the rest of the day  
**Lance:** hey, that's a great idea! I'm gonna do the same!! :)  
**Keith:** aw, it's cute that you think you _can_  
**Lance:** you don't?  
**Keith:** Lance, I've known you for 4 years and I've _never_ seen you be able to stop talking for more than 5 minutes!  
**Keith:** unless you're sleep  
**Keith:** though you _do_ sometimes talk in your sleep too  
**Lance:** hey, I can be quiet if I want to :(  
**Keith:** _okay_  
**Lance:** don't _‘okay'_ me! Keith!  
**Lance:** I'll prove it right now  
**Lance:** it's on babe

 **Lance:** do you think there is an international law against making lessons interesting?!  
**Keith:** well, that was a nice _15 minutes_ of silence  
**Lance:** wait! shit I forgot!  
**Lance:**  ...I mean I meant to start after the class  
**Keith:** _sure you did_  
**Lance:** ... shut up  
**Keith:** ;)  
**Keith:** though I admit you did last longer than I thought  
**Keith:** I didn't think you'd pass 10 minutes  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** I don't really talk _that_ much ... do I ?!  
**Keith:** you do. God you don't ever shut up  
**Lance:** oh

 Something about that ' _oh'_ made Keith turn his glance to where Lance was sitting; on his usual place in the classroom, right next to Keith's chair. Lance was staring at his phone but Keith could see how his smile from 2 minutes ago had vanished, his brows furrowed, shoulders slumped.

 Keith had been joking about Lance talking too much, but everything about the other boy's posture told Keith that he'd thought Keith was serious.

  
**Keith:** but I don't mind  
**Keith:** you make everything more fun  
**Lance:** I ... do?!  
**Keith:** yeah you bring life into everything. you can turn the most boring things interesting  
**Lance:** thanks Keith  
**Keith:** anytime  
**Lance:** <3  
**Keith:** <3

**Group chat**

**Lance:** Shiro, mom invited you and Keith for tomorrow dinner  
**Lance:** and she _insisted_ you bring Allura too  
**Lance:** oh and this has _nothing_ to do with the fact that I let it slip Allura's moving in  
**Allura:**  Jesus Lance, can you keep _anything_ in?  
**Shiro:** yeah, I wanted to tell Rosa myself  
**Lance:** consider this a personal payback for the embarrassment you made me and Keith go through this morning  
**Allura:**  ... whatever, your mom loves me  
**Lance:** don't take it personal  
**Lance:** she loves _everybody_  
**Allura:** ...  
**Lance:** and that was before you were moving in with her boys  
**Keith:** _her boys?!_  
**Lance:** yeah, I mean in case you haven't noticed she practically adopted you and Shiro 2 seconds after meeting you  
**Keith:** huh, I guess that's true  
**Shiro:** tell her we'll be there  
**Lance:** like you had a choice  
**Allura:** ...

 Keith stood in front of Lance's front porch while Allura and Shiro parked the car. As soon as he placed his finger on the door bell, Lance opened the door with a smile, “hey babe!”

 Though Keith didn't get a chance to greet him back, as a tiny figure ran beside Lance and threw themselves at Keith, “keef!”

  _Oh,_ so the tiny figure was Izzy. Keith bent down so she could hug him. She wrapped her tiny hands around Keith's neck, “I missed you hermano!!” _hermano?!_ That meant brother, right?! Keith threw a puzzled look at Lance but,  _of course_ he was too busy laughing.

 “Uh, Izzy, did you just call me your brother?!” Keith had to ask for him self.  
Little izzy smiled and looked at him with those big _Lancey_ eyes, “You're with Lance, right?! that makes you my hermano too!” she kissed his cheek.

 Keith melted at her cute expression and her words. He didn't know what face he was making but it must've looked funny because Lance was laughing again, “Iz stop messing with my poor boyfriend, his heart can't take it!” he told her sister, making her run back upstairs.

 Keith looked at Lance, “How are you so cool about this?”

 Lance shrugged, grinning, “Because she tells that to me _100_ times everyday, while demanding for her nieces.” _oh no._

 Keith face palmed himself in embarrassment, looking at Lance from between his fimgers, “Oh god,  _that?_  She still hasn't let _that_ go?!”

 Lance took Keith's hand off his face, amusement clear in his face, “Babe—”

 Whatever he was about to say, Keith didn't get to hear it as Theo, who was leaning against the stairs interrupted, “L _et that go_?! I'm pretty sure we have to convert to human trafficking just to make her happy.” _okay, see?! this_ is why kids scared Keith. You should never hear those words with that kind of seriousness from a 5 year old!

 Keith and Lance stared at Theo as he went to the upstairs.  
“Wow, he reminds me of Pidge when she was younger.” Keith admitted

 Lance practically shrieked,  _“Don't_ let him hear you say that!!”

 Keith felt a bit surprised by Lance's intense reaction, “Why not?!”

 “She's already his hero!! They did one of those _what do you want to be when you're older_ in his kindergarten and He said he wanted to be _Pidge!”_

 “That kid is going places.” Keith joked.

 “They both are! they're already so smart.” Lance answered. Keith couldn't help but smile at how proud Lance looked. 

 Lance grinned, “By the way and more importantly don't tell Pidge about _him!”_

 “Oh, fuck no. I'm not gonna give _Pidge_ her own personal minion.” Keith said faking being scared.

 Lance laughed, wrapping his hands around him, “aw, Keith, I missed you!”

 Keith raised an eyebrow,  “We were at school like 5 hours ago! And we were literally talking on the phone till 10 minutes ago!”

 Lance made a fond cute expression at Keith making his heart skip a beat, “And yet, I still missed you.” Lance nuzzled his nose to Keith's. Keith might've rolled his eyes but couldn't help kissing Lance, Lance pulling him closer ...

 “Ok guys, let's go in!” Shiro's voice made them break apart.

Keith saw Lance's little pout when he said “hey guys!” Keith was pouting himself. _Why can't we ever get 5 minutes alone?!_

 Keith squinted at Allura and Shiro, “Were you _building_ the parking spot?! What took you so long?”

 Allura took Shiro's hand in his own, “What! we needed some moral support.”

 “Yeah, no kidding you two look like someone just died infront of you! You know mom is not gonna interrogate you or anything. She probably just wants to congratulate you.” Lance said as they all made it to dining room.

**Group Chat**

**Lance:** what the hell Allura? Why did you look so petrified throughout all dinner?!  
**Shiro** : yeah, you were quiet all the way back home too!!  
**Allura:**  you remember when Lance's mom asked me to help her with the plates?  
**Lance:** I do, that was _weird!!_ she _never_ makes guests do anything.  
**Allura:** well, we had a ... talk  
**Pidge:** _oOoh,_ about what?!  
**Allura:** I think she gave me the shovel talk?  
**Keith:** _what?!_  
**Allura:** yeah, she started saying how Shiro is her son too and I shouldn't dare hurting him in anyway! I've never seen her look so scary!  
**Pidge:** holy shit!  
**Shiro:** oh my god!!  
**Allura:** I _know_  
**Shiro:** no you _don't!_ Rosa gave me that talk too  
**Allura:** uh ... what?!  
**Shiro:** yeah, right before we left! she told me even if she doesn't know you that well, with everything she had heard from Lance she thinks you're great and I'm lucky to have you, That I should be careful not to lose you  
**Pidge:** _holy shit_  
**Lance:** wow, she's like a double agent!  
**Hunk:** aw but it's so sweet she's looking after both of you!!  
**Allura:** I guess it is  
**Shiro:** she's always so kind  
**Keith:** wait  
**Keith:** _oh god_  
**Lance:** what?!  
**Keith:** am _I_ gonna get a talk too?!  
**Lance: ...** babe, let's be honest here if she's gonna give someone the shovel talk between the two of us; it's gonna be _me_  
**Pidge:** haha, probably  
**Keith:** that's not helping... at all  
**Keith:** I don't think I can show up to your house again  
**Lance:** _woah_ Keith, relax!! you know how much she loves you  
**Pidge:** apparently it runs in the family! ;)  
**Lance:** Pidge, are you trying to shame me or something?! I have absolutely zero problems with admitting how much I love Keith  
**Pidge:** oh _fuck!_ don't start again  
**Lance:** haha,  _too_ late! ;)  
**Lance:** I love him more than the whole world  
**Lance:** _nope!_ that doesn't seem enough  
**Lance:** I love him more than all the parallel worlds combined together  
**Lance:** wait, that still doesn't seem enough; I love him more than everyworld, the parallel ones the imaginary ones, the proven ones, and the theorized ones  
**Hunk:** aw  
**Allura:** what's that sound Keith is making?! It sounds like mice!  
**Shiro:** he's screeching :)  
**Keith:** shut up you two!  
**Keith:** god Lance, do you have to say things like that in front of these idiots? you know they _can't_ take it!!  
**Allura:** sounds like _you're_ the one who can't take it ;)  
**Pidge:** and who are you calling idiots?  
**Lance:** babe, you know I _can't_ hide my feelings  
**Hunk:** I can vouch for that! considering I can hear him singing ' _I love Keith'_ from his house  
**Keith:** _you can't hide your feelings?!_ You literally hid your feelings from me for a whole year!!!  
**Pidge:** not to mention he hid his feelings from his self for 3 years before that  
**Lance:....**  
**Shiro:** well to be fair so did, Keith!  
**Keith:** _thank you Shiro,_ you're being very helpful ... _not_  
**Lance:** that year doesn't count  
**Keith:** what?! Why not?!  
**Lance:** it doesn't count  
**Keith:** why not?  
**Lance:** ... because I thought you didn't feel the same  
**Hunk:** oh, yeah _that!_  
**Pidge:** god you two were oblivious  
**Keith:** you're an idiot  
**Keith:** how could you not see how madly in love with you I was?!  
**Lance:** aw babe!!!!! I was madly in love with you too  
**Lance:** *I _am._ <3  
**Keith:** <3  
**Pidge:** get your romantic disgustingness out of my chat!!  
**Allura:**  ... remind me again, who thought it was a good idea to make _Pidge_ of all people admin?!  
**Shiro:** probably the same idiot who thought making _Lance_ the only other admin was a good idea!!  
**Lance:** okay a)nobody _made_ Pidge admin! she hacked herself into it  
**Pidge:** (￣︶￣;)  
**Lance:** and b) I created this chat I think I deserve _some_ credibility!!!  
**Shiro:** oh yes! how could I forget? I still remember the day my little brother's 14 year old friend added me to a chat, to start spamming me with memes  
**Hunk:** aw, remember how Pidge and Lance bonded over that?!  
**Pidge:** that was the moment I decided maybe Lance wasn't _that_ much of a loser  
**Lance:** really?! cause that's the moment I realised you're _just_ as much as of a loser as I am  
**Keith:** I love how you can insult both yourself _and_ Pidge in one sentence  
**Lance:** babe, you love everything about me ;)  
**Pidge:** and we're back to square one  
**Lance:** sorry Pidge you can't stop us!! :P  
**Keith:** true  
**Pidge:** ≖_≖  
**Pidge:** you know I'm starting to think it was better when you were both oblivious  
**Lance:** * _gasps in Spanish_ you take that back right now or so help me!  
**Pidge:** no :P  
**Keith:** I love how you gasped _in spanish!!_  
**Lance:** Keith we _just_ went over this!! you love _everything_ about me  
**Keith:** ... cocky much?!  
**Lance:** you love it ;)  
**Keith:** I don't  
**Lance:** you ... don't?!  
**Keith:** nope  
**Lance:** Keith!  
**Keith:** what? I _don't!_  
**Lance:** really?!   
**Lance:** .·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·.  
**Keith:** ugh, don't go crying ...I _do_  
**Lance:** I knew it :)))) <3  
**Pidge:** omfg, will you two shut up already I want to sleep!  
**Hunk:** yeah I second that! I mean I'm all supportive but _please_ stop talking in the group chat! My phone won't stop buzzing  
**Allura:** I third that! I have to tolerate both mine _and_ Shiro's phone ring  
**Shiro:** I agree you should all go to sleep  
**Keith:** jfc!! _okay_ stop ganging up on us!!  
**Lance:** we'll go talk in the private  
**Shiro:** uh _no!_ you'll both sleep  
**Shiro:** it's already too late and you're both tired after the dinner and it's a school night  
**Lance:** okay _dad ;)_  
**Shiro:** Lance I'm serious  
**Lance:** _really?!_ cause I thought you were dad!  
**Hunk:** _oh my god_  
**Keith:** he out daded the dad  
**Shiro:** ... why are you guys like this?!  
**Pidge:** sorry _daddy_ ;)  
**Shiro:** that's it I give up!  
**Allura:** aw, kids I think you broke your dad  
**Shiro:** ....  
**Hunk:** okay I think he's suffered enough  
**Keith:** we should let him rest  
**Lance:** yeah, an _old man_ like him needs his rest!  
**Shiro:** Lance  
**Allura:** oh god I think there's steam coming out of his ears  
**Lance:** and that's my cue to leave  
**Lance:** ε=ε=┏(  >_<)┛  
**Keith:** why are you farting?!  
**Lance:** what? I'm not farting! that's the running away emoticon  
**Lance:** though now that you said it kinda _does_ look like it!  
**Lance:** sorry Shiro, I didn't mean to fart at you ;)  
**Shiro:** _LANCE!_  
**Allura:** sweetie there's no need to yell  
**Shiro:** ‘llura I apparently have _4_ kids! there's _always_ a reason to yell!!  
**Lance:** it's so funny when you embrace the dad roll  
**Shiro:** stop blabbering and go to sleep  
**Lance:** _fine_  
**Lance:** but just because I'm worried you'll have a stroke at the age of 22 if I continue ;)  
**Shiro:** _Lance_  
**Shiro:** that's your last warning  
**Lance:** gn

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** well that was fun!!  
**Keith:** it's always fun to mess with _old_ people  
**Lance:** yup ;)  
**Keith:** so are you actually gonna sleep or am I gonna have another sleepless night?!  
**Lance:** nah, I'll let you get some beauty sleep  
**Lance:** you need it  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** _goodnight Lance_  
**Lance:** night babe  <3

 **Lance:** ps: I was just kidding! you're probably the only person on earth who doesn't need it

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** yo, klance you have a free period now right?!  
**Pidge:** where you at?  
**Keith:** um why?!  
**Keith:** and did you just refer to us as one person?  
**Pidge:** I didn't wanna type Keith and Lance it's _too_ long  
**Pidge:** so from now on klance it is  
**Keith:...**  
**Keith:** Lance is gonna find that so funny when he wakes up  
**Pidge:** he's sleep?! Where are you guys?  
**Keith:** yup and why do you wanna know?! don't you have class?  
**Hunk:** no, our teacher didn't show! so we came to hang out with you guys  
**Hunk:** but we can't find you anywhere

 Keith bit his lip, looking down at Lance's asleep face. Keith was sitting on the ground Lance's head resting in his lap. Would Lance be mad if Keith told the others about this place?! _No,_ they could share the place with their friends for the remaining months.

 He texted them the directions. It was a tiny backyard to the school, but since it was hidden between two of the buildings, no one actually knew about the place. Normally Lance and Keith were the only ones there.

 He looked up as Hunk and Pidge sat down next to them on the grass. Hunk looked around, “Cool! how did you even find this place?”

 Keith couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face, “You know Lance! he's always wandering off.”

 Pidge squinted at him, “Wait a second, exactly _how_ long ago?!” she looked like she was fishing for something.

 “About two years? I think.”

 “You _bastards!_  you absolute bastards!! I'm always complaining I wish there was a place in school that I could get some peace from stupid loud teenagers and program in peace and you two shitheaded gaylords had this place for all that time!!!” Pidge glared at him.

 “Shitheaded gaylords?!” Keith questioned  laughing.

 Pidge frowned even deeper,  _“Not_ the fucking point,” she looked like she was ready to pounce at him.

 Keith held his hand up in peace, “Look he didn't say anything, and then I didn't say anything and I don't know ... it just kind of stayed a secret!”

 “Aw, it's like your place.” Hunk said.

 “Um ... our place?!” Keith asked puzzled.

 “Yeah, like me and Shay, we have this place at the end of library that no one ever goes and we always go there to have some alone time.” Hunk said with a smile on his face.

 “Aw, someone misses their girlfriend,” Pidge smirked evily.

 “She's not my girlfrien ... wait no, she _literally_ is. Sorry, force of habit.” Hunk's face turned red.

 Keith raised his eyebrow, “You've been together for _months_ now, why are you blushing about it?”

 Hunk and Pidge shared a glance before bursting to laughter. w _hat?_

 “Oh man ... that's, that's gold ... coming from _you!!”_ Hunk managed to say between his laughs.

 “Yeah, you turn red everytime Lance does as much as _smile_ at you,” Pidge added.

 “Shut up, I don't!” Keith said but couldn't stop his eyes from roaming back to Lance's face. He looked so peaceful and innocent like this. Keith loved seeing this side of him. The side that not everyone was aloud to see. but Nothing,  _nothing,_ compared to the feeling he got whenever the blue of Lance's eyes looked back at him. They were filled with so mych hapiness and life. So _sue_ him, if he blushed everytime those beautiful eyes stared at him and smiled with love and praise, the boy had stolen his heart.

 Between his real parents abandoning him and his adoptive ones dying, Keith had always kept his walls up. But Lance ... Lance had waltz right in his life, crashing those walls. And Keith hadn't even _realized_ that until it'd been too late and Lance had taken over his world.  
Keith bent down kissing the asleep boys temple.

 “Ew” Pidge's voice made him jump up. _Oh right._ He'd forgotten those two were there.  
Pidge made a puking face, “if that's how you look at him when you two are alone, no wonder he's so egotisticly smug about you loving him.”

 “He's not _that_ bad.” Hunk protested before Keith had the chance.

  _“Yeah, right!”_ Pidge huffed.

 “Come on, you know he's _only_  like that because he's nervous.” Hunk said.

 Keith saw how Pidge's face softened, “Yeah, I know.” she said in a quiet voice.

 Keith knew that too. It had taken him more than a year after meeting Lance to figure out Lance dealt with his nervousness by falsing over-confidence. The more worried he was about something, the cockier he acted about it. But Keith hated to think that was the case with their relationship. Because what was Lance so concerned about?

 Keith let his hand run through Lance's short hair, “I just don't see what he's so worried about?”

 He was whispering to himself but Hunk answered, “He thinks you're too good to be with him.”  _what?!_

 “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!” and it really _was._

 “Dude,  _really,_ he told me something like that too.” Pidge agreed. _But ..._

 “But he's ... perfect!” Keith said helplessly.

 “Nice to know you _both_ have low standards.” Pidge snickered.

 “Shut up, He _is!”_  Keith insisted. _He really is_! Lance was the bravest, funniest, kindest, most caring and cutest person Keith knew. _So what_ if he was loud sometimes, or a bit insecure ?! Those were still part of his charm and made Keith even love him more. _if possible._

 After that they all went quiet. Hunk studying, Pidge burying her face in her laptop and Keith playing on his phone. Or atleast trying to. It wasn't like he could focus on the game _or anything_ while Lance was right there. He eventually gave up and turned his full attention to the asleep boy. His hand brushing through Lance's hair.

 That is until Lance suddenly shuddered. Keith immediately retracted his hand.  
Lance turned, so he was facing Keith, while rubbing his eye, “Why did you stop? It felt so nice.” he said with a muffled voice from just waking up, a hazy smile, and a faint blush on his cheeks. _Too cute._

 Keith bent down planting a tiny kiss on Lance's rosy cheek.  
Lance's hand went to his cheek, “What was that for?”

 Keith smirked, “Being the cutest person on earth?!”

 Keith watched with satisfaction as Lance’s eyes widen his entire face going red. He hid his face in Keith's lap,  _“Keeeeeith”_  Making Keith laugh, though Keith could still see his ears were red. _Maybe I should do this more_.

 They both jumped as someone cleared their throat, “Yeah we're _still_ here!” Pidge said. _Man,_ why was it so easy to forget everyone else when he was with Lance. _Fuck ... Lance!_

 It took Lance approximately one second to sit up, crossing his arms, “What the hell?! Keith! You _told_ them about our spot!” he said with a pout. _okay,_ so apparently it _was_ their place!

 Keith barely held his laugh. _He sounds so betrayed!_ “Lance I think we can share it with them for the remaining of highschool.”

 But Lance huffed, “But it's _our_ spot!”

 Keith rolled his eyes, “Come on, it's only _two_ months!” Lance only pouted more.

 “Don't be mad.” Keith said and placed his hand on Lance's arm. Lance looked away.

 Keith moved and tilted his head so he was in Lance's vision, “Come on,  _Lancey Lance!_ don't be mad at _your_ Keith.” he used the nickname he knew Lance loved. Keith once again thanked god that Lance wore his emotions, as Lance's face brightened to a smile and Keith _knew_ he was forgiven.

 “What the  actual fuck?! it's like Keith's a whole new person!”

 “It's like Lance has him wrapped around his finger,” Hunk agreed with Pidge. _Probably,_ Keith thought to himself.

 “I _know!”_  Pidge said to Hunk before turning to Lance; “ how did you manage _that?!”_

 “Uh, obviously because I'm the perfect boyfriend?” Lance smirked.

 _He is._ But Keith wasn't gonna say that out loud, “If you say so.”

 “Babe, you _know_ I'm purrrrfect!” Lance winked.

 Keith rolled his eyes,  _“ugh,_ tha _t_ pun on its own proves that you,  _very much,_ are not!” he tried very hard to ignore the grins Pidge and Hunk had on their face reminding him he had said that Lance was indeed perfect not an hour ago. Not that he was taking it back. he still thought Lance was perfect and probably would for ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our soft emo boy! :)

**Group chat**

**Allura:** guys, can you help me out with the moving stuff tomorrow?  
**Pidge:** why would we condemn ourselves to _that?!_  
**Allura:** cause ... you're _great_ friends?  
**Pidge:**  Haha ... _no_  
**Lance:** try again  
**Allura:...** I'll buy you pizza if you do?!  
**Pidge:** well, sign me the fuck up!  
**Lance:** me too, but I want fries  
**Hunk:** _guys!_ we would've helped her even without the food  
**Keith:**   _... sure_  
**Lance:** no we _wouldn't_  
**Pidge:** maybe _you_ would but we wouldn't  
**Hunk: ...** you guys are horrible!  
**Allura:** and this is why Hunk's my favourite!  
**Lance:** but _I'm_ your favourite!  
**Allura:** haha  
**Allura:** _haha_  
**Allura:** HAHA  
**Allura:** what gave you _that_ absurd idea?!  
**Lance:** wow, I was joking but now I feel offended  
**Lance:** I came here to have a nice time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now  
**Pidge:**  to be fair, you should've known better than to come here if you wanted a nice time ;)  
**Lance:** ... you may have a point there  
**Hunk:** don't worry buddy you're my favourite  
**Lance:** aw, thanks buddy you're my favourite friend too  
**Keith:** ... I thought _I_ was your favourite  
**Lance:** do you bake me cookies everytime I want?!  
**Lance** : no! But _Hunk_ does  
**Keith:** ... you know I can't cook  
**Lance:** and that's why you're not my favourite friend  
**Lance:** you are my favourite boyfriend ;)  
**Keith:** ... I'm your _only_ boyfriend  
**Lance:** _allegedly ;)_  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** I'm just kidding babe, _obviously_  
**Keith:** I know  
**Lance:** I would _never_ do something like that to you!  
**Lance:** I'm way too in love with you  
**Keith:** I _know_  
**Lance:** ....  
**Lance:** did you?!  
**Lance:** did you just _han solo-ed_ me?!  
**Keith:** ;)  
**Lance:** babe _I'm_ han in our relationship  
**Keith:**  keep dreaming  
**Lance:** I _am!_  
**Keith:** nope, I'm han you're, definitely leia  
**Lance** : pfffft _yeah right_  
**Keith:** yes right  
**Lance:** keeeeeeeith!  
**Keith:** laaaaaance  
**Pidge:**   let me help you out here; _neither_ one of you is cool enough to be han  
**Hunk:** yup true!  
**Lance:** uhh ... are you insinuating that my boyfriend is not cool enough?!  
**Pidge:** I'm not _insinuating_ anything, I literally just said it  
**Lance:** how dare you Pidge?! that's my better half you're talking about!!  
**Keith:**  ... your better half?!  
**Pidge:** oh I _already_ dared  
**Lance: ...** to use your own words you are such a little shit!  
**Pidge:** I've never _denied_ that ;)  
**Lance:** ...  
**Allura:** if you're all done with saying crap, can you help me tomorrow or not?!  
**Lance:** wow Jesus, Allura has zero chill  
**Allura:** I have zero chill?!  
**Allura:**  I have _zero_ chill?! I've tolerated your asses for years!!  
**Pidge:** you make it sound like so long! you've known us for like two and a half year!  
**Allura:** it feels like I've known you for _decades_  
**Hunk:** aw  
**Allura:** yeah, I did _not_ meant that in a good way  
**Lance:** uh rude, we're all a delight to be around  
**Keith:** yeah  
**Allura:**   _... right_  
**Pidge:** well,  _someone's_ having their period ;)  
**Lance:** isn't there like a universal law against saying that?!  
**Pidge:** no it's a universal law against _boys_ saying that  
**Pidge:** girls can tell it to each other  
**Allura:**  okay that's _it!_ start behaving or I won't buy you food  
**Lance:** well, then we won't help you pack ;)  
**Allura:...**  
**Allura:** Shiro  
**Allura:** Shiro, come control your children  
**Pidge:** look at mommy running off to daddy for help!  
**Shiro:** what's going on?  
**Allura:** the children are acting up _... again_  
**Shiro:** oh, just promise them food. they'll practically do anything for you, and I mean _anything!_  
**Lance:** wow, way to sell us short, Shiro  
**Shiro:** well am I wrong?!  
**Pidge:** ... you got us there  
**Allura:** either way, we've already crossed _that_ bridge  
**Shiro:** ?!  
**Allura:** scroll up

 **Shiro:** guys, don't be mean to her  
**Lance:** I'm pretty sure _she_ was being mean to us  
**Shiro:** come on, she's stressed over selling her apartment and moving  
**Shiro:** give her a break  
**Pidge:**  ... fine  
**Lance:** sorry Allura  
**Allura:** it's fine as long as you help me pack ;)  
**Hunk:** okay, but you're still buying us food, right?!  
**Keith:** I thought you wanted to help her even _without_ the food  
**Hunk:** I did  
**Hunk:** but then promises were made, I'm not going back on that  
**Allura:** don't worry I'll buy you all dinner  
**Pidge:** yay free food  
**Lance:** :))))))

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** seriously though _your better half?!_  
**Lance:** yes. you're my better half! get over it babe  
**Keith:** but ... I can't be?!  
**Lance:** why not?  
**Keith:** because _you're_ the better half ;)  
**Lance:** Keith ... you can't just take every compliment I give you and return it back to me  
**Keith:** well, would you look at that, apparently I _can_ and I just _did_  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Lance:** it's not like I can stop you  
**Keith:** nope ;)  
**Lance:** <3  
**Keith:** <3

**Group chat**

**Lance:**  oh my god, I just realized when two people kiss they make a long tube from one butt hole to another!  
**Pidge:** ... one day I'm gonna crack open your skull to see what the actual fuck is going on in there!  
**Lance:** _shit,_ sorry I meant to send that to Keith  
**Shiro:** uhm _...why?!_  
**Keith:** he always does that  
**Allura:** does what?  
**Keith:** send me random thoughts he has, at any _any_ time of the day  
**Keith:** god, I've lost count of how many nights I've woken up to him texting me a freaky realisation  
**Keith:** you don't know _half_ of the weird ass thoughts he has  
**Lance:** excuse you?! Nothing about me is weird!  
**Keith:** are you joking?! you're like the king of weirdness!  
**Lance:** I am _not!_  
**Keith:** you _so_ are!  
**Lance:** am not  
**Keith:** you are  
**Pidge:** here we go again  
**Lance:** am not  
**Keith:** you are  
**Lance:** fine I may be, but you know what?! Takes one to know one!  
**Keith:**  ... I'm not weird.  
**Lance:** babe you have about 10 different documentaries on Mothman ... you're weird!  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** don't worry we can be a _couple_ of weirdos together  
**Lance:**  (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
**Keith:** ... why are you like this?!  
**Lance:** because you fell in love with me like this :), no way in hell I'm risking losing that by changing myself  
**Pidge:** _wtf?!_  
**Allura:** how the hell are you a punny idiot one second and a hopeless romantic the next?!  
**Lance:** I don't know but I know it's Keith's fault ;)  
**Keith:** ... god, you're _insane_ ... I love you  
**Lance:** aw, I love you too babe

**Pidge >>Shiro**

**Pidge:** do you sometimes realize how much Lance has changed Keith?!  
**Pidge:** wow, that was kinda deep  
**Pidge:** but really the Keith I knew from 4 years ago would never say something like _'I love you'_ that publicly!  
**Shiro:** I know. he's so much more open now  
**Shiro:** I'm really grateful to Lance for that. I owe him big time!  
**Pidge:** don't tell _him_ that  
**Shiro:** Pidge, I might not be as smart as you but I'm not _stupid_  
**Pidge:** I mean you _did_ make friends with my brother ... that says enough  
**Shiro:** ... you may have a point there

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** hey baaaaaaaaaaaaabe  
**Keith:** hey ...  
**Keith:** You want something, don't you?!  
**Lance:** what gave it away?! ;)  
**Keith:** call it a feeling  
**Keith:** and there's just _way_ too many ‘a's on your babe  
**Lance: ...** can you give me a lift?!  
**Keith:** Lance, Allura's apartment is like a 10 minute walk from your house  
**Lance:** but I'm not in the mood to walk  
**Keith:** so just to be clear, you want me to come half way across the town cause you're ... _lazy?!_  
**Lance:** yes

 **Lance:** _please?_  
**Keith:** fine  
**Lance** wait really?!  
**Lance:** I didn't think you'd agree  
**Keith:** you make a compelling argument  
**Lance:** but all I said was please?!  
**Keith:** apparently that's all it takes :)  
**Lance:** _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_  
**Keith:** stop  
**Lance:** _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_  
**Keith:** Lance stop!  
**Lance:** _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_  
**Keith:** STOP!  
**Lance:** aw you're the best Keithy!  <3  
**Lance:** that was so sweet, I had to punch a wall to take back my manhood  
**Keith:** you can't take back what you never had?! ;)  
**Lance:** ... I'm just gonna ignore that cause the sweetness is still affecting me  
**Lance:** hurry up and get here so I can smooch you  
**Keith:** ...smooch?! I don't do _smooching_  
**Lance:** well, I'm looking forward to changing your mind ;)  
**Lance:** You're rolling your eyes aren't you?!  
**Keith:** Yup  
**Lance:** Just get in here ;)

 

 “Remind me again, _why_ are we doing all this hard work?!” Lance questioned.

 “The free pizza.” Hunk answered

 “And what do you mean _we?!_  All you two have done all evening is sitting there doing nothing!” Keith added, glaring at where Lance and Pidge were chilling on the couch.

 “Uh, correction babe, I've been sitting here _looking pretty,_ it's a full time job! it takes all my attention.” Lance said with the grin that he knew pissed Keith off to no end.

 Pidge got up into his face and grinned evily, “Really?! Cause from over here it looked you've been sitting there, staring at Keith's ass!” she said, wiggling her eyebrows to where Keith was bending down to a box.

 Lance felt his face going red. _What the fuck?! I thought I was being subtle?_ And really did they expect him _not_ to check Keith out when he was standing right there?! _I mean it's Keith!_ He just shrugged, “I'm multitasking?!”

 Hunk and Pidge's laugh were lost to him as Keith threw a cushion at his face. Lance ducked,  _wow,_ Keith was _blushing,_  “Aw, babe, me checking you out is a compliment!”

 Keith only went more red in the face, “Get off your ass and start helping.”

 Lance smirked, “You just wanna have a chance to return _this_ compliment too.” he finished with a wink.

 “Shut up!” Keith said as he flushed red again. He glared at Lance.

 “Alright Mr. grumpypants! I'm getting up, no need to throw me knives with your eyes!”  Lance stood up, holding his hand up in surrender.

 Keith glared at him one last time before turning back to the boxes muttering, “Oh, I'll show you _grumpy_ if you don't start working.”  
Lance had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing _or_ saying something like _‘please do'._ He was pretty sure he'd lose his head if he did either of those.

 “You too, Pidge!” 

“This is child labour!” Pidge complained getting up from the couch.

 Lance smirked, “Why don't you throw a protest?” though he didn't get a chance to laugh as another cushion went flying at his head, he dodged, “will you people stop throwing things at me?”

 Keith smirked at him, one hand on the hip,   _“Sure ..._ as soon as you stop being a little shit.”

 “So that's a no?”

 Keith just looked at him, shaking his head but Lance could see his lips had curved to a smile.

 They worked for about an hour before Allura and Shiro came back with a few boxes in their hands, “So we're almost done. just this boxes from the storage are left. we can deal with them after dinner.”

 They ordered pizza. Lance jumped to look for his fries as soon as the food arrived. He hugged the box of curly fries, “My babies!!!”

 Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “Lance do you need some time alone with your other _babes?!”_

 Lance covered the box as in stopping the fries to hear Keith, “Don't listen to him curlies, you're my only babes for the next 5 to 10 minutes!!”

 “Ooh, promising a _whole_ life of love there”Pidge snickered.

 “Well yeah! _their_ whole life! Until death do us apart,” Lance grinned.

 “And by death you mean you eating them?!” Keith said shaking his head.

 “Yup!!”

 Keith just stared at him, “god you are _so_ weird!”

 Well, it wasn't like Lance could deny that _right now,_ considering he was cradling a box of french fries, “Hey, at least I'm not boring.”

 Keith gave him a crooked smile which had him swooning, “Yeah, I guess there's that.”

   _yup nope,_ that fond smile was too much for Lance. He leaned to Keith's side and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

 Before Keith even had the chance to blush Pidge groaned, “Ew, I'm trying to eat.”  
Lance stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his food.

 Half way throuh the dinner, Pidge tried to take one of his precious fries. _That little thief._ He slapped her hand, “Hands off, Pidge!”

 She pouted, “Oh, come on!”

 “Nope, not happening! I don't share my food.”

 “Keith just ate half of your fries! How come you share it with _him?”_ Pidge pointed at him.

 “Um hello, I'm Keith, I'm with Lance _!”_ Keith poited out with a raised eyebrow.

 Pidge crossed her arms, “He let you take his food even before that.”

 Lance grinned, “Hello, I'm Lance I've been in love with Keith since ... well _forever!!”_

  _“Ugh ... wait,_  hey, don't you always say I'm your little sister? I'm pulling that card; give me some fries!”

 “Okay, obviously Matt has been gone for way too long, you seem to have forgotten the first rule of siblings; you don't _share_ food! if anything you steal it.” he placed his hand protectively around the box and squinted at her, “don't get any ideas.”

 She pouted even more for the next minutes. And it's not like Lance's heart was of steal. He placed the box infront of her still half full. She beamed, “Seriously?”

 “Yeah, little sis.” he nodded and well, he couldn't resist ruffling her hair.

  _“Lance!”_ she protested before devouring the fries.

  _“That_ was nice,” Keith quietly told him.

 “Keith, I'm a nice person.”

 Keith looked at him fondly again, “Yeah, you are.” his eyes were filled with _too_ much praise, adoring Lance, _Lance._

 “Stop it!” Lance finally said.

 Keith's eyebrows rose, “Stop _what?”_

 “Stop looking at me like _that.”_

 Keith looked at him for a second before smirking, it was in clear contrast with the way his eyes filled with even more praise and love, “What you mean like this?”

 H _ow is he even doing that? Nope,_ Lance couldn't handle that much awe directed at him, specially not from Keith. He buried his face in his hands as he felt himself blush, “Oh my god, Keith, you are the worst!”

 Keith chuckled, “I'm the _worst?!”_  his hands wrapped around Lance’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face, “for what? loving you? I think that only makes me the luckiest!” he said with a smile, face too close to Lance’s. _God, I hate it when he gets smooth! ..._ that was a lie, he freaking loved it. He loved _anything_ that Keith did.  
He leaned forward taking Keith's lips in his own.

 “Guys,  _come on!_ not at the dinner table.” Shiro complained.

 Lance laughed, moving away from Keith, but not before whispering to his ear, “We both know I’m the lucky one.” Keith's slight blush and tiny smile was adorable.

 After dinner they all picked one box, deciding what to keep and what to throw out. Lance didn't get a chance to do that, as the first thing he saw in his box was a guitar. He took it out, placing it in his lap, “hey guys, who wants to hear me play?”

 The others turned to him. Keith raised an eyebrow, “I didn't know you can play?”

 Lance didn't have a chance to answer before Hunk spoke up, “Trust me, he only _thinks_ he can. I blame it on his whole cowboy phase!”

 “His _what_ now?” Pidge asked. _Oh no_

 Once again he didn't have a chance to stop Hunk before he answered, “Yeah, we both spent a summer at my aunt's farm a few years ago, he went into a cowboy phase. man like he wouldn't ever take the hat off! He even took it to the _shower with him.”_  Hunk laughed, accompanied by everyone else. Lance pouted throwing a glare at him.

 Pidge snickered, “Please,  _please_ tell me you have a photo.”  _oh no,_ Lance paled. He knew the answer to that.

 “No, I don't have a photo.” Hunk answered. Lance should've never doubted his best bro.

 “I have a _full folde_ r of photos.”  _un-freaking- believable_

 “Hunk!” 

 “What?! I've waited _years_ for this moment! These pics are the first things I moved everytime I changed my phone,” Hunk said pulling out his phone. Pidge connected it to her laptop so they could get a better view, _assholes!_

 He groaned as the first pic showed on the screen: Him wearing an overall and of course a straw in his lips, and the cowboy hat. Everyone started laughinh. As They laughed more at each picture, he blushed more in embarrassment.

 Pidge paused on a photo, “Jesus, are you milking a cow?!” _Oh great._

 Fingers laced with his own, “Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked.

 Hunk answered in his place, “Aw, are you worried what Keith'll think?”

 He looked down nervously, biting his lip. It was dumb and Keith wouldn't but He still  _really_ didn't want Keith to think he was lame or embarrassing.

 Pidge snorted, “Dude, you know Keith is Texan, right? This is practically _porn_ for him.” she said making Lance laugh.

“Shut up, Pidge! He's like 10 in these pictures!” Keith defended, getting red in the face.

 Lance picked up the guitar positioning it on his leg, “So you guys wanna hear or what?” he said trying to distract everyone from watching the rest of the photos.

 He played for about 30 seconds before ...  
“stop! _STOP!”_ Pidge said holding her ears.

 Hunk shook his head, “I told you guys!”

 “what was _That?!”_ Allura asked.

 “It's called music, I'm sure you've heard of it?!” Lance raised an eyebrow.

 _“That_ was not music, it was _torture!”_ she answered back. _Rude_

 “Excuse me?!”

 “Lance how do I put this _delicately?! ... you suck!”_ Keith laughed.

 Lance pouted, crossing his arms, “Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, no matter what!"

"Yeah well, love is blind, not _deaf."_

Lance squinted at him, "I'd like to see _you_ do any better.”

 Keith sat next to him, taking the guitar, “I haven't played in a few years but okay.”  _what?!_

 “I didn't know _you_ can play!”

 Keith shrugged, “My...,” he took a breath in, “my dad thought me,”

  _oh,_ Lance didn’t like the sad look in Keith's eyes. “I'll believe it when I see it, Keithy boy!” he challenged trying to get Keith's mind off his parents.

 Keith smirked before starting to play.

 _Holy shit,_ not only could he play, he could _play._

 “Woah Keith, is there anything you can't do?” Lance's voice was filled with awe, he meant it to be.

 Keith continued to play, with a focused face, though he threw a glare at Shiro when he said, “He can't sing.”

 “What! I'm just saying there _is_ something you can't do! no matter how many times dad tried to teach him, Keith just _can't_ sing!” Shiro added. 

 _Huh,_ that kinda made them perfect. Lance smiled. Should he? He really had never sang for anyone else but Well, he knew the lyrics and this song _was_ one of his favourites, so why shouldn't he? “♫ _shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you_ ♫”

 Keith had momentary stopped playing and was looking at him with an open mouth, and wide eyes. Lance was sure the others were showing a similar reaction but he could only focus on the way Keith was looking at him with amazement, He smirked,  _“you_ may not be able to sing but _I_ sure as hell can ... guess we _do_ complete each other, mullet” he added with a wink.

 Keith smiled at him, a faint redness on his cheek, playing from where he'd stopped.

 Lance leaned back on his hands “ ♫ _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_  
 _Take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_ ♫”  
  
 He couldn't help looking into Keith's eyes and smiling as he sang. He loved this song and right now he felt every word he sang, “♫ _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_ ♫”,  _god_ Lance knew they were meant to be. He hoped Keith thought so too.

“♫ _Take my hand_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_ ♫”, he meant _every_ word, seemed like Keith felt it too, cause as soon he finished playing; he was pulling Lance for a kiss. Lance ignored the others talking as he kissed him back.

 “Anyone else felt like they were intruding on them?! I mean even  _before_ they started making out.”

 “Well, I _always_ feel like I'm intruding anytime they're near each other.”

 “I _know,_ they have this whole eyefucking thing going on.”

 “Pidge!”

 “Sorry Shiro! You're probably right, it's not even _eyefucking,_ more like _eye-gentle loving.”_

_“Pidge!”_

 “Calm down Shiro! And more importantly who knew Lance could sing?!”

 “I mean I've seen him mock sing but in all these years I've never ever seen him actually sing.”

 “I have to admit; he's _good.”_

 “Keith sure as hell seems to agree!”

 Keith groaned and removed his lips from Lance’s, turning to others, “You know we can hear you, _right?!”_

 “Yeah, can't you just let me enjoy my boyfriend for two second in _silent?!”_ Lance added.

“No!” they all replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. With season 4 happening, I was kind of focused on my other fic, but I'll promise I'm gonna post regularly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pidge >>Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Allura**

**Pidge:** do you guys know why Lance is mad at me?!  
**Shiro:** why do you think he's mad at you?  
**Pidge:**  he's been snapping at me a lot These couple of days?!  
**Pidge:** and earlier I accidentally picked up his phone and he _yelled_ at me _not to touch his stuff ..._ like full on yelling   
**Pidge:** I was so shocked at him _yelling_ I even forgot to tell him that's _my_ line!  
**Allura:** _accidentally?!_  
**Pidge:**  ... fine it wasn't 'accidental'... in my defence he kept staring at it and I got curious  
**Pidge:** I'm kinda tempted to hack into his phone to see what he was hiding ... I'm gonna be so dissapointed if it turns out to be porn  
**Hunk:** please _don't_ , and I don't think he's mad at you (unless you do try to hack his phone), he's been kinda on edge these past few days  
**Keith:** oh thank god, I though _t I_ was the only one who noticed  
**Hunk:** no dude, yesterday he spent 5 minutes yelling at _a fly_ for sitting on his food!!!  
**Allura:** wow!  
**Hunk:** I'm not even exaggerating  
**Hunk:** by the time he was done the whole cafeteria were looking at us  
**Keith:** Yeah ... he's been snapping practically at anything that moves this week  
**Shiro:** did something happen?  
**Hunk:** I have no idea  
**Pidge:** does anyone else know anything?  
**Pidge:** _anyone?!_

 **Pidge:** alright Keith, you seem to be too dense to realise but I'm talking to you  
**Keith:** I'm not dense! I just _don't_ know anything  
**Pidge:** Keith do I have to spell _everything_ for you?! Go ask him!!  
**Keith:** No  
**Allura:** ?!  
**Keith:** look I already asked him _9 times_ , he won't say anything  
**Keith:**  maybe Hunk should ask?!  
**Hunk:** if he didn't tell _you,_ he won't tell me either  
**Keith:** but he tells you everything?!  
**Hunk:** not things that upset him  
**Hunk:** he only opens up to you with them  
**Keith:** He ... _does?!_  
**Hunk:** yeah he _always_ has  
**Hunk:** so ask him again?!  
**Keith:**  ... okay

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** Hey  
**Lance:** hey, who's making you blush? I'm getting kinda jealous ಠ~ಠ  
**Keith:** I'm not blushing  
**Lance:** you _know_ I _will_ take a picture just to prove that you _are_  
**Keith:** ... fine just something Hunk said  
**Lance:** Hunk?! Babe, you're not cheating on me with my best bro, are you?!  
**Keith:** Lance  
**Lance:** what?! I'm just saying You're both amazing and I'm just me! it _could_ be a possibility  
**Keith:** stop just ... _stop_  
**Keith:** and what's wrong with _just you?!_  
**Lance:** nothing I'm perfect  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** what? My answer can be either that or 'what's _not_ wrong with me?!', _Honestly_ which one do you prefer to hear?!  
**Keith:**  the one you're thinking  
**Lance:** ... I don't know, I guess both?!  
**Keith:** are you okay?  
**Lance:** ugh,  _this_ again  
**Keith:** Yes, this again  
**Lance:** Keith, I'm _fine!_ will you stop asking?!  
**Keith:** not until you tell me what's wrong  
**Lance:** _nothing's_ wrong Keith! stop asking  
**Keith:** no Lance, something is obviously bothering you  
**Keith:** why won't you tell me what it is?!  
**Lance:** I ... um  
**Keith:** please tell me?!  
**Lance:** okay okay, don't look at me like that  
**Lance:** I ... I'm worried  
**Keith:**  okay, what are you worried about?  
**Lance:** I don't wanna say  
**Keith:** Lance  
**Lance:** look, I don't wanna say anything more right now, okay?!  
**Lance:** can we just leave it at that? That I'm nervous?  
**Keith:** okay if that's what you want, then okay  
**Lance:** thanks

**Keith >>Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura**

**Keith:** 10 times  
**Keith:** and thanks to you now he's frowning at me  
**Allura:** so?!  
**Keith:** he says he's nervous and that's all I'm gonna get  
**Hunk:** what is he nervous about?!  
**Keith:** I _don't know! I_ told you he's _not_ telling me!!  
**Shiro:** alright kid calm down  
**Shiro:** I'll have a talk with him after school  
**Hunk:** aw poor Lance, he's gonna answer to dad Shiro  
**Shiro:....**  
**Pidge:** wow, I almost feel bad for him now  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Shiro:** just put your phones away  
**Shiro:** and try to pay attention to school for _once_  
**Pidge:** no thanks dad, you can't force me to educate!  
**Shiro:** I could always give matt a call and ask _him_ to do it  
**Pidge:** would you look at that?! I suddenly feel the need to put my phone away  
**Shiro:** yeah _that's_ what I thought.

 

 Keith looked at where Lance was sitting; shoulders slouched, with the frown that had become a permanent part of his face that week. He sighed at the sight. It hadn't been news to him that Lance was nervous. There were so many things Lance had done that week, that made Keith just know he was worried. He knew all of Lance’s little habits and though it was normal for Lance to be shaking his foot, or tapping his fingers on the desk , or biting his lips—he was a fidgety person, constantly in movement, _like a life force,_ Keith smiled at the thought—but it wasn't normal for him to be doing all of them together like he was doing right now.

 He frowned as he saw Lance’s other hand’s movement, the one that wasn't beating a repeating rhythm on the desk, he was refreshing a page on his phone, like he kept doing so these past few days. Keith had tried to look at what Lance had been staring at, but everytime before he even had the tiniest chance to get a glimpse, Lance would lock his phone or hit the home button.

 _Why won't he just tell me what's wrong?!_ Keith would be feeling hurt if he wasn't so worried. What had gotten under the other boy's skin so much he was acting like this?!

 Though fortunately, he didn't had to ponder on that for much longer than he already had these past days as Lance gasped and stopped moving. Keith tried to look at what had made him go still so suddenly. Lance stared at his phone for a few seconds, Keith watching him with worry as his eyes began tearing up. W _hat's wrong?!_

 Before Keith had a chance to ask that, Lance was full on crying, which was in clear contrast with the way his lips  curved into a smile, as he just jumpud up from his seat, right in the middle of class, “I got it, Keith! I _got_ it! I'm going to the garrison.”

 Keith could only stare at him, stunned by the half crying-half laughing state of him, neither able to ask him what he was talking about, nor able to tell him to sit down before Iverson had his head off.

  _Speak of the devil,_  “Mr. McClain you seem to have forgotten; but in order to be allowed to _any_ university, you need to graduate highschool first. and I'll make sure that you don't if you don't sit and quiet down _right now!”_

 Keith frowned as Iverson spoke. Lance was finally in a good mood after a  whole week and Keith would not allow him to take it away. Though Lance’s smile didn't waver even a little bit as he sat back down, “Sorry,  sir.”

 Keith _gladly_ noted he didn't sound sorry at all, as did Iverson if his frown was any indication, “Detention again McClain, after school.” he turned back to the board, muttering not so quietly,  “I can't believe garrison is allowing _him,_ of all people in, back in my days they had standards; you had to be talented, to have a brain to be accepted there, not a future failure. Where are they going accepting the likes of him? He'll just be a shame to the place.”

 The only reason Keith didn't get up and punch the asshole was because fingers laced with his own, “Normally that would be a punch to the gut, but I'm so happy right now I I don't even care what he says.”, Lance whispered to him, voice filled with happiness.

 That was the only thing he said for the rest of the class, though that smile stayed on his face. So did his fingers interlocked with Keith's, no matter how much Iverson glared at them. Keith left his questions for after the class; for now he was just enjoying the happy look in Lance’s eyes.

 Though as soon as they set foot outside, Lance was spinning them around, laughing, “I got it! I'm coming to the garrison with you, Keith!! I got it.”

 As dizzy as Keith felt, he couldn't help his laugh, Lance's happiness was contagious just like his sadness, “Stop it, Lance. I'm gonna throw up.” he complained.

But Lance didn't stop not until, “you're unnaturally happy for someone who just had a class with Iverson,” Pidge's voice made Lance stop.

  _thank god_  , and then Lance ran to Pidge picking her up and spinning her around in the air, “Pidge! Pidgey! I got in! Can you believe it?! _Me?_! The dumbass?! Going to garrison!”

“Jesus fucking christ, Lance! put me down or I swear I _will_ vomit on your face,” Lance put her down, she practically clawed oh Hunk, “I think I liked it better when you were yelling at me!”

 “Buddy, not that I'm discouraging your sudden change of mood, but we've known we all got into garrison for _months_ now, what's with the sudden enthusiasm?” Hunk asked.

 Lance quieted down, instantly looking at his feet, Keith's heart ached at how small he looked. he took Lance’s hand in his own, Lance looked at him and smiled, “Yeah, I did get accepted, but um ...” he stopped biting his lips.

 He looked _embarrassed?!_ Keith gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, you see, with twins going to school next year and Mark's college, my parents really couldn't ... afford such a pricey place, I wouldn't be able to go without the scholarship,” His eyes actually shone as he looked up at Keith, “but I got it, I got the scholarship, guys. I'm coming with you!”

 Keith's arms worked automatically taking the other boy into his hold, “Yeah, you are.”

 with that Lance was pushing his face to his neck. Keith could pinpoint the moment Lance came apart in his arms as he felt his shirt going damp, _he's crying again?_ A loud sob confirmed his thoughts, "I'm sorry I was so horrible this week! They were supposed to tell us if I got it  _last_ week, _not now,_ I ... I was so afraid, Keith! I thought I hadn't got it, I thought I had to stay here, go to some crappy college. while you were all there, while you would all _leave._ while _you_ would _leave,_ that I'd be a sixth wheel again.” Lance wept on his shoulder, the only thing Keith could think of doing was to hug him tighter. Running his hands through his short hair, mumuring calming words to his ear.

 And it suddenly made sense, _everything._ why Lance had been studying so much that year, why he'd been pushing himself so ridiculously hard, what he'd said that night after the library, why he'd been acting like that this week. He'd been afraid of being left alone. Keith was all too familiar with that.

 “Aw buddy,” Hunk said, once Lance was a little calmer picking them both and Pidge up, making Lance break to a laugh.

 “Hunk, man, you're crushing us!”  
Hunk put them all down.

 Pidge punched Lance’s arm, “Idiot, why _wouldn't_ you get a scholarship?! You're smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

 Lance’s eyebrows rose up, “You do realize that contradicts everything you've ever told me, including the start of that sentence?!”

 “But I'm always joking. you _know_ that _... right?”_ Pidge finished hesitantly.

 Lance smiled again, _god_ Keith had missed him smiling, “I _know,_ Pidgey.”

 _“Ugh,_  I hate it when you call me _that!”_

 “No you don't,” Lance smirked before pulling out his phone, “I'm gonna tell my mom the good news.” 

 “I can't believe he's been keeping that in, all this time,” Hunk stated as Lance excitedly talked to his parents on the phone. Keith couldn't either. 

He also couldn't believe he hadn't put the two and two together, he knew Lance's family had some financial issues, and he knew how much Lance wanted to get in garrison, he should've guessed this.

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** Keith told us the good news Lance  
**Shiro:** Congratulations!  
**Allura:** we're all so proud of you :)  
**Keith:** hell yeah we are  
**Lance:** _aw,_ first my parents and now you guys?!  
**Lance:** I'm gonna tear up _... again_  
**Lance:** and now Iverson is glaring at me  
**Allura: ...** isn't it a little late for you to be still at school?!  
**Lance:** detention with Iverson  
**Allura:** _again?_  Lance you have detention with hive atleast once a week!!  
**Lance:** it's not _my_ fault! He's just a dick!  
**Lance:** alright, so maybe it's 10% my fault  
**Lance:** but in my defence I can't just _never_ answer him  
**Lance: ...** maybe like 20% my fault  
**Keith:** nope you were right before; he's just an asshole  
**Lance:** :)  
**Shiro:** Keith is right, Iverson is just a son of a bitch  
**Shiro:** don't ever let him get to you  
**Lance:** _*gasps,_ Allura dad said the b word  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Allura:** Shiro not in front of the children  
**Shiro:** .... I don't deserve this, I was just being nice  
**Hunk:** aw I think we hurt dad's feelings!  
**Shiro:** You know what?! _You know what?!_ I've had enough with you guys  
**Shiro:** fine you win, I'm _officially_ accepting the dad role, I'm the dad friend!  
**Lance:** yay!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**Keith:** we did it!  
**Pidge:** we finally broke him!!  
**Lance:** now, it's mom's turn  
**Pidge:** we're coming for you Allura ;)  
**Allura:** you know, on second thought Shiro doesn't act like a dad _that_ much?  
**Shiro:** Oh so you don't like when it's _you_ do you? ;)  
**Allura:** ...  
**Lance:** aw isn't mommy adorable?!  
**Allura:** no ... just _no_  
**Shiro:** _anyway,_ I wanted to say we should go out celebrate tonight  
**Lance:** yeah my treat ;)  
**Pidge:** :)))))

 

 Keith was sitting in the cosy diner with everyone else, waiting for Lance to show up when hands came from behind covering his eyes, “Guess who?”

 Keith couldn't help his smile, “God, you're so cheesy.”

 “Nope, guess again,” Lance's voice came from right behind his ear, his breath touching the sensitive skin, making goosebumps.

 “You're fucking ridiculous,” if his eyes weren't closed right now, he would be rolling them _so hard._

“Not even close, babe,” Lance said kissing his cheek making him melt.

 fine, if Lance wanted to play, “Mothman is that you?”

 Lance chuckled, letting go of his eyes, “Now who's ridiculous?!” he kissed Keith on the lips.

“Are you two done? Or should I start puking?” Pidge made a throwing up gesture.

 Lance sat down next to Keith, sticking his tongue out at her, “You can go on and puke cause I haven't even _started_ yet,” he winked at Keith.

 “Dude, what took you so long? We thought you're bailing on us.” Hunk complained.

 Lance smiled widely, “Marcia was visiting to give us some news!!”

 “Marcia? Your sister?! Is everything okay?” Allura asked, concerned.

 _“Okay?!_ Everything is perfect; She's pregnant! I'm gonna be an uncle, guys!!” Lance bounced up and down in his seat. Keith and the others laughed at his excitement .

 “Congrats buddy,” Hunk congratulated Lance as did the others.

“I'm gonna be the coolest uncle ever,” Lance said.

 Keith couldn't stop laughing at his enthusiasm, though he couldn't stop the teasing neither, “pffft, yeah _right.”_

“Mark my words Kogane, I'm gonna be such a cool uncle; that kid's first words gonna be ' _uncle Lance rules_!'” Lance answered.

 Keith rolled his eyes, before smiling at Lance, “But seriously I know you always wanted to be an uncle, you're gonna be a great one.”

 “Aw, Keith, thanks.” Lance took his hand, looking at him with happy eyes, “it's like everything I've ever wished for is coming true. It feels like a dream! ... but even if it's a dream I don't wanna wake up!” he added winking at Keith.

 Keith felt his face going red at Lance using his words.

 “Lance, buddy, I am so so happy for you, but if we don't start ordering soon, I'm gonna have to convert to cannibalism,” Hunk joked.

 “Oh, that reminds me mama is throwing a tiny gathering for me and Marcia tomorrow night, you're all invited.” Lance said.

 Before Keith had a chance to ask his question, Lance answered it,  _“Yes_ Keith, Dan's gonna be there too, he's the father! And I really don't know why you don't like him,  _everyone_ loves him.”

 Keith pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance of getting read so easily by Lance. _Honestly,_ even _he_ didn't know what his problem was with Dan, the dude was nice to everyone but something in Keith didn't trust him.

 

 Keith couldn't help his smile through the dinner, he _really_ couldn't. seeing Lance so happy, so relieved, made _him_ feel happy.

 Half way through the dinner Allura pointed out, “I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Lance.”

 “I don't think I've ever _been_ this happy! I wanted to go to garrison since I was a kid, but going there with you guys”, Lance looked at the others before taking Keith's hand in his own. Keith shuddered as Lance’s eyes landed on him with a tender look. He raised Keith hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles, “with _you,”_ he quietly whispered. “is better than anything I could've ever hoped for.”

 “Aww!” Hunk exclaimed.

 “You're making me want to say nice things to you. Look at what you've done, Lance! _Look_ at what you've done!” Pidge joked, squinting at Lance.

 It was a few minutes later when Lance suddenly grabbed his arm, “Oh my god!” _what?_

 Lance looked at him with wide eyes, _“Oh my god, Keith!_ we could be roommates!”

 “Uh, what?”, Keith asked confused.

 “At the garrison, we could share a dorm!!” Lance said before blushing, “I mean _if_ you want to, Do you want to?!” he quickly added looking at Keith with hopeful questioning eyes.

 Why the hell hadn't Keith thought of that before?! They could live together! As in, in the same place, as in He could be near Lance whenever he wanted to! _Wait Lance,_ he was still waiting, now looking at Keith nervously, Keith pulled him by his shirt kissing him. Lance let out a cute gasping noise. “What kind of idiot would I be if I said no?!”

 Lance nuzzled his nose, “God, this is the best day of my life ...” but then he moved away abruptly. He turned to Hunk, “wait shit,  _Hunk!_  Man I know I promised I would get a room with you but ...”

 Hunk held up his hand, “Dude don't sweat it, me and Pidge knew you two would want to get a room together, so we just made a deal to get a room with each other if we got in,  like two years ago.”

 Keith blushed at the reminder that apparently everyone knew they were gonna end up together before they did, Lance was red too.

 Allura turned to Shiro, frowning, “I can't believe you waited 3 whole years to ask me to move in with you and he did it after _3 fucking months._ ” she said pointing to Lance.

 “Yeah ... but he's crazy,” Shiro said as a matter-of-factly.

 Allura nodded, _“True.”_

Keith scoffed, expecting Lance to be offended but Lance only grinned, “Heck yeah, I'm crazy! I'm crazy about Keith!”

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** you know you don't have to do it, right?  
**Keith:** what?!  
**Lance:** you don't have to get a room with me if you're not comfortable with it  
**Keith:** what are you talking about?!  
**Lance:** I ... um saw your hesitance before answering, back at the diner  
**Lance:** so if you don't want this, you don't have to do it because of me  
**Keith:** you _idiot!_ I was just thinking why I hadn't thought of this first  
**Keith:** of course I want to live with you  
**Keith:** it's been the only thing I can think about since we came back  
**Lance:** ... well _good_ cause it's been the only thing I can think about too :)  
**Lance:** I don't even think I can sleep tonight  
**Lance:** it feels like I'm walking on the moon (~˘▾˘)~  
**Keith:** Well have fun but be sure to be back on earth by tomorrow  
**Keith:** I can't kiss your doubts away if you're on the moon ;)  
**Lance:** _... god damn it, Keith!_ why do you have to be so adorable?!  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** I don't think I'm gonna survive living with you  
**Keith:** yeah I'm uh I'm excited about that too  
**Keith:** at least that way maybe you won't spam me all the time  
**Lance:** but I won't _have_ to, Keith kat! I could just tell you anything  
**Lance:** even if it's the middle of the night I could just wake you and tell you  
**Lance:** cause we would be in the _same place_  
**Lance:** we would be in the _same bed_ Keith!  
**Lance:** I could _sleep_ next to you!  
**Lance:** I could _wake up_ next to you!  
**Keith:** Lance I think you're blowing your own mind  
**Lance:** I could _hug_ you whenever I want to!  
**Lance:** _kiss_ you whenever I want to _!_  
**Lance:** tell you I love you whenever I want to  
**Keith:** You do that _already!_ you text it to me at least 50 times a day!!!  
**Lance:** but then I could do it in person  
**Lance:** with your pretty eyes looking back at me  
**Lance:** and your cute blush  
**Keith:** jesus Lance stop, you're killing me today  
**Lance:** no no Keith you can't _die,_ we have so much to do together in the future  
**Keith:** _aaand_ I'm dead  
**Lance:** l guess I can deal with that, I always had a thing for ghosts ;)  
**Keith:** ... You weirdo  
**Lance:** *Keith said while trying to hide 20 pictures of Bigfoot in his jacket  
**Keith:** _whatever_  
**Lance:** ;)  
**Keith: ...** hey can I ask you something?!  
**Lance:** babe, you just did!  
**Keith:** Fine can I ask you another thing ?  
**Lance:** again you just did!!  
**Keith:** _Lance_  
**Lance:** okay, babe don't blow a fuse on me, you can ask a million questions  
**Keith:** thanks  
**Lance:** doesn't mean I'm gonna answer them though! ;)  
**Keith:** Lance I'm _serious_  
**Lance:** and all this time I time you were Keith  
**Keith:** ...  
**Lance:** sorry couldn't resist ;)  
**Lance:** but seriously what did you want to ask?  
**Keith:** I really don't want to ruin your good mood but im worried  
**Keith:** this morning, what did you mean when you said you didn't want to be a sixth wheel again?!  
**Lance:** nothing ,I was just rambling  
**Keith:** Lance I know when you're lying  
**Lance:** I'm not _lying,_ I just ... I don't know it's stupid  
**Keith:** it's not stupid if it's bothering you  
**Lance:** ... I guess sometimes I feel like I'm an extra to our friend group?!  
**Lance:** you guys are all so talented, geniuses, prodigies and I'm well ... I'm just me. I'm not even good at doing anything  
**Keith:** _Lance,_  you're so much more than what you seem to be thinking of yourself  
**Lance:** Keith it's okay, I know I'm not talented or smart, I _know_ that, I've accepted that. But when I'm with you guys, I'm just worried you won't think that I'm enough, that I'm worth being your friend  
**Lance:** and with garrison you were all going and Shiro and Allura are already studying there. If I couldn't make it I _would_ be the sixth wheel for sure  
**Keith:** not one of us thinks that you're not smart or not talented. Okay? everyone can see how much you try! How when you want something you don't let anything stop you from getting it.  
**Keith:** and you would _never_ be the sixth wheel, you're always the first wheel okay?! You're the one who always brings us together.  
**Lance:** but what if I hadn't gotten into garrison? We could rarely hang out? How long would it take for everyone to forget me?! For _you_ to forget me?! For you to move on like I never existed?!

 **Keith:** _Jesus fucking christ, Lance!_ what the hell is going on in your brain?! _Forget_ you?! Who could ever forget you! You're unforgettable! You're one in a million; you're more kind, funny, caring than anyone I know  
**Keith:**  and move on?! Lance, get it to your head; I'm in love with you. I love you more than anyone or anything. We could be living on the other sides of the universe and I could never move on from you, even if I wanted to which I wouldn't. never ever ever.  
**Lance:** ...you know for someone who claims they don't have a way with words you sure as hell know how to use them to calm me down  
**Lance:** thanks Keith :)  
**Keith:**  any time and I _mean_ it  
**Lance:**  :) oh and I love you two  
**Keith:** :) I know  
**Keith:** honestly sometimes it's so obvious in your eyes I don't know how I couldn't figure it out before  
**Lance:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I don't like how this chapter turned out :(


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I can't believe we reached _300 kudos!_ honestly, when i started writting this, I wasn't expecting people to like it! thanks to everyone that has left a kudos or a comment on this fic! :)

**Lance >>Hunk, Pidge, Allura**

**Lance:** hey guys, I'm sure you all remember but just in case, this Friday is Shiro and Keith's parents’ death anniversary  
**Lance:** so please be careful what you say to them or how you act around them, _specially_ Keith  
**Lance:** and guys what ever you do; _please_ don't pick a fight with Keith or give him an excuse for one.  he'll blow on you about it and then he feels like shit about it and he's _already_ gonna feel bad enough  
**Allura:** jfc Lance you do this _every_ year!  
**Pidge:** yeah what kind of assholes do you take us for?!  
**Pidge:** I've been friends with them for years before you even know them  
**Lance:** I'm sorry Pidge, I didn't mean to say that you weren't, I just..  
**Pidge:** you just?  
**Lance:** I'm just worried, okay?!  
**Pidge:** stop worrying all the god damn time about them; they're both adults  
**Hunk:** yeah Lance relax! it's gonna be fine, they have been dealing with this for a few years now  
**Lance:** I know, I know I just hate to see Keith like this! I hate that I’m so useless right now.  
**Lance:** I wish there was something anything I could do to make him feel better  
**Allura:** Lance you're not useless  
**Allura:** and I know what you mean, _believe me_ I know, but the only thing you can do right now is to be there for him  
**Lance:** Yeah yeah, you're probably right  
**Allura:** of course I am  
**Allura:** and Lance?!  
**Lance:** Yeah?!  
**Allura:** Keith's lucky to have you :)  
**Lance:** :) I'm lucky to have him

**Shiro >>Keith**

**Shiro:** hey buddy, me and Allura are going to visit the cemetery tomorrow  
**Shiro:** do you want to join?  
**Keith:** no I'm fine  
**Shiro:** okay, whatever you're comfortable with  
**Shiro:** you know you don't have to go to school tomorrow  
**Keith:** what, you don't think I can handle school?!  
**Shiro:** _of course_ you can, little bro.  you can handle anything  
**Shiro:** the thing is you don't _have_ to  
**Shiro:** you're allowed a break specially on that day  
**Keith:** I'm fine  
**Shiro:** of course you're not tomorrow is the day we _lost_ them  
**Keith:** I'm _going_ Shiro  
**Shiro:** alright kiddo suit yourself

 “Still no Keith?!” Hunk asked looking up as Lance walked up to him and Pidge.  
It was their third period and Keith hadn't shown up for any of the classes yet.

 Lance shook his head, “I don't think he came to school today.”

 Lance didn't know how to feel about that; on one hand; this way Keith wasn't getting himself in trouble or getting in fights, on the other hand; it meant Keith was at home alone, grieving. And that didn't sit well with Lance. He sighed.

 “I'm pretty sure I did see him arrive on his bike this morning,” Pidge offered. Well, there was one way to be sure; Lance pulled out his phone:

**Lance >>Shiro**

**Lance:** Hey Shiro, did Keith come to school today?  
**Shiro:** yeah, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be going to class. he hasn't, has he?!  
**Lance:**  no  
**Lance:** but I have an idea of where he might be  
**Lance:** how...  
**Lance:**  how are you holding up?!  
**Shiro:** I'm ... dealing  
**Shiro:** Allura helps a lot  
**Shiro:** now you go help my brother deal  
**Lance:** Okay

 He put his phone back in his his pocket, “He's here.”

 “Then where is he?” Hunk asked in worried tone.

 “Hopefully, if no one has been stupid enough to get in his way, he—” Lance didn't even get to finish his sentence before a loud yell resonated through the halls.

 “You wanna fucking go?!”

 _Alright,_ someone _had been_ stupid enough. Lance started running towards where he heard Keith's voice come from, Pidge and Hunk following him. He pushed through the crowd that were chanting ' _fight fight'. Jesus,_ What was it with highschoolers and their love for fighting? Why was none of them trying to stop it?!

 Keith was sitting on some guy's chest, about to place a punch to his face. Lance acted as fast as he could, rushing to Keith, taking both his arms in his hold and pulling him back, “Keith, _stop!”_

 Keith struggled in his hold, “Let me go!”

 Lance could only keep him in place for a few seconds before Keith, with all his attempts to get out of Lance's arms and charge at the poor guy again, accidentally elbowed him in the face. _Fuck! ouch! that hurt._ Lance's hand went to his face in response. _Damn it._ Keith used his momentary diversion to free himself.

  _Okay,_ so clearly Lance couldn't handle him on his own, “Hunk,” he didn't have to say anything else before Hunk came to his help Together they pulled Keith off the guy, again.

 Yet, Keith was still fighting to get back, “Keith, come on, please _stop!”_  Lance spoke to him gently, he really hadn't expected him to listen but Keith stopped wriggling so much at his voice.

 Lance turned to Pidge, “Help Hunk get him out of here,” after they were a few feet away, Lance turned to the disappointed crowd, “nothing to see anymore, move it people!” he said trying to disband everyone before any teachers would get there.

 He went to the poor guy, who was still on the floor and helped him up. _Thankfully,_ Keith hadn't been able to land any actual blows before he'd arrived, “I'm really sorry, he's having a bad day.”

 The guy huffed, “Yeah? well now thanks to him,  _so am I!_ ”

 Lance gave him a quick summary of why Keith had acted like that. He didn't like telling some random guy about Keith's life, but he really didn't want him to go to any of the teachers. Thankfully, the guy was quite understanding after that.

 Lance sighed, going back to Hunk and Pidge. _Of course,_ Keith wasn't there with them. Lance had expected that much. Hunk looked up as Lance got closer, “Lance! I'm sorry man, he just ... somehow he got out of my hold and vanished in—”

 Lance stopped him before he would go into a rant, he was already worried enough, “Don't worry big guy, I have an idea of where he is.” he patted Hunk's arm.

 A tissue appeared in front of his face, he gave Pidge, who was holding it, a quizzical look. “For your nose.” she explained.

 “My ... nose?!” Lance questioned, his hand going to his nose instinctively, he felt a warm liquid pouring down. _Oh,_ Keith's blow, he was bleeding. He took the tissue holding it to his nose.

 He started walking, keeping his head up, Hunk and Pidge once again following him. Keith had to be at their spot; he always went there when he was upset or needed to thunk at school. He throw the tissue away when they arrived, but at the sight of Keith he stopped in his track. Lance had come to know Keith's postures, his expressions and right now; Keith looked like he wanted to be alone.

 Unfortunately, Hunk and Pidge were having none of that, “Lance, come on, go talk to him!” Hunk said.

 Lance shook his head, “He wants to be alone.” 

 “Lance, no one wants to be alone in situations like this,” Hunk said pushing him forward.

 “No, I know hi—” Lance persisted but Pidge interrupted him.

“Lance,  _go talk_ to him.”

 Lance sighed in defeat. _This is a bad idea._ He took a few step forward, bending down towards Keith, “Hey, are you—”

 Keith yanked away the hand Lance was trying to put on his shoulder. He stood up, glaring at Lance, “God Lance, can't you just give me five fucking minutes? Huh? Do you have to follow me everywhere?! Why are you so fucking needy? Can't I get a fucking break from you?! You just have to be so clingy all the time! You can't give me a god damned second to breath from you, can you?! Leave me the fuck alone!”

 Lance stood stunned, feeling stuck at his loud out burst as Keith stormed off, he could feel his eyes tear up, because Keith's words ... they, they _hurt._

 “He doesn't mean that,” Lance wasn't sure he was reassuring himself or the other two. _He doesn't mean that! you know he says things he doesn't mean when he's angry. Get over yourself! He's always there when you need him. You can at least be there for him for once._

 He walked back to Hunk, “Hunk  I need your keys.”  
Any other time Hunk probably would have made a joke about his horrible driving, but even Hunk seemed to realise the situation and handed him the keys silently.

 The red bike was already gone when he arrived at the parking. _No matter,_ Lance already knew where Keith was going. He got to Hunk's moms' car and started driving. With the traffic, it took him more than half an hour to get to the cemetery.

  Lance got out of the car, slowly walking towards the cemetery. Keith was quite obvious even from this far away. He was sitting on the ground, infront of the conjoined tombstones. The way he was hugging his knees, making himself so small tugged at Lance’s heart.

 He chose somewhere, not too faraway but not too closr to upset Keith or make him notice he was there to sit down. He saw Keith's shoulders movement, probably sighing, “You don't have to sit that far away.”

 Lance didn't even question _how_ Keith knew it was him with his back this side, and just stood up walking next to Keith. He sat down, but made sure there was a foot space between them; in case Keith needed his space, “Hey, man. ” 

 Another sigh, “I'm sorry.”

 Lance tried to get a look at Keith's face, but Keith seemed determined to hide his face in the cage between his arms and his knees.

 “I'm sorry about yelling at you. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. I know you were looking after me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said things like _that!_ things that I _never_ meant. God, I'm so sorry I shouldn't hav—”

 Lance had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop his nervous rant, “Keith, stop man. it's okay, you—”

 Keith finally turned his head up, “No, it's _not okay!_ Lance I—”  he froze as his eyes landed on Lance’s face. His hands lifted to Lance’s face but he stopped mid air, dropping them. Lance noticed how they turned to fists at his sides. He frowned, “Did I do that?”

 Lance didn't like his quiet and small voice, “Turns out keeping you from murdering someone is not that easy,” Lance tried to lighten the mood but Keith didn't go for it.

 “See that's not _okay,_ Lance! It's not okay for me to do something like _that.”_

 “Keith.”

 “It’s not okay for me to hurt you like _that! you,_ the one person I'd never ever wanted to hurt.”

 “Keith!”

 “I promised myself I wouldn't get like this this year. I _promised_ I Would control—”

 “KEITH!” Lance said taking Keith's face in his hands, making him look at him, “Keith, babe _calm down._  You didn't hurt me. It's just a nose bleed and it was an _accident.”_

 Keith looked at him with desperate eyes, his hands coming to stay on Lance’s on, “What about what I said?! What kind of asshole would—”

 Lance stopped him, if he had to defend Keith to himself, then he would, “I'm not letting even you say things like that about _my_ Keith, okay? You were angry,” what did his mama always say? _honesty is the best policy,_ “and I'm not gonna lie; what you said kinda sucked and it hurt, but you didn't mean them. I _know_ that. I know you enough to know you didn't mean them. Keith you're allowed to have feelings! You're allowed to have an out burst once in a while, specially on a day like this.”

  _Of course_ Keith wouldn't accept his words; he shook his head, “I don't see Shiro bursting out like that? I don't see everyone tip toeing around him like he's some kind of time bomb? I don't see Shiro ever punching Allura?!” he said his eyes staying on Lance’s nose with a guilty look.

 “Oh my god, Keith! you _didn't_ punch me, it was _an accident!_ And everyone shows emotions differently; Shiro goes scary silent. you let your emotions out, I _honestly_ prefer your way to that. At least you're not keeping anything in,” Lance pressed their foreheads together to get the point through. Keith didn't say anything, just staying there, resting his head against Lance's, eyes closed. Lance had the tiniest hope that maybe he'd succeeded.

 He let go of Keith's face and instead took his hand in his own, “So are you gonna introduce me?” he pointed to the tombstones.

“Doesn't look like you _need_ introducing?!” Keith answered, pointing to the flowers Lance had brought there yesterday, “and I think I did introduce you like 3 years ago, when you first came with me here.”

 Lance smiled at him, “Yeah, but I wasn't your boyfriend back then.” he winked in hopes of making Keith smile, beaming up internally as he saw Keith's lips quirk up at the corners.

 Lance looked back to the tombstones, sitting up straight, “Hey Mr and Mrs. Shirogane, Lance here, you probably remember me, I've been here quite a lot.”

 Keith gave him a puzzled look. Lance shrugged, “What? It's peaceful here, I come here to think. Plus, I like talking to your parents.”

 Keith squinted at him, “but ... you didn't even know them?” he questioned.

 Lance smiled, “I know Shiro. I know you. I know they must've been the best people in the world if they raise someone as amazing as _you.”_ he squeezed Keith's hand.

 This time, Keith smiled, even if it was a sad one, his paler than usual cheeks getting some color.

 “Now _shush,_ I'm talking to your parents. As I was saying; sorry I haven't visited in a while. You remember when I told you that I like your son, right?! Well, turns out I'm the luckiest person on earth because he likes me _back.”_ h _e_ paused, “I don't know how you feel about that; I'm hoping you approve. Shiro does, even though we all know I don't deserve Keith, I don't think anyone will ever deserve him. He tries to hide it, but he's so kind, selfless, brave, strong, caring, smart, Incredible ... god, I could go on forever.” he gave Keith a praising loving look, “You did a great job raising him. I'm sorry you couldn't stick around to see how wonderful he turned out. I'm sorry you were forced to leave him. But I'll promise you something; I will _never_ leave him, _no matter what,_ I'm going to stay with him. I'm going to stay with him through _anything_ and I'm going to take care of him. Not that _he needs me,_ but I'll promise you anyway.”

 He smiled at Keith, “I'm gonna give you some time alone now” Lance kissed the back of Keith's hand before letting it go, “I'll be in the car,” He could feel Keith's eyes on him as he walked away.

 He went to the car, somehow managing to fit Keith's bike in the backseat before sitting in the driver's seat. A buzzing on the dashboard took his attention to his phone; 

**Hunk >>Lance**

**Hunk:** Lance?  
**Hunk:** are you guys okay?  
**Hunk:** did you find him?!  
**Hunk:** Lance  
**Hunk:** come on, buddy. answer me, we're worried!  
**Lance:** Hey, sorry. yeah I found him  
**Hunk:** is he okay?  
**Lance:** He's ... as good as he can be right now  
**Hunk:** alright, I'll let you get back to him

 Lance sighed resting his head on the steering wheel, trying not to think that Keith was probably crying his eyes out right now.  
After about half an hour Keith joined him in the car. Neither of them said anything, not all the way back to Keith's house. But as Keith started going inside, Lance hesitated; did Keith want him to follow in?! “I can give you space if you want.”

 As soon as he finished his sentence, fingers laced with his own, “You lied to my parents.”

 Well, that wasn't really something Lance expected to hear, “Wha...? I _didn't._ I would never ...” he tried to defend.

  “You said I didn't need you.” Keith gave him a half smile, “but I do. I _do_ need you.” 

 That was all Lance needed to hear. They went inside sitting on the couch, Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. Yet, as soon as Lance felt a dampness on his shirt, Keith was pulling away. Lance grabbed him gently before he could move any farther away. Instead, he wrapped both arms around the shaking boy, pressing Keith's head to his chest, “I'm not gonna claim I know what you're going through but I'm _here_ for you. _Let_ me be here for you.” his voice came out as a 

 A few moments of silence and then Keith was clutching at his shirt, “I _miss_ them, Lance, I miss them _so much._ ” with that the dam broke and Keith was crying hysterically in his arms. All Lance could do was to hug him tighter, fingers running gently through his hair.

 He wished he could tell Keith _it was okay,_ that _it was fine,_ but it _wasn't._ Keith's parents were dead and they were never coming back and Keith needed to mourn. As much as it hurt Lance to see him like this. as much as he hated every tear that dropped from Keith's eyes, Keith needed this. So Lance only held him closer letting him cry. His own tears started to fall too; _I'm so sorry this happened to you, you didn't deserve this. you deserved to have them with you. You deserve to have them love you. I would do anything to bring them back to you. I would do anything, give anything to make you feel better_. He thought, placing kisses on the top of the crying boy's head.

 He didn't know or _care_ how long they stayed like that, if Keith needed him to  he would stay there forever. Eventually, Keith's breaths started to slow down, as he cried himself to sleep. Lance didn't wake him up or moved away, he just turned them into a lying position so Keith would be more comfortable, he didn't stop holding him _even_ as Shiro and Allura arrived. Shiro smiled and mouthed _thank you_ at him.

**Keith >>Lance**

**Keith:** I'm sorry for yesterday  
**Keith:** and thank you  
**Lance:** there is nothing you need to be sorry or thankful for  
**Keith:** yes there _is_  
**Keith:** what I said was _horrible_ and not true  
**Keith:** I should have apologised correctly yesterday  
**Keith:** you're not needy, you're not clingy  
**Keith:** I don't want you to _ever_ leave me alone,  _even_ for five minutes, and I don't want a second to breathe from you because you _are_ my breath  
**Keith:** I am _so_ sorry  
**Lance:**  Keith, how many times do I have to say it?! it's _okay :)_  
**Keith:** no it's not **.**  you were right about one thing though  
**Keith:**  you don't deserve me  
**Keith:** you deserve much better  
**Lance: ...**  agree to disagree?  
**Keith:** no, you _do_ deserve much better, but I love you so much _and_ I am selfish so I can't let you go  
**Lance:**  Keithy kat, you're not trying to win the argument by distracting me, are you?  
**Keith:** no, I really mean it Lance, I love you so much and I owe you so much  
**Lance:** I Love you too Keith :)  
**Keith:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter!
> 
> I know Keith kind of exploded at Lance, but come on the boy has anger issues and it's the deathiversary of his parents, I don't see it going any way else.  
> But my boy really didn't mean any of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Group chat**

**Lance:** if I ever think it's a good idea to let the twins invite their friends over while I'm baby sitting them _ever_ again, you're all allowed to slap me in the face  
**Pidge:** please think it everyday  
**Pidge:** _please_  
**Pidge:** p l e a s e  
**Keith:** do we have to slap you in your _face?!_  
**Lance:** where else would you slap me at?!  
**Allura:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Lance:** … wait  
**Lance:** oh my god  
**Lance:** I just realized  
**Lance:** you meant …  _oh my god_  
**Keith:** what?  
**Keith:** wait no  
**Keith:** I didn't … I didn't mean _that_  
**Pidge:** the awkward moment when Keith out dirty minded Lance  
**Shiro:** why, Keith?!  _why?!_  
**Keith:** y'all have some serious issues  
**Keith:** I was talking about slapping him in the back of his head, because his face is too pretty for slapping    
**Keith:** this has backfired heavily   
**Keith:** but I didn't  mean ...  
**Keith:** Not _that!_  
**Pidge:** sure you were  
**Keith:** shut up, I really didn't mean that  
**Allura:** aha, if you say so ;)  
**Keith:** You're horrible people! Lance knows I didn't mean that, right?!  
**Lance:** well I mean, the evidence is against you  
**Keith:** …

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** Please put me out of my misery

**Group chat**

**Lance:** but it's okay, babe. I'll believe you even when the whole world is against you  
**Keith:** :)

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** Never mind

**Group chat**

**Pidge:** ew, that was so cheesy  
**Allura:** I think that's Lance’s special skill; making anything sound so melodramatic and cheesy  
**Pidge:** that's probably his _only_ skill  
**Lance:** ≖_≖  
**Lance:** rude Pidge, _very rude,_ I'm a man of many talents  
**Pidge:** name _one_ and I'll change my name to whatever you want  
**Lance:** hmm, how about being able to delete the new project you've been programming all week, since you forgot to log out?!  
**Pidge:** you wouldn't dare  
**Lance:** Oh, I would Pidgey, I _would_  
**Hunk:** I think the technical term for that talent is _blackmail_  
**Lance:** ;) I don't care about the technical term as long as it works  
**Lance:** so Pidge, what's it gonna be?!  
**Pidge:** … I stand corrected; you are a man of many talents  
**Lance:** yeah that's what I thought, _Pidgetspinner_  
**Pidge:** no  
**Lance:**  yes  
**Pidge:** _NO_  
**Lance changed Pidge's nickname to Pidgetspinner.**  
**Lance:** _Yes_ ;)  
**Pidgetspinner:** you little fucker  
**Pidgetspinner changed their nickname to Pidge.**  
**Lance:** hey I won fair and square, you can't do that  
**Pidge:** _don't_ push your luck with me, Lance  
**Lance:** :P  
**Hunk:** so I take it the twins are giving you a tough time?!  
**Lance:** _a tough time_?!  
**Lance:** I'm hiding in the bathroom with NERF darts stuck all over me, having kinetic sand in unspeakable places while they're chanting outside, so _yeah_ I guess you could say I'm having a _tough_ time.  
**Allura:** do we want to know the story?!  
**Lance:** No, no you do _not_  
**Lance:** Just know that 6 year olds can be mean  
**Lance:** _very_ mean  
**Lance:** Keith, I'm totally supporting your pedophobia right now  
**Keith:** my what?!  
**Pidge:** that's a big word for you Lance, are you sure you even know what it means?!  
**Lance:** your fear of children  
**Lance:** also fuck you Pidge  
**Shiro:** _Lance_  
**Lance:** yeah sorry Shiro but not sorry, I have about zero tolerance for kids right now  
**Keith:** I don't have a fear of children  
**Pidge:** did you just fucking called me a kid?!  
**Shiro:** _Pidge_  
**Pidge:** omfg Shiro we curse, get over it!  
**Shiro:** no, you have made me the dad and as your father I'm raising you like that, no more cursing  
**Pidge:** fine ... _daddy_ ;)  
**Keith:** I do not have a fear of children.  
**Shiro:** okay that's _it!_ you're grounded; no energy drinks for a week Pidge  
**Pidge:** no Shiro, don't do this to me  
**Shiro:** then behave  
**Pidge:** fiiine  
**Allura:** wow, I'm proud of you Shiro  
**Keith:** _seriously,_ I don't have a fear of children  
**Lance:** Keith sorry babe, but it's no secret you totally do  
**Pidge:** yeah man you make us take the longer route  to school just so you can avoid the play grounds  
**Keith:…**  
**Lance:** babe it's okay I'm literally saying you're right, kids _are_ scary  
**Keith:** Are you really hiding in the bathroom?!  
**Lance:** does that sound like something I would joke about?!  
**Hunk:** Lance, you joke about _everything_  
**Lance:** fair enough  
**Picture sent**  
**Lance:** There proof  
**Keith:** …  
**Keith:** Hunk, get to their house and help my boyfriend  
**Lance:** _aw_  
**Hunk:** do I have to?!  
**Lance:** _awww_  
**Keith:** yes, you have to.  _right now_  
**Lance:** _awwwwww_  
**Hunk:** ugh,  _fine_  
**Lance:** _awwwwwwwww_  
**Keith:** what?!  
**Lance:** You called me your boyfriend  
**Keith:** … and?!  
**Lance:** you've never called me your boyfriend before  
**Keith:** what? That's ridiculous, of course I have  
**Lance:** nope  
**Keith:** _trust_ me I have  
**Lance:** no, you _haven't._ I've been waiting for the time you would and that's the first.  
**Keith: ....** well you're my boyfriend, in case you had any doubts  
**Pidge:** how could he have any doubts about that?! Your tongue has been down his throat so many times I …  
**Shiro:** _Pidge_  
**Pidge:** _what?!_ They literally tell each other they love each other on an hourly basis, and I mean _literally_  
**Pidge:** do you know how hard it is to tolerate them _everyday?!_  
**Shiro:** yes I do, I have to tolerate them talking on the phone everyday  
**Shiro:** which btw you guys see and text each other all the time, what do you even have to talk about on the phone?!  
**Allura:** oh, quit whining you two, just let them be cute  
**Allura:** they're still in their honeymoon phase, it'll _pass_  
**Shiro:** it's almost 4 months I don't think it's passing  
**Pidge:** uh, you mean 4 _years_ right  
**Pidge:** oh my god, what if they're like this forever?  
**Keith:** jfc, will you all just shut up?  
**Lance:** yeah can't you let us be for once?!  
**Pidge:** once?! _Once?! ONCE?!_  
**Shiro:** alright Pidge, I think they've suffered enough  
**Lance:** …You're all horrible friends  
**Lance:** wait Hunk's here  
**Pidge:** psh, we are great friends  
**Keith:** Yeah keep telling yourself that  
**Shiro:** guys ... be nice to each other  
**Lance:** _status report;_ now me and Hunk are both sitting on the bathroom floor _and_ we're covered in ice cream  
**Keith:** alright that's it, I'm coming for you  
**Allura:** that's what _he_ said ;)  
**Keith:** …  
**Shiro:** _Allura_  
**Allura:** sweetie, I'm not one of them, you can't scold me  
**Lance:** Keith you don't have to, my parents will be home in 2 hours  
**Keith:** I'm not letting you stay there for _two_ hours  
**Lance:** <3 god I have the best boyfriend in the universe  
**Keith:** <3 :)  
**Hunk:** speaking of kids, I never knew they could be this mean  
**Hunk:** I'm joining your scared of kids club  
**Lance:** Yay 3rd member!  
**Pidge:** count me in too, I'm not exactly fond of children, they're loud and messy  
**Lance:** Sorry Pidge: _no kids allowed_  
**Pidge:** you little shit, I'm _not_ a kid  
**Lance:** yeah you are, you're like 12  
**Pidge:** I'm 15 you little shit  
**Lance:** Potato potàto, plus you're as short as a 12 year old  
**Pidge:** … Keith is less than a foot taller than me  
**Pidge:** do you think he's a 12 year old?!  
**Pidge:** cause that'll make your relationship a _whole new level_ of weird  
**Allura:** oOoh, she went _there_  
**Lance:** Shut up, don't bring him into this  
**Lance:** And he’s not _that_ short  
**Hunk:** well, that's the _first_ time I'm ever hearing you call him _not that short_  
**Lance:** cause he's not reading these  
**Pidge:** doesn't mean I won't show it to him later  
**Lance:** _You_ ….  
**Lance:** ugh, well as long as he's gonna read it might as well add that it's _very_ cute.  
**Lance:** like do you know how adorable it is when he stand on his toes to kiss me?!  
**Shiro:** _no_ and I did _not_ needed to know  
**Pidge:** _no one_ did  
**Lance:** shut up, it's more adorable than my heart can handle  
**Pidge:** _*gagging noise_  
**Pidge:** you were right Allura, I shouldn't have brought Keith into this  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** Wait a second  
**Lance:** Pidge you're not behind this are you?!  
**Pidge:** ?!  
**Lance:** The start of the total domination of the world by six years olds?!  
**Pidge:** …you seriously think _I_ made your 6 year old siblings and their friends do this?!  
**Lance:** well I mean they would listen to you, you guys are in same age group  
**Pidge:** you better hope Keith can't get you out of there or I'm _killing_ you  
**Lance:** :P  
**Keith:** I'm here open the door  
**Lance:** I can't believe you came this soon  
**Allura:** that's what _she_ said ;)  
**Shiro:** … seriously Allura?!  
**Lance:** Keith babe the whole point of you coming over is so I won't have to face this terrifying kids  
**Keith:** No you idiot, I'm outside the bathroom open the door.

 

 Lance looked up from his phone at the knock on the door, “Lance?” Keith's voice like a God's blessing.  
He smiled at Hunk as they got up, “The cavalry has arrived.” he joked.

 Lance unlocked the door to reveal Keith standing there with a smirk on his face. “Aw, my hero.” Lance wrapped both arms behind Keith's neck, hangkng from his neck.

Keith bent down to the weight, “Lance, what the—”

Lance interrupted him, “Carry me, Keith.” he batted his eyelashes as Keith rolled his eyes.  
“be my prince on white horse,” Lance said looking up at him, barely holding his laigh back at the look on Keith's face.

 "You're crazy,” Keith shook his head. _No arguments there._

 _“Carry_ me,” Lance insisted, “unless you don't think you _can.”_ he went for the challenging angle; it usually worked on Keith.

   It only took seconds before he was getting swept off his feet by Keith, Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's neck tighter in fear of falling,  _“Holy shit Keith!_ I didn't think you would do it!” he really _hadn't._

 Keith smirked at him proudly, still it was clear he wouldn't be able to hold on for more than a few moments. But _come on,_ Lance was too excited, “Keith, I can't believe you're actually doing this!” he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Unfortunately between that and him bouncing up and down in Keith's hold, Keith lost the tiniest bit of balance he had; he  stumbled backwards till his back hit the wall.

 Lance in literal meaning of the word _jumped_ out of his hands, “Keith!” he called worried, “Are you okay?”

 “Yeah, I'm fine.” Keith answered.

“Are you sure?!” 

 Keith nodded, smiling reassuringly, so Lance let a smirk take ovet his face, "Cause if not I could kiss it better,” he winked at Keith.

 _“Please_ don't kiss it better while I'm here.” they both blushed as Hunk's voice came from behind.

 The three made their way downstairs, “Where are the little devils, anyway?!” Lance asked Keith.

 Keith smirked, “Oh, Theo said their friends left like 15 minutes ago,” his laugh increased as he saw the indignant face Lance withput doubt was pulling. _Of course_ they had. And _of course_ the twins hadn't informed him and Hunk.

 Lance squinted at the two devils, they were sitting on the couch looking innocently, as Hunk made his way to the kitchen, “Thankfully I put some of the ice cream in fridge, _before_ trying to bribe the kids.” he anounced.

 “Yay, Ice cream!” Izzy and Theo beamed up. They started running to the kitchen, Lance blocked their way, crossing his arms, _“Uh_   _uh uh!_ , you're not getting any after what you did.”

 “Please Lance,  _please”_ they said at the same time, giving Lance puppy-dog eyes.

 Lance crossed his arms, “Yeah,  _nice try._ I taught you that puppy-dog eyes.” which by the way he was regretting that _so much_ right now.

 Oh, but the twins, those true children of evil, turned to Keith. He was standing next to Lance, all oblivious and innocent to their devilish ways.

 “Please hermano, can we have some?!” Izzy asked, looking up to Keith, taking his hand in her little one.

  _Oh no,_ “Keith, don't you dare ...” Lance didn't even get to finish his sentence before Keith had agreed.

 “Sure.”

 As the twins ran to the kitchen, jumping up and down in their way, Keith gave him an ashamed look. Lance shook his head, “You are _weak,_ man.”

 “I told you she has your eyes, I can't let them be sad.” Keith shrugged, looking at him shyly through thick dark eyelashes.

 How could Lance stay mad at him after _that?!_  “Come on, _before_ they finish all the ice cream,” he pulled Keith after him by his hand.

 The twins had already eaten a _ton_ of ice cream by the time Lance and Keith sat down on the table. Their whole faces and clothes covered with chocolate. Well, Lance was not cleaning that right now. “Alright you two, that's enough. Time for bed.”

 “What? It's not even 8 yet!” Theo protested.

 “It's your bed time when _I_ say it is, and since you've caused quite the trouble today, it's now. So chop chop.” Lance answered.

 Theo frowned, looking at Lance with stubborn eyes, “You can't _make_ us sleep if we don't want to.” _Wanna bet?_

 “You're right; I can't. But I can make all the game controllers and family tablets vanish by tomorrow morning without a trace,” Lance threatened, knowing how effective it was.

 The twins shared a glance for point two seconds before running out the kitchen, “Goodnight.”

 “Don't forget to brush your teeth!” he called after them. There was a 99% chance that they still would.

 “I can't believe you're letting them off _that_ easy?!” Hunk questioned as he placed three bowls of ice cream in front of each.

 Lance scoffed, “Letting them off easy? Who said anything about letting them off easy?! Their lunch cookies are gonna _mysteriously_ vanish for the next month, giving their places to broccoli and kale,” he attacked his ice cream, _ah the sweet taste of rocky road_.

 Hunk gasped dramatically,  _“not_ the cookies!” he put a hand in front of his mouth.

 _“Yes,_ the cookies!” Lance said, smiling at Keith's cute laugh at the exchange between him and Hunk.

 They continued talking till all the ice creams had vanished, well, all but the small part left on Keith's cheek, “You got a little bit left,” Lance said pointing at his cheek.

 The said cheeks turned red, Keith raised his hand trying to wipe it but he kept missing the spot.

 “Higher, no a little bit to the left, no lower, no,” Lance directed laughing more as Keith kept missing the spot. “just let me,” he said reaching with his hand but an idea came to him midway. Instead he took Keith's chin in his hand gently lifting his head, as he placed his lips on the spot kissing, more like _licking,_ the ice cream clean.

  _“Lance!”_  Keith chuckled next to him making him kiss his cheek again.

“Yeah,  _no._ I'm not sitting through that.” once again Hunk's voice startled them. looking away from each other to Hunk to see he was moving to the door, “this is my cue to leave,” he said before exiting. “see you tomorrow.” 

 Lance stared at the door a second after he left before turning to Keith, “Well, it's official, babe.”

Keith raised a questioning eyebrow.

 “We're _that_ couple.” Lance admitted.

  _“That_ couple?”

 “Yeah,  _that_ couple. the couple that's so cheesy and disgusting, they repel anyone from around them.” Lance explained, putting the bowls in the sink.

“Well, it's _your_ fault.” Keith glared at him.

  _“What?!_  If it's anyone's fault, it's _yours;_ for being so goddamn adorable all the time. I mean how am I supposed to control myself when you're like _that?!”_ Lance said sitting back next to him. Keith rolled his eyes.

 “Plus you love it,” Lance added, leaning into his face and kissing his cheek. Keith gave him a look that was meant to say _he didn't,_ but his lips were smiling way too much for Lance to buy it.

“Oh,  _please. Admit_ it; you _love_ me being cheesy,” Lance smirked, bending down to place a kiss a little lower on Keith's cheeks, closer to his lips.

 “Come on,  _admit_ it.” he placed a kiss on the corner of Keith's lips, pulling back just a little so they're lips were almost touching, their breath ghosting over each other. He glanced down at Keith's lips and back up at his eyes, “admit—” he didn't get a chance to finish his words as Keith grabbed him by his shirt closing the space between them. Lance’s laugh muffling by the push of Keith's mouth against his own. No complaints there. Keith's lips were always sweet but now the taste of ice cream had made them even sweeter, _if_ possible. 

 “You're a fucking tease,” Keith said, once they broke apart to catch their breath. “how's _that_ for admitting it?!” he added with a smirk.

 But _hey,_ Lance got to kiss him, so who was the _real_ winner here? “I'll take it.” he laughed. Keith just shook his head, laughing.

 “Lance?” they immediately parted from each other as they heard Theo’s voice from the top of stairs.

 “Yeah, buddy?” Lance answered, holding back his laugh at the way Keith had blushed.

“Can you tell us a story?!”

 Lance squinted at him, “You seriously expect me to tell you a bedtime story after everything you did?!”  _The nerve of that kid!_

“yes,” he answered, _“please?!”_ he added, rubbing his eyes sheepishly.

 _Yeah,_ that was too adorable for Lance to say no to, “Alright,” he said getting up.

 Keith raised an eyebrow, looking up at him with crossed arms, “Now, who's the weak one?!”

 “I'm still stealing their cookies.” Lance defended half heartedly. To be honest, he loved the twins too much to ever stay mad at them for long. “come on,” he gestured with his head for Keith to follow.

 “Oh, I'm joining story time, too?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “Yes, as part of the McClain family you _must_ suffer too,” Keith's smile as he got up was too bright to be related to the suffering part.

 They settled on Theo's bed. Like always Lance in the middle the twins on either side of him, and this time Keith next to Izzy.

 “What, no books?!” Keith asked.

 Lance laughed, “Keith, I've been telling these two troublemakers,” he tickled the twins, making them laugh before continuing, “stories, almost every night since they were ... well, I guess born. I think we've covered any book ever written.”

 Keith look at him with wide eyes filled with shock and _awe?!_  “you seriously have been doing that for 6 years?!”

 There was something in Keith's tone and his eyes that made Lance’s face turn red, “I mean it's not like someone else could do it, sometimes mom. but she usually works, and well it's not like _Mark_ would do it so, yeah.” he shrugged.

 “Oh my god, _enough_ chit chat, give us our story,” Theo whined.

Lance laughed, “Okay, okay. So what do you guys want our to be tonight?”

 “A princess,” Izzy shrieked.

 “Noo not a princess story _again._  Why can't we ever have a cool character?!” Theo complained.

Lance decided to intervene before they would get into a fight, “Hey, princesses _can_ be cool, too. How about an awesome ... robotic super smart princess ... with a magic sword, huh?!” as the twins nodded, he started the story, letting them choose where it goes.

 The first time he tried to make Keith take part in telling the story, Keith didn't know what to say but after a few minutes, he started meddling in changing bits, until he got too into it that he didn't even notice when the twins fell asleep.

 “Keith, babe?” Lance said, quietly laughing not to wake them up.

Keith stopped describing, his hands frozen in the air with the scene he was describing, “Huh?”

 “They're sleep.”

 Keith followed his gaze to the small asleep figures, “Oh ... I didn't notice.” he quietly said.

 “Yeah, I _know.”_  Lance whispered back, trying to hold back his laugh at Keith's blush.

 “Can you put Izzy in her bed?” he asked since somewhere in the middle of the story, she had latched onto Keith's neck. Keith nodded, picking her up and gently tucking her into her bed, pulling the blanket on her. Lance couldn't help smile at him. _Jesus_ , that was too sweet. _My heart is too weak._

 He turned the lights off, leaving the room but Keith hesitated in the door frame looking back, “They're not scary like this.”

 “Yeah, it's when they're _awake,_ you gotta be afraid of them,” Lance joked earning a laugh from Keith.

They were walking down the stairs when Lance suddenly remembered. “Oh my god! I can't believe I almost forgot to show you!” he grabbed Keith's wrist, pulling him as he ran down the stairs and to the back yard.

 It was a miracle Keith didn't hit anything, “Lance what the—”

Lance interrupted him,  _“Ta da!”_ he jumped down on the hammock he'd help his dad install last week.

 “I can't believe you're _that_ excited over this.” Keith said, shaking his head.

 _“Come on!_ you know I've always wanted one,” Lance answered, pulling Keith to lie down, more like fall down, next to him on the hammock, making it swing.

 Lance _did_ always want one and he loved this one, specially since he could watch the sky on it, “Dad got it for mama for their anniversary; 26 years, can you believe it, Keith?!  _26 years!”_ he turned to his side, looking at Keith with one hand under his head, “can you imagine being with someone for _that_ long?!”  _he_ could.

 "I can,” Keith's answer was quick and quiet, yet his tone said so much. Which was not _fair,_ he was already looking out of this world; with the way the moonlight reflected on his pale skin; the breeze shaking his dark hair locks; with the way his eyes shined looking at Lance; the faint blush on his cheek and then he went and said things like _that,_  how could Lance resist kissing him?!

 The answer was; he _couldn't._ He leaned forward, kissing Keith, well at least did for a few seconds but something kept popping in his mind, making him laugh.

 "What's so funny?” Keith asked when Lance’s continuous laughter kept them from kissing.

 “Sorry, I just I keep remembering that asdf movie, where the moon told those guys to kiss.”

 Keith was _not_ amused, he gave Lance a flat look, “You're ridiculous.”

 “Oh,  _come on._ it's just me, you, the moon,” Lance grinned, quoting the said scene.

 Keith stared at him for a second, “I'm leaving,”, he tried to get up, even if Lance saw his subtle smile and knew that he wasn't gonna go far, he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him back next to him, “I'm just joking,” he said nuzzling his nose to Keith's, in the way he knew made Keith go soft.

 "I'll stay but _no_ meme jokes,” Keith said, with a clear fake warning in his tone.

 “Sir,  _yes_ sir.” Lance made a salute with his hand, before said closing the space between their lips.

“You _are_ ridiculous.” 

 "Hmm, you _love_ it,” Lance whispered, keeping one hand on Keith's waist, running the other in his soft hair.

 “If you say so,” Keith smirked, crawling on top of him, pressing their lips together.

"I say so,” Lance said quickly so their lips wouldn't be apart for long. God, they'd kissed so many times, maybe the kissing part was a bit more different now; they had gotten more experienced with each other's lips, but the _feeling_ it still was the same; exciting like the world was about to explode, leaving Lance giddy and wanting more everytime they broke apart.

 He tried to wrap his leg around Keith but suddenly the world began falling or _they_ were falling. At least he landed shortly.

 “What the ...?!” Lance looked around, They both looked up at the hammock, at the ground they were currently on, and then at each other for a second before breaking into laughter at the realization they’d fallen.

 Once his laugh finally started to quiet down, Lance began to realize he'd landed _on_ Keith, _right on top_ of Keith, their bodies pressing together, Keith's hands on his back. He looked to Keith's face that screamed he'd come to the same realization,  _“hey.”_

 “Hi,” Keith answered with a faint blush. And _yeah okay,_ there was no way Lance could _not_ kiss him, he pushed his hands on Keith's chest and leant up to close the space between them again. _Seriously,_ there should never,  _ever_ be any space between their lips; it's like they were made for each other, at least Lance thought that.

 Unfortunately this time Keith was laughing too hard for them to continue, _“What's so_ _funny_?!”, Lance asked, sarcastically.

 “The grass … it's tickling me,” Keith chuckled adorably. And Lance just about died. That was the thing about Keith; he tried to act so badass and tough and then he did things like _this._

 Keith must've seen the mischief in his eyes, “Lance _don't..._ _”_  he threatened just as Lance’s hand began tickling his side, “you dare.” he finished in laughs.

 Lance sat up— _i_ _n Keith's lap_ , might he add—as Keith finished laughing, “Maybe we should just go in?! The universe _clearly_ doesn't wants us kissing tonight.” he suggested.

 Lips were on his own in less than a second, “you can't let the universe choose for you, you gotta make your own fate,”, Keith said in the space between their lips as he rested his forehead against Lance’s.

 Lance however pulled back, “Keith, babe, I love you, but can you like _not_ quote _your brother_ when we're kissing?!”

 Keith laughed, “Hey, it's not like they're _his_ quotes. he probably steals them from movies or something.”

 “Fortune cookies, my money is definitely on fortune cookies.” Lance grinned back.

 “That ... _actually_ seems plausible,” Keith admitted.

 “Alright, enough chit chat, let's get to _our_ story.” Lance joked wrapping his legs around Keith, leaning in to kiss him.

“Lance, if we're not quoting Shiro when we're kissing, then quoting your _six year old brother_ is _definitely_ out of the options.” Keith said with a raised eyebrow.

 “You're right. I totally ruined the mood, we should go back in.” Lance teased, pretending to get up from Keith's lap.

 Keith's hands immediately wrapped around his waist holding him in place, not tight enough that Lance wouldn't be able to leave if he wanted to, which he _didn't,_ not even _close,_  “Nope,  _not_ happening.”

 Lance smirked at him,  _“Oh?!_ And why not?” he said wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

 Keith smirked, “I came half way across the city to be the hero, I think I _at least_ deserve a make out session with the damsel in distress.”

 Lance scoffed, “Now,  _you're_ ruining the mood; _I am not a damsel in distress,”_ he pouted.

 The action clearly distracting Keith, as his eyes immediately went to Lance’s lips, “Didn't you ask me to be your prince charming, like an hour ago?!”

 “I don't have to be a damsel in distress for you to be my prince charming, I can be a very attractive guy who can _handle_ himself and is _not_ in distress.” he answered a little bit defensively. _God, why am I so insecure?!_

 But Keith just smiled at him fondly, “I _know_ you weren't in distress.”

“What?!”

 “I meant earlier. You kind of have a way with kids, so I _know_ that if they got the better of you, it was because you _let_ them,” Keith rested one hand against his face, cupping it, “cause that's the kind of person you are; someone who would sit on the cold hard floor of a bathroom just to let his little siblings have fun, cause you're _that_ sweet.”

  _Oh god,_ Keith was looking at him like _that_ again, like he thought Lance was someone amazing. “Oh the mood is so back on.” Lance whispered leaning forward to kiss Keith, partly because he couldn't handle receiving that much praise from Keith's eyes and partly because, _well_ he really wanted to.

 Keith's hands went to his hair quickly, rubbing warmth to Lance’s scalp, a quick gasp escaped him, as Keith gently tugged his short hair tilting his head to give them both better access. He nibbled Keith's bottom lip, Keith's mouth parted quickly giving Lance access to his mouth. Lance loved this; the familiar push and pull of their mouths.

 Keith's hands began traveling down Lance’s back, sending tingles down his spine. And Lance’s hand went to his soft hair, wrapping his legs tighter around Keith, pressing him closer to himself. _Closer._

 The taste of ice cream was gone from Keith's lips, now it was just Keith and _his_ taste Lance was feeling and it was even _better._ And Lance knew he was never gonna get enough of it, he could try, he was trying to get as much as possible right now, but he would _never_ get enough.

 His heart was racing so loud, he could hear it, or maybe it was Keith's heartbeat he could hear, actually with how close they were, Lance _Could_ feel Keith's heart beat too, and they were beating the same, as one.

 Keith's hand descended under his shirt going up and down his back, setting Lance’s skin on fire everywhere they touched. The other pressing on Lance’s thigh, pressing him closer. And suddenly Lance was _too_ hot, he needed that shirt off. Keith was quick to his rescue, helping him as he tried to pull it off.

 There was a moment of Keith roaming his eyes up and down Lance’s shirtless body with flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. The realization that Lance had done that sent blood to places in his body. Keith's eyes were back on Lance’s again. those beautiful eyes that shone brighter than the stars to Lance, were looking at him in awe, as if somehow _he_ was the one beautiful here, “God, you should never wear shirts”

 “What?!” Lance laughed.

 But then Keith's fingers were trailing down his shoulder and arm, making his skin tingle everywhere they traveled, “I'm _serious,_ they don't do your shoulders justice, or really any other part of you”

 Lance’s eyes snapped shut, humming as Keith's fingers traced all over his skin, over his ribs his stomach, maping every part of his skin.

 “But your shoulders,  _god,_ I love them.” Keith whispered against his skin, making Lance blush. Keith placed a kiss on his shoulder trailing small kisses on his shoulder blade , Lance’s fingers roaming beneath Keith's shirt in his back, on his waist, on his hips as Keith trailed the kisses to his neck and back up to his lips.

 Keith's kisses were exactly like him; fierce but gentle, heated but comforting, demanding but also asking, impulsive but caring, and Lance loved them, Lance loved _him._  so why was he panicking?Why the hell was his brain signaling him that it was going too fast towards what Lance thought, and what Lance wanted to happen, he _did._ So bad, he was just so nervous and scared, scared of what Keith would think; what if Lance wasn't good at it? What if Keith thought he was bad at it?  what if Keith didn't like it _with him?_ not as much as …

“Lance?!” Keith's questioned tone muffled between their lips. Lance began tracing the kiss to Keith's jaw and then beneath his ear  _to_ distract Keith, _and_   _to_ calm down his own panicking. but maybe he kissed too hard because Keith was suddenly pulling him away from himself, “Lance, what's wrong?!” 

 Lance was surprised, how could Keith know when something was wrong without Lance needing to say it or even without Keith having to look Lance in the eyes? He knew Lance _that_ well, and _I act like this. What's wrong with me?!_ That didn't help his panicked state at all. 

 “Hey, calm down.” Keith said clearly concerned. _Why would you worry him like that?!_

 “I _am_ calm,” he tried to reassure.

 “Lance, you're _shaking."_

 _“What?!”_ Lance asked.

 “You're shaking,” Keith said gently pointing at him, Lance looked down to realize that _yes,_ he _was_ shaking.

“Oh, I'm ... it's cold,” he improvised.

 Keith looked at him with worried eyes, searching in his face, eventually sighing, “Let's go in then.”

 “What?! _no!_ we were in the middle of something here,” Lance leaned forward to capture Keith's lips in his own again, but Keith cupped his face with both hands, holding him in place.

 "Lance, you're _shaking and_ you _panicked;_ we're going inside, alright.” He lowered Lance’s head, placing a kiss on his forehead.

 Lance nodded embarrassingly;  _stupid, why can't you ever stop being god damned insecure?_  He stood up wearing his shirt, feeling like he should apologise but before he could Keith's finger laced with his own, “let's go in, okay?” he said gently smiling at Lance. _God damn it, what's wrong with me?!_

 Keith took them inside, Lance sat down as he started making them hot coco, handing Lance the cup once he was done. He didn't say anything, but Lance noticed his once in a while worried glances. Lance at least owed him an explanation.

 “Keith, I'm sorry I … I panicked, I just, I was just …” Lance tried to get the words out but Keith cut him in the middle, looking uncomfortable.

 “Lance, you,  _uh,_ you know I would never make you …” he trailed off sighing before looking up at Lance sadly, “you know I would never _force_ you to do something you don't want, right?”

  _Jesus christ,_ is that what Keith thought this was about?! _Great job Lance, great job._  no way in hell was he letting Keith think that,  _“God no,_ Keith. I would never think you would … no,  _not_ in a thousand years. It's nothing like that, it's not about that, or you really,”

 “Then what is it about?” Keith asked, taking Lance’s hand in his own. Lance frowned at how hesitantly he did that.

 _What's wrong with me? Why did I panic like that?!_ Even though it had been something he'd worried since they had started dating, it was so stupid; So what if Lance had never been with someone and Keith _had?!_  Keith would _never_ compare him. Keith, who was looking at Lance with so much care and concern, would _never_ compare them, never think low of him.

 He kissed Keith's hand, “Nothing, Just me being me. me being … insecure. I'm sorry it's not gonna happen again,” he _wasn't_ gonna let it. Keith shouldn't have to deal with his insecure ass all the time. _I'm gonna make it up to him._

 “Lance, You don't have anything to be—”

 Keith was interrupted by the sound of key in the door. Lance’s mom opening the door, walking in followed by his dad.  She smiled at them, “Hey Keith, long time no see.”

 Keith had been to their house like five days ago, but _hey_ who was Lance to judge people on missing Keith? He probably couldn't go on without seeing Keith for more than one day.

 “Hey Rosa,” Keith said hugging her.

 Lance’s dad pointed a finger at them, “Are you staying over? cause you boys know the rule; the door stays open _all_ night.”

  _“Ugh,_ dad!” he complained, embarrassed and blushing.

 Keith shook his head with a blush of his own, getting up, “No, I have to go back, I promised Shiro I'll be home soon I just got ... distracted,” he side glanced at Lance.

  _“Distracted,_ huh?!” his mom teased.

 _“Mom!”_ what was it with parents and making their kids feel embarrassed?!

 Keith bent down kissing Lance’s cheek, “I love you,” he whispered.

 Lance’s heart broke at how much worry was still in his eyes, “Love you, too” he said.

  _“Sorry,"_ he whispered as Keith said goodbye to his parents, leaving.

 His mom looked back to him once Keith was gone, “You okay, mijo?!” _oh great,_ even his mom picked up on his panicked state.

 “Yeah, mom.” he smiled.

 “Cause you can talk to us if not.”

 Yeah, talking about _that_ to his parents was a big fat no-no in Lance’s book, “I'm fine mama.”

 

**Group chat**

**Lance:** Good morning babe, how's your back?!  
**Pidge:** _... why_ are you asking about his _back?!_  
**Lance:** shit, I meant to send that to Keith not here  
**Pidge:** wait  
**Allura:** OH MY GOD  
**Allura:** why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) asking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) back?!  
**Pidge:** fucking finally  
**Pidge:** and I mean _fucking_ finally  
**Lance:** guys that's not what …  
**Pidge:** hold on a sec,  
**Pidge:** are you telling me Keith is a _bottom?!_  
**Pidge:** who would've thought of that?!  
**Allura:** I did, I thought he would be a power bottom  
**Shiro:** _thanks,_ Pidge and Allura, thanks for that mental image I _never_ wanted to have,  _ever_  
**Shiro:** also Lance, _what the hell?!_  
**Pidge:** you know shit's real when Shiro curses  
**Lance:** oh my god Pidge Allura, _shut up_  
**Lance:** Shiro, I swear it's not _that_  
**Keith:** _Jesus Christ, this_ is what I wake up to?  
**Keith:** what the fuck is wrong with you people?!  
**Lance:** that's not what happened at all guys  
**Lance:** he literally hit his back to the wall and then fell from our hammock  
**Lance:** Hunk is witness  
**Hunk:** for half of it and I _really_ wish I wasn't  
**Shiro:** oh thank god  
**Pidge:** well congrats you two managed to disappoint me  
**Allura:** _again_  
**Lance:** ≖_≖

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** Sorry about _that_  
**Keith:** you seriously have to start looking who your sending messages to  
**Lance:** Yeah, sorry  
**Lance:** And  also sorry about last night  
**Keith:** you don't have anything to be sorry about  
**Lance:** :)  
**Keith:** :)  
**Lance:** so how _is_ your back  
**Keith:** it's fine  
**Lance:** I mean I did kinda land on you too, are you sure …  
**Keith:** yes stop worrying so much  
**Lance:** You're _one_ to talk  
**Keith:** ?!  
**Lance:** Nothing, see you at school?!  
**Keith:** yeah  
**Lance:** don't be late

 

 Keith closed the locker, looking around the crowded hallway for Lance. _Don't be late, he tells me when he's gonna be late._ He complained mentally, starting to walk towards the classroom. Pulling his phone out to message Lance, when the said boy showed up infront of him; leaning with his hand on the door the other hand in his pocket, “Hey ba—”

 He didn't get to finish his ' _babe',_ neither did Keith get to warn him that that door was broken before the door gave under Lance’s weight. It sank to the floor from the other side with a loud thud, Lance falling alongside with it.

 Keith couldn't help his laugh as he bend down next to him, “Lance?”

 Lance looked around him for a second before he was laughing too, he took the helping hand Keith was offering him, “Wow, looks like I'm _falling for you._ ” he joked, pointing finger guns at Keith. Keith tried not to laugh, he _really_ did. He failed.

 “So, why are you failing at acting to be cool?” Keith teased.

 Lance squinted at him before smiling brightly, “Happy 15th weekiversary.” _of course,_ Keith knew that was coming up.

 Keith rolled his, “Lance, I don't think there _is_ such a thing as 15th week anniversary.”

 Lance grinned, wrapping an arm around Keith's neck, “Of course there is, and _seriously_ Keith, how are you that surprised?! after our _first_ week anniversary and _second_ week anniversary and _third_ week anniversary and well ... you know how to count.”

 Keith turned his head, facing him and smirking, “Who said I _was_ surprised?!” he pulled the card Allura had helped him pick out of his bag and gave it to Lance  quickly, before he could back out.

 Lance stopped in his track, staring at the card for a few seconds before snorting, “Oh there is no way _you_ picked this!” well, Keith couldn't disagree considering how mushy the card was, with the pink and red hearts.

 “Oh my god and it says _to my darling_ oh, this ... this is so cheesy, Keith and that's _me_ saying it,” Lance held the card up.

 Keith felt his face warm up, but tried to smirk anyway,  “So, did I finally out-cheese the cheesemaster himself?!”

 “Psssh. you _wish,_ babe,” Lance said, reaching to his pocket and pulling something small out, tossing it at Keith.

 Keith glared at him as he caught the small box before it would fall to ground, Lance only laughed. Keith looked at the tiny gift box,opening it. There was a simple white card with Lance’s writing; ' _because you like mothman, and I like you',_ Keith raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?!”

 “What?! You _do_ like mothman and I _do_ like you,” Lance shrugged.

 Keith picked up the card to reveal a bag pin beneath it, a mothman one. Keith laughed,  shaking his head, “I think you're encouraging my weird habits.”

 “Of course I _am,_ I love your weird habits,” Lance winked, kissing his cheek, “and I love _you,”_  he whispered to Keith's ear.

 “Lance, I think we should talk about last night,” he said as Lance’s breath over his skin made him shiver.

 “Nope, it was a one time thing and we're never mentioning it again.” Keith was about to protest, but Lance immediately placed a finger on Keith's lips silencing him,  _“nuh uh_ Keith, there is _nothing_ to talk about and specially not today; it's our 15th week anniversary, you know what that means? it means we've been together for more than _100 days!”_ Lance said smiling at him. Keith smiled back, though his mind was still worried.

 Lance took his finger away, “Now, I've been thinking about where we should go tonight, and you know the old arcade near my house? well, it's _finally_ going out of business and I thought we could give it a one last visit.”

 Keith raised a judging eyebrow, “An arcade?! for a date?! I think you just lost your place as the cheesemaster.”

 “Oh,  _come on,_ we use to go there when we were kids all the time.” Lance pouted.

 Keith narrowed his eyes at him, “Okay, by _when we were kids_ do you mean two years ago? and by _going_ you mean you and Pidge dragging me and Hunk there?!”

 “Oh, shut up. I don't remember you complaining?!” Lance answered.

 “Your memory must be weak, because I was complaining every fucking second we were there,” Keith said half glaring at him.

 Lance chuckled, “Yeah, but you had that tiny smile that told me you were secretly having a good time,” he placed a thumb on the corner of Keith's lips brushing them, warming Keith up, “the same one you have right _now,_ the one that tells me you're totally aboard going to the arcade.”

 “We're going to the arcade?!” Pidge asked, showing up out of no where.

 “What,  _No! we,_ aren't going anywhere, Keith and I are.”

 Pidge ignored Lance, turning back to Hunk, “Hunk, we're going to the arcade.”

 “Cool,” Hunk gave them a thumbs up, as he and Pidge took a turn to their class vanishing.

 “No, not cool, not cool _at all!_  I swear I'm gonna murder that gremlin if she continues ruining my plans.” Lance pouted after her. _Idiot_

**Pidge >>Hunk, Lance, Keith**

**Pidge:** Keith'll pick me up  
**Pidge:** we'll meet you guys in front of arcade At 6  
**Hunk:** sounds like a plan  
**Lance:** :(

 

 Keith sighed one more time. If only his bike had a horn, the whole neighborhood would know that Pidge was late. The door finally opened up, Pidge running out.

 “Finally,” he complained as she hopped on.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm here now. move it”, Pidge said as he turned the engine on, speeding up quickly.

 “45 minutes Pidge, I waited for _45 fucking minutes.”_

 “It was Matt's fault, we were having an online debate and he refused to give in to reason,” she explained.

Keith rolled his eyes, “About what?!”

 “What star wars movie is the best.”

 “The force awakens,  _obviously.”_  Keith said as a matter of factly.

  _“Obviously,_ but we were discussing on which one's the next best and like any rational person I said _empire strikes back_ , and he says _revenge of the sith!_ on what planet is that the best movie?! like are you fucking kidding me, _the new hope_ I could go for but _revenge of the sith?_ I mean come on, if it wasn't for the true horror that is _jar jar_ that would be the worst one.” Pidge went on a nerdy rant.

 “He's crazy.”, Keith sympathized.

 “Yeah, no arguments there, sister.” 

 Keith tried to focus on riding, trying to get them there as fast as possible, while ignoring the vibrations of his phone; probably Lance asking why he was late. though as the vibrates continued he asked Pidge to read them.

 “Jesus fucking christ, 16 messages and 3 missed calls from Lance. we're not _that_ late, wait _17_ messages.”

 “Just read them,” Keith ordered, speeding up.

 _“Ew,_ no you guys are too disgusting for me to repeat it out loud.”

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** babe, where are you?!  
**Lance:** Keith  
**Lance:** you're late  
**Lance:** Keiiiiiiiith?  
**Lance:** my Keith?!  
**Lance:** where are you?!  
**Lance:** Keith, answer me  
**Lance:** Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith  
**Lance:** _come on,_ why aren't you answering me?!  
**Lance:** Keith  
**Lance:** the star of my life  
**Lance:** the prettiest boy in the world  
**Lance:** my perfect half  
**Lance:** where are you?!  
**Lance:** Mothman's _biggest_ fan  
**Lance:** Mothman's _only_ fan  
**Lance:** Keith?!  
**Lance:** alright, I'm officially worried  
**Lance:** you're never this late

 **Keith:** calm your tits, Lance. we're on our way  
**Keith:** this is Pidge btw  
**Keith:** and _ew_ I thought you guys were disgusting when you _talked_ to each other  
**Keith:** this is even _worse_  
**Lance:**  shut up  
**Keith:** :P

 Keith parked the bike, as Pidge ran off to Lance and Hunk, repeating why they were late. They went inside straight, to make up for the lost time. Pidge dragged Hunk with her to the games, leaving Keith and Lance behind.

 Lance glanced at him, “So, best out of five?!” he asked. That was their competing routine.

 Keith raised an eyebrow, “Why are we competing? I thought this was a date.” he pointed out.

“Hey, that plan sank deep like 3 seconds after Pidge decided to invite herself and Hunk along, and why can't we be on a date _and_ compete?!” Lance asked.

 “I guess we can,” Keith shrugged. “I just didn't want you to _lose_ on our date,” Keith smirked, challenging.

 Lance grinned, leaning in to his face, “Oh, you'll be the one losing,  _mullet.”_

 “We'll see.” 

 Keith chose one of the riding games. He won, _obviously._ “That doesn't even count; you ride a bike _everyday.”_  Lance pouted.

“Doesn't explain why you came out as 6th, pretty boy.” 

“Shut up.” 

 Lance went for a targeting game, he usually did win anything related to shooting, but it was a timed one with only 20 seconds to shoot, and Keith couldn't help messing with him. He took his own shot, it was pretty bad to be fair.

 “Pfffft, no offence babe, but you _suck.”_  Lance laughed smugly, taking the gun.  _okay 20 seconds to go_

 “And you _swallow,”_  Keith said in the lowest voice he could, getting in Lance’s space. Not even trying to hide the blush that was filling his entire face.

  _15 seconds_

 Lance looked away from the target to Keith with wide eyes and a growing blush,  _“What?!”_

  _10 seconds_

 “Oh, you _heard_ me,  _pretty boy.”_ he smirked, winking at Lance. It seriously took a lot of self control not to snort at how wide Lance’s eyes had gotten.

_“What?!”_

  _5 seconds_

 Keith stood up on his toes to whisper in Lance’s ear, “You're losing,  _babe.”_  Keith rarely called him babe so he knew for a fact it would keep Lance distracted for a few more seconds, and it _did._

_“What?!”_

  _Buzz_  
  _Player 1 wins_

 “Wait,  _what?!”_

 Keith didn't hold back his laugh anymore, bending down to hold his stomach as chuckles left him.

 “What?! What the ...?! How did ....?!” Lance questioned still looking at Keith with dazed eyes. It took him a few more seconds before catching up to what had happened. He squinted pointing a finger at Keith,  _“you ..._ you are _evil.”_

  _“Maybe,”_ Keith smirked, _“_ but I'm a wining evil.”

  _“No way!_  I demand a rematch to kick your ass royally,” Lance crossed his arms.

 “Sorry,  _not_ happening. you know the rules; we only get _one_ go.”

 Lance pouted, “you're a _cheating_ evil,” he muttered under his breath, making Keith laugh.

 Though he did continue to pout for the next minutes, so Keith chose a Pac-Man game machine, knowing Lance would probably win. he _did._

“Babe, you should know better by now, vintage games are my _jam.”_ Lance said smugly.

 Keith raised an eyebrow, mocking, “Your _jam?!_ What is this, the 90s?!”

 “Well, if it's not, then that hairstyle is _way_ too out of date.” Lance's fingers brushed through Keith's hair.

 “You know, if bothers you _that_ much, I can always cut it?” Keith joked.

 Lance shrieked, _“No!_ I take it back, I love your hair, _don't_ cut it.” Keith laughed.

 Lance picked DDR next, which was a guaranteed win for him, honestly Keith just gave up trying to follow the arrows and just watched Lance dance with it. 

 Since they were at a draw now, for the last game they had to pick one they both agreed on,  Keith started looking around to suggest one, but Lance was suddenly pulling him, “Lance, where are you taking me?!”

 Lance didn't answer, however it became pretty clear when he came into a halt infront of the photo booth.

 Keith raised an eyebrow, “You're not trying to distract me from winning, are you?”

 “Oh _trust_ me, we'll both be winning something.” Lance said with flushed cheeks and winked at Keith, which left him confused as Lance pulled him in the booth.

 “Lance, you're supposed to put money in outside if you wanna take pictures.” Keith reminded as Lance made them sit down.

 Lance leaned in towards him, reaching with one hand to close the curtain next to Keith, his eyes were on Keith though, “That's a good idea ... _if_ I planned on taking any pictures.”

 “What else—”, Keith's question went lost as Lance’s lips took claim of his own. Well, forget about taking pictures, this was _much_ better. He kissed Lance back, but something was tugging at his mind, reminding him what had happened last night, “Lance maybe we should ...”

 His voice muffled as Lance pressed his lips harder on Keith's, preventing him from talking, “Stop living in the past and let me kiss you,” he whispered quickly, pushing against Keith's mouth immediately.

 But Keith _couldn't._  Even tough Lance had said it was a one time thing, Keith had felt his discomfort a few other times they'd gotten ... more _physical._ Keith had pulled back immediately every time, but Lance hadn't worded anything and Keith was worried _and_ scared _and_ nervous; what was the problem? what if Lance didn't want to be with him? what if Lance didn't  _... oh god,_ why was it so hard to think when Lance was kissing him?

 “Don't think about anything else when I'm kissing you,” Lance complained, continuing the push of his lips, pulling Keith onto his lap.

 Keith wanted to tell him that he _was_ thinking about Lance, that Lance was a permanent resident of his mind 90% of the time. But Lance’s lips were _too_ sweet and he couldn't really _think,_ his mind had shut down as the scent of Lance’s cologne, and his shampoo and beneath all that the scent that was just _Lance,_ the one that was Keith's favourite filled him. _later;_ they'll talk _later._

 He tilted his head, kissing Lance back, giving him better access as His hands cupped Lance’s face. He straddled Lance’s lap, pressing himself closer to Lance.

 Locking lips with him, Lance swept his tongue over Keith's bottom lip, his lips parted in response giving Lance access, his hands going to Lance’s short hair. Lance moaned in his mouth as Keith tasted his tongue with his own, hands going from Keith's hips to wrap around Keith's back, pressing him to his chest.

 Keith pulled back teasing, looking right in to Lance’s eyes to those captivating blues, to the way his pupils had dilated , _god he's beautiful._ He licked his lip, it only took a second for Lance to be licking it for him again.

 Lance continued Kissing him, Keith's head turned to the side, eyes shutting close in response as Lance began trailing down; to place open mouthed kisses over his jaw blade, his neck, pulling back for a second. His warm breath ghosted over Keith's neck making him shiver, melting in Lance’s arms … Keith could've sworn he heard a click.

 Keith's hands tugged at Lance’s short hair gasping as the other boy began sucking on the sensitive  skin of his neck, it was gonna leave a hickey, and Keith couldn't bring himself to _care,_ Lance’s mouth was warm and wet and … alright, that was _definitely_ a click, Lance pulled back a little too, making eye contact with Keith, “you heard that too right?!”

 Before Keith had a chance to answer, the curtain swiped open revealing Pidge shaking something in her hand, “Now,  _this_ is the kind of PDA blackmail matteriak I can use on you guys _forever.”_ she said before turning on her heals and run away. Keith came to the realization that she had made the booth take pictures of them a second later than Lance, as he was now on the chair, Lance already had wiggled out from beneath him,  _somehow,_  running after her.

 Keith bolted after them too. He could only imagine what kind of weapon those photos would be in her hands.

 Keith thanked god for Lance’s long legs _again,_ actually he thanked god for those long legs _quite_ _a lot_ , as he reached Pidge. Lance took the photo out of her hand, or tried, it soon turned in to a war of tug between the two, Lance successfully managed to pull it out of her hand, just as Keith heard a baby's cry.

 “Wait pause, I need to check this; that's Marcia’s emergency ring tone,” Lance told Pidge and him.

 _“Seriously?!”_  she laughed.

 “What?! I wanna know any news they have about my future nephew slash niece as soon as possible.” Lance answered.

 Keith laughed as Pidge rolled her eyes,  _“fine.”_

 Lance pulled the phone out if his pocket, unlocking it, reading the text. His eyes rounded. He gasped, his hand going to his mouth.

 “What?”, Keith asked. He shared a glance with Pidge as no answer came from Lance. ”Lance?!”

 “What's wrong, Lance?” Keith pulled at his arm as he saw the blues of Lance’s eyes watering.

 Lance swallowed, finally looking up from the phone to him, “It's Marcia, she, uh, she had a ... miscarriage. She … lost the baby.”

  _Oh god,_ “I'm so sorry, Lance.” Keith said, pulling the boy to his hold.

 “Is Marcia okay?” Pidge asked, patting Lance’s back.

 “Yeah, she's ... at the hospital, I-I gotta go there,” Lance pulled back from Keith with teary eyes.

 “I'll give you a ride,” he probably shouldn't be riding in his worried for Marcia _and_ Lance state—Lance had been so excited about the baby; he even had started knitting clothes for it, he was gonna have a rough time over this—but Lance needed to get there soon so Keith would.

 “No, you have to take Pidge home.” Lance said rubbing at his teary eyes. Keith's heart ached for the boy who worried about something like that when _this_ had happened.

 “Hunk'll give me a ride, _go.”_ Pidge answered pushing them towards the door. “keep us up to date,” she tolde Keith. He nodded, running after Lance to the bike. 

 Keith was riding as fast as he could, yet he sped up anyway, as he felt his cloths damping where Lance was pushing his face to his back, hearing the quiet whimpers.

 

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** something is bothering Lance  
**Shiro:** well it's only been a month since the baby  
**Shiro:** I think he's allowed to be a bit bothered  
**Keith:** I don't know Shiro, I don't  think it's that  
**Keith:** I don't think it's _just_ that, something else is bothering him  
**Shiro:** are you sure? He seems fine to me  
**Keith:** that's because he's in his stupid selfless _make the others feel better_ mode  
**Keith:** but something is wrong, I can tell, he's too worried   
**Keith:** I want to be there for him  
**Keith:** I just don't know what to say  
**Shiro:** Keith you've _been_ being there for him  
**Shiro:** and you know better than anyone that you don't always need words to comfort someone, I think you just being there is enough for him  
**Keith:** I'm just worried about him  
**Shiro:** I'm sure he'll open up kiddo  
**Keith:** it's _Lance_ we're talking about  
**Shiro:** ?!  
**Keith: ...** nothing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Merry Christmas guys!!!**
> 
> I almost didn't want to post this chapter now, because of its sad ending, but it's been 5 weeks since my last update so I kind of had to.  
>  Aw, my poor Lance is being so insecure.
> 
> Also I think it's obvious I was trying to practice writting kissing scenes, so can you guys let me know what you thought about them?!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So remember when I promised to update this fic more regularly ... yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I know my updating schedule is a mess but I promise I won't just leave a fic unfinished, I might stop posting for a while but I'll always come back to it :)
> 
> Here, have a very long, very well earned—since I haven't posted in freaking forever— chapter.

**Group chat**

**Shiro:** pack your bags people cause we are going camping this weekend  
**Pidge:** how about you pack your bags and fuck off?  
**Shiro:** _Pidge_  
**Pidge:** what?!  
**Pidge:** why would we _willingly_ condemn ourselves to be in the outside world?  
**Pidge:** the fresh air, the trees, the sunlight ... ugh, just _ugh_  
**Pidge:** it's like one big nightmare  
**Lance:** Shiro, buddy you were practically begging her to use the meme.  
**Lance:** plus, I agree with her camping sucks  
**Pidge:** no actually the camping part I'm cool with. It's the outside part I take a problem.  
**Lance:** b e t r a y e d  
**Pidge:** you'll live  
**Lance:** will I? Will I? WILL I?  
**Pidge:** yes, you drama queen!  
**Hunk:** just ignore them, Shiro  
**Hunk:** I think it's a great idea  
**Allura:** I agree, I haven't connected to my nature side for a while  
**Pidge:** it's like you're _trying_ to repel me  
**Allura:** no, that's just a side bonus ;)  
**Pidge:** :P  
**Shiro:** Pidge, you're coming  
**Pidge:** says who?  
**Shiro:** says me, you need some vitamin D in your system  
**Shiro:** You're starting to look like a corpse  
**Shiro:** you too, Keith  
**Keith:** gee _thanks_  
**Pidge:** like I have to listen to you dad  
**Shiro:** do I need to ask Matt to send me more pictures of your tree loving days?!  
**Pidge:** . . .  
**Pidge:** no  
**Shiro:** _good_  
**Lance:** Well, have fun kids  
**Shiro:** you're coming too Lance.  
**Lance:** nah, I think I'll pass  
**Shiro:** sorry, you can't _pass_  
**Lance:** sure I can. I just _did_  
**Lance:** I hate camping and I'm _not_ going  
**Shiro:** sorry Lance, specially you have to  
**Lance:** _specially_ me?!  
**Lance:** Why do I specially have to?

 **Lance:** you talked to my mom, didn't you?!  
**Shiro:** Rosa might've called me  
**Shiro:** your mother and I had a talk about you. And we both agreed that you need this.  
**Lance:** _Your mother and I?!_ I'm sorry dad but do I need to tell my real dad I'm getting a new one?!   
**Shiro:** Lance, don't be like that  
**Lance:** I want to be like _that,_ you went behind my back like I'm some sort of a kid  
**Shiro:** you _are_ a kid  
**Lance:** thanks, that's the second time you stabbed me today  
**Shiro:** I didn't go behind your back Lance, or stabbed you  
**Shiro:** Rosa called _me_  
**Shiro:** come on, she's worried about you  
**Shiro:** it'll put her mind at ease if you came along 

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** you know what's wrong with Lance?  
**Keith:** why wouldn't you tell me?  
**Keith:** you know how crazy it's been driving me  
**Shiro:** calm down  
**Shiro:** she talked to me just _now_  
**Keith:** Well?  
**Shiro:** I don't think I should tell you  
**Shiro:** I have a feeling it's not the news Lance is reacting so much as what _he's_ feeling about it  
**Keith:** I have no idea what you're talking about  
**Shiro:** you should wait for him to open up  
**Keith:** well thanks  
**Keith:** For _nothing_  
**Shiro:** god, it's like running a nursery with you guys

**Group chat**

**Lance:** but I really _do_ hate camping  
**Hunk:** yeah, what's up with that?  
**Lance:** there's only so many _pretend_ camps you can have with your infant _siblings,_ in your _own_ backyard, before you start hating it  
**Hunk:** you used to love it even after that  
**Lance:** That's not really important  
**Lance:** The point is I hate camping and I don't wanna go  
**Shiro:** Keith is gonna be there  
**Keith:**   _Is_ he now?!  
**Shiro:** yes, so you guys could have fun  
**Lance:** did you ...  
**Lance:** Did you just use Keith— _your own little brother_ —as a bait to lure me in?  
**Shiro:** depends,  
**Shiro:** is it working?  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** Yes  
**Lance:** fine, I'll go  
**Lance:** but you owe me, Shiro  
**Shiro:** deal  
**Keith:** I can't believe this  
**Keith:** I'm being used as trophy  
**Lance:** But Keith you'd make such a cute trophy  
**Keith:** I hate it when you give me compliments so I can't be mad at you  
**Lance:** Aw, a hateful little trophy  
**Lance:** At least I get to ride with you to the camp site ;)  
**Shiro:** I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble about that  
**Shiro:** I'm borrowing Allura's uncle's van  
**Lance:** well, this just keeps getting better and better  
**Pidge:** oh, quit whining you big baby!  
**Pidge:** if anyone should complain, it's us; who has to deal with your lovey dovey asses for 3 whole hours stuck in a god damn car  
**Keith:** don't start Podge  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** did you just call me _Podge?_  
**Keith:** no?!  
**Keith:** oh yeah, typo  
**Keith:** sorry Podge  
**Pidge:** you just did it again  
**Keith:** I swear I typed Podge  
**Keith:** _Podge_  
**Keith:** I mean Podge  
**Keith:** why can't I type Podge?!  
**Hunk:** I think we all know what's happening here  
**Keith:** the technology has finally began getting more intelligent than us, and started their unavoidable take over of our planet and we'll all soon be enslaved by them?  
**Allura:** ...  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Hunk:** ...  
**Lance:** Well, that came out of no where  
**Pidge:** no, Keith, you _weirdo!!!_  
**Pidge:** it was Lance, _obviously_  
**Keith:** ... oh yeah, that's a more reasonable explanation I guess  
**Keith:** I like mine better though  
**Lance:** god you're so weird  
**Lance:** guilty as charged, btw  
**Lance:** <(￣︶￣)>  
**Lance changed Pidge's nickname to Podge.**  
**Podge:** you little shit  
**Podge changes their nickname to Pidge.**  
**Pidge:** before you try changing it again, might I remind you that we're going camping for two days, where no one would find your body  
**Pidge:** no one, NO one  
**Pidge sent an audio**  
**Keith:** did you just actually send an audio of you saying _no one?!_  
**Hunk:** woah, I got goosebumps hearing that.  
**Allura:** Pidge is scary  
**Lance:** yeah, I have this sudden urge to beg for forgiveness  
**Pidge:** that's what I thought.  
**Keith:** Podge, how do I fix this?  
**Pidge:** just fix in the autocorrect  
**Keith:** and how do I do _that?_  
**Allura :...** seriously?!  
**Lance:** Yeah, Keith is kind of a heathen when it comes to technology.  
**Pidge:** yeah ... I'm ashamed to call him my best friend  
**Keith:** shut up  
**Lance:** Honestly, I'm just surprised he doesn't have a nokia phone  
**Pidge:** lol  
**Lance:** _no_  
**Shiro:** well ...  
**Lance:** _No fucking way_  
**Shiro:** he had a nokia up until a few years ago  
**Lance:** are you serious?!  
**Pidge:** ohhh yeah  
**Allura:** oh my god, he really _is_ a heathen  
**Keith:** stop laughing you asshat!!!  
**Keith:** _Lance!_  
**Keith:** look I was a kid I only needed a phone to text and call and it did both  
**Lance:** Okay _grandpa_  
**Allura:** ooh, Lance is revealing his weird kinks  
**Lance:** shut it, Allura  
**Allura:** :P  
**Shiro:** that's not even the best part  
**Shiro:** ask him _why_ he used one

**Keith >>Shiro**

**Keith:** what have I ever done to you to deserve this?  
**Shiro:** I'll show you the alphabetized list of them later  
**Keith:** ...

**Group chat**

**Lance:** nah, I can guess why  
**Pidge:** _trust me,_ dude. It's crazier than you can imagine   
**Keith:** it's not _that_ crazy!  
**Lance:** I don't know Pidge, I have a wild imagination  
**Hunk:** true  
**Lance:** 20 bucks says I can guess this in one go  
**Pidge:** deal  
**Lance:** he ...  
**Lance:** give me a sec, I gotta get this right

 **Lance:** yup, got it  
**Lance:** he was worried the government could track him too much with a smart phone  
**Pidge:** wtf?  
**Pidge:** da fuq?!!  
**Pidge:** _WHAT THE Fuck??!!!_  
**Lance:** I'm gonna take that and Keith's dropped jaw as I'm right  
**Shiro:** how?! Like _how?!_  
**Hunk:** yeah, that was so specific!  
**Lance:** guess I just know my weird conspiracy theorist boyfriend better than anyone ;)  
**Shiro:** ahem  
**Lance:** Okay maybe not better than his brother who's seen him in diapers  
**Pidge:** and?  
**Lance:** and his child hood bestfriend :(  
**Lance:** but after that I know him the best  
**Keith:** I don't know I think you were right the first time  
**Lance:** Awwww  
**Lance:** you heard that bitches?!  
**Keith:** Still doesn't mean I'm not gonna wipe that smug smirk off your face as soon as the bell rings  
**Lance:** Ooh  
**Lance:** Looking forward to it, babe ;)  
**Hunk:** I'm not  
**Pidge:** neither am I.  
**Allura:** I'm cool with it  
**Pidge:** cause you don't have to see them exchange saliva _all_ over the break  
**Shiro:** please, for the sake of my sanity, _stop_  
**Pidge:** only if those two stop, for the sake of _my_ sanity  
**Lance:** hey, I don't see anyone complaining when Shiro and Allura kiss  
**Pidge:** cause they rarely _do_ kiss in front of us  
**Hunk:** yeah, they have common sense like that  
**Keith:** No, they're just not teenagers _and_ dating a Greek god  
**Lance:** Hate to break it to you, but neither are you  
**Allura:** are my eyes reading correctly?! Did Lance just turn down a opportunity to compliment himself  
**Allura:** it _must_ be the end of the world  
**Lance:** not funny  
**Lance:** Look, if it bothers you guys that much  
**Lance:** I guess we can try and I don't know tone it down? Or sit somewhere else? Or I don't know, try and be less annoying?

 **Pidge:** Lance, we're just messing with you  
**Hunk:** we didn't actually mean anything  
**Hunk:** you guys are sweet  
**Lance:** oh  
**Keith:** Besides I'd never agree on toning it down for their sorry asses  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** You still owe me the 20 bucks Pidge  
**Pidge:** shit, I thought you forgot

**Lance >>Keith**

**Lance:** do you think I can pretend to be sick to get out of this trip?  
**Keith:** I think 5 minutes before we're there to pick you up is a _little_ too late to fake sick  
**Keith:** and a little too unbelievable  
**Lance:** _pfft,_ I once missed a week of school for a headache I never really _had_  
**Lance:** I don't believability is a problem  
**Keith:** yeah, I think Hunk mentioned that once  
**Keith:** And how they let you skip school because your mom was having trouble with the twin’s labour.  
**Lance:** ... well, ain't Hunk a little snitch?!  
**Lance:** I still have skipped every single PE class we've had, since the start of highschool for stomach-aches I never had  
**Keith:** _that,_ I have witnessed  
**Keith:** it's really annoying, btw. why do they keep believing you?!!  
**Lance:** guess, I'm just that good of an actor ;)  
**Keith:** _right_  
**Keith:** either way, do you really not wanna come with us that badly?  
**Lance:** no, I just ... I really don't like camping  
**Keith:** well, neither do I.  
**Keith:** but I thought it would suck less if you're there  
**Lance:** ...  
**Lance:** I'm starting to think you can make me do anything  
**Lance:** all you have to do is give me a look and bat an eyelash at me  
**Keith:** Lance we're messaging; I can't exactly _bat an eyelash_ at you  
**Lance:** Yeah, but I can hear it in your tone  
**Keith:** again, this isn't a verbal conversation. I don't _have_ a tone.  
**Lance:** yet I can hear you say every word  
**Lance:** Guess I just know you that well, babe  
**Lance:** stop rolling your eyes at me  
**Keith:** you don't know if I _was!!!_  
**Lance:** but you were, weren't you? ;)  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** we're almost at your house  
**Lance:** Saved by the bell  
**Keith:** just be ready  
**Lance:** okey dokey :)  
**Keith:** ... you're such a dork  
**Lance:** you love it  
**Keith:** you know I do  
**Lance:** :)

 **Lance:** tell Shiro to stop honking so much!! you're not even here yet and I can hear you  
**Keith:** sorry, he's just way too excited about driving the van  
**Lance:** can you come help when you're in front of the house?  
**Keith:** _help?!_  
**Lance:** just come on in

 

 Lance gave up on his attempts at trying to move the heavy suitcase alone, as Izzy tugged at his shirt again.

 “Do you have to go?” she looked up to him with round ready-to-tear-up eyes that pulled at his heart.

 “Aw,” he sat down on his knees so he was around eye level with her—well almost, he was still too tall.

 The twins had never been apart from him for more than a few days, so they were quite dependent on him, even if Theo would never admit it. The said boy was standing next to the door acting like he was bored, but Lance knew his little brother better than that. He smiled at Izzy, “I'll be back soon, Iz.” He bumped her nose, making her laugh, trying to dodge his finger. “plus you have Marcia to keep you company.”

 Izzy turned to look at the back of the couch Marcia was currently occupying, “Is she staying here forever?” her question came out as a complain.

 Marcia had already left for college by the time the twins were born, and considering she'd lived a city far from them after that, the two hadn't really gotten to know her that much. Well, up until two weeks after the miscarriage when she'd showed up on their doors with her luggage after she ... Lance shook his head trying to shaking the sad thoughts that would inevitably follow.

 “God, I hope not,” he joked whispering quietly. Not quietly _enough_ apparently; “ow!” he cried in pain as a cushion hit the back of his head. “Marci!” he complained, pouting a little too dramatically as he rubbed his head.

“That's what you get for talking shit about me, Little Lancey.” Marcia said walking to them.

 Lance stood up from next to Izzy, “You can't call me little _anymore!_ I'm _taller_ than you.” He protested.

 Marcia stuck her tongue out at him. Lance tried not to smile at how the twins were laughing at her. He really had missed having her here, he just wished it had happened under better circumstances.

 Before he knew what was happening Marcia had her arm wrapped around his head, “Oh, _please._ You'll always be my _little Lancelot.”_

 _Ugh,_ well, scratch the missing part.

 He escaped the headlock, glaring at her, _“Ugh,_ I hate that nickname, Pidge wouldn't stop calling me that for _weeks_ after the first time she heard you.”

 “Good,” Marcia said, laughing. Lance narrowed his eyes at her but he wasn't really mad. He watched her laughing with a smile. She really could use some laughter right now.  
“Are you sure you're gonna be fine? Maybe I shouldn't go.” he suggested.

 She looked at him with a smile, “Lance, let's face it; You _need_ this. I don't know how it's even possible, but you've been more upset about everything that has happened than _I_ have and that's saying something. Plus, I don't need my baby brother worrying after me all the time,” He dodged her trying to ruffle his hair, “I think mom doing it is quite enough.”

 “I know, I mean I love garlic knots but one week in a row is just _too_ much.” He glared at her. Their mom had been making it everyday that week at her request.

 Marcia smirked, _“What?_ I just wanna know how long she'll take it before throwing me out.”

 She was joking but Lance could hear more in her tone, he placed his hand on her upper arm, pressing gently, “Hey, we both know she would never do that, and your new house will be ready soon.” He smiled at her.

 She frowned, shaking his hand off, _“Ugh,_ enough with the worrying, Lance! What's happened to you? You used to not have a care in the world. Now, it's like you're worrying about everyone and everything around you—”

 “I keep telling him that, too.”

 They both jumped at Keith’s voice. He was standing next to the door, a smile on his face, “Keith! when did yo—”

 Keith answered him before he finished, “Just now. Theo let me in.”

 “Well, I'm ready to go, just ...” he was about to check on the twins but Marcia was suddenly pushing him towards the door.

 “Just go _already!”_ oh, Lance was wrong; she wasn't pushing him towards the door, she was pushing him towards Keith. With one last push she sent him to Keith's hold.

_“Marci!”_

 She smirked mischievously, “Go have fun, be 17. Maybe _relax_ a little.”

 Lance decided to ignore the last part and the clicking sound she made, even if his ongoing blush said that he couldn't completely, “I'm turning 18 soon.”

 “So not the point. The point is you're too stressed,” she patted Keith's back, “maybe you can help my brother _relieve_ some of that pent up stress.”

 Nothing about her tone, her words or her wink was innocent and yet Keith being the oblivious thing he was, smiled, “Sure.”

 Lance’s face-palm was simultaneous with Marcia’s burst of laughter, _“Aw,_ he's too innocent! I'm gonna leave you boys to it then.” She had the audacity to wink at the for-sure-blushing Lance as she took the twins with her.

 “Why are you like this?!” Lance called after her, which she responded with more laughter.

“What was that abo ...” Keith stopped, staring at where she had left, his cheeks taking some color, “wait, did she mean ...?”

 “Yes, captain _oblivious!”_ Lance laughed, shaking his head as Keith went more red. he didn't resist placing a quick kiss on those rosy cheeks.

 “Now, help me with this thing.” He pointed to the suitcase on the floor.

 Lance was quite surprised that Keith didn't say anything till they were a few steps out the door, “Jesus, Lance. What did you put in here?” he questioned as the two of them carried it over the front porch steps.

  _“Stuff.”_

 “What stuff?!” Keith questioned, “who even brings a suitcase to camping? We're going for 2 days not two weeks, Lance!”

 Lance rolled his eyes, “Quit whining, Keith. Trust me, you'll thank me later for every useful thing I have in this thing.”

 Keith muttered something along the lines ‘ _my back won't be thanking you later_ ’ as they stuffed the suitcase in the back of the van.

 “Hey guys,” Lance greeted as he took his seat inside the van. It was quite big inside, having back seats on the two sides next to each other, making a corner.

 Allura turned back from the front seat, “Lance, for once in your life I would like to see you not be late.”

 He wrapped his hand around Keith's neck as he sat down next to him, “Oh, but I'm so worth the wait.” He winked at her.

 Allura gave him a very unimpressed look before her expression turned mischievous, “Guess Keith will be the judge of that.” It was her turn to wink.

 Lance's “That's not what I meant!” went lost in the sound of others’ laughter.

 Shiro started driving, they all settled in. Having nothing to do, specially with Shiro's boring, slow driving and his way too country taste in music, Lance nestled his head on Keith's lap, resting his feet next to Hunk's head.

 “Lance, can you move your feet from next to my face?!” Hunk complained.

 “Nope,” Lance drawled the p, “that's what you get for snitching on me.”

 “When have I ever ...” Hunk paused when Lance poked him in the cheek with his shoe, he frowned moving away, “ugh, seriously Lance, get your stinky foot out of my face.” _Stinky foot?! Rude!!_

 Lance let out a indignant shriek, “My feet are _not_ stinky!” He bent back his leg, holding it in front of Keith's face, “tell him they're not Keith!”

 Keith's response should've been either to tell him he was being ridiculous or to agree with him, because his feet really weren't. He used enough body wash and creams to make sure they weren't. Yet, Keith didn't say anything.

 “Keith?” he looked up when Keith's silent went on, “what's up with your face?” he asked as he saw the way Keith's face had turned red.

 Keith was staring at his legs, swallowing hard. Lance followed the upward movement of his Adam's apple with his eyes before Keith returned his gaze to him, “How did you bend your legs that way?!” _oh_

 “Yeah, what the hell, Lance?! Don't you have any bones?!” Pidge questioned too, but Lance was more interested in Keith's astonishment. Had this really never have come up before?

 Lance has always been one of those people who are in constant movement, unable to sit still for long. Yet, he had never been a fan of any sports or even physical exercises, avoiding them like the plague they were. And still, for some unexplained reason he was flexible, _very_ flexible.

 “Oh man.” Lance could hear the eye roll in Hunk's voice. Lance ignored it, cause this was gonna be _fun._

 He smirked, leaning up on his elbows, looking up at Keith, “Wow, can't believe we've been friends for this long and then boyfriends without ever discussing this.”

 “This?”

 Lance tilted his head leaning up, “My very unusual ... how should I put it?” he bit his lip, looking up to Keith, _“bendiness.”_

 “B-bendiness?” Keith repeated, questioning.

 “Mhmm,” Lance wrapped one hand around Keith's neck, raising the other from behind his head interlocking it with the other around Keith's neck, “seems like a pretty important detail in a relationship.”

 “Detail?” Keith whispered, looking like he had no idea what he was saying. oh, if only Lance had a camera, he could eternalize that very lost look in Keith's hooded eyes and that very red face.

 He arched an eyebrow, smirking, making sure his eyes stayed locked with Keith's, “Yes, that I'm very _very_ bendy.”

Something between a hum and a moan escaped Keith.

 “I can't believe I have to sit through this. I'm gonna need bleach for my eyes _and_ my ears.”

 Hunk's voice was a reminder to both of them that they weren't in fact alone. Lance felt his face warm up at the realization of what he'd been suggesting in front of the others. But it was too late now, and Keith's blush was _way_ too tempting, specially since even his neck had started reddening.

 Well, Lance just couldn't help himself, he pushed his face closer to Keith, “I'm guessing my bendiness will be really useful later.” He winked, “if you know what I mean.”

 Keith, who unfortunately looked to be out of his hypnotized state glared at him through a heated face, “shut up.”

  _Ugh,_ damn Hunk and his bad timed interference.

 Lance looked up at Keith through hooded eyes, _“What?_ I just thought you would like to know that I'm very,  _very, very, very,_ flexible.”

 As soon as the last word escaped him, Keith clasped both hands in front of his mouth.  
“Lance, seriously shut up!” he said. Oh, he was adorable with that uncontrollable blush.

Lance made eye contact with him for a second in which they both knew what he was about to do next; He licked Keith's hand, well more like his glove. Remind him to make Keith wash that thing later, it tasted like pure salt.

 Keith made a face but didn't move his hand, “You can lick it all you want, I'm not putting it out of your mouth.” Oh, he did _not_ just say that!

 Lance shared a look with Pidge from the corner of his eye before they both burst into laughter. Even Keith's hand didn't keep him from sitting up, holding his stomach in laughter, “Do you even hear yourself when you speak?”

 “I can't believe you actually said that.” Pidge wiped a not-so-fake tear.

 “Meet Keith Kogane, the automatic innuendo machine.” Lance teased, bolting out of Keith's reach to the other side of the back seats next to the laughing Hunk, immediately.

 The once again red in the face Keith tried to follow him just as Shiro drove over a bump, resulting in Keith hitting his head to the roof.

 In Lance's defence; he really did try to hold back his laugh, “Babe, you okay?”

 “I'll show you _okay!”_ Keith glared at him half heartedly, rubbing on his head.

 “Guys, keep it civil back there.” Shiro sounded like he was trying not to sound amused. The key word being _trying._

 Keith's pout as he sat down was way too cute for Lance not to tease him any farther, “Hey, it's not my fault your brother seems unable to keep his hands off me.”

 “Lance, I swear to god ...” Keith jumped up again, falling back again as the car turned. _“ugh!”_

 wow, the road really seemed to be on Lance's side today, or was it Shiro messing with Keith a little, too?

 Lance smirked, “Keith, just sit down before you seriously hurt yourself. Clearly, you should leave the moving around in moving vehicles to us more _flexible_ ones.” He gestured to himself, enjoying the quick way Keith's face reddened.

 “I'll show you fucking flexible when you get back in here.”

 “Keith, babe, you keep saying these things, thinking you're threatening me, when you're just giving me things to look forward to.” He winked at Keith.

 Keith looked about ready to answer him, except that he didn't, except that he sighed, deflating immediately, except that he looked away frowning. But not before his gaze tied with Lance's, the look in them was upset enough to draw Lance out of his hiding place.

 He took back his original seat, putting both elbows on Keith's lap, resting his chin on his hands, looking up at him, “Keith?”

 Keith looked down, “What? Not gonna run away from me again?” he whispered. There was nothing angry in his tone, just sad.  
Lance hated to be the cause of that, because he knew Keith wasn't talking about right now.

 He knew Keith was worried about how he'd been acting recently, how distant he'd been. He knew Keith wanted him to open up, how hurt he was that Lance hadn't, he just ...

 Lance reached up with one hand, stroking the side of his face, “From _you? Never.”_ He whispered, because he would tell him, once he mustered up enough courage to admit to his stupid insecurity, _god why do I keep finding new things to be insecure about?_

 Keith didn't say anything, returning his gaze out the window. Though, Lance saw the upward quirk of his lips.

 He drift off quite quickly once Keith began running his fingers through his hair.

 

  _“Ugh,_ enough already, Keith! Nobody wants to know.”

 Lance woke up to Pidge complaining. He rubbed his eyes, “Nobody wants to know what?”

 “Well, rise and shine sleepy head. nice of you to join us again.” Allura mocked, looking back from the front seat. Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

 “Your crazy boyfriend hasn't stopped rambling on about bigfoot for the last half an hour.” Pidge glared at the said boyfriend.

“I'm just saying it's very unsanitary of the—”

 Pidge cut Keith off with a groan, rubbing her face with both hands, _“Shut up,_ Keith! I'm all for cryptid theories, but enough is just fucking _enough!”_

 Shiro’s scold of _“Language,”_ went unacknowledged by all the parties in the car.

 Keith pouted at Pidge. So did Lance, sitting up, “Aw, man. Why didn't you wake me up?”

 “Dude, I fell sleep like 5 times during his rant. Why would you _want_ to be awake?” Hunk asked.

 “Because he looks hella cute when he nerds out like that,” Lance admitted, sending a fond look at the cute pouty Keith.

Keith opened his mouth, probably to protest but was beat into speaking by Shiro, “Well, now that you're finally awake we can discuss sleeping arrangements. Since Allura's uncle didn't have a big tent—”

 “I said we could get one of those rental cabins like any normal human _would,_ but _nooo.”_ Allura cut in, mocking.

 “’Llura, we're not doing that _glamping_ nonsense. What's the point of camping if you don't actually go ... camping?” almost everyone else in the can rolled their eyes at Shiro, “Now, we only have three small ones, so we have to share. I'm with Allu—”

 “Dibs on Keith!” Lance called, interrupting him.

 “Like anyone else would share a tent with _neither_ of you,” Pidge snorted, both Lance and Keith narrowing their eyes at her.

 “Someone will _have_ to, cause I'm not letting them alone.”

 Lance groaned, “Not this again.”

 “Yes, this again,” Shiro said, “specially after your little commotion earlier.”

 Lance felt his face turning a shade darker, “I kinda forgot you guys were here at first,” he defended, “You can blame your brother's gorgeous enticing eyes for that.” He smiled at how Keith's face turned a shade darker too.

 “Well, it's exactly those so called gorgeous enticing eyes and what they can make you do later at the night that I'm worried about.”

 “Shiro!” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as both him and Lance blushed further.

 “Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you.” Shiro held up his hand in peace, before quickly returning it to the wheel.

 “Well, I was brought here by the promise of spending time with Keith and that's exactly what I'm gonna do,” Lance declared, “I promise we're not gonna do anything. we're just gonna sleep.” He took Shiro's silence as him caving in.

 “Plus, it's not like we would do anything anywhere near Pidge.” He added. Not after the pics she got last time.

 “That's really mature of you to be considerate of her young age and innocence.”

 When Shiro's sentence wasn't followed by an immediate _‘Psych’_ the four backseat passengers turned to share a glance with each other before simultaneously bursting out laughing, Pidge’s being the loudest one.

 “Pfft, good one, Shiro!” Hunk chuckled.

 Lance once again had resorted to holding his stomach, _“Pidge, innocence_ I don't think those two words should ever be used in the same sentence.”

 “Agreed,” Pidge, herself, agreed.

 Shiro seemed to have enough, “Alright, enough you guys. It wasn't _that_ funny.”

 “It really _really_ was.”

 Shiro's response to Keith's comment was to turn up the volume of the music, frowning at them in the rear-view mirror, _“Kids.”_ He shook his head, sending them into another set of giggles.

 Lance felt the need to make his suffering worse, “Ignoring your ridiculous comment, it's actually because I don't wanna give her blackmail material. I'm pretty sure she has enough on you and Allura to make you her personal puppets for the rest your lives.”

 “True, very true.” Pidge confirmed.

 Okay, Shiro was _definitely_ glaring at them in the mirror now.

 They arrived at the campground quite shortly after that. Shiro showing them to their camp site.

 Lance was looking around the place when Hunk called for him, “Aw, look at this, Lance.”

 Lance looked closer at the leaf Hunk was pointing at, to see two lady bugs on it. He let one of them on his hand, “Hey little lady ... or guy.”

 He turned to Keith, “Look at how tiny she is.”

Keith looked at his hand, before suddenly jumping back, _“Ew,_ get that thing away from me.”

 Lance felt his eyebrows rise up at Keith's startled face because _seriously?_ “So you're okay with _moths,_ but these little beautiful things you're scared of?”

 “I'm not _scared_ of them,” Keith frowned, pouting.

 Lance was finding that quite hard to believe though, considering the distance Keith seemed to want to place between himself and the harmless thing.

 “I just don't like that weird thing they do with their wings. I don't trust them.”

 Lance laughed at the suspicious look Keith sent towards the bug. _God, he's so weird ... I love him so much,_ “Babe, you don't trust anything.” He joked.

 “I trust you.” Keith smiled at him.

 The admittance was so sudden and so sincere that Lance found himself unable to look away from Keith's loving eyes, not that he wanted to.

 “Ugh, get your disgusting lovesick asses out of my way,” Pidge ordered, walking between them carrying a tent with her, “can't believe there are four grown ass guys in here and I'm the one who has to do all the heavy lifting!” she complained.

 Lance shared a look with Keith, laughing before going to her help.

 “I chose an open site so you guys can actually get some sunlight in your bones.” Shiro showed up carrying Lance’s suitcase. Well, bless him for doing that; there was no way Lance could carry that thing all the way here.

 Pidge made a face at Shiro, “It's like you _want_ me to hate every moment of this trip.”

 Shiro rolled his eyes, telling them to where to set up the tents. Oh no, this was Lance's least favourite part of camping, even when he used to like going to camps.

 Keith played around with theirs for about five minutes before giving up, “I don't know what the hell I'm doing here.” he smashed two pieces together. 

 Lance shrugged, “Neither do I. Just follow my lead.” He smirked, Keith narrowed his eyes at him but did listen anyway. Lance kept messing up on purpose, making a big deal out of it every time until Shiro got fed up.

 He moved to take the parts out of Keith's and Lance's hands, “Enough you two. Just go sit and leave this to me.”

 Lance held back his smirk as he took Keith's hand in his own, leading him to the picnic bench, “Works every time.” He whispered. Keith looked like he was holding back his laugh.

 “I heard that.” They both jumped up at Shiro's voice, he was giving them the dad look.

 Lance gave him the most innocent look he could, “Sorry dad.”

 Shiro shook his head, it didn't took him more than a few minutes before turning to Pidge, “You go join them too, clearly you're doing more damage than work.”

She smirked as she took a seat next to them, sitting cross-legged on the table, “Thanks for the tip.” She fist-bumped Lance.

 Lance busied himself playing with Keith's fingers in his own, trying to ignore Pidge's muttering next to them. She kept moving around her phone.

 “I'm getting like no cell service here,” she eventually complained out loud, “what kinda hell is this? There's like _zero_ signal!”

 “That's because you're not supposed to use that thing here.” Shiro answered, trying to put up the tent.

 “Oh yeah?! then why the hell do they offer wifi in the first place?!” Pidge pointed out a very good point.

 Shiro evaded answering it though, “Pidge, quit whining. Try to connect with your nature side instead.”

 “I don't _have_ a nature side. I only have a tech side and an annoyed side. Guess which one you're activating.”

 At Shiro's lack of answer, Pidge smiled evilly, knowing she'd won the discussion. She hopped off the table, “I'm gonna try finding a place with better signal.”

 Shiro sighed after her, looking to Lance and Keith. “Just go with her; make sure she doesn't get herself killed or something.”

 “Or worse; _expelled.”_ Allura added, looking very proud of herself. So was Lance.

 But it appeared Shiro was not; he looked _so_ done, _“Really,_ Allura?!”

 “Wow, looks like your disregard of HP jokes runs in the family.” Lance whispered to Keith.

 Keith's response was to roll his eyes, “Come on,” he pulled Lance after him.

 Pidge really didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. _Ugh,_ where was she going anyway? Lance just wanted to sit somewhere, enjoying the view with Keith. Was that really too much to ask?

 “Pidge, hold up.” Keith called after her, fastening his pace.

 She did not, in fact, hold up until they were far deep into the woods, “Finally!” she pumping her fist in the air.

 “Can't believe I'm getting that excited over a single bar connection.” She shook her head settling her laptop in her lap, as she sat on the old wooden bench. Thankfully, the campground seemed to be crawling with those. Lance really didn't think it was a good idea to sit on the damp mossy ground.

 Lance stood next to her, leaning his side to Keith who'd taken the other side of the tiny bench.

 “Can't believe we're stuck on babysitting duty.” Keith complained, wrapping an arm around Lance’s middle.

 Pidge readjusted her glasses, not even bothering to look up from her laptop, “Call me a baby again, and you will _not_ be leaving these woods.”

 See, the thing about Pidge was that even when you know she was joking, her dead-ass serious tone could scare the hell out of you. Lance and Keith shared a look, silently deciding to stay quiet.

 “Oh, _come on!_ Seriously?!” she cried after a few minutes.

 “What?”

 “How is it already down to 60% battery? ... oh, The stupid power bank isn't working,” she suddenly looked up at Lance. That was the most innocent look she'd ever given Lance, there was no way Lance was trusting it. She smiled, “you don't happen to have an extra in that magic box of yours back at the campsite?” 

  _Oh, she wants something; well that explains the innocent look._ After all the twins did use the same tactic on him too. “Depends.”

 Pidge narrowed her eyes at him, “Whataya want?”

 “Just your help with something.” Lance smirked, but he wasn't sharing that secret plan in front of Keith, “I'll tell you later. Trust me; it'll be worth it.”

She nodded.

 Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, “See, told you you'd be thankful of all the useful stuff I've got in that suitcase.”

 “What am I thankful for, again?” Keith questioned.

 Lance wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh you'll see. No spoilers.”

 Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “You're an idiot.”

 His smile was too fond for Lance to take any offence in that. Didn't mean he wasn't gonna answer it, though, _“You're_ an idiot.”

 He smirked, leaning down to Keith, “Hey, maybe you're an idiot will be our always.”

 Oh _wow,_ he wasn't sure who was giving him the flatter look; Keith or Pidge.

 “Dump his ass.”

 Now, Lance knew Pidge was just joking. He knew, yet it didn't stop him from panicking. Because it was something he'd been really afraid of since they've started dating, and specially recently. Because even the thought of it happening was suffocating to Lance.  
He sat down on Keith's lap, wrapping his hands around his neck, “He's not gonna do that, he loves my ass way too much for that.”

 It took Lance’s brain a few seconds to catch up on with what he'd said in his panicked state. And when it did, it was a little too late; Keith was looking at him with a red face ... actually, Keith was _avoiding_ looking at him with a _very_ red face. Though, if his tight grip on Lance's hips were any indication, he was not about to deny it.

 “Ew, even free wifi isn't worth tolerating you _disgusters.”_ She practically vanished after that.

 Lance hid his blushing face in the crook of Keith's neck, “Oh god, I'm sorry.”

 “Hey,” Keith's voice seemed to be somewhere between amused and a little embarrassed, “You're not exactly wrong.”

  _“Keiiiiith!”_

 

 Lance ran through the trees following Keith, “Do you even know where you're going?” the forest in the dark really wasn't his thing.

 “Just shut up and follow me,” Keith pulled him by his hand to run faster.

 “We're in this mess _because_ I did that,” Lance muttered under his breath. His direction senses had always sucked but at the moment it appeared so did Keith's, as they were _very_ lost. Why did everything look the same in a forest?

 Keith moved another branch and ... well, _I'll be damned._ Lance came to a halt next to Keith, catching his breath, “Oh, thank god.”

 “Guys, where have you been? I've been so worried. What have you been doing all this time?” Shiro said, walking towards them.

 Lance, still breathing too fast looked around. The tents had been put up. They seemed to have made a campfire. Everyone sitting around it on logs. Well, everyone but Lance and Keith, who'd just run back, and Shiro, who was standing in front of them, cross-armed and waiting for an answer.

 “I think I have an idea or two of what they've been doing by their looks.” Allura said in a mischievous voice, wriggling her eyebrows. Pidge snickered at that.

 Lance looked at himself and Keith; small leaves all over their hair and clothes, clothes crumbled, faces flushed and sweaty, both really out of breath. Lance flushed even more, showing up his palms, shaking them quickly, “No, it's not what it looks like.”

 Keith removed his hands from his knees standing up, finally regaining his breath, “It's exactly what it looks like; we were running in the woods.” He said with a hoarse voice, still gasping a little.

 Lance resisted the urge to face-palm himself again, “Keith, babe, that's _not_ what it looks like.”

 Keith's quiet _‘Oh’_ was overshadowed by Shiro's question, “Why were you running?”

 “Because of the bear.” Keith answered bluntly.

 “Bear?!” Hunk jumped up, “no one told me there were gonna bears here.”

 “Calm down,” Pidge put an arm on his shoulder making him sit back down.

 Shiro looked at them, worried, “There aren't supposed to be, this is a protected area.”

 Lance rubbed the back of his neck, making a quick nervous laugh, “Yeah, well, uh, about that, you see, the thing is—”

 “We weren't _in_ the protected area,” Keith cut in when he took too long.

  _“Excuse_ me?!” Shiro's eyebrows raised in the ‘ _You're about to get scolded’_ manner, “and why not?”

 Lance side-glanced at Keith, _look at him going all quiet suddenly!_  He sighed, “Because we saw something moving and _this_ guy,” he pointed his thumb towards Keith, “says we should go looking for it, because ... it could be bigfoot.”

 “I just said we owe it to society, _in case_ it was.” Keith defended or well, _thought_ he did. the others laughed.

 “Of-fucking-course you did!” Allura shook her head.

 Aw, Keith was looking down, pouting. He looked adorable, it was almost worth half dying.

 Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “Okay, I excepted this from him, why did _you_ agree to it?!” he looked at Lance expectantly.

 Now it was Lance's turn to look down, embarrassed. Did Keith just smirk at him? _That little shit!_ “Because he gave me a look.” Lance said, reviving the dying laughter.

 Needless to say, Shiro was not impressed, “You,  _literally,_ went poking a bear because he ... _gave you a look?!”_

 Lance felt his face redden even more, “It was a very cute look, okay? It's a look I can't say no to!” he took the Keith's hand, “now if you'll excuse us, we don't need you scolding us.” He pulled the laughing Keith with him to sit on one of the logs around the fire.

 “Lance?”

 “Hmm?”

 “I can't wait to see what else I can make you do with that look.” _Fuck,_ Keith was smirking, looking at him with a very suggestive raised eyebrow. He looked so hot. And very _very_ smug of himself.

 “Fuck you.”

 Keith smirked even further, wiggling his eyebrows. But hey, at least he was in a better mood.

 Lance felt pretty warm and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the campfire, and everything to do with Keith, “Shut up.”

 “I didn't say anything.” Keith looked at him very innocently, up until the point he freaking winked.

 Lance felt his face going red, _“Shut up!”_

 They joined the others, roasting marshmallows over open fire, laughing at Shiro's failed attempts at doing so. The soft crackle of fire, the heat it was radiating, Keith pushed up against his side, smiling, the others laughing, it was quite nice.

 Then Pidge had to go and ruin it all;  
“This is kinda giving me vibes from that camp we went together.” She said.

 Lance tried to keep his groan internally, this was bound to come up sooner or later.

 “Aw, can't believe it's been two years.” Hunk smiled, nudging Pidge's side, “Oh, remember that first night when we passed Keith and Lance’s cabin room, they were fighting over the bunk beds and you thought they were having sex.” ...?!

 “What?!” Lance and Keith asked together.

She gave them a very self-righteous look, “I'm sorry, what else was I supposed to think when you two were screaming and I quote ‘ _I top! No, I top! Well, I'm not bottoming!_ ’ ?” 

 “Wait, is that why you barged into our room with your phone filming?” Keith questioned. _Oh, that explains it._

  _“Duh!”_

 “You _are_ evil,” Keith shook his head, “see?” he looked to Shiro.

 “Aw, you're calling me evil? I'm flattered.” She joked ... probably.

 “Hey, remember that second day of the camp when they—”

  _Ugh,_ Lance really didn't want to remember anything from that camp, he already thought about it enough normally. He interrupted Hunk, “Okay, enough talk about camp hellish.”

 Alright, so maybe his voice came out a little louder than intended, but the way the others went silent, staring at him was a bit too much wasn't it?

 “Dude, what's your deal? You used to love camping, then we went there and you suddenly hated camping? even tough that place was really cool.” Hunk asked.

 “Yeah.” Pidge agreed,

 Keith nodded, looking his way, “I mean even _I_ admit I had fun in that place, even tough Shiro forced us to go.”

 Lance had to physically restrain himself, by crossing his arms, from saying ‘of course _you_ had fun.’

 “Hey, I only forced you to go because I wanted you to spend some time with other people; being _social._ You guys always hung out only together.” Shiro said, smiling very paternally. _And he wonders why we call him dad._

 Pidge smirked, “Well, jokes on you; we ended up only hanging out together there, too. It was just us.”

 Yeah, Lance couldn't restrain himself any longer, “Yeah, us, _and Jason.” Fucking Jason! G_ od, Lance hated that guy.

 Three faces stared at him, “Who's ... Jason?” Keith asked. _Like you don't know._

 Lance frowned sinking deeper in his seat, “Haha, very funny Keith, like you don't remember him.”

 “No, I don't.” Keith looked at him with a confused expression.

  _“Right.”_ Lance scoffed.

 “Lance, I don't who Jason is.” _Okay, he looks really sincere_ ... what the hell?!

 “Are you kidding me, right now?” the guy had practically been on Lance’s mind, bothering him for two years, and Keith didn't even remember him?

 “Uh, yay high, tanned, curly hair?!” Lance threw his hand in the air when Keith showed no signs of recognition, “oh, come on! your making out buddy?!” 

 “My making out ...” Keith tilted his head forward, furrowing his eyebrows, “What, on earth, are you talking about?”

 “Keith, don't even try denying with me. I saw you guys.” He crossed his arms.

 “Okay, you're gonna rewind back and tell me what the hell you're talking about.” Keith looked at him expectantly.

 “Oh, I don't know; you leaving dinner early with him, taking him to _our_ room, which very rude by the way, and then,” Lance swallowed; he hated what followed, “you know, him leaning to kiss you and ... I kind of left before anything would happen.”

 Keith stared at him with wide eyes, “Jesus Christ, he said his laptop wasn't working and asked to use mine.”

 “Keith, _come on,_ that's like code talk for ... other stuff.” Lance refused to say what. Also why did Keith look like he was about to laugh?!

 “Well, I didn't know that, not till he tried to kiss me and if you would've stayed longer, you would've seen that I turned him down,” What?! “cause apparently even when I wasn't aware that I was in love with you I still couldn't bring myself to kiss anyone else.” What? ... Oh god, _WHAT?!!_

 Lance sat up straight, untangling his arms, “Wait, so you really didn't ...?”

 “No!”

 “Oh god, I thought ...” Lance put a his hands on his face. Okay Keith didn't just look like he was about to laugh anymore, he was full on laughing, along with everyone else.

 “Don't laugh!” he told Keith, “I thought you ... _ugh,_ do you know how far back this sent me on the way to admit to myself I liked you?! I thought you ...” he face palmed himself.

 Keith did not stop laughing, “I didn't know you were _that_ jealous,” oh, if only he knew how jealous, “Well, if it makes you feel better to know, I haven't kissed anyone but you since the day we met.” He looked fondly at him. Neither had Lance.

 He felt a laugh taking over his face, “Oh my god, camps are fun again.” but it was so much more than that. god, he felt like so much weight had been pulled from his shoulders _. I can't believe I was that stupid!_ All this time he'd been thinking ... oh god, it solved so many of his issues; he felt so relieved. Even though he knew they were such stupid, unreasonable issues to begin with.

 Keith looked at him amused, “I can't believe you thought I kissed him.”

  _Oh well,_ Lance rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face blush more, “Well I didn't think you _just_ kissed him ...”

 “What else would ...” Keith began to question when his eyes suddenly widened at Lance, “you thought I _slept_ with him?!”

 Lance felt the need to explain, “You took him to our room!” 

 “I told you; he said he wanted to use my laptop.”

 “And closed the door!”

 “He said he was cold.”

 “And I saw him trying to kiss you.”

 “Which I didn't.”

 “And you kept smiling at him everytime we saw him. You're Keith, you don't just smile at random strangers for no reason!” Lance hopelessly tried to defend.

 “I felt sorry for rejecting him.”

 “It seemed like the only possible conclusion.” Lance bit his lip, looking to Keith. He could see how ridiculous he sounded, but seriously it had felt like the only reasonable assumption to him at the time, and he'd never stopped to take a moment to reconsider it, because everytime he thought about it worry took over him, and _oh god, I really am an idiot!_

  _“Fucking Christ,_ Lance,” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

 The others were laughing but Keith was looking at him with a tiny frown and Lance could see the gears that were working in his eyes, until they finally clicked into place as he put everything together. Keith's eyes rounded a little, “You and me, time out, right _now.”_ He said, pulling Lance by his wrist.

 “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Pidge joked at the same time Shiro said, “Don't get too far.” Both which went ignored by Keith.

 Keith kept on walking until they were far enough. He let go of Lance then, turning to him, “Lance, is _this_ why you've been, is this why you pull back everytime we ... you know get, uh, more physical?” he blushed as he struggled with the words.

 “Yeah, I mean it's part of it.” An important part.

 “Oh my god, Lance. and here I thought ...” Keith rubbed his eyes with one hand, shaking his head “I'm an idiot. I thought you didn't want to be with me.” _What?_

 Sure, Lance knew Keith worried about the matter, but he'd been too caught up in his own insecurity, and well, other things that had happened to realize he'd made Keith feel insecure too. He reached for Keith's hands, holding each in his own, “What? Are you crazy? Keith,” he paused, looking at Keith with exactly the amount of fascination he felt for him, “have you seen yourself? How could I ever _not_ want to be with you? How could anyone ever not want to be with you?” he praised, even though he doubted Keith or anyone really, could ever understand how much he admired this boy in front of him.

 “Let me reassure you I want to be with you very much, in fact I don't think there's been a day since we started going out and let's be honest, way before that,  that I haven't thought about it.” Lance felt his face warm up at the admission, but there was no way he was letting Keith think otherwise. 

 Keith's face was soft, a little red. When he leaned in Lance thought he was about to kiss him, but he stopped looking up, “What's the other part?”

 “Huh?”

 “You said that's part of the reason, so what's the rest?”

 Lance bit his lips, looking down. _I should tell him_ , but god it was such a stupid thing.

 Keith lowered his head, tryingto be in his vision, “Lance, tell me, please? I'm worried.”

 “It's stupid.”

 Keith shook his head, “I don't think it is.”

 Lance sighed . Well, the cat was out of the bag, he might as well go all the way, “What if I'm not good enough?”

 “What?” Keith asked.

 “I've never done this before, so what if I'm bad at it? It's kind of a big deal, and I've seen couples break up because of it, so what if I'm not good enough at doing stuff and you get disappointed? No what if I'm horrible? what if I'm so bad that you'll hate me? what if it'll make you break up with me? What if—”

 He stopped as a set of hands placed on either sides of his face, drawing him out of his panicked state, “Lance, stop. Just stop.”

 Keith looked at him with caring eyes, “you say you haven't done this? Well, I haven't either, and you're not bad at it.”

 “How can you know?” Lance questioned.

 “Because of everything we've already done, trust me you're good actually you're amazing,” Keith was really red in the face, but he didn't seem to care, “If it's even one tenth of how good you kiss it's gonna be perfect, okay? and even if you were bad at it I still wouldn't be able to tell. Do you know how warm I feel everytime you do as much as put a finger on me? I can't focus on anything else whenever you're even a little close to me.” He took Lance's hands in his own, in mirror of what Lance had done earlier.

 He hold their conjoined hands up, “This? Somehow even _this_ is setting me on fire, okay?” Lance couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. It was worth it as it made Keith smile, “So don't you go doubting yourself, ever. We're in this together.”

 God, why was Keith so understanding? Even when Lance was being so unreasonably insecure?

 “And I could never hate you. I love you, Lance, more than anything.”

 Keith's eyes were filled with love and Lance couldn't help hugging him. He felt Keith's surprise at the sudden way Lance wrapped his hands around him, pushing him to himself. Keith got over it pretty quickly though, hugging Lance back, “Hey.”

 That only made Lance hug him tighter, “You can never take that back. Promise you won't take it back.”

 “Take it back? Why would I take it back?!” Keith asked, in a confused voice. People fell out of love, _please don't ever fall out of love with me._

 “Just promise.” his voice came out small; _just love me, just don't leave me_. He pushed his face to Keith's shoulder.

 “I-I promise.” Keith said, kissing the side of his head.

 “I love you too.”

 “Are you okay, Lance?” Keith's question was barely audible.

 _No,There_ was more Lance had to tell him, but there was only so much of his insecure self he would make Keith tolerate in one day, so he stayed silent.

 He didn't wanna let go, and it appeared neither did Keith. So they stayed like that, Lance letting Keith's warm embrace chasing away his fears ...  well, until they heard Pidge's yell, “Are you two still alive?”

 They went back to the others. It was Shiro, as usual, that decided it was time for them to go to bed or sleeping bag.

 Lance rushed into their tent, telling Keith to wait outside. Once he was satisfied with his work, he rolled up the door cover, standing aside for Keith and the others, who's nosy asses had them looking too, to see inside.

 “Wow, now I wanna swap places with Keith.” Pidge said.

 Unlike what Shiro had said, the inside of the tents were quite big and Lance had filled it with the bunch of blankets and pillows he'd brought with himself. Because what kind of heathen slept in those disgusting sleeping bags; comfort always comes first.

 “Yeah, me too.” Allura agreed.

 Lance smirked, “Sorry, Allura you had your chance and you blew it.” He joked, “now I'm all Keith's. He's the only one who gets this bad boy and all the privileges that come with him.” He pointed to himself.

 Keith rolled his eyes, “There's so much wrong with what you said, I'm just gonna ignore it.” He pulled at Lance's hand, dragging him inside, closing the door. But not before winking at Allura, “Sorry Allura, your loss. He's mine now.” He joked, smirking just as he rolled down the door.

  _“Unbelievable!_ You two were made for each other.” Allura huffed outside making them laugh. 

 Keith was about to get inside the blankets and when it became clear he didn't plan on changing, Lance stopped him, “What do you think you're doing?!” he demanded.

 “Getting ready to sleep?”

 “Not in those you're not.” Lance pointed to his clothes _. I mean seriously how can he even think about sleeping in those goddamned tight jeans?_ Not that Lance had any problem with those tight jeans, in fact they were one of his more favourite views ... _not the point right now, Lance._

 He ignored Keith's “What's wrong with these?” as he searched for the pyjamas he'd both for Keith the previous day, and handed them to him.

 Even in the low light Lance could see the way Keith's eyes rounded as he took the two pieces of clothing, “Seriously?!”

 Lance half shrugged, “What? I either don't come at all or I'll come prepaid. Get changed.”

 They each took one side of the tent, looking the other side from each other as they changed. Both lying into the mountain of pillows next to each other, “Now aren't you glad I brought _that heavy thing_?”

 “Oh, yeah.” Keith said, sinking into the pillows in a cute squishy way. _God, my heart is way too weak for this,_ or for the way Keith smiled at him, looking so comfortable next to him.

 He sat up, rolling up one of the windows, letting the moonlight brightening the tent, before lying back next to Keith. Wow, Keith now even looked more cozy, with the low light reflecting on his face, “This is nice.” Lance turned to his side, getting closer to Keith.

 “This?”

 “Us being alone.” He settled his hand around Keith's waist, drawing him closer.

 “I mean technically we're surrounded by 4 other people in the 30 feet radius,” Keith pointed out, “but _yeah.”_

 Lance moved his face closer, nuzzling his nose.

 “I still cannot believe you thought I slept with him.” Keith said.

 Lance let out a small laugh alongside Keith, “Hey, I think we can both agree I can be an idiot sometimes.”

  _“Sometimes?!”_ Keith teased. “Still tough Lance, don't assume things like that without asking next time.” He added in a more serious tone.

 But they'd had enough serious for one night, _“Next time?_ How many other guys are you planning to take to our shared rooms?”

 Keith moved closer, letting their lips almost touch, “Oh, there's only one guy I wanna take to every room.” He closed the tiny gap between them.

 “I think I'll be okay with him.” Lance said, taking claim of Keith's sweet lips again. He could even taste the marshmallow. He let his hand run through Keith's soft hair.

 Keith pulled back a little looking at him with mischievous eyes.  _Jesus,_ his eyes were shining in the dark, “You sure you're not gonna be jealous again? Cause he's a pretty good-looking guy.”

 Lance thanked god the dark could hide his blush as he flipped them, sitting on top of Keith, straddling his hips, “Oh, _Is_ he now?”

 “Mhmm.”

 “Well, I think I'll manage to live.”

 Keith locked his hands around Lance's waste, pulling him down to a kiss quite abruptly that it made Lance gasp into his mouth.

 “Good, cause I'm not gonna get tired of him anytime soon.” Keith whispered to his ear.

  _Never, please don't ever get tired of me._

 Lance pushed aside the thought. “You're gonna be the end of me, mullet.” _One way, or another_. He whispered back. Lance cupped Keith's face, deepening the kiss.

 “You started it.” Keith answered, once Lance let him get a breath.

 Lance loved it when Keith was this close, close enough for Lance to feel his heartbeat underneath him, and it was beating quite fast. Almost as fast as Lance's. Lance trailed the kiss, to the soft underside of Keith's jaw, leaving open mouth kisses down over Keith's sensitive neck.

 “I thought you promised we weren't gonna do anything.” Keith said, quite hypocrite of him considering he was the one with his hand trailing up the side of Lance's leg, setting fire to his thigh.

 Lance sat up, well a little, considering Keith's other hand wasn't letting him go that far away, not that he wanted to. He smirked mischievously, as he put his hands on either side of Keith's face, “We aren't doing anything ...” he leaned down taking Keith's mouth in his own, “Just a little bit of this.”

 He whispered over Keith's lips, before returning his mouth to Keith's neck, to the spot he knew Keith loved, sucking on the spot. Keith gasped, _everytime! He does it everytime._  Lance laughed, letting his breath ghost over the wet skin, before placing a quick kiss there again, “and a little bit of this.”

 Keith was really warm under the attention of his mouth. _Wow, he wasn't kidding about burning up._ Not that Lance was in a better shape, not with the hand that seemed determined on mapping every point of his back.

 He trailed small kisses up to Keith's ear. Keith pulled him, closer tightening his hold on Lance's thigh when Lance began letting his tongue trail Keith's earlobe, “and this.” Nibbling on ...

 “You guys know we can hear you, right?”  
Lance bit down hard, startled by Hunk's voice.

  _“Ow!”_ Keith's cry of pain made him realise of what he'd bit down on. Lance sat up quickly.

 “Keith! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!”

 “It's okay.” Keith reassured, his hand going to his ear.

 “Hunk, you made me bit his ear!” Lance cried, trying to take a look.

 “It's fine, Lance.” Keith insisted but Lance saw the small drop of blood.

 “You're _bleeding!”_ he ignored Keith's protest of ‘ _it's just one drop.’,_  “Hunk! You made him bleed!” Lance said.

 “Sorry,” Hunk apologised immediately.

 “Stop putting this on Hunk. That only happened because you guys were doing something you weren't supposed to,” Shiro's scolding voice travelled through the tents.

 Lance made sure Keith was fine before saying, “Wait, so you guys have been listening in on us this whole time?!” he shared a look with Keith, “what the hell? That's so creepy!”

 “Hey, we thought you would shut up soon enough.” Allura defended.

 “Not me, I was planning on recording your voices.”

 Keith shook his head as Pidge's comment, looking up to Lance, “That's it. We're making it a rule; No business where Pidge is less than a mile away.”

 Lance's laugh was interrupted by Shiro, “How about no business _at all_?”

 Keith rolled his eyes. _Seriously,_ did his eyes shine in the night or something? Lance couldn't resist leaning down to place kisses underneath each of those eyes he loved so much. He smirked when Keith stumbled over his words in response, “R-Really Shiro, This is getting a bit ridiculous, we're both adults, we can ... be together if we want.”

 Lance wiggled his eyebrows at the end of Keith's sentence, winking. Keith glared at him, before he put his hands on Lance's sides ... _oh no!_

 Lance clasped a hand in front of his mouth to stop his laugh from going outside, _“stop!”_ he whispered as quietly as he could to the smirking Keith. Trying to use his other hand to stop Keith from tickling him.

 “Actually Lance isn't technically an adult yet, so—”

 Lance interrupted Shiro, “What's with people and bringing up my age today?! I'll be eighteen in about a month,” he pouted, “You're making it sound like I'm a baby.”

 “Well, not their fault you act like a baby.” Keith teased from underneath him.

 “I am _not_ a baby!” Lance poked him in the chest, which of course only made Keith laugh.

 “I mean aren't you the youngest one here?” Allura asked. 

 “Pidge is like three years younger than me!”

 “Yeah, but intellectually, I'm 30 years older.” Pidge pointed out.

 Keith was looking up at him, far too amused, “It's official Lance; you're the group's baby.”

 Lance frowned, crossing his arms, _“What_ is this? Bullying Lance club?!”

 “No, of course not.” Keith grinned, “It's obviously the roasting Lance club.” ...  _Betrayed!_

 “You know what?” Lance moved off Keith, sitting next to the lying boy, “No more lap rides for you _Mr. Traitor!”_

 Keith sat up on his elbows, looking sideways at Lance, he raised an amused eyebrow, “I mean wasn't this technically more of a hip ride?”

 “I will _end_ you!” Lance threatened, pointing his finger to the laughing-not-even-a-little-threatened-looking Keith.

 “Riding?! What the hell have you guys been up to while we were talking?” Hunk asked in an accusing tone.

 “Nothing.” Lance said at the same time Keith winked at him, “Lance was riding me.”

 “Keith!”

 Keith batted his eyelashes innocently at him, _“What?”_ he shrugged a shoulder, “You just said the same thing.”

 “I didn't mean ... we weren't, _ugh,”_ Lance felt his face warm up because he was just sitting innocently on Keith's hips—well, as innocently as one could straddle their boyfriend's hips—not what Keith was devilishly trying to make people think, “that's _not_ what it means! It's different and you _know_ it!” he finally managed.

 “Do I?” Keith leaned up to his face, looking at him with a sly smile and eyes that should not be warming up Lance this quick, “well, why don't you show me the difference, pretty boy, huh? Just to prevent any future misunderstandings.” Keith's face was close enough for Lance to feel his breath over his skin, making him shiver, or maybe it was Keith's low husky voice sending tingles down his spine, or maybe it was the way Keith had said the words with so much want or maybe it simply was those pink lips that made Lance lean close to him ...

 “Oh god, now I really want bleach for my ears.” Hunk's voice made Lance jump up. _Right,_ the others could hear them.  
“

 Yeah, I second that,” by the time Pidge said that Lance had hid his face in his face in his hands, feeling his blush travel even up to his ears. Was Keith laughing?! Lance took a glance at him from between fingers, and _yes_ Keith, in fact, was lying down, holding his stomac,  laughing.

 Lance poked him in the leg with his foot, _“Stop_ laughing! What the fuck, Keith?! One minute you're blushing over me kissing your cheeks and next you're saying things like that?!”

 “What can I say? I learned from the best,” Keith said between chuckles.

Lance tried not to get soften by that beautiful laugh, “I'll freaking show you _the best!”_

 “Great,” Keith smirked. Oh, how the tables had turned. Lance threw a pillow at him, which instead of hitting him in the head,ended up getting caught by him. Keith hugged the pillow, resting his chis on it, “loving your enthusiasm. Can't wait to see more of it.” Keith winked.

Lance's groan of frustration was over-covered by Shiro's sleepy voice, “Enough, you two. Do I need to make you change your tents so you can keep it in your pants and go to sleep? Because I _will.”_

 Lance laughed at his sleepy tone, but Keith frowned, “Seriously Shiro, now you're getting _passed_ ridiculous. It's up to us when we wanna be together.”

 “Of course it's freaking up to _you,_ I'm just saying don't do it when I'm supposed to be watching after you! You're making me the bad guy here.” _okay, well_ that was the first time hearing that with Shiro. Lance shared a look with Keith.

 “Shiro,” Allura sounded like she was laughing.

 “What? Why can't they act like normal teenagers? Just sneak outta class to have sex in the, I don't know, bathroom stalls or the back of Hunk's car,” Hunk's protest of _‘hey!’_ went pretty unnoticed by Shiro, “why do they have to keep trying to do it when they're under my watch?!”

 Lance could practically hear every one laughing, even through the tents, “Wow, _have sex in a bathroom_ , great advice to give to your little brother.”  
“Oh, shut up. And while we're on the matter why the hell are you guys so sappy about it? _Oh, there's only one guy I wanna take to every room_ ,” wow, Keith's face was the portrayed image of getting betrayed right now, “ _Oh we're not doing anything, just a little bit of this just a little bit of that._   _just a little bit of_ get a grip, guys and just do it.”

 Lance felt like he should be offended or embarrassed but honestly, Shiro's voice impression of them was so spot on, all he could do was laugh, “Oh my god, sleepy Shiro is hilarious.”

 “I know, I keep telling him that,” Allura said in an amused voice.

 “You know what will be hilarious to _me?_ When I'll wake y'all up tomorrow before the crack of dawn, guess who'll be laughing _then!_ A hint: it'll be _me.”_

 “This is so funny,” Lance chuckled.

 “Lance, I am exhausted enough to threaten to take Keith's bike away if you don't all shut up, let's see if it's funny then.”

 Lance lied down in less than a fraction of a second, “Okay, good night, everyone.” Keith laughed next to him.

 “I feel like that was more of a threat to Lance than it was to Keith, and that's saying _something.”_ Pidge commented.

 Keith's eyes shined in mischief again, _“Obviously_ he really likes riding—” unfortunately, Lance was a little slow in his attempt of pushing the pillow to Keith's face, he only managed to muffle the last word.

 Lance ignored his blush, “Yeah, I _do_ like riding on that bike, and I will wage a personal vendetta against any of you, _yes_ even you Keith, who'll cause me to lose it, so everyone shut the fuck up.”

 Weirdly that seemed to work. “Oh, Thank god.” Shiro said.

 Keith's muffled voice under the pillow reminded Lancr to pull it off him. Yup, Keith's eyes still had that mischievous, attractive shine in them. Lance placed a finger on his lips before he could say anything, “Keith, I don't know what the hell were in those marshmallows to get you like this, but say another word about _riding_ and things like that and I _will_ leave this tent.” Lance whispered as quiet as he could.

 Keith just nodded, yet as soon as Lance removed his finger, he smirked, “So we're gonna do it in the silent, that's a nice challenge.” _Ugh!_

 “Goodbye!” Lance moved to get up when hands wrapped around his waste, Keith pulled him closer, hiding his face in the crook of Lance's neck placing a kiss there.

 “Calm down, I'm just teasing.” He whispered to Lance's ear.

 “I know you've been teasing me a lot today, it's driving me crazy.” Lance faked the upset tone in his voice, because there really wasn't a way for him to stay mad at Keith, not with the way the boy way snuggling against his side.

 “You really don't like taking a dose of your own medicine, do you Mr. Bendy?” Keith's quiet voice was filled with amusement.

 “I don't know, I think I'd be quite fine with it if we weren't surrounded by listening ears and I could tease you just as much.”

 “Well, I think I'd be quite fine with it too.” Keith voice was quite sleepy, “good night, Lance.” he whispered.

 “Night, babe.” he should share his plan with Pidge first thing tomorrow morning.

“Can't wait till it's just us and no one else in the garrison. It's gonna be amazing, you're ama ...” Keith trailed off, Lance was feeling quite sleepy too. Something about Keith's comforting warmth around him, or the way he was clinging in to Lance calmed him down.

 He wrapped his hands tighter around Keith, pressing his nose to the side of Keith's head drowning in the smell of pine trees, campfire, and more importantly just _Keith._ God, Keith's quiet snore should not sound as cute as it did.

 “Anything would be amazing as long as I'm with you.” Lance whispered to the asleep boy. _Let's hope it's gonna be for a long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll take the 'Lance being suler flexible, and Keith being unable to handle it' prompt from my cold dead hands ;)


End file.
